Nicktoons: Reise nach Österreich
by ROBERTGTAC
Summary: Die Nicktoons fliegen nach Österreich. Können Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sie stoppen?
1. Der Plan

Die Nicktoons sind in ihrer eigener Welt. Währenddessen: Spongebob ladet die Nicktoons in die Krosse Krabbe, weil Spongebob möchte gerne was sagen.

Spongebob: Hey Leute, ich möchte euch was wichtiges sagen.

Lola: Und zwar? Gehen wir in ein Prinzessinen Schloss?

Spongebob: Nein Lola. Ich möchte mit euch in ein anderes Land fliegen.

Frida: Welches Land möchtest du hinfliegen?

Spongebob: Ich will mit euch allen nach Österreich fliegen.

Alle Nicktoons: ÖSTERREICH?

Spongebob: Ja. Wir werden nach Österreich fliegen zur Urlaub. Wer will mitgehen?

Alle Nicktoons zeigen auf.

Spongebob: Okay.

Währenddessen schaut Plankton, was die Nicktoons vor haben.

Plankton: So, so, so. Die möchten nach Österreich fliegen und ich muss zwei Menschen warnen, die auch die Nicktoons, außer uns, vernichten will. Es ist: Robert Grgic. Ein geborener Österreicher. Das heißt: Ich muss ihn sagen.

Plankton geht zum Abfalleimer und ruft Robert jetzt an.  
WIEN: Robert und sein Vater spielen UNO, während Robert sein Handyklingel hört.

Robert: Oh, jemand ruft mich an, aus den USA. Ich heb mal ab. Hallo?

Plankton: Hallo Robert. Hier ist Plankton. Ich muss dir was wichtiges mitteilen.

Robert: Und zwar?

Plankton: Also gut. Ich habe die Nicktoons beobachtet: Spongebob sagt, dass die mit allen Nicktoons nach Österreich fliegen möchten.

Robert speit sein Saft. Er war überrascht.

Robert: WAS? DIE NICKTOONS MÖCHTEN NACH ÖSTERREICH FLIEGEN?

Plankton: Ja.

Robert: Ok. Ruf die anderen an und komm mit den anderen zu mir nach Wien und wir besprechen denn Plan.

Plankton: Ok. Mache ich. Tschüss.

Robert: Ciao.

Dobro: Was war?

Robert: Papa. Wir haben ein Problem: Ich habe von plankton gehört, dass die Nicktoons nach Österreich fliegen, aber ich habe plankton gesagt, dass er soll die anderen Anrufen und dass die zu uns nach Wien kommen, um den plan zu besprechen.

Dobro war überracht.

Dobro: WAS? Die Nicktoons werden nach Österreich fliegen?

Robert: Ja.

Dobro: Diese fiese Freaks. Was müssen wir tun?

Robert: So bald die kommen, werden wir alles besprechen.

Dobro: Ok.

Sie hören ein klingeln.

Robert: Oh, sind das die Syndikat?

Robert öffnet die Tür. Es war nicht das Syndikat, es war der Pizza Service.

Pizza Lieferer: Eine Bestellung für Dobro Grgic.

Dobro: Danke.

Robert macht die Tür zu in Ärger.

Robert: Blöde Pizza Service.

Jetzt hören sie ein Klingeln.

Dobro: Wer ist das?

Robert: Ich schaue nach.

Er öffnet die Tür, es war das Syndikat.

Syndikat: Hallo Robert und Dobro.

Dobro & Robert: Hallo Syndikat.

Das Syndikat geht in Roberts Haus hinein.

Vlad: Was brauchst du von uns?

Robert: Plankton hat mir gesagt, dass die Nicktoons nach Österreich fliegen und ich will sie stoppen und ich möchte nicht, dass die Nicktoons nach Österreich fliegen. Ich habe einen perfekten Plan gefunden.

Dobro: Möchtet ihr Pizza?

Robert: PAPA. Jetzt ist nicht Zeit zum fragen von Pizza.

Syndikat: Nein Danke Dobro.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert: Tschuldige manchmal nervt er. Wie auch immer, was ist unser Plan?

Professor Calamitous: Hmmm... Vielleicht bauen wir eine Maschine, dass sie überhaupt nicht nach Hause gelangen dürfen.

Robert: Calamitous, du bist ein Genie. Plankton, weißt du, wann sie nach Österreich fliegen?

Plankton: Nein, aber ich habe den Portal mitgebracht. Soll ich schauen, wann sie fliegen?

Robert: Bitte undebingt.

Plankton: Ok.

Plankton öffnet das Portal und beobachtet die Nicktoons nochmal.

Chloe: Spongebob, wann fliegen wir weg?

Spongebob: Möchtet ihr, dass wir in zwei Tagen zur Urlaub nach Österreich fliegen und für sieben Tage in Österreich bleiben?

Jeder: Jaaaaaa.

Plankton: Oh Nein.

Plankton geht zur Robert zurück.

Plankton: Robert, wir haben ein Problem: Sie fliegen erst in zwei Tagen und bleiben sieben Tage dort.

Robert: Mist. Hmmmmmmm... Leute, wir bauen lieber jetzt die Maschine, was Calamitous gesagt hat und wir können sie in Österreich stoppen. Ok?

Syndikat & Dobro: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Vlad: Wir haben keine Teile. Wie sollen wir die Maschine überhaupt bauen?

Robert: Gute Frage Vlad. Wir gehen jetzt in Bauhaus, in Hornbach und in OBI und kaufen uns die Teile für die Maschine. Verstanden?

Syndikat & Dobro: Ja.

Robert: Gut.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Die Nicktoons fliegen

ZWEI TAGE SPÄTER

Die Nicktoons freuen sich auf die Reise und sie sind jetzt in Flughafen Los Angeles, sie haben denn Flugzeug gefunden und sie steigen in den Flugzeug ein und der Flugzeug startet jetzt mit Abflug nach Wien.

Spongebob: Seit aufgeregt Wien zu sehen?

Jeder: Jaaaaaaaa.

Spongebob: Gut.

WIEN

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sind in Bauhaus in Rennbahnweg und suchen hier die Teile von der Maschine.

Crocker: So, welche Teile können wir nehmen?

Robert: Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen schauen.

EINE STUNDE SPÄTER

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sind bei Roberts Haus und beginnen die Maschine zu bauen. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons im Flugzeug und entspannen sich.

Chloe: Ah. Ich freue mich auf ein entspanntes Urlaub. Du auch Angelica?

Angelica: Ja, Chloe. Ich freue mich auch.

Lola: Und ich.

Timmy: Spongebob, weißt du welche Sprache spricht man in Österreich?

Spongebob: Ich habe es im Internet gelesen. Sie sprechen: Deutsch.

Tommy: Oh Deutsch. Ich mag Deutsch. Deutsch ist besser als Portugiesisch.

Wanda: Oh ja. Übrigens Spongebob, in Deutschland, Schweiz und das Liechtenstein sie sprechen auch Deutsch.

Spongebob: Danke für die Info Wanda.

Wanda: Kein Problem Spongebob.

Patrick: Hey Spongebob. Was werden wir in Österreich machen?

Spongebob: Nun, wir werden auf allen Bezirken in Wien besuchen. Wir werden auch die Sehenswürdigkeiten in Wien besuchen. Wir werden auch die Bahnhöfe in Wien besuchen und vieles mehr.

Mr. Krabs: Bezahlt man da auch Dollar?

Spongebob: Nein Mr. Krabs. Die bezahlen mit Euro aus dem Europäischen Union, auch gekürzt als EU.

Mr. Krabs: Ok Danke für die Info Spongebob.

Spongebob: Kein Problem Mr. Krabs.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Die Nicktoons sind da

ZEHN STUNDEN SPÄTER

Die Nicktoons sind in Wien angekommen und Sie gehen zur S-Bahn Station und warten auf den S-Bahn. Währenddessen ist der S-Bahn angekommen und sie steigen ein und die Türe schließen und der Zug verlässt die Station.

Spongebob: Sagt alle: WIEN, WIEN, WIEN,…

Jeder: WIEN, WIEN, WIEN,…

Die Nicktoons sagen für Minuten „Wien". Währenddessen Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sind mit dem Bauen fertig.

Robert: So. Wir sind fertig und das heißt: Sie kommen erst heute Abend in Wien an. Morgen in der Früh werden wir sie finden und wir werden sie beobachten bis Samstagabend, was Sie machen. Am Sonntag werden Sie nach Hause fliegen, ABER wir werden den Flug annullieren und wir können sie Stoppen. Verstanden?

Syndikat & Dobro: Ja Robert.

Robert: Gut.

Oonski: Kommen alle von Nicktoons auch die Brot-Piloten?

Robert: Ja Oonski.

Oonski: WIR WERDEN DIESE BROT-PILOTEN UND DIE NICKTOONS VERNICHTEN AM SONNTAG!

Robert: Du hast Recht Oonski.

Dobro: Es ist fast 20 Uhr. Was machen wir jetzt?

Foop: Garnichts Dobro. Wir werden erst morgen die Nicktoons beobachten.

Robert: Und Außerdem Papa. Ich werde heute denn Match Österreich vs Andorra sehen. Wer will den Match gerne ansehen?

Das Syndikat zeigt auf.

Robert: Oki Doki.

Robert macht das Fernseher an und er das Syndikat schauen jetzt den Match an. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons im Praterstern angekommen und sie gehen auf denn U-Bahn Station und warten auf den U-Bahn, aber sie sagen immer noch „WIEN". Die WL Security stoppt sie.

WL Security: WÜRDET IHR BITTE MIT DIESEN QUATSCH AUFHÖREN? DAS GEHT UNS SCHON AUF DIE NERVEN!

Spongebob: Ok. Ok. Beruhige dich. Wir hören auf.

WL Security: GUT!

Der U-Bahn ist angekommen. Sie wollten Einsteigen, aber der WL Security stoppt sie.

WL Security: HEY.

Danny: Was ist Security?

WL Security: HABT IHR DIE TICKETS GEKAUFT?

Spongebob: Ja.

WL Security: GEBT ES HER! ICH WILL ES KONTROLLIEREN!

Spongebob: NEIN. DU BLÖDER DUMMER SECURITY.

WL Security: GUT. DU HAST ES GEWOLLT.

Die Türe schließen und der WL Security knallt gegen den U-Bahn Tür.

Jeder: Bye Bye Security.

WL Security: Oh. Na warte bis ich euch finde.

Die Nicktoons haben Stephansplatz erreicht und sie haben den Hotel gefunden und sie gehen in dem Zimmer, wo sie gehen sollen.

Spongebob: Hier sind wir Leute.

Jeder: YAY.

Sie gehen jetzt ins Bett und vorbereiten sich für Morgen vor.

Jeder & Spongebob: Gute Nacht.

DER NÄCHSTE TAG

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat vorbereiten sich auf die Suche nach Nicktoons.

Robert: Ok. Ich glaube die Nicktoons sind im Hotel in Stephansplatz und dort können wir sie finden.

Dark Laser: Aber was, wenn sie uns gefunden haben?

Robert: Keine Sorge. Wir werden uns verstecken, wo die sind. Verstanden Dark Laser?

Dark Laser: Ja Robert. Und Flipsie geht auch mit.

Crocker: Das Spielzeughund schon wieder. Dieser Hund nervt mich schon.

Dark Laser: Hey. Flipsie ist nicht nervig.

Robert: Es reicht Leute. Jetzt gehen wir und suchen diesen Nicktoons in Stephansplatz. Verstanden?

Syndikat & Dobro: Ja Robert.

Robert: Gut. Dann gehen wir.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Der 1 Bezirk

Die Nicktoons sind aufgestanden, sie haben Zähne geputzt und gehen zum Frühstück. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt haben, werden sie sich vorbereiten für heute und sie gehen jetzt hinaus und genießen den Urlaub.

Spongebob: Das ist der Stephansdom. Der Stephansdom ist seit 1365 eine Domkirche, seit 1469/1479 Kathedrale (Bischofssitz) und seit 1723 Metropolitankirche des Erzbischofs von Wien.

Manny (El Tigre): Wow Spongebob. Woher weißt du das alles?

Spongebob: Alles von Internet Manny.

Jeder (außer Spongebob): Wow. Der Stephansdom ist cool.

Die Nicktoons machen Fotos von der Stephansdom.

Spongebob: Oh ja. Nächster Sehenswürdigkeit: Natur und die Kunsthistorische Museum.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in die Natur- und Kunsthistorische Museum.

Spongebob: Da Links ist die Naturhistorische Museum und da rechts ist die Kunsthistorische Museum.

Jeder (außer Spongebob): Wow.

Die Nicktoons machen Fotos von den Museen. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Stephansplatz. Sie suchen den Nicktoons, aber kein Spur von denen.

Robert: Hm. Vielleicht sind sie weggegangen und sind in ein anderes Sehenswürdigkeit.

Dobro: Kann sein Robert.

Calamitous hat ein GPS und hat die Nicktoons gefunden, wo sie sind.

Calamitous: Leute, ich weiß, wo sie sind.

Plankton: Wo sind sie?

Calamitous: Sie sind in Parlament.

Robert: Worauf warten wir? Auf zur Parlament.

Robert; Dobro und das Syndikat gehen ins Parlament. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Parlament.

Spongebob: Wer ist der Bundespräsident von Österreich?

Patrick: Norbert Hofer.

Spongebob: Nein Patrick. Norbert Hofer ist Verkehrsminister.

Doug: Es ist Alexander van der Bellen.

Spongebob: Richtig Doug.

Die Nicktoons machen Fotos von Parlament.

Spongebob: Nächster Sehenswürdigkeit: Rathaus.

Die Nicktoons gehen zum Rathaus.

Thaddäus: Spongebob, wo ist die Ringstraße?

Spongebob: Thaddäus. Neben dir also Links ist die Ringstraße.

Thaddäus: Oh.

Die Nicktoons haben Rathaus erreicht.

Spongebob: Hier sind wir in Rathaus.

Jeder (außer Spongebob): Wow.

Spongebob: Oh ja. Wer ist der Bürgermeister von Wien?

Cosmo: Es ist Michael Häupl.

Spongebob: Jetzt ist er nicht mehr der Bürgermeister.

Jeder (außer Spongebob): WAS?

Spongebob: Ab jetzt ist es: Michael Ludwig.

Jeder (außer Spongebob): Oh.

Spongebob: Jetzt gehen wir zur U-Bahn Station Stephansplatz und wir fahren zur 2. Bezirk.

Jeder: Jaaaaaa.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur U-Bahn Station Stephansplatz. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Parlament, aber die Nicktoons sind nicht hier.

Robert: Die Nicktoons sind auch nicht in Parlament. Wo können sie jetzt sein?

Calamitous: Ich weiß, wo sie fahren. Sie gehen zur U-Bahn Station Stephansplatz und sie werden den 2. Bezirk anschauen.

Robert speit sein Saft aus. Er war schockiert und überrascht.

Robert: WAS? 2. BEZIRK? MEIN WOHNORT. WIR MÜSSEN SIE FINDEN, BEVOR SIE MEIN ZUHAUSE GEFUNDEN HABEN!

Calamitous: Ok. Ok. Beruhige dich. Dann gehen wir zur 2. Bezirk.

Robert: Gut. Dann gehen wir.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Der 2 Bezirk

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen zur U-Bahn Station und suchen die Nicktoons. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in U-Bahn Station Stephansplatz. Sie möchten einsteigen, aber es gibt ein Problem. Der WL Security ist zurück.

WL Security: IHR.

Die Nicktoons drehen kopf um und sehen WL Security wieder.

Jimmy: Du schon wieder?

Timmy: Was willst du denn eigentlich von uns?

WL Security: ICH WILL, DASS IHR MIR DIE KARTEN GIBT UND ICH WILL SIE KONTROLLIEREN.

Spongebob: Ok.

Luan: Warte Spongebob. Ich habe einen besseren Plan. Hey du, möchtest du gerne meinen Kuchen ausprobieren?

WL Security: Ok.

Luan gibt den Kuchen in den WL Securitys Gesicht.

Luan (lacht): Du hast es verdient. (lacht) Kapiert?

Danny: Luan, geh schnell hinein.

Luan: Tja. Bye Bye Security.

WL Security: Oh. Na warte ihr Idioten bis ich euch finde.

Der Zug fährt ab und verlässt die Station, aber Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sind in der U-Bahn Station, aber sie haben die U-Bahn verpasst.

Calamitous: So ein Mist. Wir haben die U-Bahn verpasst.

Der WL Security sieht Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der U_Bahn Station.

WL Security: Hey ihr.

Sie drehen den Kopf und sehen den WL Security.

Robert: Was ist Security? Haben wir was falsch gemacht?

WL Security: (verärgert) Seid ihr die Freunde von den Typen?

Robert: Nein, wir sind Schurken von denen. Und außerdem, warum ist dein Gesicht voll mit Kuchen?

WL Security: Irgend so ein Mädchen hat mich mit ihre Kuchen auf mein Gesicht getroffen.

Robert: Ok. Und was wolltest du von den Nicktoons?

Der WL Security ist verwirrt.

WL Security: Nicktoons?

Robert: Ja. Was wolltest du von denen?

WL Security: Ich wollte gestern sagen, dass sie sollen mir die Karten zeigen also Kontrollieren, aber sie haben es verweigert.

Robert: Oh.

Der U-Bahn ist angekommen. Sie steigen ein.

Robert: Ich muss mal los. Bye Bye.

Die Türen schließen und der U-Bahn verlässt denn Station.

Robert: Calamitous, weißt du, wo sie sind?

Calamitous: Nun sie gehen jetzt zur… ähm Praterwald oder wie es heißt.

Robert: Es heißt Prater Hauptallee du Idiot.

Calamitous: Ja richtig. Prater Hauptallee.

Robert: Oh Mann.

Vlad: Weißt welche Linien brauchen wir bis zur Prater Hauptallee?

Robert: Ja. Jetzt mit der U1 bis Praterstern und dann mit der U2 bis nach Krieau. Dann Zu Fuß zur Prater Hauptallee.

Vlad: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sind in der U-Bahn Station Schwedenplatz. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Prater Hauptallee angekommen und genießen es in Prater Hauptallee.

Zim: Wow. Das ist COOOOOOOOOOOOL.

Thaddäus: Würdest du aufhören zu schreien?

Zim: Ok. Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Gut.

Frida: Ah ja. Wäre das in Miracle City, würden wir dort hingehen, wann wir wollen. Simmt's Manny?

Manny: Oh ja. Du hast Recht Frida.

Harvey: Das ist so wie Klein Birkenwald.

Fee: Oh ja. Es soll so sein, wie in Klein Birkenwald.

Foo: Ich liebe es.

Spongebob: Gehen wir jetzt in den Jesuitenwiese?

Jeder: Jaaaaa.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Jeder: Awwwwww. So süß Lily.

Spongebob: Jetzt gehen wir zum Jesuitenwiese.

Jeder: Jaaaaaaa.

Die Nicktoons gehen zum Jesuitenwiese. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der U-Bahn Station Krieau.

Robert: Wir gehen zum Prater Hauptallee und beobachten die Nicktoons.

Calamitous: Eigentlich sie gehen jetzt zur Jesus witen Wiese.

Robert: Jesus witen Wiese? Es heißt Jesuitenwiese du Trottel.

Calamitous: Ok.

Robert: Nachdem sie in Jesuitenwiese gehen, werden sie finden und beobachten.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen zur Jesuitenwiese. Foop sieht, dass alles verändert ist.

Foop: Robert, ist hier alles verändert?

Robert: Nun, das ist der Trabrennstraße und es hat sich seit Jahren alles verändert in Krieau.

Foop: Oh. Gut.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fortsetzen ihr weg. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Jesuitenwiese und genießen es.

Lola & Lana: Woo-Hoo. Es ist cool, die Rutsche.

Lisa: Hmmmmm.. Die Rutsche ist wahrscheinlich zwischen 5 und 10 Metern, aber ich möchte, dass ausprobieren.

Lisa rutscht die Rutsche runter. Sie ist glücklich über diese Rutsche.

Lisa: Das ist… sehr cool. Ich möchte, da nochmal Rutschen.

Spongebob: Gehen wir jetzt zur Stadion?

Jeder: Jaaaaaaa.

Spongebob: Gut. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Stadion. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Prater Hauptallee.

Calamitous: Nun sie gehen jetzt zur Stadion.

Robert: Stadion. Dann gehen wir.

Dobro: Hey Robert, warum laufen wir nicht bis sie?

Robert: Gute Idee Papa. Dann heißt jetzt. Wir laufen bis zu denen.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat laufen bis denen. Sie haben den gefunden und sie beobachten jetzt, was sie machen.

Robert: (flüstert) So so so. Die Nicktoons sind in Stadion. Hä? Das heißt am Sonntag vernichten wir euch. Hahahaha.

Dobro: Darf ich zu denen näher gehen?

Robert & Syndikat: Nein. Erst am Sonntag.

Dobro: Ok.

Die Nicktoons sind in Ernst-Happel-Stadion. Sie wollten hineingehen, aber es ist zu.

Lynn Jr: Warum ist es zu?

Spongebob: Es muss erst ein Match sein und dann kann man hinein gehen.

Lynn Jr: Ahso.

Spongebob: Wer will zur Mexikoplatz gehen?

Leni: Mexiko? Fliegen wir nach Mexiko?

Lincoln: Nein Leni. Er hat gesagt Mexikoplatz. Nicht Mexiko.

Leni: Oh.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Bushaltestelle. Sie gehen in den Bus hinein. Der Bus schließt seine Türen und verlässt denn Station. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat haben den Bus verpasst.

Dobro: So ein Mist. Wir haben den Bus verpasst. Calamitous, wohin gehen sie jetzt?

Calamitous: Sie fahren nach Reichsbrücke und Mexikostraße.

Robert: Es heißt Mexikoplatz du falsch Sager.

Calamitous: Ok.

Plankton: Was machen wir jetzt?

Robert: Wir haben zum Glück eine U-Bahn nach Praterstern und nach Vorgartenstraße.

Crocker: Und zwar?

Robert: Mit der U2 bis nach Praterstern und mit der U1 nach Vorgartenstraße und Ausgang Mexikoplatz nehmen.

Crocker: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen zur U-Bahn Station Stadion. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons jetzt in Mexikoplatz und schauen den Mexikokirche an.

Kimi: Findet in dieser Kirche auch eine Messe statt?

Spongebob: Ja Kimi.

Kimi: Oh wow.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Reichsbrücke. Sie sehen zur Reichsbrücke und sie finden denn Reichsbrücke fantastisch.

Jeder: Wooooow. Der Reichsbrücke ist schön.

Spongebob: Oh ja. Als Nextes wir gehen zur Elderschplatz. Freut ihr euch?

Jeder: Jaaaaaa.

Die Nicktoons machen schnell Fotos von der Mexikokirche und von der Reichsbrücke und gehen nach Elderschplatz. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Mexikokirche angekommen, aber die Nicktoons sind nicht hier.

Robert: Wo sind sie jetzt?

Calamitous: Nun, die gehen jetzt zum Elderschplatz.

Robert & Dobro sind schockiert.

Robert & Dobro: WAS? ELDERSCHPLATZ? MEIN WOHNORT. ICH MUSS MEINE FAMILIE WARNEN UND SIE DÜRFEN NICHT IN UNSEREN HAUS HINEINGEHEN!

Dark Laser: Beruhigt euch. Wir werden sie ja eh beobachten. Beruhigt?

Robert & Dobro: Beruhigt.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen schnell zum Elderschplatz und möchten sehen, was die machen in Elderschplatz. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Elderschplatz angekommen und sehen hier ein paar coole Wohnungen.

Chuckie: Wow. Elderschplatz ist cool. Besonders auch Machstraße.

Tommy: Ja Chuckie. Ich würde die Mitbewohner von Machstraße, gerne besuchen.

Spongebob: Sorry Tommy, aber wir kennen diese Leute nicht und wir können diese Leute auch nicht besuchen.

Tommy: Oh.

Die Nicktoons machen Fotos. Währenddessen beobachtet ein Junge zuhause in eine gelber Wohnung auf dem Fensterbrett.

Robert: Beobachtest du sie Michi?

Michael: Ja.

Robert: Was machen sie?

Michael: Nun, sie machen Fotos. Ich habe auch gehört, dass einer möchte gerne die Mitbewohner in Machstraße gerne besuchen.

Robert: WAS?

Michael: Was für ein Glück, dieser Schwamm hat es abgelehnt.

Robert: Glück gehabt.

Michael: Warte. Ich höre was Spongebob redet.

Spongebob: Leute, wir gehen jetzt zur 3. Bezirk und schauen den 3. Bezirk an.

Jeder: Jaaaaaaaa.

Michael ist schockiert.

Michael: Oh Nein.

Robert: Was ist jetzt?

Michael: Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 3. Bezirk.

Robert: Ok. Wir auch. Bye Bye.

Michael: Tschüss.

Robert: Leute, wir müssen zum 3. Bezirk fahren. Verstanden?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ja.

Robert: Gut.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Der 3 Bezirk

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in 3. Bezirk (Landstraße) und sie gehen jetzt zur Radetzkyplatz.

Spongebob: Hier sind wir Leute in Radetzkyplatz. Und gleich überqueren wir die Franzensbrücke.

Phil: Wow. Radetzkyplatz ist cool. Noch cooler ist vielleicht die Franzensbrücke.

Die Nicktoons haben die Franzensbrücke erreicht.

Spongebob: Hier sind wir Leute. Die Franzensbrücke grenzt zwischen 2. Und 3. Bezirk. Wir überqueren jetzt die Franzensbrücke und wir gehen jetzt zur Bahnhof Wien Mitte.

Die Nicktoons machen schnell Fotos von Franzensbrücke und gehen jetzt Bahnhof Wien Mitte.

ZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER

Die Nicktoons haben jetzt denn Bahnhof Wien Mitte erreicht.

Jeder: Wow. Dieser Bahnhof ist schön. Sogar es hat auch ein Einkaufszentrum.

Lola: Wow. Ich will dort Einkaufen gehen.

Spongebob: Sorry Lola. Vielleicht sind hier die Kleider zu teuer.

Lola: Mann.

Spongebob: Vielleicht können wir Zuhause die Kleider kaufen.

Lola: Du hast recht. Die Kleider zu kaufen können wir Zuhause kaufen.

Die Nicktoons gehen hinein in S-Bahn Station Wien Mitte. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Radetzkyplatz und überqueren die Radetzkybrücke.

Robert: Calamitous.

Calamitous: Ja.

Robert: Wo sind sie jetzt und wohin gehen jetzt?

Calamitous: Nun sie sind jetzt in S-Bahn Station Wien Mitte und sie fahren jetzt zur Quartier Bonndorf.

Robert: Calamitous. Du bist ein Idiot. Es heist Belvedere und nicht Bonndorf. Bonndorf ist in Deutschland.

Calamitous: Ok. Ok. Sorry, habe ich nicht gewusst.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Oh Mann.

Dobro: Außerdem Calamitous. Bonndorf ist auch in Baden-Württemberg.

Robert: Papa. Das weiß jeder.

Crocker: Gibt es ein Bim oder sowas der nach Wien Mitte fährt?

Robert: Ja. Ich kann auch nicht mehr gehen. Wir fahren mit dem Bimlinie O nach…

Dobro: Es heißt eigentlich Straßenbahnlinie.

Robert: Papa. Haltest du bitte DEINE FRESSE. Du nervst mich schon mit den Unterbrechungen.

Dobro: Ja, aber ich sage das…

Robert: Papa. Ist mir eigentlich egal, wie ich es sagen kann. Okay?

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Chill mal. Bim ist auch kurzes Wort.

Robert: Danke.

Robert: Wie auch immer, wir fahren mit der Bimlinie O nach Wien Mitte und werden nach Quartier Belvedere fahren. Verstanden?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ja.

Robert: Gut, dann gehen wir.

Calamitous: Bevor wir gehen, sie werden nach der Quartier Belvedere zur…

Robert: Sag kein falsches Wort!

Calamitous: Sie fahren nach Erdberg.

Dark Laser: Werden wir nach Erdberg fahren?

Robert: Hmmmmmm… Wir gehen nicht zur Belvedere, sondern nach Erdberg.

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok Sir.

Robert: Würdet ihr bitte mich nicht Sir nennen, sondern meinen Namen?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok Robert.

Robert: Gut. Der Bim ist angekommen und wir steigen jetzt ein.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in den Bim ein. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Quartier Belvedere und machen Fotos.

Spongebob: Falls wir fertig sind mit Fotos machen, haben wir Lust auf Erdberg.

Nicktoons: Jaaaaaaa.

Spongebob: Ok.

Patrick: Was ist Erderg? Ist das ein Berg auf der Erde?

Leni: Ich weiß es nicht Patrick, aber ich glaube Wien hat auch ein Berg aus Erde.

Lori: Nein Leni und Patrick. Erdberg ist eine Gemeinde in Wien.

Patrick & Leni: Oh. Verstanden.

Lori: Danke.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur S-Bahn Station Wien Quartier Belvedere. Als sie in S-Bahn Station angekommen sind, kommt ein Gegenzug mit gequietsche in den S-Bahn Station hinein. Die Nicktoons machen ihre Ohren zu.

Chuckie: Man, wie der gequietscht hat. Wir sind auf einer Tunnel. Ich habe Angst vor Tunneln.

Tommy: Keine Sorge Chuckie. Der Tunnel hat auch Lichter.

Chuckie: Wow, da muss ich keine Angst haben, aber bei Rennweg, da ist zu viele gequietsche hier.

Thaddäus: Tja, da musst die Ohren zu machen.

Chuckie: Du hast recht Thaddäus.

Währenddessen haben Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat Erdberg erreicht.

Robert: Calamitous, wo sind sie jetzt?

Calamitous: Sie sind noch in der S-Bahn Station.

Robert: Ok. Dann werden wir halt warten bis die kommen.

Stimme: HEY IHR TYPEN.

Robert schaut, wer der Stimme ist. Es ist der WL Security.

Robert: Was?

WL Security: Wo sind diese Idioten, dass ihr beobachten sollt?

Robert: Die sind noch in Quartier …

Calamitous: Sie sind in der Nähe von Erdberg.

WL Security: Danke für die Info. Ihr könnt euch verstecken und ich werde denen eine Lektion erteilen.

Robert: Ok. Mach was du willst Security.

Der U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen aus, aber sie hören eine Stimme.

Stimme: HEY IHR IDIOTEN.

Die Nicktoons sehen den WL Security wieder.

Spongebob: Komm schon.

Angelica: Ist das dein ernst?

Debbie: Was willst du von uns?

WL Security: ICH HABE EUCH ZWEIMAL GESAGT, DASS IHR SOLLT MIR DIE KARTEN GEBEN ZUM KONTROLLIEREN.

Spongebob: Das kannst du vergessen, du verflixter Security.

Kimi: Wir sind kein Fan von Karten kontrollieren.

Der WL Security wird noch wütend.

WL Security: IHR SEID KEIN FAN VON KONTROLLIEREN. HUH? ICH ZEIGE EUCH GLEICH, WAS „KEIN FAN VON KARTEN KONTROLLIEREN" IST.

Der WL Security möchte denen attackieren, aber die Nicktoons steigen in den U-Bahn ein und die Türe schließen und der WL Security knallt mit dem Gesicht in den Tür.

WL Security: Aua. NA WARTE IHR VOLLIDIOTEN BIS ICH EUCH FINDE UND ICH WERDE RÄCHEN.

Phil & Lil: Probiere es doch du Niete.

Lana & Lola: JA.

WL Security: ICH WERDE ES TUN, IHR VOLLIDIOTISCHEN FREAKS.

Der U-Bahn fährt los. Robert war überrascht.

Robert: Tja. Dank den WL Security müssen wir unseren Plan leider ändern. Stimmt's Leute?

Robert sieht, dass Dobro und das Syndikat schlafen.

Robert: HEY. AUFSTEHEN. Wir sind hier auf eine Mission und nicht auf einem Mittagsschlaf.

Dobro: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir müssen unseren Plan ändern.

Foop: Wieso?

Robert: Dank den WL Security müssen wir leider den Plan ändern. Calamitous, wo fahren sie jetzt?

Calamitous: Nun, sie werden umdrehen in Gasometer und sie werden in den 4. Bezirk fahren. Kleine Hinweis: Der 4. Bezirk heißt Wurststraße.

Robert: CALAMITOUS. ES HEIßT WIEDEN UND NICHT WURSTSTRAßE DU DUMMER TROTTEL. OK?

Calamitous: Ok. Ok. Beruhige dich. Ich sage andauernd falsche Wörter.

Robert: Dann must du halt diese Wörter lernen. In Österreich sprechen wir österreichisch Deutsch.

Vlad: Und dein Vater?

Dobro: Ich spreche auch österreichisch Deutsch, aber bei meiner Familie spreche ich nur Kroatisch.

Vlad: Oh okay.

Dobro: Mein Sohn spricht bei meiner Familie nur österreichisch Deutsch als Kroatisch.

Robert: (verärgert) PAPA. ICH DARF AUCH DEUTSCH SPRECHEN ZU DENEN.

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Chill mal.

Robert: (beruhigt) Ich bin beruhigt.

Dobro: Danke. Was machen wir jetzt?

Robert: Wir fahren jetzt zur 4. Bezirk nämlich Wieden und beobachten dort weiter. Verstanden?

Syndikat: Ja.

Robert: Verstanden Papa?

Dobro: Ja Sir.

Robert: (verärgert) NENN MICH NICHT MEHR SIR, SONDERN ROBERT.

Dobro: Ok. Ok.

Robert: Danke. Nochmal: Hast du mich verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?

Dobro: Ja Robert.

Calamitous: Gut, dann gehen wir zur Wurststraße.

Robert: (wütend) CALAMITOUS.

Calamitous: Tschuldige Robert. Es heißt Wieden.

Robert: Danke.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	7. Der 4 Bezirk

Hier ist das 7. Kapitel von meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in den U-Bahn ein und suchen ein Sitzplatz.

Vlad: Was machen wir jetzt?

Robert: Wir fahren nach Wieden und gehen in eine Sehenswürdigkeit in Wieden und wir beobachten sie weiter.

Calamitous: Die Sehenswürdigkeit heißt: Karls… äh oder wie es heißt.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Ugh. Es heißt Karlskirche du falschsagender Idiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir gehen in den Karlskirche in Karlsplatz und wir beobachten sie weiter. Verstanden?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ja Robert.

Robert: Gut.

Die Türe schließen und der U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Gasometer in U-Bahn Richtung Ottakring und warten auf die U-Bahn.

Chuckie: Ich glaube die U-Bahn Tunneln sind nicht so gruselig.

Angelica: Aber irgendwann, wenn der U-Bahn fährt, kann man auch viele Geräusche hören wie in der S-Bahn z. B. Gequitsche, usw.

Chuckie bekommt Angst.

Angelica: Haha. Ich habe nur ein Witz gemacht Finster.

Chuckie: (sauer) Oh du…

Danny: Der U-Bahn ist da.

Der U-Bahn ist angekommen. Sie steigen ein, die Türe schließen und der U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Luna: Ich frage mich, wo wir jetzt hinfahren.

Spongebob: Wir fahren jetzt zur Karlskirche in 4. Bezirk und wir werden auch den 4. Bezirk schauen.

Der U-Bahn hat Erdberg erreicht und Susie sieht im Fenster den WL Security.

Susie: Ähm. Leute. Wir müssen uns verstecken.

Eliza: Wieso müssen wir… (sieht den WL Security) Oh. Oh. Schnell verstecken.

Spongebob: Der WL Security darf uns nicht sehen.

Der WL Security ist derzeit abgelenkt.

WL Security: …haha. Ja und… (sieht in der U-Bahn was) Huh? Was?

Er sieht im Fensterspiegel ein Nicktoon. Es ist Patrick.

WL Security: (sauer) AHA. Die schon wieder.

Der WL Security wollte hineingehen, aber die Türe ist geschlossen.

WL Security: (wütend) Aua. Ich werde rächen und auch finden.

Nicktoons: Probiere es doch.

Der Kollege von der WL Security hilft ihn zum aufstehen.

WL Securitys Kollege: Bist du okay?

WL Security: (sauer) NEIN. ICH BIN NICHT OK. ICH WILL SIE UMBRINGEN.

WL Securitys Kollege: Ok. Ok. Chill mal.

Die Nicktoons stehen auf von ihrem Versteck.

Helga: Puh. Das war knapp.

Stimpy: Du sagst es Helga.

Währenddessen haben Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat haben die Karlskirche erreicht.

Dobro: Darf ich hineingehen?

Robert: Nein.

Dobro: (traurig) Oh Mann.

Robert: Tja, das hättest du früher machen sollen du blöder Freak.

Dobro: Mist. Du hast recht, aber darf ich…

Robert: (böse) Mund halten du Vollpfosten. Ok?

Dobro: Ok.

Robert: (böse) Gut.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben die Karlskirche erreicht. Robert beobachtet sie.

Robert: Sieh mal einer an. Die Nicktoons schauen und fotografieren die Karlskirche.

Robert sieht, dass sein Vater und das Syndikat wieder schlafen. Er macht einen Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: (sauer) Aufstehen, ihr Idioten.

Dobro und das Syndikat wachen auf.

Robert: Leute, die Nicktoons sind hier.

Dobro: Uhhh? Was ist passiert?

Robert: Du bist eingeschlafen du Volltrottel.

Dobro: Sorry.

Robert: Das „Sorry" kannst du gleich auf deinen Fuß schieben.

Syndikat: Wow.

Robert: Wie auch immer. Die Nicktoons sind hier.

Crocker: Wo?

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat beobachten die Nicktoons.

Vlad: Da sind sie.

Plankton: Hey Robert, können wir morgen bitte mit dem Auto fahren?

Robert: Natürlich.

Dobro: Eigentlich…

Robert: (böse) Papa. Es ist anstregend, zu Fuß zu gehen.

Dobro: Oh.

Spongebob: Ok Leute. Wer hat Lust zur 5. Bezirk zu gehen?

Die Nicktoons schreien mehrmals „Ich".

Spongebob: Ok.

Vlad: Was ist der 5. Bezirk?

Robert. Der 5. Bezirk ist…

Calamitous: Der 5. Bezirk ist Margarethen am Moos.

Robert grunzt.

Robert: (böse) Calamitous, es heißt Margareten, du Vollidiotischer Trottel. Margarethen am Moos ist in Niederösterreich.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert beruhigt sich ein bisschen.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir fahren zur 5. Bezirk. Verstanden?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ja Robert.

Robert: Gut.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt zur 5. Bezirk.

Calamitous: Auf Wiedersehen Wurststraße.

Robert: (sauer) WAS HAST DU GESAGT?

Calamitous: Garnichts.

Robert: Ok.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	8. Der 5 Bezirk

Die Nicktoons gehen zur U-Bahn Station Karlsplatz. Sie gehen zur Linie U4.

Spongebob: Leute, wir fahren mit der Linie U4 bis nach Pilgramgasse.

Jenny: Wohin gehen wir?

Spongebob: Zu einer Film Casino.

Nicktoons (außer Spongebob): Cooooooool.

Spongebob: Die U-Bahn ist da.

Die Nicktoons steigen ein in den Typ U2 Zug. Die Türe schließt und verlässt die Station. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in einer Rolltreppe in der U-Bahn Station Karlsplatz.

Robert: Calamitous, wohin fahren sie jetzt?

Calamitous: Nun, sie gehen zu einer Casino.

Dobro: Welches Casino?

Calamitous: Die gehen zu einem Film Casino.

Dobro: Cool. Ich möchte ein Film schauen.

Robert: Das kannst du in mehreren Tagen machen.

Dobro: Oh. Das hätte ich auch früher machen sollen.

Robert: Oh Mann.

Nachdem sie in der U-Bahn Station der Linie U4 erreicht haben sehen sie im Tunnel, dass die U-Bahn weggefahren. Robert erkennt diesen Motorsound.

Robert: Oh Mann. Das war mein Lieblingszug.

Plankton: Was ist dein Lieblingszug?

Robert: Bei den ÖBB habe ich viele, bei der U-Bahn in Wien habe ich auch viele.

Oonski: Welche U-Bahn Typen kennst du?

Robert: Ich kenne viele: Typ U, U2, U11 und V.

Vlad: Wow. Du kennst dich super gut aus.

Robert: Danke Vlad. Ich bin ein Fan von Verkehr.

Dark Laser: Entschuldigt euch nur kurz, aber der U-Bahn kommt an.

Der Zug kommt an. Robert ist überrascht, es ist die Typ U2.

Robert: Hurra. Endlich ein Typ U2 in der U4. Kommt steigt ein.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in den U-Bahn Zug ein. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons zwischen den Stationen Kettenbrückengasse und Pilgramgasse.

Luna: Ich hoffe, wir schauen einen Film.

Lisa: Negativ. Ich glaube noch den Cowboyfilm „5 vor 12".

Leni: Ein Cowboy? Wo?

Tommy: Leni, hier ist kein Cowboy.

Leni: Oh.

Plötzlich hörten die Nicktoons in der U-Bahn ein „Puff". Der U-Bahn Zug bremst stark und bleibt stehen.

Leni: AAAAAAAAAAHHH. Wir werden alle sterben.

Lisa: Leni. Das „Puff" bedeutet, dass die U-Bahn Züge automatisch ausgeschaltet werden und sie stark bremsen, aber nach ein paar Sekunden kann der U-Bahn Zug wieder eingeschaltet werden und sie können weiter fahren.

Leni: Oh. (sieht das die U-Bahn weiter fährt) Verstehe.

Die Nicktoons erreichen Pilgramgasse. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der U-Bahn Station Kettenbrückengasse. Alle Fahrgäste sowie Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat müssen aussteigen, weil der Zug schadhaft ist.

Ansage: Der Zug ist schadhaft. Bitte alle aussteigen.

Robert: Toll. Jetzt müssen wir 10 bis 20 verdammte Minuten in der Station stehen, weil der Zug schadhaft ist.

Die Türe schließen und der schadhafte Zug verlässt die Station.

Robert: Oder ein paar Minuten.

Plötzlich kommt dann ein Ersatz Typ U2.

Robert: Oder der U-Bahn kommt jetzt.

Dobro: Aber wie können hineingehen, wenn der Zug vielleicht überfüllt wird?

Robert: Keine Sorge, ich habe einen Plan.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen zur Wand. Die Türe öffnen. Die Fahrgäste wollten aussteigen, aber Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat rennen in den U-Bahn Zug hinein. Sie haben es geschafft.

Robert: Puh. Wir haben es geschafft.

Dobro: Du sagst es Robert.

Stimme: Ihr schon wieder?

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat schauen nach hinten. Es ist der WL Security.

Robert: Was willst du? Willst du uns rausschmeißen, nachdem wir hineingerannt sind?

WL Security: (sauer) Nein und außerdem: WO SIND DIESE IDIOTEN?

Calamitous: Wen?

WL Security: (böse) Diese Idioten, die geweigert haben die Karten zu kontrollieren.

Robert: Oh, du meinst die Nicktoons. Sie sind in einem Film Casino.

WL Security: Film Casino? Ok. Danke für die Info. Ich werde auf sie in der Station Pilgramgasse warten.

Robert: Mach was du willst WL Security.

Nachdem Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat die Station erreicht haben, steigen aus und gehen zur Film Casino. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in einem Film Casino und machen dort Fotos.

Spongebob: Leute, wir gehen jetzt zur Margaretenhof.

Sandy: Mit was fahren wir?

Spongebob: Wir gehen nur zu Fuß. Es ist nur 4 Minuten entfernt.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Margaretenhof. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in McDonalds in der Nähe von U-Bahn Station Pilgramgasse. Dobro bestellt das essen.

Foop: Weiß einer von euch wie spät es ist?

Robert schaut auf die Uhr.

Robert: Es ist 16:30 Uhr.

Foop: Ok.

Dobro bringt zu viel essen in den Tisch. Robert und das Syndikat waren erstaunt, was Dobro gemacht hat.

Robert: (böse) Papa. Wie viel Geld hast du ausgegeben?

Dobro: 100€.

Robert: Oh Mann. Du Geldverschwenderische Idiot.

Dobro: Sorry. Du hast gesagt, du hast großes Hunger.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Ich habe gesagt, dass ich habe kein großen Hunger.

Dobro: Oh.

Robert: Ist doch egal. Jetzt essen wir.

 _EINE STUNDE SPÄTER_

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sind mit dem essen fertig und gehen weiter zur Film Casino.

Robert: Calamitous, sind die noch in Film Casino?

Calamitous: Nein.

Robert: (verwirrt) Wo sind sie dann?

Calamitous: Nun, sie waren in Margaretenhof, Kirche St. Josef und das Vorwärts Gebäude waren sie. Die gehen jetzt zur Wirtschaftsmuseum.

Robert: Worauf warten wir? Auf zur Wirtschaftsmuseum.

Plankton: Ähm? Robert, wie spät ist es?

Robert: Ich schaue nach.

Robert schaut auf die Uhr.

Robert: Es ist 18:00 Uhr.

Plankton: Ok.

Dobro: In 2 Stunden gehen wir nach Hause.

Robert: Oh ja. Ich bin echt müde. Was auch immer, wir gehen zur Wirtschaftsmuseum.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt zur Wirtschaftsmuseum in Wien. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons im Wirtschaftsmuseum angekommen und machen Fotos.

Mr. Krabs: Ich würde so gerne hineingehen und ein paar Leuten Krabbenburger verteilen.

Thaddäus: Sie wissen schon, dass die Menschen den Krabbenburger nicht kennen.

Mr. Krabs: Herr Thaddäus, vielleicht kennen ein paar Menschen in Wien den Krabbenburger.

Thaddäus: Wer weiß.

Spongebob: Wer möchte gerne in den 6. Bezirk gehen?

Die Nicktoons schreien viele Mal „Ich".

Spongebob: Ok.

Sandy: Was ist der 6. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Der 6. Bezirk ist Mariahilf.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 6. Bezirk. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat auf dem Weg zur Wirtschaftsmuseum.

Calamitous: Halt!

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat außer Calamitous bleiben stehen.

Calamitous: Wir haben ein Problem.

Dobro: Und zwar?

Calamitous: Die gehen zur 6. Bezirk.

Plankton: Was ist der 6. Bezirk?

Robert: Mariahilf.

Calamitous: Sieht aus wir gehen zur U-Bahn Station Pilgramgasse.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat rennen zur U-Bahn Station Pilgramgasse. Sie sind angekommen und sehen den WL Security wieder.

WL Security: Und habt ihr sie gefunden?

Robert: Wir spazieren fast den ganzen Tag, um sie zu beobachten. Hast du sie gesehen?

WL Security: Nun. Sie sind mit der U-Bahn Richtung Hütteldorf gefahren.

Dark Laser: Was hast du dann gemacht?

WL Security: Nichts. Ich habe die spät gesehen.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in den U-Bahn ein.

WL Security: Ich bleibe da und kümmere mich, um die Arbeit.

Robert: Mach was du willst.

WL Security: Danke und ich werde sie finden und rächen.

Robert: Ja okay. Bye.

WL Security: Bye.

Die Türe schließen und der U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in einem Bus Richtung 6. Bezirk.

Thaddäus: Spongebob, wie lange noch?

Spongebob: Der 6. Bezirk ist der letzte Bezirk für heute.

Thaddäus: Danke.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	9. Der 6 Bezirk

Die Nicktoons sind wieder im Pilgramgasse, sie gehen zur 14A Richtung Neubaugasse.

Lola: Ich bin so aufgeregt, den Mariahilfer Kirche zu sehen.

Lana: Ich auch.

Die Buslinie 14A fäht los nach Neubaugasse.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben Neubaugasse erreicht und gehen zur Mariahilfer Kirche. Nach ein paar Minuten haben sie die Mariahilfer Kirche gefunden.

Spongebob: So Leute wir sind in der Mariahilfer Kirche.

Manny (El Tigre): Es ist so cool.

Frida. Ich weiß.

Die Nicktoons machen Fotos. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der Buslinie 12A Richtung Pilgramgasse.

Calamitous: Robert, wir sind in der falschen Richtung gefahren.

Robert: Ich weiß, die auch. Außerdem, wo sind sie jetzt?

Calamitous: Sie sind in der Mariahilfer Kirche.

Dobro: Oh. Gehen wir in der Kirche?

Robert: Nein, du Idiot. Wir beobachten sie hier.

Dobro: Oh.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat haben Pilgramgasse wieder erreicht und steigen in den Buslinie 14A ein.

Oonski: Hey du. Hast du diese Nicktoons gesehen?

Person: Hä? Welche Nicktoons?

Das hat Oonski wütend gemacht.

Oonski: (wütend) JETZT WIRD OONSKI DICH SCHLAGEN.

Person: (verängstigt) AAAAAAAAAAHHH. Ein Bieber Wikinger will mich schlagen.

Robert ist überrascht, was Oonski gemacht hat.

Robert: Wow. Er ist gut.

Der Bus verlässt die Station. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons noch immer in der Mariahilfer Kirche und sind mit dem Fotos fertig.

Spongebob: Wer will in den Linke Wienzeile um die Wienzeilenhäuser zu sehen von Otto Wagner?

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Linke Wienzeile. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Neubaugasse.

Calamitous: Leute. Die gehen zur einen anderen Sehenswürdigkeit.

Dobro: Welche Sehenswürdigkeit?

Calamitous: Sie gehen zur Rechte Wienzeile um die Wienzeilenhäuser von Otto Wagner zu sehen.

Robert: Die Wienzeilenhäuser sind in der Linken Wienzeile du Vollidiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir gehen zu Fuß, bis einer Busstation der Buslinie 57A und wir beobachten sie weiter.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen zur Buslinie 57A. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in der Linken Wienzeile und schauen den Wienzeilenhäuser von Otto Wagner an.

Angelica: Die Wienzeilenhäuser sind einfach geil. Das alles Otto Wagner erstellt hat, ist einfach cool.

Tommy: Hey Angelica, machen wir gemeinsam ein Foto?

Angelica: Von mir aus Tommy.

Angelica und Tommy machen ein Foto von den Wienzeilenhäusers.

Tommy: Danke.

Spongebob: Es wird langsam spät. Wie wäre es wir gehen zurück zur Hotel gehen?

Norbert: Können wir noch Fotos machen?

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons machen noch schnell Fotos von der Linke Wienzeile. Ein paar Minuten später gehen sie zur U-Bahn Station Margaretengürtel, um zur Hotel zurück zu fahren.

Patrick: Heute war der beste Tag. Wir haben 6 Bezirke besucht.

Susie: Eigentlich Patrick, wir haben 5 Bezirke besucht.

Spongebob: Wir gehen morgen zur 7. Bezirk. Der 7. Bezirk ist der Neubau.

Nicktoons (außer Spongebob): JAAAAAAAAA.

Die Nicktoons fahren zur Hotel zurück. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der Nähe von der Linke Wienzeile.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen zurück zur Hotel.

Dobro: Warum?

Robert: Weil es spät ist, du Volltrottel.

Dobro: Oh. Stimmt, es ist fast 20 Uhr.

Robert: Ja. Wir gehen langsam nach Hause.

Plankton: Wohin gehen die morgen in der Früh?

Calamitous: Zur 7. Bezirk.

Vlad: Was ist der 7. Bezirk?

Robert: Neubau.

Dobro: Was für ein Glück, wir fahren nach Hause.

Robert: Ja. Hast du den Schlüssel mit?

Dobro zeigt den Schlüssel.

Dobro: Wie immer hier.

Robert: Ich frage mich, was Michael macht.

Dobro: Ich auch.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren zur Roberts Haus. Währenddessen haben die Nicktoons den Hotel erreicht und vorbereiten sich auf dem Schlaf.

Kimi: Ich bin voll müde vom spazieren.

Spongebob: (müde) Ich auch.

Der Rest von der Nicktoons geht zur Bett und macht das Licht aus.

Spongebob: Gute Nacht Leute.

Nicktoons (außer Spongebob): Gute Nacht Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons fangen an zu schlafen. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Roberts Haus.

Robert: Endlich zuhause. Papa, mach denn Tür auf.

Dobro macht den Tür auf und sehen in dem Haus viel Chaos und sehen Michael im Tisch.

Michael: Wer liebt wen?

Personen: Michael.

Michael: Wer?

Jemand steckt den Stecker aus und Michael sieht Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat an.

Michael: Oh Hallo Leute.

Robert: Was zum Geier ist das für ein Chaos?

Michael: Es ist eine Party, die durcheinander geraten ist.

Robert: (böse) Du meinst eher ein wildes Party.

Michael: Ja.

Dobro: Ok Leute. Die Party ist vorbei. Alle Raus.

Die Party Gäste gehen raus aus dem Haus.

Michael: Wir räumen, dass ganze auf.

Robert, Dobro, Michael und das Syndikat räumen das Chaos auf. Ein paar Minuten später sind sie mit dem aufräumen fertig. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat setzen sich auf dem Sofa.

Michael: Wie läuft das beobachten von Nicktoons?

Vlad: Wir sind den ganzen Tag spaziert von 1. Bis 6. Bezirk.

Robert: Wir fahren morgen mit dem Auto.

Foop: Ich bin müde. Können wir bitte schlafen gehen?

Robert: Ok. Wir gehen jetzt schlafen.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen schlafen.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Gute Nacht.

Michael: Gute Nacht.

Michael wird auch müde.

Michael: (müde) Ich bin auch müde. Ich gehe auch schlafen.

Michael geht zur Bett und schläft ein.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	10. Der 7 Bezirk

AM NÄCHSTEN TAG

Die Nicktoons stehen auf und vorbereiten sich auf den heutigen Tag.

Spongebob: Guten Morgen Leute. Heute gehen wir zur 7. Bezirk und schauen den Volkstheater und den Museumsquartier an.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann. Noch mehr spazieren für heute.

Doug: Was hast du dagegen gegen spazieren Thaddäus?

Spongebob: Thaddäus, der 7. Bezirk ist klein und wir besuchen nur 2 Sehenswürdigkeiten. Wir werden ganz Wien besuchen, bis Sonntag.

Thaddäus: Oh.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt Frühstücken. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat aufgestanden und Frühstücken jetzt.

Vlad: Was machen wir heute?

Robert: Wir fahren heute mit dem Auto, zur 7. Bezirk und beobachten dort weiter.

Dobro: Du weißt schon über Sprit. Das kostet Geld.

Robert: Papa. Ich befehle dir, für den ganzen Tag, ungefähr 1000€ mit zu nehmen.

Dobro war überrascht.

Dobro: Oje. Das ist zu viel.

Robert: Dann 500€.

Dobro: Das geht, aber für was?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: (böse) Für Sprit, du Idiot.

Dobro: Achso. Für Sprit.

Robert: Ja. Was auch immer, Calamitous, wo sind sie jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Sie sind noch im Hotel, aber die werden gleich nach 7. Bezirk fahren.

Doch dann kommt Roberts Bruder Michael.

Michael: Morgen Leute.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Morgen Michael.

Michael setzt sich in dem Sofa hin.

Michael: Geht die Beobachtungstour weiter?

Robert: Ja.

Michael: Werdet ihr mit dem Auto fahren?

Dobro: Ja.

Michael sieht diese Maschine.

Michael: Und was ist das für eine Maschine?

Robert: Diese Maschine wirst du am Sonntag in der Früh anschalten. Diese Maschine ist ein Schutzschild und ganz Wien auch der Flughafen werden eingesperrt. Wir werden den Flug von den Nicktoons am Sonntag annullieren und sie aufhalten.

Michael: Ok. Ich werde es machen.

Robert: Falls ein paar Nicktoons am Sonntag, die Maschine zerstören möchten, musst du sie aufhalten!

Michael: Ok. Werde ich auch machen.

Robert: Guter Bruder.

Calamitous: Entschuldigt kurz die Unterbrechung, aber sie gehen schon zur 7. Bezirk.

Robert: Ok. Leute, Papa kommt.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat ziehen sich an und verlassen Roberts Haus.

Robert: Papa, hast du denn Autoschlüssel mit?

Dobro zeigt Robert, den Autoschlüssel.

Robert: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen zur Roberts Auto. Sie steigen ein und Dobro macht das Auto und fahren zur 7. Bezirk. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in der U-Bahn Station Karlsplatz, der Linie U1 und gehen zur Linie U2 Richtung Seestadt.

Patrick: Seestadt? Ist das ein Stadt, dass in See ist?

Ren: Nein, du Idiot. Seestadt ist eine Umgebung.

Patrick: Oh.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur U2 Station Karlsplatz.

Leni: Ohhhh. Diese Station ist cool. (sieht eine U-Bahn von Seestadt) Oh, die U-Bahn kommt.

Lincoln: Leni, dieser U-Bahn fährt zu einer Wendeanlage.

Leni: Wendeanlage?

Zim: Wendeanlage sind, dass die Züge auf einer Sackgasse fahren und die Lokführer auf einer andere Richtung also zu einer anderer Wagon.

Leni: Oh. Ich verstehe es.

Harvey: Jetzt kommt eine andere U-Bahn aus der Wendeanlage.

Der U-Bahn kommt an. Die Nicktoons steigen ein, die Türe schließt und verlässt die Station.

Manny (El Tigre): Wohin fahren wir?

Spongebob: Wir fahren zuerst zur Museumsquartier und dann zur Volkstheater.

Manny (El Tigre): Wow. Diese Sehenswürdigkeiten sind interessant.

Chuckie hört in der U-Bahn irgendwelche Geräusche, was ihn Angst eingejagt hat.

Tommy: Keine Sorge Chuckie. Du bist geschützt. Der U-Bahn macht kein Unfall, sondern es ist einfach so.

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der U-Bahn Station Museumsquartier. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Volkstheater angekommen und warten auf die Nicktoons.

Robert: So, wir werden uns hier irgendwo verstecken. Aber wo?

Dobro: Wie wär es im Auto?

Robert: Gute Idee Papa. Wir werden uns, in dem Auto bei der Tür verstecken.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen in Roberts Haus und verstecken sich hinter der Tür. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Volkstheater. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat beobachten sie.

Robert: So. So. So. Die Nicktoons sind hier.

Calamitous: Sie fotografieren das Museumstheater.

Robert: Das ist Volkstheater, du blöder Idiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Spongebob: Leute wir gehen jetzt zur Museumsquartier.

Nicktoons: JAAAAAAAAA.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur U-Bahn Station Volkstheater, zur Linie U2 Richtung Museumsquartier.

Robert: Papa. Wir fahren jetzt zur Museumsquartier.

Robert sieht, dass sein Vater schläft.

Robert: (schreit) HEY.

Dobro steht auf.

Dobro: Huh? Was?

Robert: Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Museumsquartier.

Dobro sieht, dass die Nicktoons nicht mehr in Volkstheater sind.

Dobro: Oh. Wir fahren jetzt zur Museumsquartier.

Robert: Ja und mach endlich den Auto an und fahr uns zum Museumsquartier, du Vollidiot.

Dobro startet den Auto und sie fahren nach Museumsquartier. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Museumsquartier angekommen.

Frida: Hm. Museumsquartier ist auch cool. Manny lassen du und ich ein Selfie machen.

Manny (El Tigre): Ok.

Manny (El Tigre) und Frida machen ein Selfie von Museumsquartier. Die Nicktoons machen weiter Fotos. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Museumsquartier angekommen und die beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Sie verstecken sich hinter die Autotür.

Oonski: Hm. Oonski will wissen, wo die Brot-Piloten sind.

Oonski sieht, die Brot-Piloten, dass die machen ein Selfie von den Museumsquartier.

Oonski: AHA. DA SIND…

Robert: Nicht schreien Oonski.

Oonski: Ok Robert.

Spongebob: Wer will in den 8. Bezirk fahren?

Die Nicktoons schreien viele Male „Ich".

Spongebob: Ok.

SwaySway: Was ist der 8. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist der Josefstadt.

Buhdeuce: Ok. Auf zur 8. Bezirk.

Nicktoons: JAAAAAAAA.

Lucy: Spongebob.

Lucy erschreckt Spongebob.

Spongebob: Oh, du hast mich, aber erschreckt. Was brauchst du?

Lucy: Wohin fahren wir in den 8. Bezirk bzw. was schauen wir in den 8. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Nun, ich möchte noch in den anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten gehen, am meisten, die U-Bahn Station Josefstädter Straße.

Lucy: Hm. Die sind interessant.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 8. Bezirk. Währenddessen in Roberts Auto, Dobro schaltet das Auto an und sind auf dem Weg zur 8. Bezirk.

Robert: Ich weiß, dass die im 8. Bezirk fahren, aber wo genau?

Calamitous sieht im GPS, wo die Nicktoons gehen in den 8. Bezirk.

Calamitous: Die gehen jetzt zur U-Bahn Station Josefstädter Straße in Alsergrund.

Robert: Calamitous, du Idiot. Josefstädter Straße ist in 8. Bezirk und 8. Bezirk ist Josefstadt.

Calamitous: Sorry Robert.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt zur U-Bahn Station Josefstädter Straße und wir beobachten sie weiter.

Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Papa, bring uns zur U-Bahn Station Josefstädter Straße.

Dobro: Ok Robert.

Robert: Danke.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	11. Der 8 Bezirk

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der U-Bahn Station Josefstädter Straße angekommen und sind außerhalb der Station.

Spongebob: Hier sind wir, die U6 Station Josefstädter Straße.

Die Nicktoons schauen die Station an.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine kleine Geschichte: Der Hochstation verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige und wurde erstmals 1898 als Teil der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn eröffnet. Sie wurde nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg geschlossen und 1925 im Rahmen der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Außer den reinen Stadtbahnlinien bediente von 1925 bis 1945 zusätzlich auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G die Station. 1989 erfolgte die Betriebsaufnahme der U6.

Lincoln: Wow, eine nette Geschichte. Gibt es auch alte Stationen in Wien?

Spongebob: Ja, in der U6 hat 5 alte und die U4 hat nur eine.

Lincoln: Welche sind es bei der U4 und der U6?

Spongebob: Bei der U4 nur die Station Stadtpark. Bei der U6 sind es: Nußdorfer Straße, Währinger Straße-Volksoper, Alser Straße, Josefstädter und die Station Gumpendorfer Straße.

Die Nicktoons fotografieren die Station. Die Nicktoons gehen auch in den Station und schauen die Station an. Sie fotografieren die Station und die gehen zu den Bahnsteigen in den Station und die Nicktoons fotografieren die Bahnsteige.

Doug: Wow, diese Bahnsteige und der Station sind alt und cool. Die alten Stationen in Wien sind interessant.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Piaristenkirche in der Piaristengasse.

Nicktoons: JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur der Straßenbahnlinie 2 und fahren mit der Straßenbahn bis zur Station Lederergasse. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der U-Bahn Station Josefstädter Straße und sehen, dass die Nicktoons nicht hier sind.

Robert: Huh? Wo sind die Nicktoons?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Sie gehen jetzt zur Piaristenkirche in der Piaristengasse.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Piaristenkirche.

Dobro: Piaristen was?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Fahr uns zur Piaristenkirche, du Volltrottel.

Dobro: Aha. Die Piaristenkirche. Ok. Auf zur Piaristenkirche.

Robert: Danke.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren zur Piaristenkirche. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons schon in Piaristenkirche angekommen und machen dort Fotos.

Rocko: Wow, der Piaristenkirche ist interessant. Ich würde, dort hineingehen.

Spongebob: Sorry Rocko, aber die Kirchen haben, wie immer, jeden Sonntag offen.

Rocko: Oh. Ich verstehe.

Spongebob: Wer hat Lust zur Theater in der Josefstadt zu gehen?

Die Nicktoons schreien viele Male „Ich".

Spongebob: Ok.

Thaddäus: Mit was fahren wir? Ich hoffe ein Öffi.

Mr. Krabs: Thaddäus, es ist nur 2 Min. von hier. Wir gehen langsam zu Fuß.

Thaddäus: Zu Fuß? Oh Nein.

Gir: Zu Fuß ist cool Thaddäus. Zu Fuß ist cool.

Gir klettert auf Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann. Nicht dieser Trottel.

Patrick klettert auf Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Oh Nein. Nicht noch ein Trottel.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Theater in der Josefstadt. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der Tankstelle. Dobro füllt Diesel in das Auto hinein. Der Füllung und Dobro geht zur Kasse und bezahlt den Tank. Er kommt zurück zur Auto und startet das Auto an.

Robert: Calamitous, wo sind sie jetzt?

Calamitous: Nun, sie gehen jetzt zur Theater in der Josefstadt.

Dobro: Soll ich eine Navigation anmachen?

Robert: Nein, wir kennen uns schon aus über Wege. Ok?

Dobro: Ok. Ich habe nur gefragt. (sieht irgendetwas) Huh? Ich sehe irgendetwas.

Robert: Und zwar?

Dobro: Da irgendwo Links.

Robert sieht irgendetwas. Es sind die Nicktoons.

Robert: Aha. Da sind die Nicktoons. Parkiere dich und wir verstecken uns in dem Auto.

Dobro: Ok.

Dobro parkiert das Auto und schaltet das Auto aus. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat beobachten sie jetzt.

Oonski: Hm, das ist Theater in der Josefstadt? Oonski dachte es ist Volkstheater.

Robert: Ja Oonski. Das ist Theater in der Josefstadt. Volkstheater waren wir schon und Volkstheater ist in 7. Bezirk.

Oonski: Oh. Ok. Ich verstehe.

Robert: Danke.

Plankton: Pssssst. Ich höre, was Spongebob sagt.

Spongebob: Wer hat Lust zu gehen zur Cafe Hummel? Dort machen wir eine Pause.

Die Nicktoons schreien viele Male „Ich".

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Straßenbahnlinie 2 nach Albertgasse. Im Roberts Auto startet Dobro das Auto an.

Robert: Plankton, was hast du von Spongebob gehört?

Plankton: Die gehen zu einem Restaurant namens Cafe Hummel. Dort machen die eine Pause.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Cafe Hummel in Albertgasse!

Dobro: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt nach Albertgasse zur Cafe Hummel. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Cafe Hummel angekommen und machen dort eine Pause.

Spongebob: Ah. Endlich mal eine Pause.

Ein Kellner kommt zur Spongebob.

Kellner #1: Was möchten sie gerne?

Spongebob: Ich möchte gerne ein… (schaut auf dem Getränkeplan) ein Cappuccino bitte.

Kellner #1: Und zum essen?

Spongebob: Ich habe kein Hunger. Ich will noch nichts essen.

Kellner #1: Ok.

Der Kellner geht und macht für Spongebob ein Cappuccino. Die anderen Kellner gehen jetzt zu den Nicktoons.

Kellner #2: Was möchtet ihr?

Doug: Ich will einen Fanta.

Tommy: Ich will ein warmes Milch und für mein Brüder Dil auch.

Phil & Lil: Wir auch.

Chuckie & Kimi: Wir auch.

Angelica: Ich hätte gerne ein Eistee Pfirsich bitte.

Susie: Ich hätte gerne ein Eistee Zitrone bitte.

Kellner #2: Ok.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Nachdem die Nicktoons schon bestellt haben, kommen die Kellner und bringen die Nicktoons die Bestellungen. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der Nähe von der Restaurant und beobachten die Nicktoons.

Dobro: Was hat Spongebob bestellt?

Robert: Ein Cappuccino.

Dark Laser: Nur zu Info, wann machen wir eine Pause und wie spät ist es?

Robert: Ich weiß es nicht, wann wir eine Pause machen und es ist 12:10 Uhr.

Flipsie: Wau Wau.

Dark Laser lacht, was Flipsie gesagt hat.

Crocker: Der blöde Hundespielzeug schon wieder? Ich hasse Spielzeuge.

Dark Laser: Hey Flipsie ist nicht blöd.

Robert: (böse) Leute, es reicht mit euch. Jetzt müssen wir weiter beobachten.

Die Nicktoons trinken, was sie bestellt haben und machen auch Fotos.

 _MEHRERE MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Nachdem die Nicktoons fertig sind mit trinken, bezahlt Spongebob den Rechnung und die Nicktoons gehen Raus aus dem Restaurant.

Spongebob: Wer will in den 9. Bezirk gehen?

Gaz: Was ist der 9. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Alsergrund.

Gaz: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den 9. Bezirk. In Roberts Auto, Robert hat alles gehört, wohin die gehen.

Robert: So. So. So. Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 9. Bezirk und das heißt: Papa, fahr uns zur 9. Bezirk.

Robert hört nicht mal ein Motorstarten.

Robert: Papa?

Robert sieht, dass Dobro und das Syndikat schlafen. Er macht ein Gesichtsklatscher und drückt auf die Hupe. Dobro und das Syndikat können aufstehen.

Dobro: Huh? Was ist passiert?

Robert: Papa, Leute, die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 9. Bezirk und Papa fahr uns zur 9. Bezirk.

Dobro: Ok.

Dobro startet das Auto an und die fahren jetzt zur 9. Bezirk.

Foop: Was ist der 9. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Josefstadt.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: (böse) Calamitous, der 8. Bezirk ist der Josefstadt. 9. Bezirk ist der Alsergrund, du Vollpfosten.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Oh Mann. Was auch immer, wir gehen jetzt zur 9. Bezirk. Welche Sehenswürdigkeit wissen wir noch nicht. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	12. Der 9 Bezirk

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Station Alser Straße und schauen die Station an.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine kleine Geschichte über diese U-Bahn Station: Die Station gehörte ursprünglich zur Gürtellinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn und wurde 1898 zum ersten Mal eröffnet. 1918 wurde sie geschlossen und 1925 als Teil der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Außer den reinen Stadtbahnlinien bediente von 1925 bis 1945 auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G die Station. 1989 erfolgte die Betriebsaufnahme der U6. Das Gebäude wird ost- und westseitig durch die für den Otto-Wagner-Stadtbahnstil typischen grünlackierten Pendeltürenbetreten. Von der Aufnahmehalle führen Stiegenanlagen zu den Bahnsteigen. Ein barrierefreier Zugang mittels Aufzügen besteht über den Zugang Äußerer Hernalser Gürtel.

Dib: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Dib.

Die Nicktoons schauen die Station an und machen Fotos. Sie gehen zu den Bahnsteigen und machen auch Fotos. Währenddessen suchen Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat die Nicktoons. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die sind noch in der Station Alser Straße. Wir müssen uns beeilen.

Robert: Ok. Auf zur U-Bahn Station Alser Straße.

Dobro: Wo?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Alser Straße, du mieser Idiot.

Dobro: Oh.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren zur U-Bahn Station Alser Straße. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons noch in der U-Bahn Station Alser Straße, aber sie warten auf die U-Bahn. Der U-Bahn kommt an. Sie steigen ein, die Türe schließt und verlässt die Station.

Spongebob: Wir fahren jetzt zur Währinger Straße-Volksoper.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Passagier: Könnt ihr bitte laut schreien?

Nicktoons: Nein.

Passagier: (verängstigt) Ok.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben die Station Währinger Straße-Volksoper erreicht und schauen die Station an.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Das Bauwerk wurde zum ersten Mal 1898 im Rahmen der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn Otto Wagners eröffnet und 1918 aufgrund des grassierenden Kohlenmangels geschlossen. 1925 wurde die Station für die, nunmehr gemeindeeigene, Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Zwischen 1925 und 1989 hielten hier die Stadtbahnlinien G und GD, bis 1945 zusätzlich auch die Mischbetriebslinie 18G. Am 7. Oktober 1989 hielten zum ersten Mal die Züge der U6 in dieser Station.

Lori: Wow, coole Geschichte Spongebob.

Spongebob: Danke Lori.

Die Nicktoons machen Fotos von der Station. Die gehen in den Bahnsteigen und machen dort auch Fotos.

Spongebob: Leute. Wir gehen jetzt zur Volksoper.

Nicktoons: JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Volksoper. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in der U-Bahn Station Alser Straße und sehen, dass die Nicktoons nicht hier sind.

Robert: Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Sie sind in Aderklaa.

Robert schaut auf Calamitous GPS nach.

Robert: Du Vollidiot. Die sind in Volksoper.

Calamitous schaut nochmal auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Oh. Stimmt.

Robert: Was auch immer. Papa, fahr uns zur Volksoper.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt zur Volksoper. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons in Volksoper und machen dort Fotos.

Dnny: Wow. Ich finde die Volksoper wunderschön. Ich würde gerne hineingehen, aber es findet kein Theater statt. Vielleicht werden wir irgendwann mal zu dieser Oper. Stimmt's Spongebob?

Spongebob: Vielleicht Danny.

Die Nicktoons sind mit Foto machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wer geht in den Strudlhofstiege?

Die Nicktoons schreien viele Male „Ich".

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Strudlhofstiege. Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat wieder in der Tankstelle. Dobro füllt den Tank in das Auto. Er ist fertig mit dem auffüllen mit den Tank und geht bezahlen. Er bezahlt und geht zurück in den Auto.

Robert: Papa, dieses Mal: Gib nicht so viel Gas.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert: Gut. Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Robert sieht, dass Calamitous schläft.

Robert: CALAMITOUS. AUF STEHEN.

Calamitous: Huh? Was?

Robert: Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt: Wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Sie gehen jetzt zur Strudlhofstiege.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Strudlhofstiege.

Dobro: Ähm? Wo ist das?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Papa, es ist in der Strudlhofgasse, du Idiot.

Dobro: Oh. Danke für die Info.

Robert: Bitte gerne und fahr.

Dobro: Warte, ich muss noch aufs Klo.

Robert: Ist das dein ernst?

Dobro rennt schnell zur Toilette.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Dobro: Da bin ich wieder.

Robert: Gut, jetzt fahr uns zur Strudlhofstiege.

Dobro: Ok.

Dobro steigt in das Auto ein. Er macht das Auto an und die fahren jetzt zur Strudlhofstiege. Währenddessen sind die Nicktoons noch in der Strudlhofstiege.

Sandy: Ich finde den Strudlhofstiege schön.

Eliza: Ich auch Sandy.

Spongebob: Wer will in den 10. Bezirk gehen?

Die Nicktoons schreien viele Male „Ich".

Spongebob: Ok.

Chloe: Was ist der 10. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Favoriten.

Chloe: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 10. Bezirk (Favoriten). Währenddessen sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat auf dem Weg zur Strudlfof stiege.

Calamitus: Leute, die sind nicht mehr in der Strudlhofstiege. Sie gehen jetzt zur 10. Bezirk.

Oonski: Oonski will gerne wissen, was der 10. Bezirk ist.

Robert: Favoriten.

Oonski: Ok. Danke Robert.

Robert: Wir fahren jetzt zur 10. Bezirk und wir beobachten die weiter. Ok?

Syndikat: Ok Robert.

Robert: Na dann. Papa, fahr uns zur 10. Bezirk!

Dobro: Wo?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Ich habe gesagt: Fahr uns zur 10. Bezirk!

Dobro: Ok Robert.

Robert: Gut. Dann fahren wir zur 10. Bezirk.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt zur 10. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter zu beobachten.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	13. Der 10 Bezirk

_MEHRERE MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Amalienbad in Reumannplatz.

Spongebob: Hier sind wir: der Amalienbad.

Lana: Cool. Hat es auch rutschen?

Spongebob: Ich glaube nicht Lana.

Lisa: Lana. Der Amalienbad hat keine Rutsche.

Lana: (traurig) Mann.

Spongebob: Aber vielleicht in Wien gibt es auch Bäder, die Rutschen haben und vielleicht, wenn wir mal wieder nach Wien kommen, dann können wir schwimmen gehen.

Lana: Ok Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons machen jetzt Fotos von den Amalienbad. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie mit Foto machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Tichy und kaufen uns ein Eis.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAA.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Tichy und kaufen dort ein Eis.

Patrick: Lecker. (er ist das ganze Eis auf) Cool, noch eins.

Patrick nimmt das Eis von Lily weg.

Lily: (sauer) Hey.

Patrick ist das Eis von Lily auf. Lily fängt an zu weinen.

Lori: Hier bitte Lily.

Lily hört auf zu weinen und nimmt das zweite Eis von Lori und sie isst das Eis.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Eis essen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Johanneskirche in Keplerplatz.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur U-Bahn Station Reumannplatz. Der U-Bahn kommt an. Sie steigen ein, die Türe schließt und verlässt die Station.

 _FÜNF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Johanneskirche in Keplerplatz und machen dort Fotos.

Eliza: Es ist cool. Der Johanneskirche und der Keplerplatz sind schön. Stimmt's Debbie?

Debbie: Oh ja.

Ginger: Ich finde sie auch schön.

Raph: Ich hoffe, da sind hier keine Kakerlaken oder Kakerlaken aus Roboter.

Mikey: (flüstert zu Ginger) Er hat Angst vor Kakerlaken.

Raph: (schreit) MIKEY.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Magistratisches Bezirksamt.

Nicktoons: JAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Magistratisches Bezirksamt.

 _DREI MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Magistratisches Bezirksamt Favoriten.

Donnatello: Dieses Bezirksamt ist schön.

Die Nicktoons machen jetzt Fotos von der Magistratisches Bezirksamt. Sie machen auch Selfies.

Kitty: Hey, wo ist Dudley?

Kitty sieht, dass Dudley auf einer Kassa in Penny ist.

Dudley: Komm schon Mann. Warum bezahlt ihr nicht mit Dollar?

Kassierer: (genervt) Österreich ist ein EU-Staat und wir bezahlen nicht mit dem Dollar, sondern wir bezahlen mit dem Euro.

Dudley: (in seinen Gedanken) Was soll ich tun? Denk nach Dudley. Denk nach. (er hat eine Idee) Aha.

Dudley gibt 10 Dollar in der Kasse und nimmt sein Restgeld.

Dudley: Danke. Wiedersehen.

Kassierer: Endlich ist er weg. (er sieht ein 10 Dollar Schein) Hey, ich habe gesagt, wir bezahlen mit dem Euro und nicht mit dem Dollar.

Dudley geht raus aus dem Penny.

Kitty: Ähm? Was hast du gemacht?

Dudley: Pfff. Ich glaube kein Geschäft bezahlt ein Dollar.

Lincoln: Eigentlich, du brauchst Euro Dudley.

Dudley: Ich weiß, Lincoln und was ist bitte eine EU?

Lincoln: Dudley. EU bedeutet: Europäische Union.

Dudley: Und wo ist das?

Spongebob: Es ist in Brüssel in Belgien.

Dudley: Ok.

Spongebob: Ok. Wir gehen jetzt zur George Washington Hof.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

 _FÜNFUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem George Washington Hof.

Thaddäus: Ein Kinderspielplatz? Oh Mann. Es kann schlimmer werden.

Angelica: Komm schon Thaddäus. In einem Spielplatz macht es wirklich Spaß.

Thaddäus: Nein Angelica. Ich hasse Spielplätze. Da spielen nur kleine Kinder, wie du, außer mir.

Angelica: Ok Thaddäus.

Die Nicktoons machen jetzt Fotos und Selfies von dem George Washington Hof. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie mit Foto machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Vienna Twin Towers.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann. Ich will nicht jetzt spazieren gehen.

Mr. Krabs: Oh doch. Das wirst du wohl. Also komm mit oder ich verkürze gleich dein Lohn ab.

Thaddäus: Ok. Ich gehe mit.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den Vienna Twin Towers.

 _FÜNF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in den Vienna Twin Towers.

Luan: Wow, sehr cool. Die sind Zwillinge, wie Lola und Lana. (lacht) Kapiert?

Lana: Würdest du bitte aufhören?

Lola: Ja. Hör auf damit. Dieser Vienna Twin Town sind auch Zwillinge, aber wir sind keine Türme.

Lana: Da hat Lola recht.

Luan: Tschuldige. (lacht) Kapiert?

Lola und Lana grunzen.

Phil: Ich finde es witzig, was du gesagt hast Luan.

Luan: Wirklich Phil?

Phil: Ja.

Lil: Ich finde es auch lustig Luan.

Luan: Danke Phil und Lil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weitere Fotos und Selfies von der Vienna Twin Town. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie mit dem Fotos machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung.

 _ZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoon sind in den Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung und machen dort Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Roberts Auto: Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat haben den 10. Bezirk erreicht.

Robert: Calamitous:, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind in Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung.

Robert ist schockiert.

Robert: (schockiert) S-S-S-Sagtest du Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung?

Calamitous: Ja.

Robert. Oh. Oh. Papa, weißt du was das bedeutet?

Dobro: Was?

Robert: Die Nicktoons sind in Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung.

Dobro ist schockiert.

Dobro: Oh Nein. Vielleicht gehen sie zu meiner Schwester.

Robert: Schnell zur Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung.

Dobro gibt richtig Gas und die fahren schnell zur Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie in der Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung angekommen und schauen, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Robert: (sieht die Nicktoons) Da sind sie. Was machen sie im Haus von deiner Schwester?

Dobro: (schockiert) WAS? Gib mir das Teleskop!

Robert gibt sein Vater das Teleskop. Er und sein Vater schauen, was die machen.

Robert: Was zum Teufel machen sie denn da? Sie haben angeklingelt und was werden sie jetzt machen?

Dobros Schwester macht die Tür auf und Spongebob gibt Dobros Schwester ein Geschenk. Robert und Dobro sind extrem überrascht und schockiert.

Robert & Dobro: (schreien) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. AAAAAAAAAAHHH.

Vlad: Was ist den passiert?

Dobro: Diesem fiesen Schwamm hat meine Schwester ein Geschenk gegeben. (sauer) Er wird am Sonntag, was erleben.

Robert: Da hast du recht Papa. (er hört was) Huh? Ich höre was Spongebob sagt.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt nach Oberlaa.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt nach Oberlaa. In ARoberts Auto. Robert hat gehört, was Spongebob gesagt hat.

Robert: Leute, die gehen jetzt nach Oberlaa.

Dobro: Welche Therme oder Kurpark?

Robert: (genervt) Woher soll ich das wissen Papa. Vielleicht beides.

Dobro: Ok.

Dobro gibt Gas und die fahren nach Oberlaa.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind in Oberlaa bei einer Therme.

Spongebob: Das ist Oberlaa Therme Wien.

Lana: Dieser Bad hat rutschen. Ich möchte dort rutschen gehen.

Lori: Lana. Die Preise in der Therme sind zu teuer.

Spongebob: Vielleicht kostet eine Gruppe, also wir, vielleicht 1000€ oder mehr oder weniger.

Lana: (traurig) Oh. Ich verstehe.

Spongebob: Vielleicht können wir in der Therme einmal gehen, wenn es billiger wird.

Lana: Oki Doki.

Die Nicktoons machen jetzt Fotos und Selfies von der Therme Wien

Spongebob: Wir gehen in den jetzt in den Kurpark Oberlaa.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Spingebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den Kurpark Oberlaa.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben Kurpark Oberlaa erreicht.

Fee: Wow, es ist schön. Der Prater Hauptallee ist schöner wie das, aber es hat Betone.

Foo: Ich liebe Betone.

Fee: Foo. Die Betone sind sehr hart, wie ein Stein.

Foo: Oh.

Die Nicktoons machen dort Fotos und Selfies in der Kurpark Oberlaa.

Spongebob: Wir schauen noch weiter in der Kurpark Oberlaa.

Die Nicktoons gehen noch weiter schauen in der Kurpark Oberlaa. Inzwischen bei Roberts Auto: Dobro pakiert sein Auto und die steigen aus.

Plankton: Warum müssen wir überhaupt aussteigen?

Dobro: In Kurpark Oberlaa darf man nicht Auto fahren.

Vlad: (sieht die Therme) Was ist das für ein Haus?

Robert: Das ist der Therme.

Crocker: Warst du schon einmal?

Robert: Ja. Mit meinem Vater und meinen Brüder.

Dark Laser: Ich dachte, du hast nur einen Bruder.

Robert: Meine Mutter ist in seine Heimat in Kroatien und sie hat ihn mitgenommen.

Dobro: (flüstert zu Foop) Robert hat noch nicht mal eine Freundin.

Robert: (schreit) PAPA.

Dobro: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir gehen jetzt in den Kurpark Oberlaa hinein.

Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt in den Kurpark Oberlaa hinein. Inzwischen bei Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons machen dort weiter Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den 11. Bezirk.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok. Für all die mich fragen, was der 11. Bezirk ist: Es ist Simmering.

Nicktoons: Ok Spongebob.

Spongebob: Ok. Jetzt gehen wir in den 11. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den 11. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die suchen jetzt die Nicktoons. Calamitous sieht, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt in der 11. Bezirk.

Dark Laser: Was ist der 11. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Semmering.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Calamitous: Lass mich raten, ich habe es falsch gesagt?

Robert: Ja. Der 11. Bezirk ist Simmering, du Vollidiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir gehen jetzt in den 11. Bezirk und wir beobachten dort die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok Robert.

Robert: Gut.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	14. Der 11 Bezirk

_DREIUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Neusimmeringer Pfarrkirche und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Eliza: Ich finde diese Kirche sehr schön.

Arnold: Ich auch Eliza.

Die Nicktoons machen jetzt weiter Selfies und Fotos. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie mit Foto machen beendet.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in der Altsimmeringer Pfarrkirche.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den U-Bahn Station Enkplatz. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie in der Station angekommen. Sie steigen ein, die Türe schließen und der U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Chuckie bekommt Angst, weil er irgendwelche Geräusche hört. Danach hören diese Geräusche endlich auf.

Chuckie: Puh. Endlich ist das vorbei.

Er hört jetzt noch weitere Geräusche.

Chuckie: (schreit) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH. ICH HABE ANGST.

Tommy: Keine Angst Chuckie, der U-Bahn bleibt jetzt stehen.

Chuckie sieht, dass die U-Bahn bleibt stehen und die Station erreicht.

Chuckie: Oh.

Die Nicktoons steigen aus und die gehen jetzt in den Altsimmeringer Kirche.

 _FÜNF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in den Altsimmeringer Kirche und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Lincoln: Dieser Kirche ist sehr schön. Ich würde gerne ein Familienfoto mit meinen Schwestern machen.

Lincolns Schwestern: Bekommst du.

Lincoln und seine Schwestern machen ein Selfie miteinander.

Lincoln: Danke.

Lincolns Schwester: Bitte.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Videos bei der Altsimmeringer Pfarrkirche.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt nach Gasometer und nach Guglgasse.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in der Feuerhalle Simmering.

 _ZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Gasometer in Guglgasse und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Thaddäus: Wow, das ist wirklich, wie eine Theaterstück. Ah. Ich würde gerne dort dabei sein.

Patrick: Dann musst du halt in einer Theaterschule gehen.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich war in einer Theaterschule Patrick.

Luna kommt zur Thaddäus.

Luna: Hey Thaddäus. Warst du schon in einer Musikschule?

Thaddäus: Luna. Ja, ich war in einer Musikschule.

Luna: Ok.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies in Gasometer in Guglgasse. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie mit der Foto machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in der Herderpark

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Noch ein Park? Oh Nein.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Thaddäus: Was? Oh Nein, ich will nicht wieder zur park gehen.

Mr. Krabs: Oh doch, das wirst du wohl. Also, komm mit oder ich verkürze gleich dein Lohn auf ein Dollar ab.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Ich gehe mit.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Herderpark.

 _ZWÖLF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem Herderpark und machen dort Fotos und Selfies in dem Herderpark.

Thaddäus: Oh Nein. Wir sind wieder in einer Park. Ich hasse Parks.

Chloe: Komm schon Thaddäus. In einem Park hat man richtig Spaß.

Thaddäus: Ich weiß Chloe, aber ein paar Parks haben auch SPIELPLÄTZE. Während du mich entschuldigst, ich werde mal die Klarinette spielen.

Thaddäus nimmt einen Koffer, wo die Klarinette drinnen ist und er macht den Koffer auf und sieht, dass sein Klarinette nicht mal drinnen ist.

Thaddäus: Huh? Wo ist meine Klarinette?

Patrick kommt zur Thaddäus.

Patrick: Hey Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Hey du.

Patrick: Ich habe die Toiletten gewischt.

Thaddäus: Patrick, du bist in einer Urlaub.

Patrick: Oh und gehört der Klarinette dir? (er zeigt Thaddäus Klarinette, die völlig verschmutzt ist) Ich glaube, die ist kaputt.

Thaddäus: Patrick Mann.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Wiener Zentralfriedhof.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Wann hört der spazieren von heute auf?

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Wiener Zentralfriedhof.

 _FÜNFUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Wiener Zentralfriedhof.

Lucy: (keuchte) Da sind hier viele Tote Menschen in einem Friedhof begraben.

Sam: Lucy, dieser Friedhof ist der größte, also wir schauen an.

Die Nicktoons machen Fotos und Selfies in der Wiener Zentralfriedhof. Inzwischen bei Roberts Auto: Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sind immer noch auf der Suche nach den Nicktoons.

Robert: Hey Calamitous.

Robert hört nicht mal eine Stimme von ihm.

Robert: Calamitous?

Robert sieht, dass Calamitous schläft.

Robert: Calamitous. (schreit) AUFSTEHEN, DU SCHLAFMÜTZE.

Calamitous wacht auf.

Calamitous: Huh? Was ist den passiert?

Robert: Du bist ein geschlafen.

Calamitous: Oh Sorry. Was brauchst du von mir?

Robert: Wo sind die Nicktoons?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Die sind in der Wiener Zentralfriedhof.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Wiener Zentralfriedhof.

Dobro: Friedhof? Welcher Friedhof? In Wien gibt's so viele Friedhöfe.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Ich habe gesagt, dass du uns zur Wiener Zentralfriedhof fahren sollst, du blöder Idiot.

Dobro: Oh. Ok.

Robert: Dann, ab zur Wiener Zentralfriedhof.

Dobro gibt viel Gas, das die zur Wiener Zentralfriedhof fahren. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind noch immer in der Zentralfriedhof und machen noch weitere Fotos.

Spongebob: Ich glaube, es wird langsam gruselig.

Lucy: Du sagst es.

Spongebob: (erschrocken) AAAHH. Oh, du hast mich erschrocken Lucy.

Lucy: Sorry, aber ich sehe hier die Menschen tot und kalt in ihren Särgen begraben.

Spongebob: Ich weiß Lucy. Mein Beileid, für die ihre Familie verloren haaben.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies in der Wiener Zentralfriedhof. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die haben den Wiener Zentralfriedhof erreicht und suchen die Nicktoons.

Robert: Hm. Ich frage mich, wo sind die jetzt in der Friedhof.

Vlad: Wieso fragst du dich, wo die sind?

Robert: Der Zentralfriedhof ist sehr groß und ich glaube, es ist ein bisschen schwierig sie zu finden.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat suchen noch weiter die Nicktoons. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Foto machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur 12. Bezirk.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Ich hoffe, das ist der letzte Bezirk.

Spongebob: Ja Thaddäus. Das ist der letzte Bezirk für heute. Es ist… (schaut auf die Uhr) 17:55.

Thaddäus: Ok.

Spongebob: Dann gehen wir jetzt zur 12. Bezirk.

Timmy: Was ist der 12. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Meidling.

Timmy: Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zu dem 12. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die suchen immer noch auf die Nicktoons. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt zu den 12. Bezirk.

Foop: Was ist der 12. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Mödling.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: (böse) Calamitous. Der 12. Bezirk ist Meidling und nicht Mödling. Mödling ist in Niederösterreich, du Trottel.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, das kann vielleicht der letzte Bezirk für heute sein, dass die vielleicht zurück zur Hotel gehen. Wir fahren jetzt zur 12. Bezirk und wir beobachten die weiter. Ok.

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok Robert.

Robert: Gut, dann auf zur Auto.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt zur Roberts Auto. Dobro macht das Auto an und er gibt Gas und die fahren jetzt zur 12. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	15. Der 12 Bezirk

_SECHZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Altmannsdorfer Kirche und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Ren: Ich finde, diese Kirche wunderschön. Stimmt's Stimpy?

Ren sieht Stimpy nicht.

Ren: Stimpy? Wo bist du?

Stimpy: Oh. Ich war nur hinter der Kirche.

Ren: (böse) Stimpy, du Idiot. Du solltest mit mir gehen.

Stimpy: Sorry. Wusste ich nicht.

Ren: Du musstest es wissen, du Idiot.

Stimpy: Sorry.

Ren: Oh Mann.

Patrick: Ist das hier ein Einkaufszentrum?

Leni: Einkaufszentrum? Ich will gerne shoppen.

Frida: Eigentlich Patrick und Leni. Das ist eigentlich eine Kirche.

Patrick & Leni: Oh.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie mit dem Foto machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den August-Fürst-Hof am Meidlinger Platzl.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Ich glaube, das ist die letzte Sehenswürdigkeit.

Spongebob: Ja Thaddäus. Das ist die letzte Sehenswürdigkeit und dann gehen wir zurück in den Hotel.

Thaddäus: (glücklich) Endlich.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den August-Fürst Hof am Meidlinger Platzl.

 _ZWÖLF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in den August-Fürst-Hof am Meidlinger Platzl und machen dort Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind jetzt in den 12. Bezirk und suchen weiter die Nicktoons.

Robert: Calamitous, wo sind die Nicktoons jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind jetzt in August-Fürst-Hof am Meidlinger Platztl.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur August-Fürst-Hof am Meidlinger Platzl.

Dobro: Ok.

Dark Laser: Nur zu Info: Wohin gehen die nach de?

Calamitous: Ich glaube, die werden zurück zur Hotel gehen.

Crocker: Wieso?

Vlad: Es ist schon knapp 19:45.

Crocker: Oh.

Dobro: Festhalten! Ich gebe richtig Gas.

Dobro fährt schnell zur August-Fürst-Hof am Meidlinger Platzl, um die Nicktoons weiter zu beobachten. Inzwischen bei die Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos.

Frida: Ich finde, diese Wohnung schön. Man kann hier viele Wappen sehen.

Manny (El Tigre): Ich weiß Frida. Es ist wunderschön.

Nachdem die Nicktoons noch weiter Fotos machen, kommt dann Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat. Dobro üarkiert den Auto und die beobachten die Nicktoons.

Dobro: Da sind sie. Wir müssen uns verstecken.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat beobachten jetzt die Nicktoons.

Dobro: Ich frage mich, was sie machen.

Vlad: Dobro, die machen Fotos, du Vollidiot.

Dobro: Oh.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt mit Fotos und Selfies machen in August-Fürst-Hof am Meidlinger Platzl fertig.

Spongebob: Leute, wir gehen jetzt zurück in den Hotel und morgen schauen wir den 13. Bezirk an.

Dib: Was ist der 13. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Hietzing.

Dib: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zurück in den Hotel. Dobro startet das Auto an.

Dobro: Robert, wohin gehen sie jetzt?

Robert: Die gehen jetzt zurück zur Hotel und morgen gehen die zur 13. Bezirk.

Vlad: Was ist der 13. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Es ist Hoffenheim.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Calamitous: Ich habe schon wieder, was Falsches gesagt?

Robert: Ja. Es ist Hietzing, du blöder Trottel.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir besprechen alles morgen in der Früh. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt zur Roberts Haus.

 _DREIUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem Hotel und vorbereiten sich aufs schlafen.

Spongebob: Wie war das spazieren in den 5 Bezirken?

Gaz: Toll.

Lola & Lana: Super.

Phil & Lil: Ausgezeichnet.

Tommy: Sehr gut.

Doug: Prima.

Danny: Cool.

Mr. Krabs: Toll.

Manny (El Tigre): Super.

Angelica: Sehr toll.

Susie: Ausgezeichnet.

Arnold: Toll.

Eliza: Prima.

Ginger: Super.

Thaddäus: Es war schrecklich.

Mr. Krabs: (böse) Thaddäus, du sollst es gut finden oder ich verkürze gleich dein Lohn ab.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Ich finde es gut.

Spongebob: Ich finde, dass spazieren wirklich sehr gut. (schaut auf die Uhr) Huh? Es ist spät. Ich glaube, wir sollen schlafen gehen.

Nicktoons: Ok Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons ziehen sich ihre Pyjamas an und gehen jetzt ins Bett.

Spongebob: Gute Nacht Leute.

Nicktoons: Gute Nacht Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons machen das Licht aus und schlafen jetzt ein. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind jetzt in Roberts Haus eingetroffen.

Robert: Papa, hast du den Schlüssel mit?

Dobro: (zeigt Robert den Schlüssel) Wie immer da.

Calamitous: Höre ich in eure Wohnung ein Musik?

Robert: Ich höre es, aber ob es bei uns ist weiß es nicht.

Dobro macht die Wohnungstür auf und die sehen viel Chaos in die Wohnung.

Robert & Dobro: Was zum Teufel. Hat Michael vielleicht wieder eine Party erstellt?

Vlad: Ich glaube ja.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sehen Michael in Wohnzimmer auf einem Tisch.

Michael: Wer liebt… (hört keine Musik mehr) Huh? Warum ist die Musik aus? (er sieht, wie Robert und Dobro böse auf ihn ist) Oh. Oh.

Robert: (böse) Ist das dein ernst? Du erstellst schon wieder eine PARTY?

Dobro: Das ist eine Wohnung und keine Disco.

Michael: Sorry Papa und Robert. Ich wollte, dass die Leute, wenn ihr weg seid mich mögen, wie das ich ein Superstar bin und ich möchte, wenn ihr weg seid eine Party machen.

Robert und Dobro schauen sich gegenseitig an und haben gehört, was Michael zu denen gesagt hat.

Robert: Oh. Ich verstehe.

Dobro: Ok, aber nur wenn wir weg sind, darfst du ein Party machen.

Michael: Ok.

Robert: Michael, kannst du bitte die anderen sagen, dass sie sollen rausgehen?

Michael: Ok. Die Party ist vorbei. Alle raus.

Die Partygäste gehen raus aus dem Roberts Haus.

Michael: Wir räumen jetzt, das ganze Chaos auf.

Die räumen jetzt das ganze Chaos auf. Nach ein paar Minuten sind sie mit aufräumen fertig und die setzen sich auf dem Sofa hin.

Michael: Wie war das beobachten?

Robert: Das beobachten von den Nicktoons war alles Ok, nur in 10. Bezirk war das schlimmste.

Michael: Wieso, was ist den passiert?

Dobro: Dieser Schwamm hat meine Schwester ein Geschenk gegeben.

Michael: Na und? Wieso bist du für das dagegen?

Dobro: (böse) Ich will nicht, dass jemand ein Geschenk AN MEINE FAMILIE GIBT.

Michael: Wow. Ok.

Foop: Ich bin müde.

Oonski: (müde) Oonski will schlafen.

Robert: (müde) Ich bin auch müde. Ich gehe auch schlafen.

Dobro: Ich auch.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt ins Bett.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Gute Nacht Michael.

Michael: Gute Nacht Leute.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fangen an einzuschlafen.

Michael: (müde) Ich bin auch müde von den wilden Party.

Michael macht das Licht aus und geht jetzt ins Bett und fängt an einzuschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	16. Der 13 Bezirk

_AM NÄCHSTEN TAG_

Es ist 7:30 Uhr. Die Nicktoons sind jetzt aufgestanden, gehen Zähneputzen und ziehen sich ihre Kleidung an.

Spongebob: Guten Morgen Leute.

Nicktoons: Guten Morgen Spongebob.

Spongebob: Bereit für den neuen Tag?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann. Noch mehr spazieren für heute.

 _ZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den Speisesaal und tun jetzt Frühstücken.

Spongebob: Leute, nach dem Frühstück gehen wir zur Schloss Schönbrunn.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

 _FÜNFUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt mit dem Frühstück fertig. Die gehen jetzt schnell zu ihren Zimmer und holen ihre Kameras und die gehen jetzt zur Schloss Schönbrunn. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind aufgestanden und fangen an zu Frühstücken.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt zur Schloss Schönburg.

Dobro: Du meinst Schloss Schönbrunn?

Calamitous: Ja.

Dobro: Ok.

Roberts Bruder Michael kommt zu denen, setzt sich hin und fängt an zu Frühstücken.

Michael: Guten Morgen Leute.

Syndikat: Guten Morgen Michael.

Robert & Dobro: Morgen Michi.

Vlad: Wer ist Michi?

Michael: Es ist mein Spitzname.

Vlad: Oh. Ok.

Robert: Wir fahren gleich zur Schloss Schönbrunn und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Michi, du bleibst, wie immer zuhause.

Michael: Ja.

Robert: Ok. Dann passt.

Dobro: Jetzt gehen wir.

Dobro geht, aber er sieht, dass Robert und das Syndikat noch nicht mal fertig mit Frühstück sind.

Robert: Papa. Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit Frühstücken.

Dobro: Oh.

Dobro setzt sich auf dem Sessel und isst weiter das essen. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in den Schloss Schönbrunn und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Debbie: Ich finde, diesen Schloss wunderschön.

Sandy: Ich auch Debbie.

Luan: Es ist ähnlich, wie das Einkaufszentrum. (lacht) Kapiert.

Spongebob: Ich weiß, Luan. (lacht)

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Parkhotel Schönbrunn.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok. Auf zur Parkhotel Schönbrunn.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Parkhotel Schönbrunn.

 _ZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben jetzt den Sehenswürdigkeit Parkhotel Schönbrunn erreicht und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Bunsen: Ich finde, diese Sehenswürdigkeit, sehr schön. Findest du auch diese Sehenswürdigkeit sehr schön Mikey?

Mikey: Oh ja. Ich würde gerne dort hineingehen.

Thaddäus: Die Eintritte sind zu teuer Bunsen und Mikey.

Bunsen: Ich weiß es Thaddäus.

Mikey: Ich auch Thaddäus.

Leni: Ist das ein Parkhaus?

Lisa: Nein Leni. Das ist ein Parkhotel.

Leni: Oh.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind die mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Cafe Dommayer und wir machen dort eine kleine Pause.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Endlich mal eine Pause.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt Cafe Dommayer.

 _FÜNF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in den Cafe Dommayer und machen dort eine Pause und die machen auch Fotos und Selfies in der Cafe Dommayer. Ein Kellner kommt zur Spongebob.

Kellener #1: Was möchten sie gerne bestellen?

Spongebob: Ich möchte gerne ein Cappuccino bitte.

Kellner #1: Sonst noch was?

Spongebob: Nichts.

Kellner #1: Ok.

Die Nicktoons bestellen, was sie möchten und nach ein paar Minuten kommen ihre Bestellungen. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind immer noch auf der Suche nach den Nicktoons. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die sind in Cafe Dommayer.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Cafe Dommayer.

Dobro: Was ist denn das für ein Ding, der Cafe Dommayer?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: (böse) Es ist ein Restaurant, du Idiot.

Dobro: Oh.

Dobro fährt zur Cafe Dommayer, um die Nicktoons weiter zu beobachten. Nach ein paar Minuten sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Cafe Dommayer angekommen und die beobachten jetzt die Nicktoons.

Dobro: Ähm? Hat Spongebob mal wieder ein Cappuccino bestellt?

Foop: Ja Dobro. Ich sehe es.

Die Nicktoons tuhen noch weiter Pause machen. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die mit Pause machen fertig. Spongebob bezahlt alles und die Nicktoons gehen jetzt raus aus dem Cafe Dommayer.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den 14. Bezirk.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann. Ich frage mich, was der 14. Bezirk ist.

Spongebob: Es ist Penzing.

Thaddäus: Ok.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Hütteldorf.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 14. Bezirk (Penzing). Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Robert hat alles gehört, wohin die gehen.

Robert: Interessant. Die gehen jetzt in den 14. Bezirk und das heißt Papa: Fahr uns zur 14. Bezirk.

Oonski: Was ist der 14. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Es ist Lenzing.

Robert: (böse) Calamitous, es ist Penzing, du Volltrottel.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Wie auch immer, wir fahren jetzt in den 14. Bezirk und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Hast du mich verstanden Papa?

Robert sieht, dass sein Vater auf sein Handy schaut und er abgelenkt ist. Robert nimmt ihn sein Handy weg.

Dobro: Hey.

Robert: (böse) Ich habe gesagt, dass du uns zur 14. Bezirk fahren sollst.

Dobro: Was? Sind die Nicktoons nicht mehr hier?

Crocker: Ja, die sind nicht mehr hier.

Dobro: Ok. Na dann: Auf zur 14. Bezirk.

Robert: Danke!

Dobro schaltet das Auto an und gibt richtig Gas und die fahren jetzt zur 14. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	17. Der 14 Bezirk

_ZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Villa Wagner II und die schauen den Villa Wagner II an und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Thaddäus: Cool. Dieser Villa ist der coolstes von allen. Ich wünschte, ich würde gerne in diese Villa wohnen.

Gaz kommt zur Thaddäus.

Gaz: Such doch einfach ein Job.

Thaddäus: Gaz. Ich habe ein Job, bei der Krossen Krabbe.

Gaz: Dann geh arbeiten Thaddäus.

Gaz fangt an ein Schweinespiel zu spielen.

Gaz: Ich kämpfe gegen ein Schwein.

Thaddäus: Was auch immer, fang an zu spielen.

Die Nicktoons machen weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Miss Sargfabrik.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Eine Fabrik? Oh Mann. Das wird wahrscheinlich schlimmer werden.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Miss Sargfabrik.

 _FÜNFUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Miss Sargfabrik und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Thaddäus: Was wird in dieser Fabrik gemacht? Weißt du es Frida?

Frida: Leider Nein Thaddäus.

Spongebob: Ich glaube, das ist ein Wohnhaus.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Was? Ich dachte, da stellen die Leute überhaupt Särge.

Spongebob: Ich weiß es leider nicht Thaddäus, aber ich glaube, es ist ein Wohnhaus. Komm schon, wir machen weiter Fotos.

Thaddäus: (auf seinem Gedanken) Wenn das ein Fabrik wäre, der Särge herstellt, würde ich gerne ein Sarg nehmen und in den Sarg hineingehen.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons sind mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Kirche am Steinhof.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Kirche am Steinhof.

 _FÜNFUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind in den Kirche am Steinhof und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Eliza: Die Kirche ist wunderschön. Wer hat diese Kirche gebaut?

Spongebob: Otto Wagner. Diese Kirche wurde von 1904 bis 1907 gebaut, also 3 Jahre.

Eliza: Ok.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind noch immer auf der Suche nach den Nicktoons. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die sind in Kirche am Steinhof.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns dorthin.

Dobro: Wo?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Ich habe gesagt, dass du uns zur Kirche am Steinhof fahren sollst, du mieser Trottel.

Dobro: Oh.

Dobro gibt richtig Gas, um die Nicktoons beobachten zu können. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind immer noch auf dem Kirche am Steinhof, um weitere Fotos zu machen.

Manny (El Tigre): Das hat wirklich Otto Wagner gebaut? Ich dachte, er ist nur ein Verkehrsminister.

Spongebob: Er hat auch ein paar Kirchen gebaut, nicht nur Verkehr. Verstehst du Manny?

Manny (El Tigre): Ok. Ich verstehe Spongebob.

Nachdem die Nicktoons weiter Fotos machen, kommt ein Auto an und parkiert in einem Parkplatz. Es ist Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat.

Plankton: Das ist Kirche am Steinhof? Wer hat das gebaut?

Robert: Plankton, das hat Otto Wagner erbaut.

Plankton: Oh. Ok.

Dobro: Hey, könnt ihr bitte leise sein. Die Nicktoons sind fertig mit dem Foto machen.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den 15. Bezirk.

Angelica: Was ist der 15. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Rudolfsheim-Fünfhaus.

Timmy: Wow, es ist ein langer Name.

Spongebob: Also, wir gehen jetzt in den 15. Bezirk.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh Mann.

Spongebob: Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen in den 15. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die haben gehört, was Spongebob gesagt hat.

Dobro: Hä? Wohin gehen sie nochmal?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: (genervt) Oh Papa. Ich glaube, du hast nicht zu gehört, was Spongebob gesagt hat. Die gehen jetzt in den 15. Bezirk.

Vlad: Was ist der 15. Bezirk?

Robert: Rudolfsheim-Fünfhaus.

Plankton: Wow. Das ist, aber ein langer Name.

Robert: Ich weiß. Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt zur 15. Bezirk und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Calamitous, wo gehen die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Die gehen in ein Sehenswürdigkeit namens… ähm. Ich glaube Fünfhauser Kirche oder sowas.

Robert: Du meinst Rudolfsheimer Kirche?

Calamitous: Ja, richtig.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Rudolsheimer Kirche.

Dobro: Wo? Im 1. Bezirk?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Papa, ich habe gesagt, dass du uns zur Rudolfsheimer Kirche fahren sollst, du blöder Volltrottel.

Dobro: Oh. Ok. Dann fahren wir.

Dobro gibt Gas und die fahren zur 15. Bezirk, zur Rudolfsheimer Kirche, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	18. Der 15 Bezirk

_SECHSUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Rudolfsheimer Kirche und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Lori: Diese Kirche ist wunderschön. Es ist auch groß.

Leni: Ich weiß, ich würde gerne hineingehen und beten.

Lori macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Lori: Leni. Das ist eine Kirche. Jeden Sontag kann man in eine Kirche gehen.

Leni: Oh. Ich glaube, ich bin größer, als der Kirche.

Lincoln: Ähm Leni. Die Kirche ist größer, viel größer, als du.

Leni: Oh.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in die Kirche namens: Maria vom Siege.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in die Kirche namens: Maria vom Siege.

 _ELF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei der Kirche namens: Maria vom Siege und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Patrick: Ich glaube, dieser Kirche ist größer, als der Rudolfsheimer Kirche.

Stimpy: Eigentlich Patrick. Der Rudolfsheimer Kirche ist größer, als dieser Kirche.

Patrick: Oh.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in 15. Bezirk in der Rudolfsheimer Kirche und die suchen die Nicktoons.

Vlad: Dieser Kirche ist groß.

Dark Laser: Größer als meine Kugelraumschiff.

Robert: Ok. Das heißt, die waren schon hier. Calamitous, wo… (sieht Calamitous nicht) Hä? Wo ist er?

Robert hat Calamitous gefunden. Er sitzt mit einem Mädchen zusammen in einem Bank.

Calamitous: Hallo.

Mädchen: Hallo.

Calamitous: Du bist so hübsch.

Mädchen: Danke.

Calamitous: Wollen wir uns küssen?

Robert hat gehört, was Calamitous gefragt hat.

Robert: Was? Calamitous möchte ein Mädchen küssen? Er ist doch alt und…(sieht das die Mädchen Calamitous küsst und Robert war schockiert) Oh. Mein. Gott.

Dobro kommt zu Robert.

Dobro: Hey Robert, was schaust du hier? Suchst du eine Freundin?

Robert: Nein. Schau Calamitous an, was er macht.

Dobro schaut, was Calamitous macht und Dobro ist schockiert.

Dobro: (schockiert) Oh. Mein. Gott.

Jetzt kommt das Syndikat zu Robert und Dobro.

Foop: Hey, was ist denn hier… (Robert zeigt das Syndikat, was Calamitous macht) Wie eklig.

Syndikat (außer Calamitous und Foop): Ach du meine Güte.

Robert: Jetzt reicht's. (schreit) CALAMITOUS.

Calamitous hört auf zu küssen.

Calamitous: Ähhähäh? Ja?

Robert: Was zum Geier machst du denn?

Dobro: Machst du ein Date?

Robert starrt sein Vater böse an.

Robert: (böse) Würdest du mit dem Quatsch aufhören?

Dobro: Sorry.

Calamitous: Sorry Leute. (zu den Mädchen) Sorry, aber ich habe eine Mission zu erledigen.

Mädchen: Ok. (küsst Calamious auf der Wange) Ciao.

Calamitous wird rot auf der Wange.

Calamitous: Hehehehe. Ciao. (zu Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat) Ok. Was brauchst du Robert?

Robert: Wo sind die Nicktoons?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Nun, die sind noch auf der Kirche namens Maria vom Siege, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, denn die gehen gleich weg.

Dobro: Wohin?

Calamitous: Ich weiß es nicht.

Robert: Ok. Dann fahren wir schnell zur Maria vom Siege.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in das Auto ein und die fahren schnell zur Maria am Siege. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Foto machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den 16. Bezirk.

Tommy: Was ist der 16. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Ottakring.

Chuckie: Ich dachte, es hat auch ein langer Name.

Angelica: Komm schon Chuckie. Ich glaube, nur diesen Bezirk hat nur ein langer Name.

Chuckie: Ok.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir jetzt in den 16. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den 16. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Nähe vom Westbahnhof.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt irgendwo anders.

Dobro: Und zwar?

Calamitous: Die gehen jetzt in den 16. Bezirk.

Plankton: Was ist der 16. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Kleinreifling.

Robert: (böse) Es ist Ottakring, du mieser Volltrottel.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt zur 16. Bezirk und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter! Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut, dann fahren wir in den 16 Bezirk.

Dobro gibt Gas und die fahren jetzt in den 16. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	19. Der 16 Bezirk

_ZWÖLF MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem Brunnenmarkt und schauen den Brunnenmarkt an und kaufen auch was.

Spongebob: Ah. Hier haben wir einen Markt, dass Obst, Gemüse, auch Fleisch und so weiter in einem Markt verkauft wird.

Patrick: Ich würde gerne alles kaufen, was ich will.

Danny: Patrick, die bezahlen Euro. Kein Dollar.

Patrick geht Obst kaufen.

Patrick: Ich hätte gerne, zehn Äpfeln, zehn Bananen, zehn Birnen, zehn Mandarinen und zehn Weintrauben.

Kassierer: Ok. Das macht dann: 100€ bitte.

Patrick: Geht 100$?

Kassierer: Sorry, aber leider bezahlen wir kein Dollar, sondern Euro.

Patrick: (sauer) Du wagst es mich, kein Dollar zu bezahlen? Ich gebe dir gleich was.

Patrick nimmt so viel Geld und er gibt 100$ auf der Kasse.

Kassierer: (schreit) MEIN GELD.

Patrick: (lächelt) Auf Wiedersehen.

Kassierer: (sauer) So ein Idiot.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem einkaufen und mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Ottakringer Brauerei.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann.

Spongebob: Ok, dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den Ottakringer Brauerei.

 _NEUN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in den Ottakringer Brauerei und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Angelica: Das ist wunderschön. Ich frage mich, ob das eine Fabrik ist. Wenn ja, was stellen sie den her?

Spongebob: Ja Angelica. Das ist eine Fabrik. Die stellen den Bier namens „Ottakringer" her.

Patrick: Was ist ein Bier?

Sheen: Vielleicht, was Gutes.

Lisa: Nein Patrick und Sheen. Bier ist ein Alkohol, dass nicht gut ist.

Patrick & Sheen: Oh. Ok Lisa.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies in der Ottakringer Brauerei. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Brunnenmarkt und suchen weiter die Nicktoons.

Vlad: Mist. Es sind zu viele Leute in dem Brunnenmarkt.

Robert: Ich weiß. In Wien gibt's noch weitere Märkte, die dort auch zu viele Leute kommen.

Plankton: Ich glaube, die sind nicht mal hier.

Robert: Du hast recht Plankton. Schnell raus aus dem Brunnenmarkt.

Die laufen schnell raus aus dem Brunnenmarkt und die können rausgehen.

Crocker: Puh. Wir haben es geschafft.

Robert: Ja. Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Nun, die sind jetzt noch in den Ottakringer Brauerei.

Robert: Ok. Papa, wir gehen jetzt zur… (sieht sein Vater nicht) Huh? Wo ist mein Vater?

Dobro läuft schnell zu denen mit dem vollverstopftem Taschen.

Robert: Papa, wo warst du denn?

Dobro: Entschuldige, ich musste schnell Obst, Gemüse und so kaufen.

Foop: Wie viel hast du ausgegeben?

Dobro: 90€.

Robert: Oh Mann, du Geldverschwenderische Idiot.

Dobro: Sorry, aber wir haben nicht genug Obst zuhause.

Robert: Was auch immer, Papa. Wir fahren jetzt zur Ottakringer Brauerei.

Dobro: Meinst du die Fabrik?

Robert: Ja.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in das Auto ein. Dobro macht das Auto an und Dobro gibt richtig Gas, um zur Ottakringer Brauerei zu fahren, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons sind mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den 17. Bezirk.

Ginger: Was ist der 17. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Hernals.

Ginger: Ok.

Spongebob: Also, wir gehen jetzt zur 17. Bezirk.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 17. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Nähe von der Ottakringer Brauerei. Nach ein paar Minuten haben die den Ottakringer Brauerei erreicht, aber die Nicktoons sind nicht hier.

Robert: Ok. Das heißt, die waren schon hier. Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf seinen GPS.

Calamitous: Die gehen jetzt in den 17. Bezirk.

Dark Laser: Was ist der 17. Bezirk?

Robert: Hernals.

Dark Laser: Ok.

Oonski: Hey Robert, was erstellt man dort?

Robert: Bier, ein Alkoholates Getränk.

Oonski: Oh.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt in den 17. Bezirk und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur 17. Bezirk.

Dobro: Ok, aber darf ich schnell ein Bier…

Robert: (böse) Nein, kein Bier.

Dobro: Ok. Dann erst in ein paar Tagen.

Robert: Danke.

Dobro gibt richtig Gas und die fahren zur 17. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	20. Der 17 Bezirk

_ZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Kalvarienbergkirche und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Mr. Krabs: Ich finde, diese Kirche schön. Du auch Thaddäus?

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ja.

Luna: Ich finde, diese Kirche auch schön.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Mr. Krabs & Luna: Awwwwwwwwww.

Thaddäus: Wie nervig.

Mr. Krabs: Thaddäus, du musst es mögen oder du wirst dann die Toiletten mit deine Zunge putzen in der Krossen Krabbe.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Ich mag es.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Lacy-Grabmal in Schwarzenbergpark.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Noch ein Park? Ugh. Ich hasse Parks.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir zur Lacy-Grabmal in Schwarzenbergpark.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt Lacy-Grabmal in Schwarzenbergpark.

 _VIERUNDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem Schwarzenbergpark und haben den Lacy-Grabmal gefunden und machen dort Fotos und Selfies bei Lacy-Grabmal und in dem Schwarzenbergpark.

Lincoln: Wow, es ist wirklich schön.

Lori: Ich weiß, kleiner Bruder. Machen wir ein Selfie gemeinsam?

Lincoln: Natürlich Lori.

Lincoln und Lori machen gemeinsam ein Selfie.

Lori: Danke.

Lincoln: Kein Problem Lori.

Lucy: Wer war eigentlich Lacy?

Spongebob: Ich weiß es leider nicht Lucy.

Lucy: Ok.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies in dem Schwarzenbergpark. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Kalvarienbergkirche, aber die Nicktoons sind nicht mal hier.

Crocker: So ein Mist. Ich glaube, die sind schon weggegangen.

Robert: Ich glaube auch. Calamitous, wo… (sieht Calamitous nicht) Was zum… Wo ist er?

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sehen Calamitous wieder mit dem Mädchen zusammen.

Robert: Komm schon. Vorhin in 15. Bezirk und jetzt auf einmal hier. Kann er über das nicht mal ein Ende finden?

Dobro: Du solltest eigentlich auch einen Freundin finden, wie er.

Robert: Papa,  
1\. Hör mit dem Quatsch auf.  
2\. Du gehst mich schon mit dem „Freundin suchen" auf die Nerven und du solltest jetzt mal deine verdammte KLAPPE halten.

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Ich höre auf.

Robert: DANKE.

Vlad: Robert, schau was Calamitous macht.

Robert sieht, was Calamitous macht und ist schockiert, weil Calamitous wieder den Mädchen (von den 15. Bezirk) küsst.

Robert: (sauer) Ok. Es reicht.

Robert kommt zu Calamitous und den Mädchen näher.

Robert: (schreit) HEY MÄDCHEN. GEH WEG VON IHN.

Das Mädchen bekommt fürchterlich Angst von ihm.

Mädchen: (ängstlich) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. Ein Mann sagt, ich soll zu ihm, den ich vorhin geküsst habe weggehen.

Robert: Was zur…? (schreit) HEY. ICH BIN EIN JUGENDLICHER.

Mädchen: (schreit, ängstlich) SORRY.

Calamitous: Ich werde dich irgendwann mal treffen.

Mädchen: (schreit) OK.

Calamitous kommt zur Robert.

Calamitous: Ok Robert. Tut mir furchtbar leid über das, aber was auch immer, was kann ich für dich tun?

Robert: Ich will nur wissen, wo die Nicktoons sind, mehr nicht.

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS.

Calamitous: Die sind noch in dem Schwarzenbergpark.

Robert: Ok. Papa, wir fahren jetzt zur Schwarzenbergpark.

Dobro: Ok.

Plankton: Hey Robert, warum sehe ich hier keine U-Bahn Stationen in den 17. Bezirk?

Robert: Es gibt noch keine U-Bahn Verbindung zur 17. Bezirk, aber die neue vollautomatische U5 wir dann in den 17. Bezirk fahren.

Plankton: Wann? In einen Jahr?

Robert: Puh. Das wird noch lange dauern, also in 5 bis 10 Jahren bis die U5 fährt.

Plankton: Ich habe auch gehört das Wort „Vollautomatische U-Bahn". Was bedeutet das?

Robert: Das bedeutet, dass die U-Bahn Züge ohne Fahrer fahren.

Plankton: Ok.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir steigen jetzt in das Auto ein.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in das Auto ein. Dobro macht das Auto an und gibt richtig Gas und die fahren zur Schwarzenbergpark, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den 18. Bezirk.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Ich hoffe, das ist der letzte Bezirk für heute.

Spongebob: Ja Thaddäus. Das ist der letzte Bezirk für heute. Es ist… (schaut auf die Uhr) 17: 30 Uhr.

Thaddäus: Endlich. Der 18. Bezirk ist der letzte Bezirk für heute.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir in den 18. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den 18. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Nähe von dem Schwarzenbergpark. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt in den 18. Bezirk.

Vlad: Was ist der 18. Bezirk?

Calamitous; Baden.

Robert: Es ist Währing, du Trottel.

Calmitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt in den 18. Bezirk und beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut, dann fahren wir los.

Dobro: Aber wie?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Du sollst umdrehen, du Volltrottel.

Dobro: Oh.

Robert: Danke.

Dobro dreht das Auto um und die fahren in den 18. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	21. Der 18 Bezirk

_FÜNFUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in den Geymüllerschlössel in Pötzleinsdorf und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Jimmy: Ich finde es schön. Dies Geymüllerschlössel ist wirklich interessant.

Timmy: Ich weiß. Bei dem Veranda, da sind auch ein paar Ästen drinnen.

Jimmy: Naja, vielleicht werden diese Leute irgendwann mal diese Äste entfernen.

Timmy: Das glaube ich auch.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies bei der Geymüllerschlössel in Pötzleinsdorf. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Minuten mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt in den Yunus-Emre-Brunnen im Türkenschanzpark.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Was? Noch ein Park? Komm schon. Wie viele Parks gibt es noch in Wien?

Doug: Ich glaube, viele Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh Mann.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir in den Yunus-Emre-Brunnen im Türkenschanzpark.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt in den Yunus-Emre-Brunnen im Türkenschanzpark.

 _ACHTZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Türkenschanzpark und haben den Yunus-Emre-Brunnen gefunden und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Susie: Das ist, aber ein schöner Brunnen. Woher kommt dieser Brunnen?

Spongebob: Aus der Türkei.

Susie: Ok. Danke Spongebob.

Spongebob: Kein Problem Susie.

Die Nicktoons machen weiter Fotos in der Türkenschanzpark. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der 18. Bezirk in der Geymüllerschlössel in Pötzleinsdorf, aber die Nicktoons sind nicht hier.

Robert: So ein Mist, die sind glaube ich schon weggegangen.

Dobro: Die sind schon längst weggegangen.

Robert: (genervt) Papa.

Dobro: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind noch in der Türkenschanzpark.

Robert: Ok. Papa, wir fahren jetzt zur Türkenschanzpark.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in das Auto ein. Dobro macht das Auto an un d er gibt richtig, um zur Türkenschanzpark zu kommen. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies in der Türkenschanzpark.

Angelica: War dieser Brunnen ein Geschenk?

Spongebob: Ja. Die Türkei hat dieser Brunnen an Österreich geschenkt.

Angelica: Ok. Danke Spongebob.

Spongebob: Kein Problem Angelica.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Türkenschanzpark und die haben die Nicktoons gefunden und die beobachten jetzt die Nicktoons und die verstecken sich in das Auto.

Robert: Schaut mal, was die machen: Die fotografieren den Türkenschanzpark und ich glaube, die haben auch den Yunus-Emre-Brunnen fotografiert.

Crocker: Woher kommt dieser Brunnen?

Robert: Dieser Brunnen kommt aus der Türkei.

Crocker: Ok.

Dobro: Hey, könnt ihr bitte eure Klappe halten! Die sind mit dem Foto machen fertig und Spongebob wird zu denen, was sagen.

Robert: Ok Papa.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zurück in den Hotel und morgen gehen wir in den 19. Bezirk.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

Eliza: Was ist der 19. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Döbling.

Eliza: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zurück zur Hotel. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die haben gehört, was Spongebob gesagt.

Robert: Ok. Die gehen jetzt zurück in den Hotel und die gehen morgen in den 19. Bezirk.

Dark Laser: Was ist der 19. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Gumpoldskirchen.

Robert: Es ist Döbling, du Vollidiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir besprechen dann alles morgen. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut. Papa, wir fahren nach Hause.

Dobro: Ok.

Dobro macht das Auto an und die fahren zur Roberts Haus.

 _VIERUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind in ihrer Hotel angekommen und die vorbereiten sich schon aufs schlafen.

Spongebob: Wie war das heutige spazieren?

Gaz: Toll.

Tommy: Super.

Zim: HERVORAGGEEEEND.

Cat: Cool.

Dog: Schön.

Phil & Lil: Ausgezeichnet.

Lana & Lola: Sehr schön.

Spongebob: Ich fand auch, dass wir spaziert haben, sehr schön. (schaut auf die Uhr) Es wird schon langsam spät. Wir müssen schon schlafen gehen.

Die Nicktoons ziehen sich ihre Pyjamas an und gehen ins Bett.

Spongebob: (müde) Gute Nacht Leute.

Nicktoons: Gute Nacht Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons machen das Licht aus und fangen an zu schlafen. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Roberts Haus und Dobro macht die Tür auf und die sehen wieder Michael im Tisch. Michael hat denen gesehen.

Michael: Ok. Leute, die Party ist vorbei.

Partygäste: Ok.

Die Partygäste gehen raus aus dem Roberts Haus.

Michael: Sollen wir das alles aufräumen?

Robert: Ja.

Michael: Ok.

Die räumen das ganze Chaos auf. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die mit dem aufräumen fertig und die setzen sich in den Couch hin.

Michael: Wie war das beobachten von den Nicktoons?

Robert: Es war alles Ok. Wir hatten keine Probleme bekommen.

Calamitous: Außer, dass ich ein Mädchen geküsst habe. Zweimal.

Michael: (überrascht) Wow.

Robert: Ich habe es auch gesehen. Ich war so schockiert, dass ich den Kuss nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

Michael: Wow.

Dobro: Ja. Ich habe es auch gesehen.

Crocker: (müde) Ich bin so müde.

Oonski: (müde) Oonski will schlafen.

Robert: (müde) Ok. Ich bin auch müde.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen ins Bett.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Gute Nacht Michael.

Michael: Gute Nacht Leute.

Rtobert, Dobro und das Syndikat machen das Licht aus und fangen an zu schlafen. Michael wird auch müde.

Michael: (müde) Ich gehe auch ins Bett nach der wilden Party.

Michael geht ins Bett und macht das Licht aus und fängt an zu schlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	22. Der 19 Bezirk

_AM NÄCHSTEN TAG_

Es ist 7:30 Uhr. Die Nicktoons sind aufgestanden und die vorbereiten sich auf den heutigen Tag.

Spongebob: Guten Morgen Leute.

Nicktoons: Guten Morgen Spongebob.

Spongebob: Freut ihr euch auf den heutigen Tag?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen Zähneputzen und die ziehen sich ihr Gewand an. Nach mehreren Minuten gehen die jetzt Frühstücken.

Spongebob: Wir gehen heute in den und wir fahren nach Heiligenstadt.

Nicktoons: Ok.

Die Nicktoons frühstücken weiter. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind aufgestanden, haben Zähne geputzt und die gehen jetzt Frühstücken.

Dobro: Was machen wir jetzt?

Robert: Wir fahren jetzt in den 19. Bezirk und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind noch in der Hotel, aber die gehen gleich nach Heiligenstadt.

Robert: Ah. Heiligenstadt. Die werden zwischen den Stationen Spittelau und Heiligenstadt fahren und die werden dort Heiligenstadt schauen.

Jetzt kommt Roberts Bruder Michael zum Frühstück.

Michael: Morgen Leute.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Guten Morgen.

Michael setzt sich in Sofa hin.

Michael: Geht die Beobachtungstour weiter?

Robert: Ja.

Michael: Ok.

Plankton: Ich hoffe, die besuchen, die letzten Bezirke.

Robert: Naja. Wien hat 23 Bezirke. Ich denke, die besuchen die letzten Bezirke.

Calamitous: Entschuldigt kurz für die Unterbrechung, aber die gehen schon los.

Dobro: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Robert: Papa, wir müssen noch fertig essen.

Dobro: Oh.

Robert: Michi, du wirst zuhause bleiben. Ok.

Michael: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Robert, Dobro, Michael und das Syndikat frühstücken noch weiter. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons holen noch ihre Kameras aus ihren Zimmer und die gehen jetzt in den 19. Bezirk und zwar nach Heiligenstadt.

 _DREIZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind in der U-Bahn Station Spittelau. Die Türen schließen und der U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Ein paar Sekunden später sehen die Nicktoons, viele U-Bahn Garagen mit vielen U-Bahn Zügen, wo auf dem Zügen stehen: Sonderzug, Nicht Einsteigen, U4 Hütteldorf, U4 Heiligenstadt, etc. und die machen schnell Fotos, bevor die es verpassen. Nach ein paar Sekunden haben die geschafft Fotos zu machen.

Eliza: Ich finde, die U-Bahn Züge sehr schön. Auch den Silberpfeil, finde ich schön.

Lana: Ich auch. Die Silberpfeile und auch die neue U-Bahn Züge, finde ich schön.

Spongebob: Die neuen Züge heißen Typ V.

Eliza & Lana: Oh. Ok.

Angelica: Ich finde auch die Typ V Züge schön. Leider sind wir in einer Silberpfeil.

Die U-Bahn fährt langsamer und langsamer und die U-Bahn bleibt stehen und die haben den U-Bahn Station Heiligenstadt erreicht. Die Nicktoons steigen aus und die verlassen den Station und die schauen kurz Heiligenstadt an und machen dort Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Kahlenberg.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Wir gehen auf einem Berg? Oh Nein.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Kahlenberg.

 _VIERZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Kahlenberg und die sehen jetzt die ganze Stadt an, also ganz Wien und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Lola: Wow. Man kann hier, die ganze Stadt sehen.

Phil: Ich liebe diese Stadt. Du auch Lil?

Lil: Ja.

Spongebob: Machen wir ein Gruppenfoto.

Die Nicktoons machen ein Gruppenfoto. Spongebob schaut das Gruppenfoto an.

Spongebob: Es ist ein schönes Gruppenfoto. Stimmt's Leute?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): Ja.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Nein.

Mr. Krabs: THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Es ist ein schönes Gruppenfoto.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Leopoldsberg.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Noch weiter in einem Berg? Komm schon. Wie viele Berge noch?

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Leopoldsberg.

 _SECHSUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Leopoldsberg und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Debbie: Dieser Berg ist viel schöner, wie der Kahlenberg.

Jimmy: Ich weiß. Beide sind schön. Da ist auch der St. Leopoldskirche.

Die Nicktoons machen noch in Leopoldsberg und bei der St. Leopoldskirche Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Sisi-Kapelle.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Sisi-Kapelle.

 _SECHSUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei der Sisi-Kapelle.

Chloe: Dieser Kapelle ist schön.

Timmy: Ich weiß Chloe. Die Kapellen sind auch wunderschön.

Cat: Ich finde auch die Kapellen sehr schön.

Dog: Sogar ich.

Lucy: Ich auch.

Chloe, Timmy, Cat und Dog wurden von Lucy erschreckt.

Timmy: Lucy, wie du mich und die anderen erschreckt hast.

Lucy: Entschuldige, aber ich finde diese Kapelle auch schön.

Timmy: Ok.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Bezirksmuseum in der Villa Wertheimstein.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Bezirksmuseum in der Villa Wertheimstein.

 _ZWEIUNDVIERZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Bezirksmuseum in der Villa Wertheimstein und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Mr. Krabs: Ich finde, diese Villa schön. Stimmt's Thaddäus?

Thaddäus: (grunzt, genervt) Ja.

Mr. Krabs: Ich könnte, diese Villa, vielleicht kaufen und zur Bikini Bottom bringen.

Luna: Bro, du weißt schon, dass es ein Bezirksmuseum ist.

Mr. Krabs: Ich weiß Luna, aber es wäre mein Traum.

Luna: Oh. Hey Thaddäus, wollen wir Musik machen?

Thaddäus: Leider Nein Luna.

Luna: Wieso?

Thaddäus: (genervt) Patrick hat die Toiletten mit meinem Klarinette geputzt und jetzt ist meine Klarinette ruiniert.

Luna: Wow. Ok.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Wertheimsteinpark.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich hasse Parks.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Wertheimsteinpark.

 _DREI MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem Wertheimsteinpark und machen dort Fotos und Selfies. Die Nicktoons genießen es in dem Park.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ugh. Wie ich Parks hasse.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Die Parks sind schön.

Die Nicktoons machen weiter Fotos und Selfies und entspannen sich auch in dem Park. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Kahlenberg, aber die Nicktoons sind nicht hier.

Robert: Ich glaube, die Nicktoons sind schon längst weggegangen. Stimmt's Leute?

Robert hört nicht mal ein Wort von denen.

Robert: Leute?

Robert sieht das Dobro und das Syndikat, die ganze Stadt schauen.

Robert: Ah. Da seid ihr ja. Ihr schaut den ganzen Stadt an.

Calamitous: Oh ja. Wie viele Touristen kommen hier?

Robert: Keine Ahnung.

Dobro: Ich weiß auch nicht.

Calamitous: Oh. Ok.

Vlad: Die Stadt ist wirklich wunderschön.

Robert: Ich weiß. Ich liebe diese Stadt.

Syndikat: Wir auch.

Dobro: Ich auch.

Robert: Was auch immer. Calamitous, wo sind die Nicktoons jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind jetzt noch in den Wertheimstein…ähh.

Dobro: Du meinst Wertheimsteinpark.

Calamitous: Ja richtig Dobro. Die sind in den Wertheimsteinpark.

Robert: Ok. Das heißt, wir fahren jetzt zur Wertheimsteinpark und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut, dann fahren wir los.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen in das Auto ein. Dobro macht das Auto an und die fahren jetzt nach Wertheimsteinpark, um die Nicktoons beobachten zu können. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur 20. Bezirk.

Harvey: Was ist der 20. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Brigittenau.

Harvey: Ok.

Spongebob: Gehen wir jetzt zur 20. Bezirk?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir jetzt zur 20. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 20. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind irgendwo in der 19. Bezirk. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt zur 20. Bezirk.

Foop: Was ist der 20. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Lobau.

Robert: Es heißt Brigittenau, du Vollidiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer. Wir fahren jetzt zur 20. Bezirk und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut. Papa, fahr uns zur 20. Bezirk.

Dobro: Wo?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Zur 20. Bezirk! Wo denn sonst, du Trottel.

Dobro: Oh.

Dobro gibt Gas und die fahren jetzt zur 20. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	23. Der 20 Bezirk

_ZWEIUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind bei der Brigittakirche und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Eliza: Ich finde, diese Kirche schön.

Foo: Ich auch Eliza. Kirchen sind schöne Sehenswürdigkeiten.

Eliza: Hahahaha. Wow Foo, du bist sehr lustig.

Foo: Danke Eliza.

Thaddäus: Ich hasse es, wenn jemand irgendetwas lustig findet.

Mr. Krabs: THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Ich mag es.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur AUVA-Hauptstelle.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh Mann. Ich gehe nicht mit.

Mr. Krabs: (böse) Oh doch. Das wirst du machen. Also, du musst mitkommen oder du wirst die Toiletten und den Boden mit deiner Zunge waschen.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Ich komme mit. Warum zwingt mich Mr. Krabs alles?

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur AUVA-Hauptstelle.

 _DREIZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei der AUVA-Hauptstelle und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Patrick: Das ist wunderschön. Ich glaube, das ist größer als dieser Brigittakirche.

Leni: Ist dieser Kirche 1 km lang?

Lori: Leni.  
1\. Das ist keine Kirche, sondern ein AUVA-Hauptstelle.  
2\. Die ist nicht 1 km lang.

Leni: Oh.

Lori: Danke.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mitdemk Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Wallensteinplatz.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh Mann.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

 _DREIZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem Wallensteinplatz und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Fee: Dieser Wallensteinplatz ist ganz schön verändert, aber ich mache trotzdem Fotos, weil dieser Ort wunderschön ist.

Foo: Ich weiß, sogar die Betone sind auch schön. Ich würde gerne mit einem Beton spielen.

Fee: Foo, diese Betone sind extrem hart.

Foo: Oh.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind irgendwo in der 20. Bezirk auf der Suche nach Nicktoons.

Crocker: Wo könnten die den sein?

Dobro: Ich weiß es leider nicht. Vielleicht in meinem Haus.

Robert: (schockiert) WAS?

Dobro: Das war nur ein Witz. Haha.

Robert schlägt Dobro auf seinem Arm.

Dobro: Aua. Wieso hast du das gemacht?

Robert: (sauer) KEINE. WITZE. MEHR. Ok?

Dobro sagt noch nichts.

Robert: (sauer) ICH HABE GSAGT: OK?

Dobro: Ok. Ich höre auf.

Robert: (schreit) GUT!

Robert beruhigt sich dann.

Robert: Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Robert hört nicht mal ein Wort von ihm.

Robert: Calamitous?

Robert sieht, dass Calamitous schläft. Er macht einen Gesichtsklatscher und er drückt auf die Hupe. Calamitous ist aufgestanden.

Calamitous: Huh? Was ist denn passiert?

Robert: Du warst eingeschlafen.

Calamitous: Oh. Sorry. Was auch immer, was brauchst du von mir?

Robert: Wo sind die Nicktoons?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind noch in dem Wallensteinplatz.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Wallensteinplatz.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren schnell zur Wallensteinplatz. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur 21. Bezirk.

Doug: Was ist der 21. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Floridsdorf.

Doug: Ok.

Spongebob: Gehen wir jetzt zur 21. Bezirk?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 21. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Nähe von der Wallensteinplatz. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt irgendwo anders.

Robert: Und zwar?

Calamitous: Die gehen jetzt in den 21. Bezirk.

Oonski: Was ist der 21. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Leobersdorf.

Robert: Es heißt Floridsdorf, du Vollidiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt zur 21. Bezirk und wir beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut. Papa, fahr uns zur 21. Bezirk.

Dobro: Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe nicht verstanden, was du gesagt hast.

Robert: (böse) Ich habe gesagt, du sollst uns zur 21. Bezirk fahren, du mieser Vollidiot.

Dobro: Oh. Ok. Dann fahren wir los.

Robert: Danke.

Dobro gibt richtig Gas. Die fahren jetzt zur 21. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	24. Der 21 Bezirk

_SECHSUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Donaufelder Kirche und machen Fotos und Selfies.

Lynn Jr.: Ich finde, diese Kirche schön. Ihr auch?

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Dil schüttelt sein Kopf auf „Ja".

Lynn Jr.: Ich würde gerne, dort hinauf klettern.

Lori: Lynn. Ich glaube nicht, dass du hinauf klettern kannst. Hast du Höhenangst?

Lynn Jr.: Nein Lori. Ich habe keine Höhenangst. Es würde für mich ein Traum gewesen.

Lori: Hm. Dann träume, über das Lynn.

Thaddäus: Lynn. Wenn du hinunter fällst, kannst du sterben. Es ist viele Meter hoch.

Lynn.: Keine Sorge Thaddäus. Ich werde auch ein Fallschirm mitnehmen.

Thaddäus: Das hoffe ich auch. (seufzte) Ich hasse es.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Ich mag es.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Citygate Wien.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh Mann. Warum bin ich mitgegangen? Ich hätte doch zuhause bleiben sollen.

Mr. Krabs: Du musst mit uns mitgehen Thaddäus, weil wir ein Team sind.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Citygate Wien.

 _ACHTUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Citygate und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Lincoln: Wow, die sind wunderschön. Wie viele Geschosse von den beiden haben die?

Spongebob: Der hohe hat 35 Geschosse und der niedrige hat 27 Geschosse.

Lincoln: Ok. Ich verstehe es.

Lynn Jr.: Ok. Ich würde doch in beiden Hochhäuser klettern.

Lori: Lynn. Das ist sehr gefährlich.

Lynn Jr.: Lori. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich keine Höhenangst habe. Ich bin ein guter Sportler. Und zwar die Nummer 1.

Lori: Oh. Na gut.

Lynn Jr.: Danke Lori.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh Mann.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich meine: Oh ja. Ich freue mich.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl.

 _ACHTUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei der Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Oblina: Wow. Das ist wunderschön. Stimmt's Krumm und Ickis?

Krumm: Oh ja. Ich finde es auch wunderschön.

Ickis: Ich finde das auch wunderschön.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der 21. Bezirk und die suchen die Nicktoons.

Vlad: ich frage mich, wo die sind.

Plankton: Ich auch.

Robert: Ich weiß es leider nicht. Calamitous, wo sind die Nicktoons?

Calamitous schaut auf den GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Nun, die sind noch bei der Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl.

Robert: Ok. Papa, fahr uns zur Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl.

Dobro: Wo?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: (böse) Ich habe gesagt, dass du uns zur Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl fahren sollst, du Narr.

Dobro: Oh. Ok, aber ich weiß nicht, wo das ist.

Robert: (grunzt) Dann nimm doch den Navigation, du nerviger Idiot.

Dobro: Oh. Stimmt. Ich kann auch die Navigation nehmen.

Robert: (genervt) Danke.

Dobro schaltet die Navigation an.

Dobro: Hmmm. Das ist Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl und ich werde jetzt…

Robert: Gib das her (nimmt von Dobro die Navigation weg) Ich kann schreiben und du konzentriere dich aufs fahren.

Dobro: Oh. Stimmt.

 _EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Robert platziert die Navigation auf der Scheibe.

Robert: Ok. Wir brauchen nur mehrere Minuten, bis wir kommen.

Dobro: Ja.

Dobro gibt richtig Gas und die fahren zur Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl, um die Nicktoons weiter bobachten zu können. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies bei Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur 22. Bezirk.

Lori: Was ist der 22. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Donaustadt.

Lori: Ok.

Spongebob: Gehen wir jetzt zur 22. Bezirk?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): JAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 22. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind noch unterwegs zur Heimatmuseum im Mautner-Schlössl. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die sind.

Calamitous: Leute, wir haben ein Problem.

Dark Laser: Was für ein Problem Calamitous?

Calamitous: Die gehen jetzt zur 22. Bezirk.

Foop: Was ist der 22. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Freistadt.

Robert: (böse) Es heißt Donaustadt, du mieser Idiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt zur 22. Bezirk und beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut. Papa, fahr uns zur 22. Bezirk!

Dobro: Wo genau im 22. Bezirk?

Robert: Ich weiß es nicht. Fahr einfach zur 22. Bezirk!

Dobro: Ok.

Robert: Danke.

Dobro gibt richtig Gas. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt zur 22. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	25. Der 22 Bezirk

_DREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Donauinsel und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ah. Herrlich. Man kann hier die Donau und die Neue Donau sehen.

Patrick: Also, ich möchte gerne schwimmen.

Danny: Eigentlich Patrick, dieser Donau ist nicht zum Schwimmen geeignet.

Patrick: Oh.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Es ist so langweilig. Die Parks sind so langweilig.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich meine: Die Parks sind so wunderschön.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt böse.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Vienna Internationale Center (VIC) in Kaisermühlen.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Vienna Internationale Center (VIC) in Kaisermühlen.

 _EINE MINUTE SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei Vienna Internationale Center (VIC) in Kaisermühlen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Lola: Wie schön. Die sind, aber die schönsten und die höchsten Gebäude, denn ich jemals gesehen habe.

Lana: Ich weiß. Die hohe ist sehr schön.

Spongebob: Die hohe ist das DC Tower und ist 220 m hoch und der Rest glaube ich ist alles UNO.

Lana: Was ist UNO?

Spongebob: Es ist United Nations Organization. (Organisation der Vereinten Nationen).

Lana: Ok. Danke Spongebob.

Spongebob: Gerne.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Alten Donau.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Noch ein Park? Oh Mann.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Alten Donau.

 _SECHS MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Alte Donau und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Mr. Krabs: Dieser Alte Donau ist schön. Naja, aber die Donau, Neue Donau und Alte Donau haben schmutziges Wasser, aber es ist Ok.

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, wenn sie in der Alten Donau schwimmen, müssen sie auf dem Grünen Blätter aufpassen. Die Grünen Blätter können sie nehmen und sie hinunter bringen.

Mr. Krabs: Ich wollte überhaupt nicht schwimmen gehen Spongebob, sondern ich habe gesagt, dass die Donau, Neue Donau und Alte Donau schmutziges Wasser haben.

Spongebob: Oh. Ich dachte, sie wollen schwimmen gehen.

Mr. Krabs: Nein Spongebob. Wir haben keinen Badeanzug mit.

Spongebob: Stimmt.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Die Parks sind sowas von langweilig. Ich hasse die Alte Donau.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine: Die Parks sind schön. Ich mag die Alte Donau.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus. Immer nett sein!

Thaddäus grunzt böse.

Tucker: Wow. Dein Boss zwingt dir alles.

Thaddäus: Ich weiß. Er ist nervig.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine: Mein Boss ist cool.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Donaupark.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Donaupark.

 _ACHT MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in dem Donaupark und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Eliza: Ich finde, das schön.

Debbie: Ich auch. Die Parks sind schön.

Ginger: Ihr habt recht. Die Parks sind wunderschön.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Die Parks sind hässlich.

Mr. Krabs: THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine: Die Parks sind wunderschön.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt böse.

Thaddäus: (seufzt, auf seiner Gedanken) Mr. Krabs ist nervig.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Donauturm.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Donauturm.

 _EINE MINUTE SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei dem Donauturm und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Sandy: Dieser Donauturm ist wunderschön. Man kann auch Bungee springen habe ich gehört.

Lynn Jr.: Bungee Springen ist das coolste Sport Sandy.

Patrick: Also, kann man auch mit dem Bungee springen auch ohne ein Seil machen?

Lynn Jr.: Nein Patrick. Du brauchst ein Seil. Ohne Seil kannst du glaube ich mehr als 100 m in die Tiefe stürzen.

Patrick: Oh. Ok.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Donauzentrum. Das ist ein Einkaufszentrum.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Donauzentrum.

 _NEUNZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Donauzentrum und tun shoppen.

Lola: Wie herrlich. Das ist der beste Einkaufszentrum, den ich je gesehen habe.

Lori: Wir können irgendwo hingehen, wo wir wollen in dem Donauzentrum.

Thaddäus: Hm. Ich glaube, ich kann hier eine neue Klarinette kaufen.

Spongebob: Wir werden noch weiter shoppen.

Die Nicktoons gehen noch weiter shoppen und machen auch noch Fotos und Selfies. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem shoppen, mit den Fotos und Selfies machen fertig und die gehen raus aus dem Donauzentrum.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Bezirksmuseum Donaustadt im Alten Feuerwehrhaus.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Bezirksmuseum Donaustadt im Alten Feuerwehrhaus.

 _ZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei der Bezirksmuseum Donaustadt im Alten Feuerwehrhaus und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Mikey: Es ist so schön. Hoffentlich sind da keine Kakerlaken, weil Raph Angst vor Kakerlaken hat.

Raph: MIKEY!

Mikey: Ups.

Donnie: Ich glaube, das ist ein bisschen zu alt.

Leo: Ich glaube auch.

Patrick: Warum sind hier eigentlich Häuser und keine Wohnungen.

Lisa: Weil das an ein anderes Bundesland grenzt: Niederösterreich.

Patrick: Oh.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir fahren jetzt zur Seestadt.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons fahren jetzt nach Seestadt.

 _SECHZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt noch in der U-Bahn Station Aspernstraße und warten auf die U-Bahn Richtung Seestadt. Die U-Bahn kommt an. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türen schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Lori: Ich hoffe, wir sind in ein mehreren Sekunden hier.

Spongebob: Lori, die Stationen zwischen Aspernstraße und Hausfeldstraße ist ein bisschen lang.

Angelica: Wann sind wir hier?

Tommy: Beruhige dich Angelica. Wir fahren jetzt die Kurve entlang und da ist die Station.

Angelica: Ok. Ich werde Geduld haben.

 _EIN PAAR SEKUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der U-Bahn Station Hausfeldstraße. Die Türen schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

 _EINE MINUTE SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der U-Bahn Station Aspern Nord. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Spongebob: Die Kurve, da ist schön. (sieht nach rechts) Leute, schaut. Da mit dem vielen Wohnungen und Kräne: Das ist Seestadt.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): WOOOOW.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Es ist schrecklich.

Mr. Krabs: THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ok. Ich mag es.

Die U-Bahn erreicht die Station und die Nicktoons steigen aus und verlassen die Station und die sehen Seestadt an und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Zim: Es ist so SCHÖÖÖÖÖÖN.

Thaddäus: Zim, hörst du bitte auf zu schreien!

Zim: Ok Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Gut.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind immer noch auf der Suche nach Nicktoons.

Oonski: Wo könnten die den sein?

Robert: Ich weiß es nicht. Calamitous, wo sind die Nicktoons jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind in Seestadt.

Robert: Ok. Papa, die sind in Seestadt.

Dobro: Ok. Wir parkieren den Auto in der Nähe von der U-Bahn Station und wir fahren mit der U-Bahn nach Seestadt.

Robert: Ok. Das geht.

Dobro parkiert das Auto in einen Parkplatz und die gehen in der U-Bahn Station Aspernstraße. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur 23. Bezirk.

Patrick: Was ist der 23. Bezirk?

Spongebob: Es ist Liesing.

Patrick: Oh. Ok.

Spongebob: Gehen wir jetzt zur 23. Bezirk?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja. Ich hoffe, das ist der letzte Bezirk.

Spongebob: Es ist der allerletzte Bezirk für unseren Urlaub Thaddäus.

Thaddäus ist überrascht und glücklich.

Thaddäus: (überrascht, glücklich) Endlich ist der 23. Bezirk der allerletzte Bezirk für unseren Urlaub. Hurra.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur 23. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der U-Bahn Station Aspern Nord, die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt das Station. Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt zur 23. Bezirk.

Vlad: Was ist der 23. Bezirk?

Calamitous: Pasching.

Robert: Es heißt Liesing, du Idiot.

Calamitous: Sorry.

Robert: Was auch immer. Fahren die Nicktoons mit dem U-Bahn zurück?

Calamitous: Nein, die fahren mit dem Bus zurück.

Robert: Ok. Wir fahren mit dem U-Bahn zurück. Was auch immer, wir fahren jetzt zur 23. Bezirk und beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Stimme: Wer wird in den 23. Bezirk fahren?

Robert schaut, wer das ist. Es ist der WL Security.

Robert: Du?

WL Security: Ihr? Was macht ihr denn hier und wo sind diese Idioten?

Robert: Du meinst die Nicktoons. Die fahren zur 23. Bezirk.

WL Security: Ok. Ich fahre auch zur 23. Bezirk.

Robert: Mach was du willst.

WL Security: Hey, wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen.

Robert: Ja, stimmt. Wir sind die ganze Zeit mit dem Auto gefahren.

WL Security: Oh. Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen aus und die warten auf die nächste U-Bahn. Mehrere Minuten später sind die in der Aspernstraße. Die steigen in das Auto ein. Dobro macht das Auto an. Dobro gibt richtig Gas und die fahren zur 23. Bezirk, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	26. Der 23 Bezirk

_NEUNZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt bei der Wotrubakirche und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Thaddäus: Wie der Fahrt von 22. Bezirk bis zur 23. Bezirk lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe Geduld bekommen.

Susie: Dieser Kirche ist wunderschön. Es würde, wie ein Domino aussehen.

Jimmy: Es ist auch ähnlich, wie Stonehenge in England.

Patrick: Sind das Dominosteine und werden als Terrassen benutzt?

Jimmy: Nein. Da sind keine Terrassen.

Patrick wollte noch was sagen, aber Jimmy antwortet.

Jimmy: Und ja. Das ist ähnlich, wie Dominosteine.

Patrick: Oh. Ok.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Das ist so langweilig.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine, das ist wunderschön.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt böse.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Alterlaa.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Alterlaa.

 _EINUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Alterlaa und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Carl: Diese Wohnungen in Alterlaa sind wunderschön und auch hoch.

Lynn Jr.: Also, mein Traum wäre, dass ich würde hier hinaufklettern.

Lori: Du kannst nur weiter träumen Lynn. Weißt du wie hoch das ist?

Lynn Jr.: Ich glaube, es ist mehr als 100 m hoch. Mein Traum wäre dort hinauf zu klettern.

Lori: Mach was du willst und träum weiter.

Lynn Jr.: Ich werde weiter träumen Lori.

Sheen: Ich würde, dort nicht hinauf klettern. Ich habe Höhenangst.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Maurer Rathauspark.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Schon wieder ein Park. Es kann noch schlimmer werden.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Maurer Rathauspark.

 _DREIUNDZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Maurer Rathauspark und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ah. Die Parks sind wunderschön. Stimmt`s Patrick?

Patrick: Oh ja. Die Parks sind die besten.

Manny (El Tigre): Ich liebe Parks.

Frida: Ich auch.

Gaz: Ich auch.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): Wir auch.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich nicht. Ich hasse Parks.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine, die Parks sind wunderschön.

Die Nicktoons machern noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in Alterlaa und suchen die Nicktoons.

Vlad: Hm, diese Wohnhäuser finde ich wunderschön.

Robert: Ja. Ich finde diese Wohnhäuser wunderschön. Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind noch in Maurer Rathauspark.

Robert: Ok. Wir fahren jetzt schnell zu diesem Park.

Dobro gibt richtig Gas und die fahren noch schnell zur Maurer Rathauspark. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Wie findet ihr diesen Park?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): Schön.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Hässlich.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine, dieser Park ist wunderschön.

Die Nicktoons machen noch immer Fotos und Selfies. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind jetzt in Maurer Rathauspark und haben die Nicktoons gefunden und die beobachten die Nicktoons jetzt.

Dobro: Was machen die…

Robert: (flüstert) Ruhe, du Trottel. Wir möchten nicht erkennt werden.

Dobro: (flüstert) Ok.

Plankton: (flüstert) Die machen noch weiter Fotos.

Dobro: Ok.

Die beobachten die Nicktoons weiter. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zurück zur Hotel.

Nicktoons: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Hotel zurück. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die haben gehört, was Spongebob gesagt hat.

Dobro: Wohin gehen die jetzt?

Robert: Die gehen jetzt zurück zur Hotel. Wir fahren nach Hause.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt zur Roberts Haus.

 _FÜNFZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in ihrem Hotelzimmer und vorbereiten sich aufs Schlafen.

Spongebob: Wie war das heutige spazieren?

Phil & Lil: Wunderschön.

Raph: Cool.

Bunsen: Schön.

Kitty: Hervorragend.

Tucker: Sehr gut.

Jimmy: Schön.

Timmy: Sehr schön.

Angelica: Sehr schön.

Kimi: Toll.

Chuckie: Sehr toll.

Tommy: Es war wunderschön.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Es war schrecklich!

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine: Es war wunderschön.

Spongebob: Es war auch wunderschön mit euch zu spazieren. (schaut auf die Uhr) Oh, es ist spät. Wir sollen jetzt schlafen gehen.

Die Nicktoons ziehen sich ihre Pyjamas und gehen ins Bett.

Spongebob: Gute Nacht Leute.

Nicktoons: Gute Nacht Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons machen das Licht aus und fangen an zu schlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	27. Das ÖFB-Team

Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Nähe von Roberts Haus.

Vlad: Puh. Es war anstrengend, alle 23 Bezirke zu fahren.

Robert: Ich weiß. Das ist sehr anstrengend.

Dobro: Was machen wir jetzt?

Robert: Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause schlafen und morgen gehen wir die Nicktoons weiter beobachten und am Sonntag werden wir die Nicktoons aufhalten. Muahahahahahahaha.

Stimme: Wir können euch helfen.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat schauen, wer war diese Stimme. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat sehen jemanden. Robert und Dobro sind extrem überrascht, was die sehen. Es ist das ÖFB-Team.

Robert: Wow. David, Marko und die anderen.

Dobro: Hallo.

Robert und Dobro schütteln bei dem ÖFB-Team, die Hände.

Robert: Leute, darf ich euch vorstellen: Das ist das Syndikat.

Syndikat: Hallo.

ÖFB-Team: Hallo.

Die schütteln sich gegenseitig, die Hände.

Robert: Was können wir für euch tun?

David Alaba: Wir haben gehört, über die Nicktoons. Sind die noch hier?

Robert: Bis Sonntag.

David Alaba: Ok. Ich möchte euch fragen, können wir euch bitte helfen, die Nicktoons am Sonntag aufzuhalten?

Robert: Was sagt ihr Leute?

Dobro: Ich sag: Ja.

Syndikat: Wir sagen auch Ja.

Robert: Ok. Ich sage auch Ja. Ihr seid dabei.

Das ÖFB-Team jubelt.

Robert: Wir gehen jetzt zur unserem Haus.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die in der Tür von Roberts Haus. Dobro macht die Tür auf und die sehen, dass das Haus sauber ist.

Michael: Hallo Leute. Ich habe, die Leute früher nach Hause weggeschickt.

Dobro: Ok.

Michael: Wie war das beobachten?

Robert: Es war alles Ok. Das ÖFB-Team ist auch mit uns dabei.

Michael: Ok. (wird müde) Ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht.

Jeder: Gute Nacht.

Michael geht in seinem Zimmer und ins Bett und fängt an zu schlafen.

Robert: Ok. Wir besprechen morgen, wo wir die Nicktoons beobachten können. Ok?

Dobro, Syndikat, ÖFB-Team: Ok.

Robert: Gut. (wird müde) Ich bin müde. Seid ihr auch?

Dobro, Syndikat, ÖFB-Team: (müde) Ja.

Robert: Ok. Ich gehe schlafen.

Robert, Dobro, das Syndikat und das ÖFB-Team gehen ins Bett.

Robert: Gute Nacht Leute.

Dobro, Syndikat, ÖFB-Team: Gute Nacht Robert.

Robert macht das Licht aus und Robert, Dobro, das Syndikat und das ÖFB-Team fangen an zu schlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	28. U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen

_AM NÄCHSTEN TAG_

Es ist 7:30 Uhr. Die Nicktoons sind aufgestanden. Die gehen jetzt Zähneputzen und nach 30 Minuten gehen die Nicktoons jetzt Frühstücken.

Frida: Was machen wir jetzt? Wir sind schon in allen Bezirken in Wien gegangen.

Spongebob: Gut, dass du fragst Frida. Wir fahren mit der U-Bahn und mit der S-Bahn in allen Stationen in Wien und ich werde euch bei allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen eine Geschichte erzählen. Möchtet ihr das?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Spazieren in allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen in Wien? Ich gehe nicht mit!

Mr. Krabs: (böse) Oh doch, das wirst du wohl! Also, komm mit uns oder du hast keine freie Tage, für den Rest des Jahres.

Thaddäus: Ok. Ich komme mit, aber ich werde nicht zuhören.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Ich werde dich zuhören.

 _DREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind mit dem Frühstücken fertig und gehen schnell in ihrem Hotelzimmer, um ihre Kameras zu holen und die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zu allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen in Wien. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind aufgestanden, haben Zähne geputzt und die gehen jetzt Frühstücken.

Vlad: Wohin gehen die jetzt?

Robert: Ich weiß es leider nicht.

Dobro: Vielleicht bei uns.

Robert, Syndikat: (schreien) DOBRO (PAPA)

Dobro: Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht.

Robert: Ugh. Deine Witze nerven.

Jetzt kommen Michael und das ÖFB-Team zum Frühstück.

Michael, ÖFB-Team: Guten Morgen Leute.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Guten Morgen.

Michael: Geht die Beobachtungstour weiter?

Robert: Ja. Heute ist der letzte Tag von beobachten.

Marko Arnautovic: Wo habt ihr die Nicktoons beobachtet?

Robert: Wir sind von Dienstag in der Früh bis Freitagabend in allen Bezirken in Wien gefahren.

Calamitous: Das werden wir nochmal machen.

Robert: Was meinst du Calamitous?

Calamitous: Ich habe in den GPS gesehen, wohin die hingehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die gehen jetzt in allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen in Wien.

Dobro: Was werden die machen?

Calamitous: Die werden Fotos machen und ich habe auch herausgefunden, dass dieser Schwamm namens Spongebob eine Geschichte zu allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen erzählen wird.

Robert: Ok. Papa, Syndikat, wir fahren jetzt zur allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen in Wien.

Plankton: Bedeutet das…

Robert: Ja, wir fahren mit der U-Bahn und auch mit der S-Bahn.

Dobro, Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Michi. Du wirst mit dem ÖFB-Team zuhause bleiben.

Michael: Ok, aber dürfen die überhaupt Videospiele spielen?

Robert: Sicher.

Michael: Super. Dann könnt ihr dann FIFA 19 spielen, wenn ihr möchtet.

Heinz Lindner: Kannst du mit uns mitspielen? Bitte?

Michael: Sicher.

Heinz Lindner: Super.

Robert: Ok. Wir gehen jetzt zur allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen in Wien.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat ziehen sich ihre Schuhe an und die gehen jetzt zu allen U-Bahn und S-Bahn Stationen in Wien.

 _ZWANZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind in der Station Großfeldsiedlung. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Leopoldau. Umsteigen zu: 29A, 32A, 125, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der U-Bahn Station Leopoldau und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Hey Leute. Darf ich eine Geschichte erzählen über diese Station?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Nach dem Bau eines Gaswerkes in Leopoldau im Jahr 1911 wurde im Jahr darauf ein Bahnhof errichtet, der die Zulieferung von Kohle für das Gaswerk erleichtern und zudem den Floridsdorfer Verschiebebahnhof entlasten sollte. Die Station Leopoldau Ladestelle war damit Teil der Kaiser-Ferdinands-Nordbahn. Am 2. September 2006 wurde die südlich der bereits vorhandenen Nordbahnstrecke errichtete U-Bahn-Station mit der Inbetriebnahme des Teilstücks der U1 zwischen den Stationen Kagran und Leopoldau eröffnet. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Autobuslinien 29A und 32A der Wiener Linien sowie zur regionalen Buslinie 125 Richtung Gerasdorf umzusteigen. Nachts ist er an Werktagen (montags bis freitags) durch die NightLine Linie N25 an das Netz der Wiener Nachtbusse angeschlossen, an Wochenenden und Feiertagen verkehrt die Linie U1 durchgehend. In den Nächten auf Samstag und auf Sonntag hält hier gegen 2:30 Uhr ein Richtung Mistelbach verkehrender Zug der Linie S2. Östlich des Bahnhofs befindet sich eine Park-and-ride-Anlage, im Norden liegt die Nordrandsiedlung und südlich der Gemeindebau Großfeldsiedlung.

Zim: Das ist eine coole Geschichte Spongebob.

Spongebob: Danke Zim.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die Nicktoons steigen in die U-Bahn ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Großfeldsiedlung. Umsteigen zu: 28A, 29A. Ausstieg: Links.

Ein paar Sekunden später sind die Nicktoons in der U-Bahn Station angekommen und die Nicktoons machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie liegt direkt unter der Kürschnergasse und erstreckt sich zwischen Dopschstraße und Gitlbauergasse. Die für die Station namensgebende Gemeindebauanlage Großfeldsiedlung und die Großfeldstraße wurden in den 1960er Jahren nach dem ehemaligen Flurnamen Das große oder lange Feldbenannt. Eröffnet wurde die Station am 2. September 2006 mit der Inbetriebnahme des bis dato letzten Teilstücks der U1 zwischen den Stationen Kagran und Leopoldau. Vom Mittelbahnsteig gelangt man mittels Aufzüge und festen Stiegen zur Dopschstraße bzw. Gitlbauergasse. Es bestehen Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu den Buslinien 28A und 29A in Richtung Bahnhof Floridsdorf. Rund um die Station befindet sich die Großfeldsiedlung, eine von 1966 bis 1973 errichtete städtische Wohnhausanlage mit rund 30.000 Bewohnern.

Manny (El Tigre): Das ist eine nette Geschichte Spongebob.

Spongebob: Danke Manny.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Manche filmen auch, dass die U-Bahn einfährt. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die Nicktoons warten auf dem U-Bahn. Nach ein paar Minuten ist die U-Bahn angekommen, die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Aderklaaer Straße. Umsteigen zu: 28A, Regionalbussen. Ausstieg: Links.

Ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen aus und die Nicktoons machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station befindet sich parallel zur Holzmanngasse und erstreckt sich zwischen Aderklaaer Straße und Baldassgasse. Die für die Station namensgebende Aderklaaer Straße wurde 1910 nach der an der Wiener Stadtgrenze gelegenen niederösterreichischen Ortschaft Aderklaa benannt.

Eröffnet wurde die Station am 2. September 2006 mit der Inbetriebnahme des Teilstücks der U1 zwischen den Stationen Kagran und Leopoldau. Vom Mittelbahnsteig gelangt man mittels Aufzugs und festen Stiegen zur Aderklaaer Straße bzw. Baldassgasse. Aufgrund einer vergleichsweise niedrigen Fahrgastfrequenz wurde Anfang 2007 seitens der Wiener Linien sogar in Betracht gezogen, die Station zu schließen, bis das Umfeld (ein großes Grundstück östlich der Station, die so genannte Brachmühle) entsprechend entwickelt ist. 2009 wurde mit der Errichtung einer Park-and-ride-Anlage mit rund 1500 Stellplätzen begonnen, die am 21. September 2010 eröffnet wurde. Die von 2013 bis 2015 errichtete Citygate nächst der U-Bahn-Station. Von 2013 bis 2015 entstand auf dem bisher brachliegenden Grundstück das Projekt Citygate, bestehend aus rund 1.000 Wohnungen und einem Einkaufszentrum mit rund 15.000 m² Verkaufsfläche. Teil der Anlage sind auch zwei Wohnhochhäuser (80 und 100 Meter) sowie ein öffentlicher Park.

Eliza: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Eliza.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Rennbahnweg. Umsteigen zu: 25A, 27A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen aus und machen in der Station Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station befindet sich parallel zur Wagramer Straße auf der Höhe Rennbahnweg. Der für die Station namensgebende Rennbahnweg wurde 1928 nach der einst an dieser Stelle bestehenden Aushilfsrennbahn des Wiener Trabrennvereins benannt. Eröffnet wurde die Station am 2. September 2006 mit der Inbetriebnahme des Teilstücks der U1 zwischen den Stationen Kagran und Leopoldau. Vom Mittelbahnsteig gelangt man mittels Aufzüge und festen Stiegen zum Kreuzungsbereich Wagramer Straße / Rennbahnweg bzw. zur Wohnhausanlage Rennbahnweg. Es bestehen Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu den Buslinien 25A in Richtung Süßenbrunn und 27A in Richtung Kagran bzw. Erzherzog-Karl-Straße (Stadlau) sowie zu Regionalbuslinien ins Weinviertel. Östlich der Station befinden sich die Trabrenngründe, ein Gemeindebau mit über 2.400 Wohneinheiten und rund 7.000 Bewohnern.

Debbie: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Debbie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die Nicktoons warten auf dem U-Bahn. Nach ein paar Minuten ist der U-Bahn angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Kagraner Platz. Umsteigen zu: 26, 22A, 24A, 31A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station liegt direkt unter der Wagramer Straße und erstreckt sich zwischen Donaufelder Straße und Doningasse. Der für die Station namensgebende Kagraner Platz wurde 1909 nach der ehemaligen Ortschaft und dem nunmehrigen Stadtteil Kagran benannt. Eröffnet wurde die Station am 2. September 2006 mit der Inbetriebnahme des Teilstücks der U1 zwischen den Stationen Kagran und Leopoldau. Vom etwa 13 Meter tief liegenden Mittelbahnsteig gelangt man mittels Rolltreppen, Aufzügen und festen Stiegen in ein Aufnahmegebäude, das sich inmitten einer Busschleife westlich der Wagramer Straße befindet. Ausgänge führen in die Doningasse und zum Kreuzungsbereich Wagramer Straße/Donaufelder Straße. Es bestehen Umsteigemöglichkeiten zur Straßenbahnlinie 26 in Richtung Hausfeldstraße bzw. Strebersdorf, zu den Buslinien 22A (zu den U-Bahn-Stationen Kagran und Aspernstraße), 24A (nach Breitenlee) und 31A (Richtung Großjedlersdorf). In der Nähe der Station befinden sich die Kagraner Pfarrkirche und das Bezirksmuseum Donaustadt.

Tommy: Eine nette Geschichte ist das.

Spongebob: Danke Tommy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Manche filmen auch die U-Bahnen die Ein- und Ausfahren. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos, Selfies und mit dem filmen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türen schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Kagran. Umsteigen zu: 25, 22A, 26A, 27A, 93A, 94A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die Nicktoons machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Der Name entspricht dem Bezirksteil Kagran, dessen Name sich von einem Grafen Chagre ableitet, der im 12. Jahrhundert in der Gegend Land besaß. Die oberirdische Station wurde am 3. September 1982 unter dem Namen _Zentrum_ Kagran eröffnet und bildete bis 2006 den nördlichen Endpunkt der Linie U1. Im Jahr 1989 erfolgte die Verkürzung auf den heutigen Stationsnamen. Die Station erstreckt sich etwa zwischen Donizettiweg und Prandaugasse und verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig. Vom überdachten und eingehausten Bahnsteigbereich führen Rolltreppen, feste Stiegen und Aufzüge einerseits in das östliche Aufnahmsgebäude unter dem U-Bahn-Tragwerk, wo sich auch eine Vorverkaufsstelle der Wiener Linien befindet. Die Ausgänge führen per Pendeltüren ost- wie westseitig auf den Dr.-Adolf-Schärf-Platz und zum Donauzentrum. Der mittig gelegene Aufzug und der westliche Ausgang führen zum Entertainment-Center Donauplex. Bis 2006 befand sich nördlich der Station eine Abstellhalle für Züge der U1. Mit der Eröffnung des sechsten Teilstücks der U1 wurde diese aufgelassen und zur Station Leopoldau verlegt. Die vor der Station haltenden Autobuslinien führen vor allem in die östlichen Teile der Donaustadt: So fährt der 26A nach Essling und weiter nach Groß-Enzersdorf, die Linie 27A in Richtung Hermann-Gebauer-Straße, die Linie 93A zur U2-Station Aspernstraße und die Linie 94A nach Stadlau. Ebenfalls hält hier die Straßenbahnlinie 25, die vom Bahnhof Wien Floridsdorfzur Oberdorfstraße in Aspern fährt. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu Autobus- und Straßenbahnlinien, der angesiedelten Behörden und Bildungseinrichtungen (Vienna International School) rund um die Station, aber auch wegen des benachbarten Donauzentrums, das mit einer Gesamtfläche von 225 000 m² das größte Einkaufszentrum in Wien ist, zählt die Station Kagran zu jenen mit dem lebhaftesten Publikumsbetrieb entlang der U1. In der Nähe befindet sich auch die 1995 eröffnete Albert-Schultz-Eishalle.

Ginger: Eine schöne Geschichte ist das.

Spongebob: Danke Ginger.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Alte Donau. Umsteigen zu: 20A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die Alte Donau, ein Altarm der Donau, seit der Donauregulierung im 19. Jahrhundert ein stehendes Gewässer. Seit Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde das Gebiet nach und nach als Freizeit- bzw. Naherholungsgebiet erschlossen. Eröffnet wurde die Station in Hochlage am 3. September 1982 mit der Inbetriebnahme des bislang vorletzten Teilstücks der U1 zwischen den Stationen Praterstern und Kagran. Die Station verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige, befindet sich direkt am Ufer der Alten Donau und ragt auf einem künstlich aufgeschütteten Damm in das Gewässer hinein. Östlich der Station befindet sich ein Ankerplatz für Freizeitsegelboote, westlich eine Kleingartensiedlung. Von der Stationsmitte führen Stiegenanlagen und Aufzüge in ein Aufnahmegebäude, das unter dem U-Bahn-Tragwerk liegt. Dort führt der Ausgang direkt auf die Arbeiterstrandbadstraße. Es bestehen Umsteigemöglichkeiten auf die vom Verkehrsunternehmen Gschwindl im Auftrag der Wiener Linien betriebene Autobuslinie 20A in Richtung Neue Donau (einzelne Kurse bis Bahnhof Floridsdorf). Während der Wiener Badesaison (Mai – September) gibt es zusätzlich einen eigenen _Bäderverkehr_ mit der Linie 20B, bei welchem nur Haltestellen entlang der Alten Donau angefahren werden (inklusive der Haltestelle Angelibad, an welcher reguläre 20A-Busse nicht halten). In der unmittelbaren Nähe der Station befinden sich das Bundesbad Alte Donau, der Arbeiterinnenstrand, die Sportanlage der ÖBB und zahlreiche Kleingartenanlagen.

Gir: Das ist eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Gir.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Kaisermühlen. Vienna Internationale Center (VIC). Umsteigen zu: 20A, 92A, 92B. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der U-Bahn Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station wurde am 3. September 1982 eröffnet, sie ist nach dem Bezirksteil Kaisermühlen und dem Vienna International Centre, dem dritten Amtssitz der Vereinten Nationen, benannt. Die beiden Seitenbahnsteige der Station befinden sich in Hochlage von 6,5 m über dem Geländeniveau parallel zur Wagramer Straße. Zu den beiden Empfangsgebäuden unter dem U-Bahn-Tragwerk führen Rolltreppen und Aufzüge. Ausgänge führen einerseits zum United Nations Visitor Center und andererseits zur südlich der Station gelegenen Schüttaustraße. Dort besteht die Möglichkeit zu den vom Verkehrsunternehmen Gschwindl betriebenen Autobuslinien 20A in Richtung Arbeiterstrandbadstraße und Bruckhaufen, 92A in Richtung Aspern Zachgasse und 92B in Richtung Ölhafen Lobau umzusteigen. Im Sommer halten zusätzliche Pendelbusse zum Strandbad Gänsehäufel. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Station befindet sich das Naherholungsgebiet Kaiserwasser bzw. Alte Donau, die UNO-City mit dem Vienna International Centre und dem Austria Center Vienna, sowie die Donau City mit der Donaucity-Kirche. Über die Platte der Donau City ist zu Fuß auch der Donaupark mit dem Donauturm zu erreichen. Ausgehend von den Station Kaisermühlen senkt sich das Niveau der Hochbahnstrecke in südwestlicher Richtung und führt nach rund 200 Streckenmetern unterhalb der Reichsbrücke über die Donau.

Eliza: Eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Eliza.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Donauinsel. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist das Naherholungsgebiet Donauinsel. Sie wurde im Zuge der Eröffnung des 5. Teilstücks der U1 am 3. September 1982 seiner Bestimmung übergeben. Der Einsturz der „alten" Reichsbrücke nur sechs Jahre zuvor beschleunigte den Ausbau der U-Bahn in die links (nordöstlich) der Donau gelegenen Bezirke enorm. Diesem Ereignis verdankt auch die Station Donauinsel ihre Lage und ihr Aussehen. Die Station befindet sich in einem Hohlkasten unter der Reichsbrücke und erstreckt sich vom Ufer der Neuen Donau, dem Entlastungsgerinne bis zur Donauinsel. Die Bahnsteige befinden sich als Seitenbahnsteige in zwei parallelen Röhren getrennt nebeneinander. Ausgänge führen am nördlichen Ende der Bahnsteige per fester Stiege (d. h. nicht barrierefrei) auf den Hubertusdamm und am südlichen Ende durch ein Aufnahmegebäude unter dem Tragwerk der Reichsbrücke direkt auf die Donauinsel. Die einzigen barrierefreien Zugänge zur Station befinden sich links bzw. rechts von den Richtungsbahnsteigen und führen auf den Fuß- und Radweg längs der U-Bahn-Einhausung. Rollstuhlfahrer können über Rampen die Donauinsel erreichen. Dieser Zugang wurde in den Jahren 2003 und 2004 während einer Generalsanierung der Reichsbrücke geschaffen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde die Station auch mit Sichtfenstern auf Donau und Donauinsel ausgestattet. In der näheren Umgebung befinden sich die saisonalen Lokal- und Vergnügungsmeilen Copa Cagrana und Sunken City.

Debbie: Schön.

Spongebob: Danke Debbie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nache in paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Vorgartenstraße. Umsteigen zu: 11A, 11B. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie liegt direkt unter der Lassallestraße und erstreckt sich zwischen Radingerstraße und Vorgartenstraße. Namensgeber ist die 1903 benannte Vorgartenstraße, deren größtenteils spätgründerzeitliche Häuser meist einen für Wien sonst eher untypischen Vorgarten aufweisen. Von den beiden Seitenbahnsteigen führen Ausgänge mittels fester Stiegen (d. h. nicht barrierefrei) stadteinwärts auf die Radingerstraße, wo sich auch Aufzüge befinden. Stadtauswärts führen die Ausgänge ebenfalls per fester Stiege auf die Lassallestraße, Höhe Vorgartenstraße. Hier besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Autobuslinien 11A in Richtung Bahnhof Heiligenstadt bzw. Stadion und 11B in Richtung Friedrich-Engels-Platz bzw. Hillerstraße umzusteigen. Weiters kann das Schifffahrtszentrum am Handelskai erreicht werden. Die Station ist mit einer öffentlichen Toilettenanlage ausgestattet. In ihrer unmittelbarer Nähe befindet sich der Vorgartenmarkt und der Mexikoplatz. Sie ist auch die nächstgelegene Station für die Teile des Nordbahnviertels rund um den Rudolf-Bednar-Park.

Susie: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Susie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türen schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Praterstern. Umsteigen zu: U2, O, 5, 5B, 80A, 82A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die Nicktoons machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station in Tieflage wurde im Zuge der Eröffnung des vierten Teilstücks der U1 (Nestroyplatz–Praterstern) am 28. Februar 1981 eröffnet. Sie befindet sich direkt unter dem Platz und wurde zunächst mit einem Mittelbahnsteig sowie dem Rohbau eines Seitenbahnsteiges für die später vorgesehene Linie U1B Richtung Stadion eröffnet. In den Jahren 2001 bis 2003 erfolgte der Umbau zu zwei getrennten Seitenbahnsteigen, der auf Grund der zu erwartenden starken Fahrgastfrequenz mit Eröffnung der U2-Strecke Richtung Stadion notwendig geworden war. Die U2-Verlängerung machte die früheren Planungen für eine Abzweigung der U1 und damit den Mittel- und Seitenbahnsteig endgültig obsolet. Im Zuge dieses Umbaus wurde auch ein neuer Ausgang samt Aufnahmsgebäude in Richtung Lassallestraße geschaffen. Ein weiterer Ausgang führt über ein Zwischengeschoß, in dem sich eine Filiale einer Wiener Großbäckerei befindet, auf die stadteinwärts gerichtete Seite des ÖBB-Bahnhofs. Hier kann auf die Straßenbahnlinien O und 5 sowie auf die Autobuslinien 5B und 80A umgestiegen werden. Über Passagen sind Praterstraße und Nordbahnstraße zu erreichen. Weitere Umsteigemöglichkeiten bestehen zur S-Bahn-Stammstrecke sowie zu Regionalzügen der ÖBB. Am 10. Mai 2008 wurde die Verlängerung der Linie U2 von der bis dahin bedienten Endstation Schottenring zur neuen Endstation Stadion beim Ernst-Happel-Stadion eröffnet. Der Bereich der U2 wird hauptsächlich durch ein neu errichtetes, am nördlichen Ende der ÖBB-Kassenhalle zum Eingang des Volkspraters hin orientiertes Glasgebäude betreten, das neben den Abgängen zur U-Bahn auch eine Bäckerei, ein Restaurant sowie einen Reiseproviantladen beherbergt. Die Bahnsteige der U2-Station Praterstern liegen in einem stumpfen Winkel südlich zur U1-Station und erstrecken sich vom Vorplatz gegenüber dem Tegetthoff-Denkmal bis zum Beginn der Ausstellungsstraße. Durch Kuppeln an der Oberfläche wird der neue hallenartig angelegte Stationsbereich mit Tageslicht versorgt. Die bis dahin über den Praterstern verkehrende Straßenbahnlinie 21 und die Sonderlinien des Stadionverkehrs sowie die Sonderlinie 81 zum Messegelände wurden am Ende des Betriebstages 9. Mai 2008 eingestellt. Den ganzen Tag über fuhren Oldtimer-Garnituren, die letzte Betriebsfahrt wurde mit einem mit Trauerflor geschmückten 21er, und unter ausgelassener Abschiedsstimmung der mitfahrenden Fahrgäste durchgeführt. Der lange Verbindungsgang zwischen den Stationen der U1 und U2 wurde 2008 mit dem Email-Wandbild „… einen Traum träumen …" der Künstlerin Susanne Zemrosser ausgestaltet. Inhaltlich orientiert sich das Bild in naiv-kindlichem Stil an Szenen aus dem Wurstelprater und Schaustücken aus dem Pratermuseum. Der Entwurf wurde von Ernesto Müller und Martina Schatz in Handarbeit auf die Paneele gemalt. Das 50,6 Meter lange und 2,5 Meter hohe Gemälde ist im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde als längstes gebranntes Email-Bild der Welt anerkannt.

Chuckie: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Chuckie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die Nicktoons warten auf dem U-Bahn. Nach ein paar Minuten ist die U-Bahn angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Nestroyplatz. Umsteigen zu: 5A. Bitte seien sie achtsam. Andere brauchen ihren Sitzplatz, vielleicht notwendiger. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die Nicktoons machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist der Nestroyplatz, der 1932 nach dem Theaterautor und Schauspieler Johann Nestroy benannt wurde. Dieser trat in seinen Stücken häufig am nahegelegenen Carltheater auf, das im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört wurde. In der Nähe der Station – vor den Hausnummern 17–19, Zum Jonas – steht ein 1929 gegossenes Johann-Nestroy-Denkmal, das nach Beendigung der U-Bahn-Arbeiten im Jahr 1983 hier aufgestellt wurde, zuvor jedoch zwischen Carltheater und Nestroyhof gestanden hatte. Die Station verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig und erstreckt sich zwischen der Komödiengasse und der Rotensterngasse. Ausgänge führen mittels fester Stiegen und Rolltreppen beidseitig auf die Praterstraße, die Komödiengasse und in die Weintraubengasse. In den 2000er-Jahren wurde die Station barrierefrei umgerüstet: ein Aufzug führt direkt vom Bahnsteig auf eine Verkehrsinsel auf der Praterstraße. Neben einem der drei Aufgänge zum Nestroyplatz liegt die Tempelgasse mit einem Rest des Leopoldstädter Tempels, der während des Novemberpogroms 1938 zerstört wurde, heute erinnert daran ein Mahnmal aus vier weißen Säulen. Die Station Nestroyplatz wurde am 24. November 1979 eröffnet und ermöglichte damit die Fahrt auf einem weiteren Teilstück der U1 vom Stephansplatz über den Schwedenplatz bis in den 2. Bezirk. Im Jahr 1978 waren die Teilstücke vom Reumannplatz zum Karlsplatz und vom Karlsplatz zum Stephansplatz eröffnet worden. Bis zum 28. Februar 1981 blieb die Station Nestroyplatz der nördliche Endstation der Linie U1. Die Station Nestroyplatz wurde in offener Bauweise errichtet, während bei der Verbindung vom Schwedenplatz zum Nestroyplatz unterhalb des Donaukanals zum letzten Mal die damals unter dem Namen „Wiener Maulwurf" bekannte Tunnelvortriebsmaschine zum Einsatz kam. Am 26. Mai 1977 wurde nach der Fertigstellung des Tunnels zum Nestroyplatz diese für den Vortrieb im lockeren Sediment mit Schotter und viel Wasser geeignete Tunnelbohrmaschine außer Betrieb gestellt. Bei späteren Tunnelbauten der U-Bahn wurde die „Neue Österreichische Tunnelbaumethode" angewandt. Erst 26 Jahre später kam bei der Verlängerung der U1 wieder eine ähnliche Schildbohrmaschine zum Einsatz. Die offene Bauweise der Station hatte zur Folge, dass die in der Praterstraße verkehrenden Ring-Straßenbahnlinien A, Ak, B und Bk an den Rand der Praterstraße verlegt werden mussten. Die Station liegt direkt unter der heutigen Fahrbahn der Praterstraße. Wegen der Tiefe der U-Bahn-Strecke, die kurz vor der Station den Donaukanal unterquert, ist die Station zweigeschossig ausgeführt. Die Eröffnung der U-Bahn-Station zeigte anfangs nicht die erhofften belebenden Auswirkungen auf das Geschäftsleben der Praterstraße, die in den Prognosen der Stadtplaner nach der Fertigstellung der U-Bahn zu einem „Einkaufsboulevard" werden sollte. Das erste in Erwartung des U-Bahn-Anschlusses neu errichtete Gebäude war das an der Stelle des abgebrochenen Carltheaters 1975 errichtete Galaxie-Hochhaus des Architekten Josef Becvar, der auch das Hotel Europa vor dem Salzburger Hauptbahnhof gestaltet hatte. Dieses Bürohochhaus blieb nach seiner Fertigstellung auch nach Eröffnung der U1-Station viele Jahre lang nahezu leerstehend, bis es in den frühen 1990er Jahren von den Redaktionen und dem Vertrieb der Verlagsgruppe News bezogen wurde. Nach der Übersiedlung des Verlages in den nahe gelegenen Media Tower wurde in den Jahren 2001 und 2002 nach Plänen des Architekten Martin Kohlbauer das Gebäude von 15 auf 21 Geschosse aufgestockt und in Galaxy 21 umbenannt. Die Vorhalle reicht nun nahezu bis zum U-Bahn-Aufgang in der Komödiengasse. Heute sind in dem Gebäude unter anderem eine Filiale der Weltbank, die Bundeswettbewerbsbehörde und das Bundesvergabeamt untergebracht. Ein weiterer Neubau entstand an der Ecke Praterstraße und Aspernbrückengasse. An Stelle des ehemaligen Amtsgebäudes mit dem Finanzamt für den 2. und den 20. Bezirk wurde ebenfalls ein Bürohaus errichtet, das heute Sitz des Fernsehsenders ATV mit Studio- und Produktionsräumen ist. Die Finanzämter zwischen Donaukanal und Donau wurden mit jenen jenseits der Donau zusammengelegt und befinden sich heute in einem Neubau vor der Station Kagran der U1.

Phil: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Phil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schwedenplatz. Umsteigen zu: U4, 1, 2, 2A, Vienna Ring Tram. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Hier treffen die Linien U1 und U4 aufeinander. Die Anlagen der U4 verfügen über einen Mittelbahnsteig und befinden sich in einer Galerie längs des Franz-Josefs-Kais bzw. des Donaukanals. Die Bahnsteige der U1 erstrecken sich als Seitenbahnsteige in zwei parallel verlaufenden Röhren schräg vom Ausgang der Rotenturmstraße bis zur Schwedenbrücke über den Donaukanal. Ausgänge führen mittels Rolltreppen auf den Schwedenplatz (Ausgang Laurenzerberg, Umstiegsmöglichkeit zur Straßenbahn beziehungsweise Ausgang Rotenturmstraße zwischen Hafnersteig und Rotenturmstraße, Umstiegsmöglichkeit zur Linie 2A und zu den Vienna Airport Lines) und per fester Stiege in Richtung Urania. Die Station wurde am 6. August 1901 mit dem Namen Ferdinandsbrücke als Teil der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn eröffnet, die jedoch den Betrieb der Donaukanallinie am 8. Dezember 1918 kriegsbedingt komplett einstellen musste. Nachdem schon im November 1919 der bisherige Ferdinandsplatz in Schwedenplatz umbenannt worden war, galt dies ab ihrer Wiedereröffnung als Teil der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn am 20. Oktober 1925 auch für die Haltestelle selbst. Nach dem etappenweise vorgenommenen Umbau der Donaukanallinie zur U-Bahn wird die Station Schwedenplatz seit dem 15. August 1978 von der U4 bedient. Am 24. November 1979 wurde das U1-Teilstück zwischen Stephansplatz und Nestroyplatz seiner Bestimmung übergeben, womit der heutige U-Bahn-Knoten komplett war. Die Konzeption Otto Wagners ist auf den Bahnsteigen der U4 kaum noch zu erahnen; diese wurden vollständig nach dem Panel-Design der _Architektengruppe U-Bahn_ umgestaltet. Die Errichtung der Anlagen der U1 gestaltete sich aufgrund der Unterfahrung von Gebäuden im Bereich der Griechengasse und vor allem wegen der Unterquerung des Donaukanals als Herausforderung für die Tiefbauingenieure. So kam es am 9. Juli 1974 zu einem Einbruch von Grundwasser in der Baustelle unter dem Schwedenplatz.

Lil: Schön.

Spongebob: Danke Lil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Stephansplatz. Umsteigen zu: U3, 1A, 2A, 3A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Hier treffen sich seit 1991 die Linien U1 und U3. Wegen der Funktion als zentraler Knoten im U-Bahn-Netz und wegen der zahlreichen umgebenden Sehenswürdigkeiten ist die Station eines der meistfrequentierten Verkehrsbauwerke in Wien. Täglich frequentieren rund 255.000 Passagiere die Station Stephansplatz. Die Gleisanlagen der U-Bahn liegen bis zu fünf Stockwerke unter dem Niveau des Stephansplatzes. Die Ausgänge führen auf den Stephansplatz, den Graben, in die Kärntner Straße sowie (nur als Aufzug) in die Goldschmiedgasse. Die drei über Stiegen und Rolltreppen führenden Aufgänge sind zur Schonung des innerstädtischen Stadtbildes nicht überdacht. Die Bahnsteige der U1, die sich an der tiefsten Stelle der Station befinden, sind als Mittelbahnsteige, jene der U3 als Seitenbahnsteige zweistöckig untereinander angeordnet. Im obersten Geschoß befinden sich eine Informationsstelle und eine Vorverkaufsstelle der Wiener Linien. Zwei Großbäckereien aus Wien haben hier ebenfalls ihre unterirdischen Filialen. Eine früher hier befindliche Polizeiinspektion wurde am 14. Oktober 2005 an die Adresse Brandstätte 4 verlegt. Der barrierefreie Zugang für Rollstuhlfahrer ist nur über den Ausgang Goldschmiedgasse möglich, wo an der Außenseite des Haas-Hauses der einzige an die Oberfläche führende Lift mündet. Drei weitere Lifte bedienen die Stockwerke innerhalb der Station. Außerdem gibt es noch 23 Rolltreppen verschiedener Länge. Seit Einführung des ÖPNV in Wien fehlte ein leistungsfähiges Verkehrsmittel, das auch das Zentrum der Stadt innerhalb der Ringstraße erschloss. Bereits im 19. Jahrhundert wurden Pläne gewälzt, einen möglichen Zentralbahnhof in unmittelbarer Nähe des Stephansdomes zu platzieren. Die Bauarbeiten an der Station Stephansplatz begannen im Zuge der Errichtung des Grundnetzes der Wiener U-Bahn im Mai 1973. Im August 1977 konnte die Tiefengleiche hergestellt werden. Die Errichtung erfolgte größtenteils in offener Bauweise. Von Anfang an mitgeplant, wurden bereits in den 1970er Jahren die Vorarbeiten für die Verknüpfung mit der U3 geleistet, die erst im Jahr 1991 die Station Stephansplatz erreichte. Am Stephansplatz wurde mit farbigen Steinen der Grundriss von Virgilkapelle und Magdalenskapelle dargestellt.

Stimpy: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Stimpy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Karlsplatz. Umsteigen zu: U2, U4, D, 1, 2, 62, 71, 2A, 4A, 59A, Lokalbahn nach Baden. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station Karlsplatz wurde 1899 als Station „Academiestraße" der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn eröffnet und erhielt noch im gleichen Jahr ihre heutige Bezeichnung, als der zugehörige Platz nach Karl VI. benannt wurde. Ab 1925 verkehrte ersatzweise die Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn. Mit der am 25. Februar 1978 erfolgten Inbetriebnahme des ersten, vom Reumannplatz her kommenden U-Bahn-Teilstücks der U1 wurde der Karlsplatz gleichzeitig auch U-Bahn-Station und ist heute der größte Verkehrsknoten der Wiener Linien. Die Station Karlsplatz stellte architektonisch einen Sonderfall im Stadtbahnnetz dar: Die oberirdischen Bauten der ursprünglich oben offenen Station bestehen aus zwei mit Ornamenten reich verzierten, einander gegenüberliegenden Pavillons. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Stationen wurden sie vom Architekten Otto Wagner als Stahlskelettbau mit vorgehängten Marmorplatten ausgeführt und im damals sehr modernen Jugendstil dekoriert, die Blumenornamente gestaltete Joseph Maria Olbrich. Von jedem Pavillon führte ursprünglich nur ein Stiegenabgang zu je einem der beiden versetzt angelegten Seitenbahnsteige. Die Umstellung der Wientallinie auf U-Bahn-Betrieb in den Jahren 1976 bis 1981 brachte einen Totalumbau der unterirdischen Anlagen der Station mit sich. Die Pavillons hätten im Zuge des U-Bahn-Baus ursprünglich entfernt werden sollen, wurden nach Protesten aber renoviert und zwei Meter über dem damaligen Straßenniveau wieder aufgebaut. Der westliche Pavillon beherbergt heute eine Außenstelle des Wien Museums mit einer Ausstellung über das Werk Otto Wagners und an seiner Rückseite einen Zugang zur U-Bahn-Station, ein direkter Zugang zu den Bahnsteigen ist heute nicht mehr möglich. Der östliche Zugang wird heute als Café genutzt. Während der Planungs- und Bauperiode wurden feste Stufen und Rolltreppen noch für ausreichend als Verbindung zwischen den Stockwerken gehalten. Erst später wurden die Bedürfnisse von Rollstuhlfahrern, Behinderten und Personen mit Kinderwagen erkannt, so dass die älteren U-Bahn-Stationen mit Liftanlagen nachgerüstet wurden. 1995 wurde der Bahnsteig der U4 mit einem Lift zur ein Stockwerk höher gelegenen Opernpassage ausgestattet, 1996 folgte je ein Aufzug zu jedem der beiden Bahnsteige der U2. Einen medienwirksamen Baubeginn am Karlsplatz gab es nicht, als offizieller Baubeginn wird der 3. November 1969 angegeben. Wesentlich publikumswirksamer war es, als am 18. August 1973 am Karlplatz zwei U-Bahn-Waggons mittels Kranwagen auf die Gleise der U1 abgesenkt wurden (Wagen 2003 und 3003, Ende 2011 ausgemustert und verschrottet). Die mächtige Baugrube war auch Drehort für den 1973 gedrehten Film Scorpio, der Killer. Obwohl 1978 offiziell zunächst nur die Teilstrecke Reumannplatz–Karlsplatz eröffnet wurde, fuhren die leeren U-Bahn-Züge bereits bis zur Station Stephansplatz. Grund dafür war, dass es am Karlsplatz keine Wendeanlage gab und die Station Stephansplatz wiederum für die Passagiere noch nicht freigegeben war. Während der Umbauarbeiten der ehemaligen Stadtbahnstrecke trafen hier ab 15. August 1978 die aus Hütteldorf kommende Stadtbahn und die aus Richtung Heiligenstadt kommende U4 aufeinander. Passagiere, die über den Karlsplatz hinweg fahren wollten, mussten hier auf dem gemeinsamen Perron umsteigen. Dieser war entlang des U-Bahn-Gleises mittels Holzplanken auf das notwendige Einstiegsniveau erhöht. Mit der Verlängerung der U4 zur Meidlinger Hauptstraße am 26. Oktober 1980 wurde die Station Karlsplatz eine reine U-Bahn-Station. Die U2 entstand aus der Unterpflasterstraßenbahnstrecke unter der so genannten „Lastenstraße" (auch „Zweierlinie" genannt), deren Straßenbahntrasse tiefer gelegt worden waren. An die Station Karlsplatz wurde der Ustraba-Tunnel mittels einer 400 Meter langen Neubaustrecke angeschlossen. Außerdem wurde eine Wendeanlage in der Länge von 200 Metern Richtung Musikvereinsgebäude errichtet. Die Gesellschaft der Musikfreunde legte vorsorglich Widerspruch dagegen ein, da durch die Bauarbeiten und den späteren U-Bahn-Betrieb Lärmbelästigungen befürchtet wurden. Im Hinblick auf die im Mai 2008 erfolgte Verlängerung der U2 zum Ernst-Happel-Stadion und dem damit einhergehenden Einsatz von Langzügen wurde in den Jahren 1999 bis 2001 die Wendeanlage der U2, die sich unter dem Karlsplatz im Bereich des Musikvereins befindet, umgebaut. Zeitgleich wurde der Musikverein unterirdisch umgebaut und erweitert. Nur kurze Zeit, vom 7. bis zum 25. September 1981, bestand die Linie U2/U4. Diese schlug auf der damaligen U4-Strecke zwischen Hietzing und Heiligenstadt über ein für diesen Zweck nicht vorgesehenes Verbindungsgleis einen Bogen über die Strecke der U2. Da sich diese Spontanidee nicht bewährte und den Fahrplan durcheinanderbrachte, wurde diese Linienvariante nach kurzer Zeit wieder eingestellt. Die Station Karlsplatz ist bis heute der größte Verkehrsknoten der Wiener Linien. Die Opernpassage wird von rund 300.000 Passanten täglich benutzt, mit 233.000 Fahrgästen pro Tag zählt die U-Bahn-Station Karlsplatz zu den meistfrequentierten Wiens. Hier kreuzen sich die Linien U1, U2 und U4 der Wiener U-Bahn. Es gibt Umsteigegelegenheiten zur Badner Bahn, den Straßenbahnlinien 1 und 62 sowie zu den städtischen Buslinien 4A und 59A. Darüber hinaus halten an der nahe gelegenen Station Kärntner Ring, Oper, die durch eine rund 200 m lange unterirdische Passage zu Fuß erreichbar ist, zusätzlich die Straßenbahnlinien D, 2 und 71 sowie die Buslinie 3A und die von den Wiener Lokalbahnen betriebene Regionalbuslinie 360. Die Bahnsteige der U1 sind als Mittelbahnsteige angeordnet und liegen mit 24,63 Meter unter dem Niveau der Kärntner Straße an der tiefsten Stelle der Station. Die Gleise der Linie U1 führen in zwei getrennten Röhren zur Station Karlsplatz. Zwei Ebenen darüber liegt mit Seitenbahnsteigen die derzeitige Endstation der U2. Die Anlagen der U4 befinden sich als Mittelbahnsteig direkt unter der unterirdischen Fußgängerpassage.

Angelica: Schön.

Spongebob: Danke Angelica.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Taubstummengasse. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die Nicktoons machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die zweigeschoßige Station befindet sich auf der Wieden, in Tieflage direkt unter der Fahrbahn der dicht befahrenen Geschäftsstraße Favoritenstraße und verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig. Ausgänge führen in die Mayerhofgasse und die Floragasse. Die Station wurde in den 1970er Jahren in offener Bauweise errichtet und nach dem Konzept der Architektengruppe U-Bahn (Wilhelm Holzbauer, H. Marschalek, G. Ladstätter bzw. B. Gantar) mit der Signalfarbe Rot der U1 ausgestaltet. Zusammen mit den Stationen Karlsplatz, Südtiroler Platz, Keplerplatz und Reumannplatz gehört die Station Taubstummengasse zu den Stationen der ersten nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg eröffneten Neubaustrecke der Wiener U-Bahn. In unmittelbarer Nähe befindet sich das Theresianum und das Funkhaus. m Jahr 1969 begann man auf dem Wiener Karlsplatz mit dem Bau der U-Bahn-Linie U1. Durch die offene Bauweise wurde der Streckenabschnitt bis zur Taubstummengasse relativ rasch fertiggestellt. Auf dieser Strecke konnten die ersten U-Bahn-Garnituren getestet werden, während an anderen Streckenabschnitten noch gebaut wurde. Dieser Testbetrieb wurde auch durch eine Wendeanlage und ein Abstellgleis für eine U-Bahn-Garnitur, die im Anschluss an die Station Taubstummengasse unterhalb der Favoritenstraße in Richtung Südtiroler Platz gebaut worden waren, gewährleistet. Der Stationsbetrieb konnte in dieser für weitere U-Bahn-Stationsbauten typischen Umgebung simuliert werden. Am 18. August 1973 wurde der erste U-Bahn-Wagen am Karlsplatz in den Schacht abgelassen. Am 22. September 1973 begannen dann die ersten Testfahrten zwischen Karlsplatz und Taubstummengasse. Eine längere Teststrecke für die „Silberpfeile" wurde erst im Jahr 1976 auf den größtenteils oberirdisch verlaufenden Gleisen der heutigen U4 zwischen Heiligenstadt und Friedensbrücke eröffnet. Die Wendeanlage bestand noch bis Sommer 2012. Im Zuge von Sanierungsarbeiten wurde sie jedoch durch eine Überleitstelle ersetzt, sodass der Fahrbetrieb im Störungsfall nicht mehr zur Gänze unterbrochen werden muss. Die Taubstummengasse war die erste Wiener U-Bahn-Station, in der ein Blindenleitsystem angebracht wurde. Der Mittelbahnsteig mit den an den Enden liegenden Aufgängen schien für erste Tests am besten geeignet. Im Jahr 1993 wurden sieben parallele, ungefähr 3 cm breite erhabene Linien aus schwarzer Bodenmarkierungsfarbe entlang des Bahnsteigs angebracht, die einen ungefähr 40 cm breiten Leitstreifen ergaben. Nach der Eröffnung eines Lifts wurde bis zum 5. Mai 2004 auch das Blindenleitsystem erneuert. Im Zuge der Erneuerung wurde das alte System, das trotz einiger Abnützungserscheinungen noch gut ertastbar war, teilweise ersetzt. Statt der schwarzen Markierung wurde wie bei den später entstandenen Blindenleitsystemen der Wiener U-Bahn nunmehr weiße Bodenmarkierungsfarbe verwendet. Das Leitsystem umfasst nun zehn parallele Streifen. Wegen der beengten verkehrsräumlichen Lage der Station konnte ursprünglich kein Personenlift eingebaut werden. Die Forderung nach einer barrierefreien Nutzung der U-Bahn durch Rollstuhlfahrer wurde jedoch im Lauf der Zeit von Behindertenorganisationen immer häufiger geäußert. Obwohl im Jahre 1995 von der Stadt Wien ein Nachrüstungsprogramm für Personenaufzüge in sämtlichen Wiener U-Bahn-Stationen in die Wege geleitet worden war, dauerte es noch bis zum 28. April 2004, dass hier ein Aufzug als Abschluss dieses Ausbauprogramms eröffnet wurde. Die Station Taubstummengasse war also die letzte, die – mehr als 26 Jahre nach ihrer Eröffnung – mit einem Lift nachgerüstet wurde. Künftig gebaute U-Bahn-Stationen müssen schon ab ihrer Eröffnung über solche Liftanlagen verfügen. Die U-Bahn war in den 1970er Jahren gerade hier begonnen worden, um in der viel befahrenen, ins Stadtzentrum führenden Favoritenstraße mehr Raum für den Autoverkehr zu schaffen und den damals überlasteten öffentlichen Schienenverkehr unter das Straßenniveau zu legen. Nun stellte sich heraus, dass ein direkter Lift vom Mittelbahnsteig der Station eine Verkehrsinsel in der Straßenmitte und damit eine Verschmälerung der Fahrbahn sowie entsprechende Ampelanlagen zur Überquerung erforderlich machen würde. Daher wurde lange Zeit eine Lösung diskutiert, die eine Führung des Lifts vom Bahnsteig in das Zwischengeschoß mit einer Umsteigemöglichkeit in einen weiter von der Station weg gelegenen zweiten Personenaufzug vorsah. Schließlich entschied man sich, nach den Erfahrungen mit der U-Bahn-Station Nestroyplatz, bei der ein ähnlicher Lift nachgerüstet werden musste, für die direkte Liftführung.

Kimi: Das ist eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Kimi.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Südtiroler Platz-Hauptbahnhof. Umsteigen zu: O, 18, 13A, 69A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen, Regionalbussen. Connection to: Train Service. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Verkehrsstation befindet sich an der Bezirksgrenze zwischen dem 4. Wiener Gemeindebezirk (Wieden) und dem 10. Bezirk (Favoriten),[1] dem bevölkerungsreichsten Bezirk Wiens, an der Südtiroler Platz genannten Kreuzung des Wiedner Gürtels (Landesstraße B221) mit der Favoritenstraße. An der Straßenoberfläche kreuzt hier der Wiedner Gürtel, in einer kurzen Unterführung gelegen, in Ost-West-Richtung den Straßenzug der Favoritenstraße und die von ihr hier südlich abzweigende Laxenburger Straße. Neben zahlreichen Fahr- und Abbiegespuren liegen im Kreuzungsbereich zudem die Gleise der Straßenbahnlinie O von Osten nach Süden. Bis zur Fertigstellung der U1, 1978, verkehrten hier außerdem die Straßenbahnlinien 66 und (1)67 in Nord-Süd-Richtung. Die Südbahn überquerte bis 2009 Favoritenstraße und Laxenburger Straße, die das südliche Platzende bilden, in Hochlage auf einer Brücke in West-Ost-Richtung, neben der sich östlich ein Bahnhofsstellwerk des Südbahnhofs befand. Da der neue Hauptbahnhof südlich des früheren Bahnhofs gebaut wurde, wurde diese Brücke bis 2012 durch ein nach Südosten verschwenktes Tragwerk ersetzt und das frühere Stellwerk abgerissen. Um in den 1950er Jahren dem immer stärker werdenden Straßenverkehr mehr Platz bieten zu können, beschloss die Wiener Stadtverwaltung 1956, die Straßenbahnstation Südtiroler Platz der auf dem Gürtel verkehrenden Linie 18 in eine Unterführung zu verlegen. Parallel dazu sollten auch vier Fahrspuren des Wiedner Gürtels die Favoritenstraße unterfahren. Gleichzeitig wurden von den ÖBB die Arbeiten am Schnellbahntunnel und der Haltestelle der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke aufgenommen. Da sich die 1959 eröffnete Unterführung der Straßenbahn und der Gürtelfahrbahnen bewährte, wurde etwa zehn Jahre später in offener Bauweise ein westlich direkt an die unterirdische Haltestelle anschließender Straßenbahntunnel errichtet, der vom Südtiroler Platz unter dem Wiedner Gürtel und dem Margaretengürtel entlangführt und inklusive einer Abzweigung Richtung Süden zur Quellenstraße und in die Wiedner Hauptstraße 3,4 km misst. Dieses Streckenstück, das die westliche Rampe der unterirdischen Straßenbahnhaltestelle _Südtiroler Platz_ auf das Straßenniveau ersetzte, wurde am 11. Jänner 1969 offiziell eröffnet. Die Tunnelstrecke wird als U-Straßenbahn, kurz Ustrab, bezeichnet. Unter den oben erwähnten Einbauten befand sich ein Verbindungsbauwerk zwischen dem älteren Teil der Verkehrsstation und der bis 1978 erbauten U-Bahn-Station. Die Anlagen wurden im Rahmen des Umbaus umgestaltet bzw. sind durch die Schaffung der neuen Passage nicht mehr öffentlich zugänglich. Die S-Bahn-Station unter dem Südtiroler Platz besitzt zwei Seitenbahnsteige in einem in offener Bauweise errichteten Tunnel. Die S-Bahn nahm den Vollbetrieb am 17. Jänner 1962 auf. Am 9. Dezember 2012 erfolgte die Teilinbetriebnahme des Wiener Hauptbahnhofs. Die S-Bahn-Haltestelle wurde mit diesem Datum in _Wien Hauptbahnhof_ umbenannt. Sie wird organisatorisch als Teil des Hauptbahnhofs betrachtet und zählt zu den insgesamt 12 Gleisen mit Bahnsteig. Die prominenten Gleisnummern 1 und 2 erhielt sie aufgrund ihrer bei weitem stärksten Zugsfrequenz. Neben den S-Bahn-Linien S1, S2, S3 und S4 halten hier auch alle anderen Züge der Stammstrecke. Die Linien S60 und S80 halten im oberirdischen Teil des Bahnhofs an den Bahnsteigen 3–4 (S80) und 11–12 (S60). Die U-Bahn-Station der Linie U1 befindet sich in Tieflage drei Stockwerke unter dem Südtiroler Platz, zwischen der Einmündung der (inneren) Favoritenstraße und dem Wiedner Gürtel. Sie verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig und wurde im Zuge der Inbetriebnahme des ersten Abschnittes der U1 zwischen Reumannplatz und Karlsplatz am 25. Februar 1978 eröffnet. Die beiden Röhren der U1 wurden in geschlossener Bauweise errichtet und unterqueren in rund 20 Meter Tiefe die anderen Verkehrsbauten. Ausgänge aus der U-Bahn-Station führen zu beiden Seiten auf die Favoritenstraße und auf den Südtiroler Platz. An letzteren ist in einem Zwischengeschoß die Verteilerpassage zum Bahnhof und den anderen Verkehrsmitteln angeschlossen. Der Name der Station Südtiroler Platz bekam am 9. Dezember 2012 nur den Zusatz Hauptbahnhof, da sich Vertreter Südtirols, für das Österreich völkerrechtlich als Schutzmacht fungiert, bei der Stadtverwaltung für die Beibehaltung des historischen Stationsnamens ausgesprochen hatten. Im Dezember 2014 sollte die U-Bahn-Station allerdings ebenfalls in Hauptbahnhof umbenannt werden; dies ist aber bis Ende 2017 nicht erfolgt.

Lincoln: Es ist eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lincoln.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Keplerplatz. Umsteigen zu: 14A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie liegt im 10. Wiener Gemeindebezirk Favoriten unter der Fußgängerzone Favoritenstraße zwischen der Raaber-Bahn-Gasse und der Gudrunstraße. Die Station wurde in offener Bauweise errichtet und im Zuge der Eröffnung des ersten Abschnitts der U1 am 25. Februar 1978 seiner Bestimmung übergeben. Die Station verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig mit Ausgängen an beiden Bahnsteigenden. Der stadtauswärts gelegene Ausgang führt in die Fußgängerunterführung unter der dichtbefahrenen Gudrunstraße und zur Keplerkirche, über ihn gelangt man auch zu den Haltestellen der Autobuslinie 14A in der Gudrunstraße. Der nördliche Ausgang führt auf die Favoritenstraße auf Höhe der Raaber-Bahn-Gasse. Über einen Aufzug, der von der Mitte des Bahnsteiges zur Keplergasse führt, ist die Station barrierefrei erreichbar. Namensgeber der Station war der Platz, der nach dem deutschen Astronom Johannes Kepler (1571–1630) benannt ist. Dort befindet sich auch ein kleiner Park, der die 1872–1876 im Neorenaissance-Stil errichtete Pfarrkirche am Keplerplatz (im Volksmund: Keplerkirche) umgibt. In unmittelbarer Nähe befinden sich auch das magistratische Bezirksamt für den 10. Bezirk, sowie der Viktor-Adler-Markt.

Doug: Das ist eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Doug.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Reumannplatz. Umsteigen zu: 6, 67, 7A, 65A, 66A, 68A, 68B. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die zweigeschoßige Station in Tieflage liegt direkt unter der Favoritenstraße bzw. dem Reumannplatz, der nach dem ersten sozialdemokratischen Bürgermeister von Wien, Jakob Reumann, benannt ist. Sie verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig. Ausgänge führen einerseits über ein Zwischengeschoß auf den parkartig ausgestalteten Reumannplatz und andererseits in die Fußgängerzone Favoritenstraße auf Höhe Quellenstraße. Der Ausgang Quellenstraße wurde in den letzten Jahren umgebaut, wobei die Ströme der Fahrgäste in die Station hinein und aus ihr hinaus baulich voneinander getrennt wurden. Weiters wurde ein Aufzug eingebaut. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Straßenbahn und zu zahlreichen Autobuslinien umzusteigen. In unmittelbarer Nähe befinden sich das Amalienbad, der stadtbekannte Eissalon Tichy und die Einkaufsstraße Favoritenstraße. Da die Station Reumannplatz 39 Jahre lang, 1978 bis 2017, die südliche Endstation der Linie U1 war, befindet sich im Anschluss an die Station eine Wendeanlage für U-Bahn-Züge. Die Verlängerung der U1 nach Oberlaa (Therme Wien), ursprünglich war die Verlängerung nach Rothneusiedl geplant, wurde am 2. September 2017 eröffnet. Sie ersetzt die Straßenbahnlinie 67 in diesem Bereich. (Die Linie 67 war hier bis zu 110 Jahre lang verkehrt.)

Krumm: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Krumm.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Die Nicktoons hören ein Geräusch und das hat Chuckie Angst gemacht.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Troststraße. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Susie: Da braucht jemand eine Gleispflege in Reumannplatz.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station Troststraße wurde in Tieflage unter der Favoritenstraße errichtet, sie ist rund 700 m von der benachbarten Station Reumannplatz, die bis zur Eröffnung der U1 nach Oberlaa Endstation der Linie war, entfernt. Die Station besitzt einen 115 m langen Mittelbahnsteig mit je einem Aufgang am Bahnsteigende. Der nördliche Aufgang führt in die Favoritenstraße im Bereich der Kreuzung mit der Angeligasse, der südliche Aufgang befindet sich in der Klausenburger Straße westlich der Favoritenstraße. Der südliche Aufgang verfügt über zwei Aufzüge, drei Rolltreppen und eine Stiege, der nördliche über zwei Aufzüge und eine Stiege. Im Verteilergeschoß unter dem Ausgang Klausenburger Straße befindet sich die Installation Lines and Double von Michael Kienzer. Der Künstler reagiert auf die Bauelemente der Station mit einer skulptural gefassten Antithese, bereits der Titel ist mehrdeutig gemeint. Lines verweisen auf zusätzliche zarte und geradlinige Schnitte in die Wandpaneele entlang der Rolltreppen, die unten beginnend bis fast hinauf zum Eingang reichen. Das zentrale bildhauerische Element Double lässt sich vorläufig auf einen dritten, direkt neben dem dortigen Doppellift neu konstruierten und nicht begehbaren Schacht im Tiefgeschoß beziehen. In der Nähe der Bahnsteige findet sich eine Figur der hl. Barbara, der Schutzpatronin der Bergleute.

Timmy: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Timmy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Altes Landgut. Umsteigen zu: 15A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station Altes Landgut wurde ca. 1,6 km südlich des Reumannplatzes in Tieflage unter dem Platz namens Altes Landgut, in Meldungen für den Autoverkehr als Verteilerkreis Favoriten bekannt, und unter der Favoritenstraße errichtet. Der Name stammt von einer um 1900 demolierten Gastwirtschaft am Nordhang des Laaer Berges. Der heutige Platz befindet sich auf der Kuppe des Berges, daher handelt es sich, was die Seehöhe betrifft, um die höchstgelegene Station der U1 bzw. des gesamten Wiener U-Bahn-Netzes. Die Station bedient den FH Campus Wien, das Fußballstadion Generali Arena und das Sommerbad Laaerbergbad, alle drei in unmittelbarer Nähe. Weiters kann man hier (wie zuvor von der Straßenbahnlinie 67) in die Autobuslinie 15A umsteigen, die die Route der U1 quert und Meidling (U4, U6) tangential mit Simmering (U3) verbindet. Inwieweit die Station von Verkehrsteilnehmern der im Laaerbergtunnel zwischen dem Alten Landgut und der U-Bahn-Trasse verlaufenden Südosttangente (A23) zu „Park & Ride" benützt werden wird, hängt vom Ausbau der Parkplätze nahe der Station ab. Dazu und zum geplanten Bau eines neuen Stadtteils um die U-Bahn-Station bzw. den Verteilerkreis wurde im Frühjahr 2014 eine Presseaussendung des Planungsressorts der Wiener Stadtverwaltung publiziert. Ende 2015 gab Projektpartner Asfinag bekannt, dass der Bau des neuen Stadtteils aus wirtschaftlichen Erwägungen um einige Jahre verschoben wird. Im Verteilergeschoß der Station wurden die Wände der Rolltreppenanlage durch den Schweizer Computerkünstler Yves Netzhammer mit dem großformatigen Wandbild Gesichtsüberwachungsschnecken versehen. Die insgesamt 63 stilisierten Porträts sind eine spielerische Hommage an die Vielfalt der Menschen und an die allgegenwärtige Überwachung durch Gesichtserkennung. Es sind humorvolle Darstellungen mit vielen liebevollen Details. Die Zeichnungen wurden mittels Folienschablonen-Technik und einem speziellen Interferenz-Lack (einem sogenannten Flip-Flop-Effektlack) auf den Metallplatten angebracht. Der Flip-Flop-Lack führt dazu, dass die Farbigkeit aus unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln anders wahrgenommen wird; die Zeichnungen scheinen sich daher beim Vorbeifahren auf der Rolltreppe zu verändern. Ebenfalls im Verteilergeschoß befindet sich eine kleine Figur der hl. Barbara, der Schutzpatronin der Bergleute. Da vorne ist eine 50 Meter lange Rolltreppe und der hat einen Ausgang zur Verteilerkreis.

Lola: Das ist eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lola.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Alaudagasse. Umsteigen zu: 16A, 17A, 19A, 67A, 67B. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station befindet sich wie der Großteil der Verlängerungsstrecke an bzw. unter der in Nord-Süd-Richtung verlaufenden Favoritenstraße und ist nach der hier abzweigenden Alaudagasse am nördlichen Rand der Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung Ost benannt, die sich östlich der Strecke befindet. Westlich der Station erstreckt sich die Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung Nord. Mit der Eröffnung der Verlängerungsstrecke der U1 wurde die bis dahin hier verlaufende Straßenbahnlinie 67 eingestellt; sie bediente im Bereich der Station die Haltestellen Alaudagasse und Stockholmer Platz. Südlich der Station Alaudagasse zweigt die bisher entlang der Favoritenstraße führende U1 Richtung Oberlaa ab und führt nun parallel zur Donauländebahn bis zur Therme Wien. Hier wurde eine zweigleisige Wendeanlage errichtet, die als Vorbereitung für eine Liniengabelung gestaltet wird. Dadurch bleibt die Möglichkeit einer Führung der U1 auch, wie ursprünglich geplant, nach Rothneusiedl erhalten.

Oblina: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Oblina.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Neulaa. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station wurde oberirdisch errichtet, wo bis 2014 die Straßenbahnlinie 67 verkehrt hat, deren Streckenabschnitt hier anlässlich der Wiener Internationalen Gartenschau 1974 in Oberlaa gebaut wurde. Der Zugang von der Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung Ost erfolgt über einen unterirdischen Zugang am westlichen Ende und eine Brücke am Ostende. Durch zwei neue Durchgänge unter der Donauländebahn erhielten die Pickgasse und die Weidelstraße Zugang zur U-Bahn-Station. Nördlich der Station Neulaa werden umfangreiche Betriebsgebäude errichtet, die nach Fertigstellung mit Erdreich überdeckt und wieder begrünt werden. Zwischen dieser Station und der Endstation Oberlaa der U1 entstanden neue Abstell- und Revisionshallen. Westlich der Station, zwischen den Gleisanlagen und der Favoritenstraße, wurde eine Park-and-Ride-Anlage sowie eine Bike-and-Ride-Anlage errichtet.

Lori: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lori.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Oberlaa. Umsteigen zu: 17A, 68B, 70A, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie wurde gemeinsam mit der vom Reumannplatz ausgehenden südlichen Verlängerung der U1 am 2. September 2017 eröffnet. Die Station Oberlaa liegt oberirdisch im Süden des 10. Wiener Gemeindebezirks direkt am Eingang zur Therme Wien. Nördlich der Station befindet sich der Kurpark Oberlaa, südlich schließt die Donauländebahn an; jenseits der Bahn, über die ein Fußgängersteg führt, befindet sich, nicht unmittelbar benachbart, der historische Ortskern des Bezirksteils Oberlaa. Der Bau der Station war Teil der vierten Ausbaustufe der Wiener U-Bahn. Vor Eröffnung der Verlängerung der U1 endete hier der zur Wiener internationalen Gartenschau 1974 gebaute, zuletzt vom Reumannplatz ausgehende östliche Ast der Straßenbahnlinie 67. Er wurde während des U-Bahn-Baus zur Per-Albin-Hansson-Siedlung verkürzt und mit Eröffnung der Neubaustrecke eingestellt. Im Bereich der U-Bahn-Station befinden sich eine Abstell- und Revisionshalle für Züge der U1 sowie eine Park-and-Ride-Anlage für Pendler aus dem Umland. Ausgänge führen auf die Laaer-Berg-Straße, die Hämmerlgasse, die Biererlgasse und die Kurbadstraße.

Lana: Das ist sehr schön.

Spongebob: Danke Lana. Übrigens: Leute. Oberlaa ist die Endstation. Wir fahren jetzt zur U2.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Ok. Dann fahren wir jetzt zur U2.

Die Nicktoons fahren jetzt zur U2. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in Leopoldau, aber die Nicktoons sind nicht hier.

Dark Laser: Waren die schon hier?

Robert: Ich glaube: Ja. (zu Calamitous) Calamitous, wo sind die jetzt?

Calamitous schaut auf dem GPS, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Die sind in Oberlaa und die fahren jetzt zur U2.

Robert: Ok. Wir fahren jetzt bis zur Station Karlsplatz und wir steigen in die U2 um. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Dobro: Warum fahren wir nicht bis nach Praterstern?

Robert: Papa, ich will bis nach Karlsplatz fahren.

Dobro: Ok. Du triffst die Entscheidungen.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt zur U2, um die Nicktoons weiter beobachten zu können.

 _DREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der U2 Station Karlsplatz. Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Museumsquartier. Umsteigen zu: 57A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige und befindet sich an der sogenannten Zweierlinie, direkt unter dem Museumsplatz. Namensgeber ist das MuseumsQuartier. Ausgänge führen über eine kleine Geschäftspassage unter der Kreuzung Mariahilfer Straße, Museumstraße, Babenbergerstraße und Getreidemarkt an die Oberfläche. Die Station verfügt über Aufzüge und ist somit barrierefrei. Wichtige Punkte in der unmittelbaren Umgebung sind das Museumsquartier, die Einkaufsstraße Mariahilfer Straße, das Kunsthistorische Museum sowie das Naturhistorische Museum. Die Station wurde 1966 erstmals mit dem Namen Mariahilfer Straße als Unterpflaster-Straßenbahn eröffnet. Dieser Name scheint in der Station, neben dem auf den in den offiziellen U-Bahn-Plänen vermerkten Namen Museumsquartier, immer noch auf. Am 30. August 1980 wurde der U-Bahn-Betrieb aufgenommen. Am 6. April 1991 wurde die Station in Babenbergerstraße umbenannt. In den Jahren 2000–2001 erfolgte der Ausbau der Bahnsteige für den Betrieb von Langzügen. Dabei wurde auch die Geschäftspassage in Hinblick auf die Eröffnung des Museumsquartiers saniert und umgestaltet. Eigens für die Station hat der Tiroler Bildhauer und Zeichner Rudi Wach 2001 den Zyklus „Lauf der Geschöpfe" geschaffen. Die Kunst fängt bereits am Bahnsteig an; damit soll vermittelt werden, dass der Bereich rund um die Station einen Konzentrationspunkt des kulturellen Lebens in der Stadt darstellt, da von hier aus das Museumsquartier und die zwei Hof-Museen zu erreichen sind. Die 18 überdimensionalen Bleistiftzeichnungen auf den Bahnsteigen geben dem Wesen des Menschen Gestalt. Am Bahnsteig 1 (Richtung Karlsplatz) finden sich 10 Zeichnungen, am Bahnsteig 2 (Richtung Seestadt) acht. Am Bahnsteig 1 findet sich weiters das Bronze-Relief „Der Jubilierende", ebenfalls von Rudi Wach. Vom selben Künstler wurden im Verteilergeschoß die Bronze-Plastiken „Wächter", „Lebenskeim" und „Tor des Verborgenen" aufgestellt.

Mr. Krabs: Das ist eine wunderschöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Mr. Krabs.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Volkstheater. Umsteigen zu: U3, D, 1, 2, 46, 49, 71, 48A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station wurde nach dem benachbarten Volkstheater benannt. Verbunden ist sie mit der Bellariapassage unter der Ringstraße. Die Anlagen der U3 erstrecken sich unter der Bellariastraße vom Dr.-Karl-Renner-Ring bzw. Burgring bis zur Museumstraße bzw. zum Museumsplatz an der so genannten Zweierlinie (Grenze zwischen 1. und 7. Bezirk). Die Bahnsteige der U2 befinden sich direkt unter dem Museumsplatz bzw. der Museumstraße. Die U3, die über einen Mittelbahnsteig verfügt, befindet sich im rechten Winkel zur U2 in einer großzügig wirkenden, mit einem Glasfries von Anton Lehmden künstlerisch ausgestalteten, hallenartigen Station. Die Bahnsteige der U2 sind mit jenen der U3 über Rolltreppen, feste Stiegen sowie eine Aufzugsanlage verbunden. Eine kleine Geschäftspassage, die Bellariapassage, unterquert den Ring. Hier besteht die Möglichkeit, in die stadtauswärts führenden Linien 46, 49 und 48A, in die Ringstraßenbahnlinien D, 1, 2 und 71 sowie in die innerstädtische Buslinie 3A umzusteigen. Nach der Opernpassage, die 1955 eröffnet wurde, baute die Stadtverwaltung in den 1960er Jahren, der damaligen Verkehrspolitik entsprechend, weitere Fußgängerunterführungen. Am 14. Juli 1961 wurde die Bellariapassage eröffnet. In den 1960er Jahren fand auch die Verlegung der so genannten Zweierlinien, der Straßenbahnlinien mit der Indexziffer 2, die auf der Lastenstraßeverkehrten, unter die Straßenoberfläche statt. Eine Station der „Ustraba" genannten Unterpflaster-Straßenbahn wurde am 8. Oktober 1966 beim Volkstheater unter dem Namen Burggasse eröffnet. Die Station wurde damals als Vorleistung für eine künftige U-Bahn angesehen, aber für das kleinere Profil der Straßenbahnfahrzeuge errichtet. Von der Bellariapassage war sie räumlich durch zwei Häuserblocks getrennt. In den 1970er Jahren erfolgte der Umbau für die U-Bahn. Ende Juni 1980 wurde der Straßenbahnverkehr im Tunnel beendet; am 30. August 1980 wurde die U-Bahn-Linie U2 mit der Station mit dem heutigen Namen Volkstheater eröffnet. Damit wurde das Konzept der eindeutigen Stationsnamen weitergeführt, denn auf dem Gürtel gab es die damals noch zur Stadtbahn gehörende Station Burggasse-Stadthalle. Zwischen Bellariapassage und U2-Station Volkstheater wurde eine Ebene tiefer die U3-Station gebaut, deren Mittelbahnsteig die beiden älteren Bauten verbindet. Am 6. April 1991 wurde das erste Teilstück der U3, Erdberg–Volkstheater, eröffnet. 2001 wurde das der Station Volkstheater benachbarte MuseumsQuartier eröffnet. Die Station ist seither der wichtigste „Zubringer" zum MQ im öffentlichen Verkehrsnetz. Einer ihrer Ausgänge befindet sich direkt im MQ. Die U2-Bahnsteige waren aufgrund des geringen Stationsabstandes der U2 nur auf Kurzzüge ausgerichtet. Im Zusammenhang mit der geplanten Verlängerung der U2 wurden die Bahnsteige zu Beginn der 2000er Jahre verlängert; die nördlich dicht benachbarte U-Bahn-Station Lerchenfelder Straße wurde in diesem Zusammenhang am 27. September 2003 aufgelassen.

Luna: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Luna.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Rathaus. Umsteigen zu: 2. Bitte seien sie achtsam. Zwischen Bahnsteig und U-Bahn Tür ist ein Spalt. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie liegt direkt unter der Landesgerichtsstraße zwischen der Josefstädter Straße und dem Friedrich-Schmidt-Platz und verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige und Ausgänge auf beiden Seiten der Landesgerichtsstraße. Am Ausgang Josefstädter Straße besteht die Möglichkeit, auf die Straßenbahnlinie 2 in Richtung Dornbach bzw. Friedrich-Engels-Platz umzusteigen. Ein barrierefreier Zugang mittels Aufzug ist derzeit nur über den Ausgang Friedrich-Schmidt-Platz möglich. Namensgeber ist das Wiener Rathaus in unmittelbarer Nähe. Weitere herausragende Punkte in der Umgebung der Station sind das Parlament, der Gebäudekomplex des Wiener Landesgerichts, das ehemalige Militärgeographische Institut sowie die Kabarettspielstätte Niedermair. Die Station wurde am 8. Oktober 1966 unter dem Namen Friedrich Schmidt-Platz als Unterpflaster-Straßenbahn eröffnet. Am 30. August 1980 erfolgte die Wiedereröffnung als U2-Station unter dem aktuellen Namen _Rathaus_. In den Jahren 2000 bis 2002 erfolgte der Umbau der Bahnsteige für den Betrieb mit Langzügen in Hinblick auf die Verlängerung der Linie U2 in Richtung Stadion. Zwischen 2019 und 2026 soll unter der derzeitigen U2-Station eine neue Station für diese Linie errichtet werden, die dann statt zum Karlsplatz zum Matzleinsdorfer Platz führen soll. Die derzeitigen U2-Bahnsteige soll dann die neu geschaffene Linie U5 bedienen, die dann zwischen Karlsplatz und Frankhplatz fahren soll.

SwaySway: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke SwaySway.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schottentor. Umsteigen zu: D, 1, 37, 38, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 71, 1A, 40A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Der Name der Station leitet sich vom gleichnamigen Schottentor her, einem ehemaligen Tor in der Wiener Stadtmauer, das 1860 abgetragen wurde. Das Verkehrsbauwerk Schottentor zählt zu den meistfrequentierten Knoten des öffentlichen Verkehrs in Wien. Hier treffen insgesamt 13 Linienaufeinander. Neben der U2 sind das die über den Ring verkehrenden Durchgangs-Straßenbahnlinien D (Hauptbahnhof Ost – Nußdorf), 1 (Stefan-Fadinger-Platz – Prater Hauptallee) und 71 (Börse – Zentralfriedhof), die Radiallinien 37 (nach Hohe Warte), 38 (nach Grinzing), 40 (nach Gersthof), 41 (nach Pötzleinsdorf), 42 (nach Antonigasse), 43 (nach Neuwaldegg) und 44 (nach Ottakring) sowie die Buslinien 1A (nach Stephansplatz) und 40A (nach Döblinger Friedhof) haben hier ihre Endstation. Die Station schließt die sogenannte _Schottenpassage_ ein, die unterhalb der Ringstraße für Fußgänger das Unterqueren der Straße ermöglicht. Zur U-Bahn kommt man auf- und abwärts per Rolltreppe. Außerdem führen Aufzüge von jeweils einer Ebene zur nächsten. Die Station verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig. Das hohe Verkehrsaufkommen ist vor allem auf die angrenzende Universität und das Zusammentreffen von 12 Verkehrslinien zurückzuführen. In den 1960er Jahren wurden die ursprünglich an der Oberfläche befindlichen Schleifen für die hier endenden Straßenbahnlinien zu zwei übereinanderliegenden Schleifenanlagen auf Straßenniveau und im ersten Untergeschoß umgestaltet. Wegen der ovalen Form, die von oben gesehen zusammen mit der Straßenbahnrampe zur Währinger Straße an eine Pfanne oder Kasserolle erinnert sowie in Anlehnung an den damaligen Bürgermeister Franz Jonas wird diese Schleifenanlage im Volksmund „Jonas-Reindl" genannt. Über die oberirdische Schleife wenden die aus der Universitätsstraße kommenden Züge der Linien 43 und 44, während die Schleife im ersten Untergeschoß von den aus der Währinger Straße kommenden Linien 37, 38, 40, 41 und 42 benützt wird. Als in den späten 1970er Jahren die unter der Zweierlinie verkehrende U-Straßenbahn zur U-Bahn-Linie U2 umgebaut und verlängert wurde, wurde die Station Schottentor in einem zweiten Untergeschoß errichtet. Die Haltestelle der Buslinie 40A befindet sich etwas abseits in der Hohenstaufengasse. Aufgrund von Bauarbeiten an den künftigen U5-Stationen Rathaus, Volkstheater, Museumsquartier und Karlsplatz, welche für Modifikationen für den automatischen Betrieb auf der U5 gesperrt werden, wird die Station Schottentor ab dem Sommer 2019 für zwei Jahre die innerstädtische Endstation der U2 sein.

Buhdeuce: Cool.

Spongebob: Danke Buhdeuce.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schottenring. Umsteigen zu: U4, 1, 31, 3A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist der Schottenring, der an das im Mittelalter von irischen Benediktinermönchen gegründete Schottenkloster erinnert. In unmittelbarer Nähe befinden sich der von Erich Boltenstern entworfene Ringturm, die Augartenbrücke sowie das Szenelokal Flex. Die parallel zum und unter dem Donaukanal liegende Station verfügt über einen Mittel- sowie zwei Seitenbahnsteige. Die Anlagen der U4 liegen in der Galeriestrecke längs zum Donaukanal, jene der U2 etwa 23 Meter unterhalb des Donaukanals. Die beiden Bereiche sind mittels Rolltreppen (siehe Bild), fester Stiegen und Aufzugsanlagen miteinander verbunden. Die U2 verfügt in zwei getrennten Tunnelröhren über Seitenbahnsteige. Ausgänge führen mittels fester Stiegen und Rolltreppen auf den Franz-Josefs-Kai. Dort besteht die Möglichkeit, auf die Straßenbahnlinien 1 in Richtung Prater Hauptallee beziehungsweise Stefan-Fadinger-Platz und 31 in Richtung Stammersdorf sowie zur Stadtbuslinie 3A umzusteigen. Mit der Verlängerung der U2 zum Stadion wurden auch auf der Leopoldstädter Seite neue Ausgänge geschaffen: Einer führt neben der Staustufe Kaiserbad direkt auf den Treppelweg entlang des Donaukanals, ein weiterer Ausgang unterquert die stark befahrene Obere Donaustraße und führt in die Herminengasse, eine verkehrsberuhigte Gasse im 2. Bezirk. Die Station wurde zum ersten Mal am 6. August 1901 als Teil der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Donaukanallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahneröffnet. 1918 wurde sie geschlossen und am 20. Oktober 1925 im Rahmen der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Das ursprüngliche Aufnahmegebäude gegenüber der ebenfalls von Otto Wagner entworfenen Staustufe Kaiserbad überstand zwar die schweren Artilleriegefechte längs des Donaukanals während der Schlacht um Wien 1945, wurde aber in den 1970er Jahren im Zuge des Umbaus der Donaukanal- und Wientallinie zur Linie U4 abgetragen und durch einen Neubau ersetzt. Das erfolgte vor allem aufgrund des fehlenden Denkmalschutzes. Begründet wurde dieser Schritt mit dem wegen der Verknüpfung mit der U2 nötigen Umbau der Station von zwei- auf viergleisigen Betrieb. Am 3. April 1978 (nach zwei Tagen Betriebspause) wurde die umgebaute Station für die U4 wiedereröffnet. Am 30. August 1980 erreichte die U2 die Station Schottenring. 1981 wurde versucht, mittels einer Linie U2/4 einen U-Bahn-Ring um den 1. Bezirk zu schließen, was aber wegen des dadurch verursachten Chaos nach drei Wochen Versuchsbetrieb wieder fallengelassen wurde. Seit 1980 war die Station Schottenring die Endstation der Linie U2. Zwischen 2002 und 2008 erfolgte ein vollständiger Umbau, ein Gleis der U2 wurde abgetragen. In dieser Zeit kam provisorisch die sogenannte Spanische Lösung zur Anwendung: Die Züge der U2 konnten beidseitig verlassen werden. Dabei wurde unter dem Donaukanal eine völlig neue Station der Linie U2 geschaffen, die am 10. Mai 2008 eröffnet wurde. Der Bau erfolgte in geschlossener Bauweise. Nach Eröffnung der neuen, tiefer gelegenen U2-Station begannen die Umbauarbeiten im Bereich der ehemaligen, niveaugleichen Bahnsteige von U2 und U4. Das verbleibende Gleis der U2 in der Mitte der beiden U4-Inselbahnsteige wurde abgetragen.

Danny: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Danny.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Taborstraße. Umsteigen zu: 2, 5B. Bitte seien sie achtsam. Andere brauchen ihren Sitzplatz, vielleicht notwendiger. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber der Station ist die älteste Straße der Leopoldstadt, die Taborstraße (vormals Kremser Straße, urkundlich seit 1406), die (als Teil einer seinerzeitigen Fernstraße Richtung Böhmen und Mähren) vom Donaukanal zum Nordbahnviertel verläuft und eine wichtige Verkehrs- und Geschäftsachse im Bezirk ist. Sie bildet u. a. bei der Station den östlichen Rand des Karmeliterviertels. Die U2-Station Taborstraße liegt ungefähr in der Mitte dieser Achse. Sie erstreckt sich unter der Kreuzung Taborstraße / Obere Augartenstraße bis zur Novaragasse 8. Sie verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige in zwei getrennten Tunnelröhren und wurde 2003 bis 2008 errichtet. Die Stationsröhren wurden in geschlossener Bauweise hergestellt, die Station in offener Bauweise (Deckelbauweise). In das Stationsbauwerk wurde eine Erdwärmeanlage installiert. Die Station wurde am 10. Mai 2008 mit der Eröffnung des zweiten Teilstücks der U2 zwischen Schottenring und Stadion eröffnet. Aufgänge führen zur Taborstraße / Obere Augartenstraße sowie zur Novaragasse. Das Objekt Novaragasse 8 befindet sich im Eigentum der Wiener Linien und wurde von diesen als Wohnhaus mit integriertem U‑Bahn-Eingang erbaut. In der Nähe der Station befinden sich der Augarten und kulturelle Institutionen wie das Hauptgebäude der Wiener Sängerknaben, das MuTh, das Filmarchiv Austria, die Porzellanmanufaktur Augarten, das Ambrosimuseum und Augarten Contemporary sowie das Wiener Kriminalmuseum. Die Straßenbahnlinie 21, die früher auf der Taborstraße verkehrte, wurde im Zuge der Verlängerung der U2 zum Stadion aufgelassen. Heute verkehren hier die das Stadtzentrum anbindende Linie 2 und die Buslinie 5B.

Sam: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Sam.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Praterstern. Umsteigen zu: U1, O, 5, 5B, 80A, 82A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die sind noch in der U-Bahn. Die U-Bahn Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Messe-Prater. Umsteigen zu: 82A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station wurde im Zuge der Freigabe des ersten Teilstücks der Verlängerung der U2 zwischen Schottenring und Stadion am 10. Mai 2008 ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Gleichzeitig wurde auch die Straßenbahnlinie 21 entlang der Ausstellungsstraße eingestellt. Namensgeber ist einerseits die Wiener Messe und andererseits das Naherholungsgebiet Prater. Die Station liegt südlich des Stuwerviertels an der nordöstlichen Ecke des Vergnügungsviertels Wurstelprater unter der Ausstellungsstraße zwischen der Nordportalstraße und dem Messeplatz. Sie ist mittels Aufzugsanlagen barrierefrei erreichbar, verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig und ein Gründach samt Belichtungsöffnungen.  
Sie ist die letzte unterirdische Station der Linie U2 in Richtung Seestadt.

Luan: Eine wunderschöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Luan.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Krieau. Umsteigen zu: 82A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station wurde im Zuge der Freigabe des ersten Teilstücks der Verlängerung der U2 zwischen Schottenring und Stadion am 10. Mai 2008 ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Gleichzeitig wurde auch die Straßenbahnlinie 21 entlang der Ausstellungsstraße eingestellt. Die Station liegt an der Vorgartenstraße, östlich des Messegeländes sowie der namensgebenden Trabrennbahn Krieau. Sie ist mittels Aufzugsanlagen barrierefrei erreichbar, verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig und Abgänge an jedem Bahnsteigende. Der stadteinwärts gerichtete Ausgang führt zum Messegelände, der stadtauswärts gerichtete zur Trabrennbahn. Die Station bietet Umsteigemöglichkeiten zur Autobuslinie 82A. Sie ist die erste oberirdische Station der Linie U2 in Richtung Seestadt.

Lana: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lana.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Stadion. Umsteigen zu: 11A, 77A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie befindet sich im Bereich der Kreuzung Vorgartenstraße / Meiereistraße. Namensgeber ist einerseits das Ernst-Happel-Stadion, andererseits das Ferry-Dusika-Hallenstadion, welche sich beide in der Nähe der Station befinden. Die Station wurde am 10. Mai 2008 mit der Eröffnung des zweiten Teilstücks der U2 zwischen Schottenring und Stadion ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Das Konzept für diese U-Bahn-Station ist eine Weltneuheit aus betriebstechnischer Sicht. Sie ist als dreigleisige Hochstation mit zwei symmetrischen Mittelbahnsteigen und Abgängen an beiden Enden ausgeführt. Um die Fahrgastströme besser kanalisieren zu können, stehen für Großveranstaltungen pro Bahnsteig vier zusätzliche Abgänge zur Verfügung. Durch das Zusatzgleis wird es möglich, problemlos Verstärkerzüge einzusetzen und den Tausenden Stadionbesuchern das Aus- und Einsteigen so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Das Konzept für die Station wurde von den Wiener Linien gemeinsam mit dem Österreichischen Institut für Schul- und Sportstättenbau (ÖISS) entwickelt. Ein Aufnahmegebäude befindet sich seitlich der Vorgartenstraße auf der Höhe der Dr.-Natterer-Gasse, das Hauptaufnahmegebäude führt auf die Meiereistraße und dient als Zugang zu den nahe gelegenen Sportstätten. In unmittelbarer Nähe befinden sich das Ernst-Happel-Stadion, das Ferry-Dusika-Hallenstadion sowie das Einkaufszentrum Stadion Center. Während der Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2008 sorgte erstmals in Wien ein – auch für andere Großveranstaltungen vorgesehenes – Steuerungssystem dafür, dass immer nur so viele Fahrgäste auf die Bahnsteige gelangen, wie in den nächsten U-Bahn-Zug passen. Die Straßenbahn-Linie 21, die früher parallel zur heutigen Trassenführung der U2 auf einem eigenen Gleiskörper in der Engerthstraße zum Stadion verkehrte, wurde im Zuge der Verlängerung der U2 aufgelassen. Auf diesem Gleiskörper wurden bei Veranstaltungen in den nahe gelegenen Stadien auch andere Straßenbahnlinien im Rahmen des so genannten „Stadionverkehrs" geführt.

Lisa: Eine Geschichte, die schön ist.

Spongebob: Danke Lisa.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Donaumarina. Österreichischer Gewerkschaftsbund. Umsteigen zu: 77A, 79A, 79B. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station befindet sich am rechten Donauufer über dem Handelskai. Namensgeber ist der Bootshafen Marina Wien. Sie wurde am 2. Oktober 2010 mit der Eröffnung des dritten Teilstücks der U2 zwischen Stadion und Aspernstraße ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Sie ist zweigleisig und verfügt über je einen Seitenbahnsteig. Ein Ausgang führt zum Donauufer, der zweite Zugang führt zur Wehlistraße, wo sich die Zentrale des Österreichischen Gewerkschaftsbundes befindet. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Station befindet sich die Anschlussstelle Handelskai der Autobahn Südosttangente Wien (A23). Im Jahr 2013 bemalte der Portugiese Pedro Cabrita Reis einen Teil der Südwand mit orangeroter und weißer Betonfarbe und brachte einen ca. 10 Meter hohen Leuchtstab an der Station an. Eine vergleichbare Färbelung wurde auch an der benachbarten Station Donaustadtbrücke angebracht. Nach Selbsteinschätzung des Künstlers stelle dies „eine ideelle Querung der Donau, gleichsam einen zweiten, künstlerischen Brückenschlag" dar.

Rudy: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Rudy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Donaustadtbrücke. Umsteigen zu: 92A, 92B, 93A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie befindet sich am linken Donauufer über der Donauufer Autobahn. Namensgeber ist die gleichnamige Brücke. Die Station wurde am 2. Oktober 2010 mit der Eröffnung des dritten Teilstücks der U2 zwischen Stadion und Aspernstraße ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Sie ist zweigleisig und verfügt über je einen Seitenbahnsteig. Ein Ausgang führt zur Neuen Donau, der zweite Zugang führt zum Straßenzug Am Kaisermühlendamm, wo sich auch eine Park-and-ride-Anlage befindet. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Station befindet sich der Autobahnknoten Kaisermühlen zwischen der Donauufer Autobahn (A22) und der Autobahn Südosttangente Wien (A23). Nach der Eröffnung der Station Donaustadtbrücke sank die Fahrgastfrequenz der nahegelegenen S-Bahn-Station Lobau deutlich, weshalb diese im Dezember 2014 aufgelassen wurde. Im Jahr 2013 bemalte der Portugiese Pedro Cabrita Reis einen Teil der Wand des Nordteils mit orangeroter und weißer Betonfarbe und brachte einen ca. 10 Meter hohen Leuchtstab an der Station an. Eine vergleichbare Färbelung wurde auch an der benachbarten Station Donaumarina angebracht. Nach Selbsteinschätzung des Künstlers stelle dies „eine ideelle Querung der Donau, gleichsam einen zweiten, künstlerischen Brückenschlag" dar.

Snap: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Snap.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Stadlau. Umsteigen zu: 86A, 87A, 94A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station erstreckt sich von der Neuhaufenstraße bis zur Hirschstettner Straße. Neben dem eigentlichen Bahnhof Wien Stadlau und der dazugehörenden Haltestelle Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße umfasst er die Frachtenbahnhöfe Stadlau und Stadlau-Nord. Seit 2010 besteht hier eine Station der U-Bahn-Linie U2. Am 2. Oktober 2010 wurde ein neues Verbindungsbauwerk als Umsteigeknoten zwischen den Zügen der ÖBB (S-Bahn-Linie S80 und Regionalzüge) und der U-Bahn-Linie U2 eröffnet. Gleichzeitig wurden die alten Bahnsteige des historischen Bahnhofsstandorts auf Höhe der Straße Am Bahnhof aufgelassen. Die neu errichteten Bahnsteige liegen weiter südlich an der Kaisermühlenstraße und sind jeweils als Doppelbahnsteig für die ÖBB und die U-Bahn konzipiert, mittels Rolltreppen, festen Stiegen und Aufzügen verbunden. Das Verbindungsbauwerk erstreckt sich von der Neuhaufenstraße (südlicher Ausgang des ÖBB-Bahnsteiges) bis zur Konstanziagasse(nördlicher Ausgang des U2-Bahnsteiges). Die U-Bahn-Station Stadlau ist zudem die höchstgelegene Station im Wiener U-Bahn-Netz. An einem Tragpfeiler an der Ostseite des Stationsgebäudes befindet sich seit 2010 die Figur „Nepomuk" des Tiroler Künstlers Werner Feiersinger. Sie bezieht sich auf den Brückenheiligen Johannes Nepomuk (um 1350–1392) und entspricht der Silhouette der Nepomukfigur auf der Prager Karlsbrücke. Die Figur wurde von der Kunstschmiede Buchsbaum in Waldhausen, Oberösterreich aus Edelstahl geformt und von Feiersinger rot lackiert.

Gaz: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Gaz.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Hardeggasse. Umsteigen zu: 25, 92A, 95A, 96A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station befindet sich im äußersten Westen des Bezirksteils Stadlau nördlich des Stadlauer Friedhofs, westlich der Hardegggasse und südlich der Schickgasse. Die Station wurde am 2. Oktober 2010 mit der Eröffnung des dritten Teilstücks der U2 zwischen Stadion und Aspernstraße ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Sie ist zweigleisig und verfügt über einen Inselbahnsteig mit zwei Abgängen sowie zwei Aufzügen, welche in das Aufnahmegebäude führen. Im Umfeld der Station befinden sich zahlreiche Wohnhausanlagen.

Sandy: Schön.

Spongebob: Danke Sandy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Donauspital. Umsteigen zu: 25, 95A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station liegt parallel zur Langobardenstraße gegenüber dem Haupteingang des Donauspitals, Wiens zweitgrößten Krankenhauses. Sie wurde am 2. Oktober 2010 mit der Eröffnung des dritten Teilstücks der U2 zwischen Stadion und Aspernstraße ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Sie ist zweigleisig und verfügt über einen Inselbahnsteig mit mehreren Abgängen zum Sozialmedizinischen Zentrum (Zschokkegasse) und zum Geriatriezentrum (Kapellenweg).

Jenny: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Jenny.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Aspernstraße. Umsteigen zu: 22A, 26A, 84A, 93A, 97A, 98A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über die Station: Sie war von 2. Oktober 2010 bis 5. Oktober 2013 der östliche Endpunkt der U-Bahn-Linie U2 im 22. Wiener Gemeindebezirk Donaustadt, seit der Verlängerung in die Seestadt endet hier ungefähr jeder zweite vom Karlsplatz kommende Zug. Die Station Aspernstraße ist aufgrund ihrer Lage im Zentrum des Stadtteils Aspern, direkt an der Donau Straße (B3) gelegen, ein zentraler Verkehrsknotenpunkt im Osten der Stadt. Neben der U2 haben fünf Autobuslinien hier ihre Endstelle. Des Weiteren fahren die Linie 26A (Kagran–Groß-Enzersdorf) sowie Regionalbuslinien aus dem Marchfeld die Station Aspernstraße an. Die Station stellt somit eine Verbindung zwischen den Linien aus den umliegenden Stadtteilen Hirschstetten und Essling sowie dem östlichen Wiener Umland zur U-Bahn her. Die Station wurde am 2. Oktober 2010 mit der Eröffnung des dritten Teilstücks der U2 zwischen Stadion und Aspernstraße ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Sie ist zweigleisig und verfügt über einen Inselbahnsteig mit mehreren Abgängen zur Erzherzog-Karl-Straße und zur Aspernstraße. Im Anschluss an die Station befindet sich eine dreigleisige Wendeanlage, Züge können hier automatisch wenden. In unmittelbarer Umgebung der Station sind Büros und Wohnungen, sowie ein Einkaufszentrum im Bau.

Dudley: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Dudley.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Hausfeldstraße. Umsteigen zu: 26, 85A, 95B, 97A, Regionalbussen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach mehreren Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie ist Teil der 4. Ausbaustufe der Wiener U-Bahn. Sie entstand im Zuge der Verlängerung der Linie U2 von der Aspernstraße zur Seestadt Aspern und wurde am 5. Oktober 2013 eröffnet. Die Station lag parallel zur Bahnhaltestelle Hausfeldstraße, welche mit 1. Oktober 2018 aufgelassen wurde; die Verknüpfung mit der Ostbahn erfolgt seither durch die Station Aspern Nord. Früher bestand die ÖBB-Haltestelle aus einem elektrifizierten Stumpfgleis, wo die S80 ihre Anfangs- bzw. Endstation hatte, und einem Bahnsteig am durchgehenden Gleis Richtung Marchegg. Unmittelbar nach dem Bahnsteigende Richtung Osten kreuzte die Hausfeldstraße das Gleis. Nach dem Beschluss, dass die U2 hier im Zuge der Verlängerung zur Seestadt eine Haltestelle bekommen sollte, begannen die ÖBB, die niveaugleiche Kreuzung zwischen Bahn und Hausfeldstraße durch eine Unterführung zu ersetzen, um einen besseren Zugang zur U-Bahn-Station zu ermöglichen. Außerdem wurde dadurch Platz für die Verlängerung der Straßenbahnlinie 26 geschaffen, die in dieser Unterführung ihre östliche Endstation hat. Als die ÖBB diese Straßenunterführung bauten, wurde der Bahndamm in diesem Abschnitt für zwei Streckengleise errichtet und die alte Station Hausfeldstraße komplett abgerissen. Seither begannen und endeten die Züge der Linie S80 in Wien Hirschstetten, der am Bahndamm für das zweite Gleis provisorisch errichtete Holzbahnsteig wurde nunmehr von den REX-Zügen zwischen Wien Hauptbahnhof und Bratislava sowie von den Regionalzügen zwischen Wien Hauptbahnhof und Marchegg bedient. Ursprünglich war geplant, hier dauerhaft eine Umsteigemöglichkeit zwischen Bahn und U-Bahn zu schaffen. Seit 2018 ist die Bahnhaltestelle aufgelassen,da sie durch den neuen Umsteigebahnhof Aspern Nord ersetzt wurde. Die U-Bahn-Station befindet sich westlich der Hausfeldstraße parallel zur nördlich der Station verlaufenden Marchegger Ostbahn (Bahnstrecke Wien–Bratislava). Am südlichen Stationsvorplatz liegt die Wendeschleife für die Straßenbahnlinie 26. Diese wurde zeitgleich mit der Eröffnung der U2-Verlängerung vom Kagraner Platz zur Hausfeldstraße verlängert. Des Weiteren halten zahlreiche Autobuslinien an der Station. Im Anschluss an die Gleisanlagen wird östlich der Station eine Wendeanlage errichtet.

Kitty: Das ist eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Kitty.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Nach ein paar Minuten ist die U-Bahn angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Aspern Nord. Umsteigen zu: 89A, 95A, 99A, 99B, Regionalzügen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach mehreren Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie besteht aus der Bahnstation Wien Aspern Nord der Österreichischen Bundesbahnen (ÖBB) an der Marchegger Ostbahn (Bahnstrecke Wien–Bratislava) und der U-Bahn-Station Aspern Nord der Wiener Linien an der U-Bahn-Linie U2. Sie befindet sich im 22. Wiener Gemeindebezirk, Donaustadt, und bindet die Seestadt Aspern ebenso wie die U-Bahn-Station Seestadt an den öffentlichen Verkehr an. Die beiden genannten U-Bahn-Stationen wurden am 5. Oktober 2013 eröffnet; Die ÖBB-Station Wien Hausfeldstraße wurde am 30. September 2018 geschlossen, die Bahnstation Wien Aspern Nord hat am 1. Oktober 2018 den Betrieb als Ersatzstation aufgenommen. Die Station Wien Aspern Nord übernahm, neben Wien Stadlau, die Übergangsfunktion zwischen U-Bahn und Regionalbahn. Die S80 wird vorerst noch in der Haltestelle Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße enden. Die Bauarbeiten begannen im Frühjahr 2011. Mit der endgültigen Fertigstellung der Gemeinschaftsstation ÖBB/U2 entsteht ein Übergangspunkt zwischen den ÖBB mit dem S-Bahn- (S80), dem Regional- sowie dem Fernverkehr der Bahnstrecke Wien–Bratislava (Marchegger Ostbahn) und dem U-Bahn-Netz der Wiener Linien mit der Linie U2. Die Verkehrsstation wird von städtischen und regionalen Autobuslinien angefahren werden. Es wurden zwei parallel zueinander liegende Mittelbahnsteige (für U-Bahn und ÖBB-Schienenverkehr) errichtet, die über eine Bahnhofspassage miteinander verbunden sind. Die Länge der ÖBB-Bahnsteige beträgt 190 Meter. An der Südseite der Station liegt der Haupteingang. Daran angeschlossen werden der Busbahnhof und eine Park-and-Ride-Anlage sein, deren Aufgabe es sein soll, den Individualverkehr vom Autobahnzubringer Spange Flugfeld Aspern der Wiener Außenring Schnellstraße (S1) auf den öffentlichen Verkehr zu verlagern. Als U-Bahn-Station war der Verkehrsknotenpunkt Teil der vierten Ausbaustufe der Wiener U-Bahn und entstand im Zuge der Verlängerung der Linie U2 von der Aspernstraße zur Seestadt Aspern.

Otis: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Otis.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Nach ein paar Minuten ist die U-Bahn angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage: (U-Bahn): Seestadt. Umsteigen zu: 84A, 88A, 88B. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach mehreren Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie ist Teil der vierten Ausbaustufe der Wiener U-Bahn und wurde im Zuge der Verlängerung der Linie U2 von der Aspernstraße zur Seestadt Aspern errichtet. Die Station wurde am 5. Oktober 2013 eröffnet. Sie ist neben der U-Bahn-Station Aspern Nord die zweite Station in der Seestadt. Die Station liegt direkt im Zentrum der in Bau befindlichen (und 2013 rund um die Station noch nicht bestehenden) Seestadt Aspern und überspannt den dort angelegten See. Sie liegt in einfacher Hochlage und verfügt über einen komplett eingehausten Mittelbahnsteig und Abgänge zu beiden Ufern des Sees. Im südlichen Anschluss an die Endstation wurden bei der Ada-Lovelace-Straße eine viergleisige Wendeanlage sowie eine Abstell- und Revisionshalle für sechs Langzüge gebaut. Erstmals in der Geschichte des Wiener U-Bahn-Baus wurden diese Anlagen in Hochlage als Überbauung eines Brückentragwerkes errichtet. Am nördlichen Zugang wird eine Busverbindung nach Essling und Groß-Enzersdorf geschaffen.

Thaddäus: Schreckliche Geschichte.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Es ist eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Spongebob: Übrigens, das ist die letzte Station.

Nicktoons: Ok.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U3.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Nach ein paar Minuten ist die U-Bahn angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Die Nicktoons fahren jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U3. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Station Aspernstraße. Calamitous schaut, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U3.

Robert: Ok. Bevor, wir zur U3 gehen, möchte ich zuerst nach Seestadt fahren.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Seestadt angekommen. Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

 _NEUNUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Station Kendlerstraße. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Ottakring. Umsteigen zu: 44, 46, 45A, 46A, 46B, 48A, S-Bahn. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Dieser Station befindet sich in Hochlage zwischen den in Ost-West-Richtung verlaufenden Verkehrswegen Thaliastraße (mit der Straßenbahnlinie 46 die Hauptachse des Bezirks) und Hasnerstraße, zwischen der Paltaufgasse im Osten und der Huttengasse im Westen. Namensgeber ist die ehemalige Ortschaft Ottakring, nach der seit 1892 der ganze Bezirk benannt ist. Die Station (Listeneintrag) steht ebenso wie große Abschnitte der Vorortelinie unter Denkmalschutz. In ursprünglich ländlichem Gebiet gelegen, das sich nach der Eingemeindung nach Wien 1890 / 1892 rasant zum Stadtteil entwickelte, wurde der Bahnhof der Vorortelinie der k.k. Staatsbahnen im Stil Otto Wagners 1898 eröffnet. Neben dem Bahnhof wurde zur gleichen Zeit eine große Tabakfabrik der Österreichischen Tabakregie gebaut, die im Stadtplan 1912 als k.k. Zigarrenfabrik aufschien. Die Vorortelinie war ein Teil der Wiener Stadtbahn, der nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg nicht von der Wiener Stadtverwaltung übernommen und bis 1925 elektrifiziert wurde. Die Linie wurde von den Bundesbahnen auch nicht in Tarifgemeinschaft mit der Straßenbahn geführt, weshalb die Fahrgastfrequenz bescheiden blieb. 1932 wurde der Personenverkehr auf der Strecke eingestellt, wodurch der Bahnhof Ottakring seinen ursprünglichen Verwendungszweck verlor und in den folgenden Jahrzehnten, in denen die Gleise nur von Güterzügen benützt wurden, zusehends verfiel. Ladegleise für die Tabakfabrik und den Lebensmittelkonzern Julius Meinl, der ab 1912 südlich des Bahnhofs Lagerhallen und Marmeladenproduktion betrieb, blieben aber erhalten. Am 30. April 1979 beschlossen Bund und Land Wien den Umbau der Vorortelinie zur S-Bahn. Am 31. Mai 1987 wurde der Bahnhof nach umfangreichen Sanierungs- und Elektrifizierungsarbeiten an der gesamten Vorortelinie als Station der S45 in Betrieb genommen. Die S-Bahn-Station verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige. Seit dem 5. Dezember 1998 befindet sich zentrumsseitig neben dem historischen Bahnhof, ebenfalls in Hochlage, die westliche Endstation der U-Bahn-Linie U3. Mit der Eröffnung der U-Bahn wurde auch der Vorplatz neu gestaltet. Die Station verfügt über einen Mittel- und einen Seitenbahnsteig. Südlich der Station befindet sich die Abstell- und Revisionshalle Ottakring der Linie U3. Rolltreppen und feste Stiegen führen von den U-Bahn-Gleisen in eine unter dem U-Bahn-Tragwerk gelegene Aufnahmehalle. Über eine Passage sind die Bahnsteige der S-Bahn zu erreichen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Straßenbahnlinien 44 und 46 sowie zu mehreren Autobuslinien umzusteigen. In unmittelbarer Nähe befindet sich die HTL Ottakring sowie eine Park-and-Ride-Anlage.

Norbert: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Norbert.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Kendlerstraße. Umsteigen zu: 10. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die nach dem Breitenseer Schlossbesitzer Karl Edler von Kendler benannte Kendlerstraße. Die Eröffnung erfolgte mit dem vierten Teilstück der U3 am 5. Dezember 1998, womit der westliche Ast dieser Linie als vollendet gilt. Die Station erstreckt sich parallel zur Trasse der Vorortelinie S45 neben der eigentlichen Kendlerstraße zwischen der Opfermanngasse und der Steinbruchstraße. Sie verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig, bergan führende Rolltreppen und Aufzugsanlagen an beiden Bahnsteigenden. Weiters zählt eine öffentliche Toilettenanlage zur Infrastruktur dieser U-Bahn-Station. Ausgänge führen einerseits auf die Opfermanngasse und andererseits auf die Steinbruchstraße. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Straßenbahnlinie 10, die parallel zur Station die Huttengasse entlangfährt, in Richtung Dornbach oder Hietzing umzusteigen. Die Station Kendlerstraße zählt aufgrund der im Vergleich zu den vorhergehenden Stationen relativ dünnen Besiedlung in der Umgebung zu den am schwächsten frequentierten im Wiener Netz.

Daggett: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Daggett.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Hütteldorfer Straße. Umsteigen zu: 10, 49. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station wurde am 5. Dezember 1998 mit der Eröffnung des vierten Teilstücks der Linie U3 zwischen Hütteldorfer Straße und Ottakring ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Namensgeber ist die 1861 nach dem damaligen Vorort Hütteldorf benannte Hütteldorfer Straße, eine der wichtigsten Achsen zwischen dem westlichen Stadtrand und dem Gürtel. Die Station befindet sich unterhalb der Breitenseer Straße zwischen Feilplatz und Reinlgasse. Sie ist mit einem Mittelbahnsteig, Rolltreppen und Aufzügen ausgestattet und ist somit barrierefrei zu erreichen. Ausgänge führen in die Hütteldorfer Straße und in die Breitenseer Straße, wo die Straßenbahnlinie 10 hält. Diese Ausgänge sind in die Wohngebäude an der Oberfläche integriert. Ein weiterer Ausgang führt auf den Feilplatz an der Breitenseer Straße. Hier besteht ein eigenes Aufnahmegebäude. Die Haltepunkte der Straßenbahnlinie 49 in Richtung Hütteldorf bzw. Ring befinden sich entlang der Hütteldorfer Straße. In der Nähe der Station befinden sich die 1905 gegründeten Breitenseer Lichtspiele, eines der ältesten noch bespielten Kinos von Wien.

Doug: Eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Doug.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Johnstraße. Umsteigen zu: 49, 10A, 12A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Das Bauwerk wurde am 3. September 1994 im Zuge der Eröffnung des dritten Teilstücks der U3 seiner Bestimmung übergeben. Bis zum 5. Dezember 1998 war hier die vorläufige westliche Endstation der U3. Die Station befindet sich 21 Meter unter dem Niveau der Meiselstraße zwischen der Johnstraße und der Kröllgasse. Sie verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig, zehn Rolltreppen und vier barrierefreie Zugänge per Aufzug. Ausgänge führen in Richtung Meiselmarkt, zur Wiener Wasserwelt(einer Fußgängerzone mit mehreren Brunnenanlagen), auf die Hütteldorfer Straße und in die Meiselstraße. Es besteht die Möglichkeit zur Straßenbahnlinie 49 in Richtung Hütteldorf bzw. Ring und zu den Autobuslinien 10A in Richtung Niederhofstraße beziehungsweise Heiligenstadt und 12A in Richtung Längenfeldgasse bzw. Gablenzgasse umzusteigen. In der Nähe der Station befindet sich (mit direkten Zugang) das in einem alten Wasserbehälter untergebrachte Markt- und Einkaufszentrum Meiselmarkt, die Wasserwelt auf dem Kardinal-Rauscher-Platz, die Einkaufsmeile Hütteldorfer Straße sowie das im Dezember 2007 in der Johnstraße nach umfangreichen öffentlichen Diskussionen eröffnete, im Volksmund „Punkerhaus" genannte „Haus Johnstraße für junge Erwachsene" der Gemeinde Wien.

Tommy: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Tommy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schweglerstraße. Umsteigen zu: 9, 49, 12A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in die Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie wurde im Zuge der Freigabe des 3. Teilstücks der U3 am 3. September 1994 eröffnet. Namensgeber ist die 1875 nach dem Bürgermeister der ehemals selbstständigen Gemeinde Rudolfsheim, Johann Schwegler (1820–1903) benannte Straße. Die Station erstreckt sich unter der Märzstraße zwischen der Benedikt-Schellinger-Gasse und der Stättermayergasse und verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig. Vier Ausgänge führen in die verkehrsberuhigte Benedikt-Schellinger-Gasse sowie in die Stättermayergasse. Die Station ist sowohl mit festen Stiegen wie auch mit Rolltreppen ausgestattet, darunter die drei zur Zeit der Errichtung längsten Rolltreppen Österreichs, die auf einer Länge von 43 Metern einen Höhenunterschied von 20 Metern überwinden. Im Betriebsgebäude Benedikt-Schellinger-Gasse 13 wurde ein barrierefreier Ausgang per Aufzug eingerichtet. Es besteht die Möglichkeit zu den Straßenbahnlinien 9 nach Gersthof bzw. Westbahnhof und 49 in Richtung Dr.-Karl-Renner-Ring bzw. Hütteldorf sowie zur Autobuslinie 12A in Richtung Längenfeldgasse bzw. Schmelz umzusteigen. In der Nähe befand sich das Kaiserin-Elisabeth-Spital und befindet sich der Reithoffer-Park.

Chuckie: Das ist eine Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Chuckie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Westbahnhof. Umsteigen zu: U6, 5, 6, 9, 18, 52, 60, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen. Connection to: Train Service. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die erste Station der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn wurde hier im Jahr 1898 eröffnet, ab 1925 verkehrte dann ersatzweise die neue Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn. Die Tiefbahnstation mit dem typischen Aufnahmsgebäude befand sich auf dem heutigen Europaplatz. Neben den reinen Stadtbahnlinien bediente von 1925 bis 1945 auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G die Station. Das Stadtbahn-Aufnahmsgebäude von 1898 wurde mit dem Neubau des Westbahnhofs 1949 abgetragen und die ehemals offene Station mit einer Betondecke nach oben verschlossen. Am 22. Dezember 1951 wurde das neue Stationsgebäude nach acht Monaten Umbau fertiggestellt: Vestibül, Kassen und Sperren waren nun unter das Straßenniveau verlegt. Der 110 Meter lange Haltestelleneinschnitt wurde mit einer Betondecke eingedeckt. Der Zugang zu den Stadtbahnlinien „GD" (Gürtel–Donaukanal) und „G" (Gürtel) erfolgte nun über die Kassenhalle des neuen Westbahnhofs durch einen 30 Meter langen unterirdischen Gang, über Stiegenabgänge am äußeren Gürtel und über einen Personentunnel zum Hesser-Denkmal auf dem Mittelstreifen zwischen äußerem und innerem Gürtel. So bestand die Station bis 1990, als sie von der heutigen Station der Linie U6, der Nachfolgerin der Gürtel-Stadtbahn, unter dem Mittelstreifen des Neubaugürtels abgelöst wurde. Zunächst hielten die Züge der Linie U6 ab dem 28. Jänner 1990 in Fahrtrichtung Heiligenstadt beziehungsweise Friedensbrücke (Gleis 1) provisorisch in der neuen Station, am 3. Februar 1990 dann auch in Fahrtrichtung Meidling (Gleis 2). Die Fertigstellung der endgültigen Aufgänge samt Rolltreppen konnte jedoch erst zum 8. November 1991 erfolgen, der daher als offizielles Eröffnungsdatum der Haltestelle gilt.[ Das alte Stationsbauwerk von 1898 wurde damals aufgelassen und zugeschüttet. Der Zufahrtstunnel selbst existiert jedoch noch heute und wurde nicht zugeschüttet, um ihn bei Bedarf als Straßentunnel nachnutzen zu können. Das Hesser-Denkmal wurde auf der Gürtelmitte um rund 200 m nach Norden versetzt. Am 4. September 1993 erfolgte die Betriebsaufnahme der Linie U3. Unter dem Westbahnhof und unter dem davor situierten Europaplatz und dem Neubaugürtel befindet sich die gleichnamige U-Bahn-Station Westbahnhof, ein dreigeschoßiger, unterirdischer Kreuzungsbahnhof der U-Bahn-Linien U3 und U6. Die Linie U3 führt vom Westbahnhof nach Osten ins Stadtzentrum und südöstlich weiter bis Simmering sowie nach Nordwesten bis Ottakring (16. Bezirk). Die Linie U6 verbindet – zum Teil entlang des Gürtels – das Stadtzentrum umfahrend die nördlichen, westlichen und südwestlichen Gebiete Wiens von Floridsdorf (21. Bezirk) bis Siebenhirten (23. Bezirk, Liesing). Die U-Bahn-Station Westbahnhof zählt zu den meistfrequentierten Knoten im Wiener Nahverkehr. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Straßenbahnlinien 5, 6, 9, 18, 52 und 60 sowie zur S-Bahn-Linie 50 in Richtung Tullnerbach-Pressbaum umzusteigen. Weiters wird eine direkte Buslinie zum Flughafen Wien geführt. Die Anlagen der U3 liegen als Seitenbahnsteige in zwei getrennten, parallel angeordneten und per Mittelbahnsteig verbundenen Tunnelröhren und erstrecken sich drei Stockwerke tief schräg zwischen dem Neubaugürtel und der Langauergasse. Die Bahnsteige der U6, die ebenfalls per Mittelbahnsteig zusammenhängen, liegen direkt unter dem Mittelstreifen des Neubaugürtels. Ausgänge führen in ein Aufnahmsgebäude, das sich auf dem Mittelstreifen des Neubaugürtels befindet und von Straßenbahn-Haltestellen umgeben ist. Beide Stationen sind über ein Verteilergeschoß verbunden. Von dort führen Rolltreppen und Aufzüge direkt in die Kassenhalle des Westbahnhofs sowie in die innere und äußere Mariahilfer Straße. Dieses Verteilergeschoß wird zwar mit Betriebsschluss der U-Bahn für den Publikumsbetrieb gesperrt, kann aber ansonsten auch ohne Fahrausweis betreten werden. In ihm befindet sich auch eine Informationsstelle der Wiener Linien.

Kimi: Das ist eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Kimi.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Zieglergasse. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die Zieglergasse im 7. Bezirk, die nach ehemals hier ansässigen Ziegeleien benannt wurde. Die Eröffnung der Station erfolgte im Zusammenhang mit der Freigabe des zweiten Teilstücks der Linie U3 zwischen Volkstheater und Westbahnhof am 4. September 1993. Die Bahnsteige sind als Seitenbahnsteige ausgeführt und befinden sich in zwei getrennten, aus Platzgründen untereinander angeordneten Tunnelröhren. Rolltreppen und Aufzüge führen auf die Mariahilfer Straße. Ausgänge führen zur Otto-Bauer-Gasse und in Richtung Webgasse. Die Abstände zwischen der vorhergehenden Station, Neubaugasse, und der nachfolgenden, Westbahnhof, zählen zu den geringsten im gesamten Wiener U-Bahn-Netz. Zudem hat die Station Neubaugasse sehr weit auseinanderliegende Zugänge. Aus diesem Grund liegen die beiden Stationen auf der Mariahilfer Straße nur wenige Gehminuten voneinander entfernt, womit sich eine Fahrt zwischen den beiden Stationen allein von der Zeitersparnis her wenig lohnt. In der Nähe der Station befindet sich auch das ehemalige kaiserliche Hofmobiliendepot, das heute zur Schloss Schönbrunn Kultur- u. Betriebsges. m. b. H. gehört.

Phil: Das ist eine gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Phil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Neubaugasse. Umsteigen zu: 13A, 14A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die Geschäftsstraße Neubaugasse. Die Station, die sich zwischen Kirchengasse und Neubaugasse erstreckt, verfügt über Seitenbahnsteige, die sich in zwei übereinander angeordneten Tunnelröhren befinden. Sie wurde am 4. September 1993 mit der Eröffnung des zweiten Teilstücks der U3 zwischen Volkstheater und Westbahnhof ihrer Bestimmung übergeben und zählt zu denjenigen Stationen im Wiener U-Bahn-Netz mit den am weitesten auseinander liegenden Ein- und Ausgängen. Diese führen einerseits über ein Zwischengeschoss auf die Mariahilfer Straße und andererseits in das Kellergeschoss des Kaufhauses Gerngross an der Ecke Kirchengasse/Mariahilfer Straße. Die Lage direkt unter der umsatzstärksten Wiener Einkaufsstraße sorgt für ein hohes Fahrgastaufkommen, führte aber auch in den letzten Jahren zur Ausbreitung einer Bettler- und Drogenszene. Diese Publikumsfrequenz machte die Station auch zum Ziel von „Public Branding". In der Nähe der Station befindet sich das Haus des Meeres. Bis 2026 wird hier auch eine Station der U2 im Rahmen ihrer Südverlängerung vom Rathaus zum Matzleinsdorfer Platz entstehen.

Lil: Eine gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Volkstheater. Umsteigen zu: U2, D, 1, 2, 46, 49, 71, 48A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die bleiben noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Herrengasse. Umsteigen zu: 1A, 2A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station, die sich direkt unter dem Regierungsviertel mit Außenministerium, Bundeskanzleramtund Präsidentschaftskanzlei befindet und sich zwischen der Wallnerstraße und dem Minoritenplatzerstreckt, wurde nach der Herrengasse benannt, die auf den ehemaligen Sitz der Niederösterreichischen Landesregierung hinweist. Die Bahnsteige befinden sich als Seitenbahnsteige in zwei getrennten Tunnelröhren. Ausgänge führen einerseits mittels Rolltreppen in die Fahnengasse, eine kurze Verbindungsgasse zwischen Wallnerstraße und Herrengasse, andererseits per Aufzug und fester Stiege auf den Minoritenplatz. Damit ist die Station barrierefrei zugänglich. Der Aufgang Herrengasse ist über die Wallnerstraße mit der innerstädtischen Fußgängerzone Kohlmarkt-Tuchlauben-Graben-Kärntner Straße verbunden. Die Bauarbeiten an diesem Abschnitt der Linie U3 begannen im November 1983 und erwiesen sich als unerwartet schwierig: am 13. Juli 1987 wurde im Bereich dieser Station unter dem Niederösterreichischen Landhaus mit Quecksilber verunreinigtes Erdreich gefunden.

Susie: Das ist eine tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Susie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Stephansplatz. Umsteigen zu: U1, 1A, 2A, 3A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die bleiben noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Stubentor. Umsteigen zu: 2, 3A, 74A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Der Stationsname bezieht sich auf das ehemalige Stubentor der Stadtbefestigung. Die dreigeschoßige Station, in der die beiden Röhren der Linie U3 aus Platzgründen übereinander angereiht sind, ist aufgrund der wenigen Umsteigemöglichkeiten und des hohen Fahrgastaufkommens der beiden nächstgereihten Stationen, Stephansplatz bzw. Landstraße, Bahnhof Wien Mitte, eher beschaulich. Rolltreppen führen in das Verteilergeschoß unter dem Dr.-Karl-Lueger-Platz und weiter zum Ausgang Wollzeile. Ein weiterer Ausgang führt mittels einer festen Treppe sowie 3 Aufzügen direkt auf den Parkring. Dort besteht die Möglichkeit zur Ringstraßenbahnlinie 2, zur Stadtbuslinie 3A in Richtung Schottenring und in die Autobus-Linie 74A in Richtung Friedhof St. Marx umzusteigen. Über das Verteilergeschoß, in dem auch eine öffentliche Toilette untergebracht ist, führt eine weitere feste Treppe auf den Dr.-Karl-Lueger-Platz. In unmittelbarer Nähe befindet sich das Museum bzw. die Akademie für Angewandte Kunst, die alte Universität mit dem Universitätsarchiv und dem Institut für Byzantinistik, die Österreichische Akademie der Wissenschaften und das Simpl.

Angelica: Ich finde diese Geschichte schön.

Spongebob: Danke Angelica.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Landstraße. Bahnhof Wien Mitte. Umsteigen zu: U4, O, 74A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, City Airport Train. Connection to: Train Service, City Airport Train. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Auf gleicher Ebene und parallel zu den S-Bahn-Gleisen liegt der Mittelbahnsteig der Linie U4. Tief darunter und im rechten Winkel dazu liegt seit 1991 der Mittelbahnsteig der Linie U3, die den Wienfluss unterquert. Mit dieser U-Bahn-Anbindung wurde der Bahnhof zum meistfrequentierten Verkehrsbauwerk von Österreich. Beim Bau der U3 ist ein unterirdisches Verteilgeschoß entstanden. Dort befindet sich eine nach 2000 eröffnete Bäckereifiliale. Teile der Wandverkleidungen wurden von Oswald Oberhuber künstlerisch gestaltet. Von diesem Verteilgeschoß führen Rolltreppen, feste Stiegen und Aufzüge zum ein Stockwerk tiefer gelegenen Bahnsteig der U3, ein Stockwerk höher zum U4-Bahnsteig und zu den Bahnsteigen der ÖBB.

Helga: Eine gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Helga.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Rochusgasse. Umsteigen zu: 4A, 74A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig und erstreckt sich zwei Geschosse unter der Hainburger Straße zwischen der Salmgasse und der Hintzerstraße parallel zur Landstraßer Hauptstraße. Namensgeber ist der Schutzpatron der nahegelegenen Rochuskirche. Ausgänge führen stadteinwärts mittels Rolltreppen, Aufzug und fester Stiege auf den Rochusmarkt (Ausgang Rochusmarkt), der das Zentrum der Einkaufsstraße Landstraßer Hauptstraße bildet, sowie stadtauswärts mittels Rolltreppen, Aufzug und fester Stiege in den Rochuspark (Ausgang Hainburger Straße), der zusammen mit der U-Bahn-Station Anfang der 1990er Jahre angelegt wurde. Eine Passage führt zur Landstraßer Hauptstraße. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, in die Autobuslinien 4A und 74A umzusteigen. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Station befindet sich das Einkaufszentrum Galleria.

Arnold: Eine tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Arnold.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Kardinal-Nagl-Platz. Umsteigen zu: 77A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist der 1914 nach dem zwischen 1911 und 1913 amtierenden Erzbischof von Wien Franz Xaver Kardinal Nagl (1855–1913) benannte Platz. Die Station erstreckt sich unter der Hainburger Straße zwischen dem Kardinal-Nagl-Platz und der Keinergasse. Die Station hat einen Mittelbahnsteig und verfügt an beiden Bahnsteigenden über je einen Ausgang, der in die Keinergasse beziehungsweise auf den Kardinal-Nagl-Platz führt. Beide Ausgänge haben keine Rolltreppen. Ein barrierefreier Eingang mittels Aufzug befindet sich beim Ausgang Keinergasse. Beim Ausgang Kardinal-Nagl-Platz befindet sich eine öffentliche Toilettenanlage. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu der Autobuslinie 77A in Richtung Rennweg beziehungsweise Lusthaus umzusteigen. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Station befindet sich der Rabenhof, ein Gemeindebau aus der Zwischenkriegszeit. Er beherbergt das Rabenhof Theater.

Gerald: Das ist eine tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Gerald.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schlachthausgasse. Umsteigen zu: 18, 77A, 80A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station befindet sich im 3. Wiener Gemeindebezirk Landstraße unter der Markhofgasse und dem Alfred-Dallinger-Platz. Die namensgebende Schlachthausgasse, heute eine wichtige Nebendurchzugsstraße des 3. Bezirks, deren Name sich von den einstmals nahegelegenen Schlachthöfen in Sankt Marx ableitet, verläuft an der Oberfläche über der Station quer zu den Gleisen. Eröffnet wurde die Station am 6. April 1991 mit dem ersten Teilstück der U3. Die zweigleisige Station verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig und Ausgänge an beiden Bahnsteigenden. Der stadteinwärts gelegene Ausgang ist mit festen Stiegen und einem Aufzug ausgestattet. Das dortige Aufnahmegebäude besitzt Ausgänge zur Schlachthausgasse und zum Hainburger Weg, die aufgrund der Gegebenheiten des dortigen Geländes übereinander angeordnet und außerhalb der Station durch eine Freitreppe verbunden sind. Der östliche Ausgang zur Markhofgasse verfügt neben einer Festtreppe und einem Aufzug auch über eine Rolltreppe. Vor dem Aufnahmegebäude in der Markhofgasse befinden sich die östliche Endstation der Straßenbahnlinie 18 und die Haltestellen der Autobuslinie 77A. Die Linie 80A hält in Richtung Praterstern in der Schlachthausgasse, in Richtung Neu Marx in der Würtzlerstraße. Eine Sehenswürdigkeit in der Nähe ist das Verkehrsmuseum Remise.

Dil gibt seinen Daumen nach oben.

Spongebob: Danke Dil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Erdberg. Umsteigen zu: Internationale Buslinien. Connection to: International Buslines. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station wurde am 6. April 1991 eröffnet und bildete rund zehn Jahre lang, bis zur Eröffnung des fünften bislang letzten Teilstücks der U3 zwischen Erdberg und Simmering den östlichen Endpunkt dieser Linie. Der Name der Station geht auf die alte Vorstadt Erdberg zurück, die namentlich zum ersten Mal im 12. Jahrhundert in einer Urkunde erwähnt wurde. Der Legende nach soll hier der englische König Richard Löwenherz auf dem Rückweg vom dritten Kreuzzug gefangen genommen worden sein. Die Station erstreckt sich auf Straßenniveau zwischen dem stadtauswärts gelegenen Franzosengraben und der stadteinwärtsseitigen Nottendorfer Gasse parallel zur Erdbergstraße und wird von der Südosttangente überfahren. Die Station verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig. Von beiden Enden führen Ausgänge einerseits in die Nottendorfer Gasse und andererseits auf den Franzosengraben und über einen eingehausten Steg zu einer Park-and-ride-Anlage und dem Kundenzentrum der Wiener Linien, das sich seit 1994 hier befindet. Ein weiterer, barrierefreier Zugang führt auf die Schnirchgasse. Gleich nach dem Stationsbereich befindet sich der Betriebsbahnhof Erdberg, der mittels Betriebsgleis unter der Südosttangente mit dem neuen Nordast der U2 verbunden ist. In der unmittelbaren Nähe befindet sich das Veranstaltungszentrum Arena, das Österreichische Staatsarchiv in der Nottendorfer Gasse, die österreichische Leitzentrale für den Zivilflugverkehr Austro Control und der Fernbusbahnhof Vienna International Busterminal (VIB), welcher durch Eurolines und Flixbus angefahren wird.

Debbie: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Debbie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Einige filmen die U-Bahn Ein- und Ausfahrten. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos, Filmen und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Gasometer. Umsteigen zu: 72A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Zwischen 1999 und 2001 wurde dieses Denkmal der Industrialisierung revitalisiert und mit Wohnungen, einem Studentenheim, einem Einkaufszentrum, dem Wiener Stadt- und Landesarchiv, der Konzerthalle Bank-Austria-Halle und einem Großkino ausgestattet. Die Station wurde im Zuge der Freigabe des fünften und bislang letzten Teilstücks der U3 am 2. Dezember 2000 eröffnet. In den ursprünglichen Planungen für den Simmeringer Ast der U3 aus den 1990er Jahren war diese Station nicht vorgesehen und wurde erst in einer späteren Phase nach dem Gasometer-Ideenwettbewerb 1995 eingefügt. Sie verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige und hat als einzige Station auf einer Neubaustrecke nur einen Ausgang. Dieser trägt den Namen Modecenterstraße/Gasometer (benannt nach der naheliegenden gleichnamigen Straße) und verfügt neben Treppen auch über einen Aufzug und eine Rolltreppe (nur hinauf). Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Autobuslinie 72A umzusteigen.

Eliza: Super Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Eliza.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Zippererstraße. Umsteigen zu: 71. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station befindet sich im 11. Wiener Gemeindebezirk Simmering und wurde mit der Eröffnung des letzten Teilstücks der U3 am 2. Dezember 2000 ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Namensgeber ist die 1904 nach Georg Zipperer, einem Grundbesitzer in Simmering aus der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts benannte Straße. Die Station erstreckt sich zwischen dem Hyblerpark und der Simmeringer Hauptstraße und verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig, der in zwei getrennten Röhren angelegt ist. Zwei Quergänge verbinden die beiden Richtungsbahnsteige. Der südliche Ausgang führt auf die Simmeringer Hauptstraße, wo die Möglichkeit besteht, zur Straßenbahnlinie 71 umzusteigen, ferner befindet sich hier mit 53 Metern die längste Rolltreppe im Wiener U-Bahn-Netz. Das nördliche Aufnahmegebäude befindet sich am Rand des Hyblerparks und verfügt aufgrund des starken Gefälles an dieser Stelle über Zugänge in zwei verschiedenen Niveaulagen. Der obere Zugang führt zur Eisteichstraße, der untere direkt in den Hyblerpark. Beide Ausgänge sind mit Aufzügen ausgestattet.

Lily gibt ihren Daumen nach oben.

Spongebob: Danke Lily.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Enkplatz. Umsteigen zu: 6, 71, 15A, 76A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber der am 2. Dezember 2000 eröffneten Station ist der 1894 nach dem Schriftsteller Michael Leopold Enk von der Burg benannte Enkplatz. Die Bahnsteigbereiche befinden sich zwei Geschosse tief direkt unterhalb der Simmeringer Hauptstraße und erstrecken sich zwischen der Grillgasse und dem Enkplatz. Die Station hat zwei getrennte Seitenbahnsteige, die in parallel verlaufenden Röhren angeordnet sind und durch zwei Gänge miteinander verbunden sind. Ausgänge führen auf die Simmeringer Hauptstraße, auf die Gottschalkgasse und auf den Enkplatz. Die Aufgänge zur Simmeringer Hauptstraße und zur Gottschalkgasse sind in Gebäude integriert und verfügen beide über Aufzüge. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Straßenbahnlinien 6 und 71 sowie zu den Autobuslinien 15A und 76A umzusteigen. Unmittelbar bei der Station befindet sich die Pfarrkirche Neusimmering.

Mr. Krabs: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Mr. Krabs.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Simmering. Umsteigen zu: 6, 71, 69A, 72A, 73A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Im Zuge der Verlängerung der U-Bahn-Linie U3 bis nach Simmering wurde anstelle der bisherigen, östlich der Simmeringer Hauptstraße gelegenen Haltestelle Simmeringer Hauptstraße die neue Haltestelle Simmering auf der anderen Straßenseite errichtet und mittels eines Verbindungsbauwerks mit der U-Bahn verbunden. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde auch der Simmeringer Platz neben dem Bahnhof neu gestaltet. Die ÖBB-Haltestelle wurde später im Zuge einer Namensreform in Haltestelle Wien Simmering umbenannt. Die Anlagen der U3 erstrecken sich direkt unter der Simmeringer Hauptstraße und sind mit Rolltreppen, Aufzügen und festen Stiegen mit der Oberfläche verbunden. Sie wurden am 2. Dezember 2000 mit der Freigabe des fünften und bislang letzten Teilstücks eröffnet. Gleichzeitig wurde auch die neue Haltestelle der S-Bahn in Betrieb genommen. Neben Bahn- und U-Bahn-Haltestelle ist Wien Simmering auch ein Knoten- bzw. Endpunkt des städtischen und des Regionalverkehrs. Die Regionalbuslinien, die vom Ende 2000 aufgelassenen Busbahnhof Wien Mitte ins südöstliche Niederösterreich und teilweise Nordburgenland führten, haben seit Verlängerung der U3 auf dem hier neu errichteten Busbahnhof ihre Endstelle. Die Straßenbahnlinie 71 führte von hier ursprünglich nach Kaiserebersdorf bzw. zum Schwarzenbergplatz. Die Straßenbahnlinie 6 wurde bis zum Zentralfriedhof verlängert und hat seit diesem Tag hier eine Haltestelle. Nach verschiedenen Änderungen im Liniennetz fährt nun die Straßenbahnlinie 6 nach Kaiserebersdorf, die Straßenbahnlinie 71 tagsüber zum Zentralfriedhof (abends und am Wochenende bzw. an Feiertagen nur bis zur Remise Simmering) und stadteinwärts bis zur Börse. Die Straßenbahnlinie 72, die von der Eröffnung des ersten U3-Teilstücks bis zur Verlängerung nach Simmering vom Zentralfriedhof zur U3-Station Schlachthausgasse fuhr, erlebte im Herbst 2013 eine kurzfristige Wiedergeburt als Verstärkerlinie von der Haltestelle Grillgasse nach Kaiserebersdorf. Außerdem kann hier zu den Stadtbuslinien 69A (ehemals zum Busbahnhof Südtiroler Platz, jetzt Hauptbahnhof), 72A und 73A (nach Kaiserebersdorf) umgestiegen werden. Auch die Linie 15A (nach Meidling) verkehrte nach der Verlängerung der U3 einige Zeit bis Simmering, wurde aber wegen der geringen Auslastung wieder zur Grillgasse gekürzt.

Lisa: Eine gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lisa. Übrigens: Das ist die letzte Station der U3. Jetzt gehen wir zur U-Bahnlinie U4.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U4. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der U3 Station Ottakring. Calamitous schaut, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U4.

Robert: ok. Wir gehen jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U4. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U4.

 _EINUNDVIERZIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Station Ober St. Veit. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Hütteldorf. Umsteigen zu: 47B, 49A, 50A, 50B, 52A, 52B, 53A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links.

Jetzt fährt die U-Bahn ein bisschen langsam.

Angelica: Warum fährt der U-Bahn ein bisschen langsam?

Angelica sieht, dass die U-Bahn noch langsamer fährt.

Sheen: Komm schon. Fahr schneller.

Angelica und Sheen sehen, dass die U-Bahn noch ein bisschen langsamer.

Sheen: Warum fährst du nicht schneller?

Angelica sieht die Station.

Angelica: Ähm Sheen. Ich sehe die Station schon.

Sheen sieht die Station auch.

Sheen: Oh. Da ist die Station.

Die U-Bahn bleibt jetzt stehen. Die Nicktoons steigen aus und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Der Bahnhof ist Knotenpunkt für die Züge dreier Bahnstrecken, nämlich jene der Westbahn, der Verbindungsbahn nach Meidling und der Vorortelinie nach Wien Handelskai. Hier halten sowohl Züge des Fernverkehrs (seit Dezember 2015 ausschließlich Züge der privaten Bahngesellschaft WESTbahn) als auch alle Nahverkehrszüge (REX-, Regional- und S-Bahn-Züge). Seit der vollständigen Inbetriebnahme des Hauptbahnhofs Wien werden alle Fernverkehrszüge der ÖBB durch den Lainzer Tunnel geführt und erreichen somit den Bahnhof Hütteldorf nicht mehr. Der Bahnhof Hütteldorf ist westlicher Endpunkt der Wientalstrecke des U-Bahn-Netzes. Vom Autobusbahnhof und weiteren nahe gelegenen Haltestellen fährt eine Vielzahl regionaler und städtischer Buslinien ab. Bis in die Nachkriegszeit fungierte der Bahnhof auch als stark frequentierte Umsteigstelle des Freizeitverkehrs. Im Anschluss an die Züge der 1898 eröffneten Wiener Stadtbahn, seit 1925 Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn, hier seit 20. Dezember 1981 U-Bahn (Linie U4), verkehrte der „Purkersdorfer Pendler", ein Lokalzug zu nahe gelegenen Ausgangsstationen für Wienerwald-Wanderungen. Um eine dichte Frequenz bieten zu können, war bei diesen Zügen die Lokomotive als Zwischenlokomotive mittig zwischen den Wagen eingespannt, so dass sich das Umsetzen an den Endbahnhöfen erübrigte. Der Bahnhof besitzt seit 1898 (errichtet im Zuge des architektonisch von Otto Wagner geleiteten Stadtbahnbaus) zwei Aufnahmsgebäude. Das nördliche Gebäude („Hütteldorfer Seite") liegt an der Keißlergasse mit einem Busbahnhof als Vorplatz, wo auch ein Taxi- und ein Carsharing-Standplatz situiert sind. In unmittelbarer Nähe befand sich das Gerhard-Hanappi-Stadion. An dessen Stelle wurde das Allianz-Stadion, das im Sommer 2016 eröffnet wurde, gebaut. Das im Niveau tiefer gelegene südliche Gebäude („Hackinger Seite") ist vom Wienfluss durch die Hadikgasse getrennt. Über den Hackinger Steg gelangt man in den 13. Bezirk. Die beiden Aufnahmsgebäude sind durch eine Bahnsteigunterführung miteinander verbunden. In den beiden Aufnahmsgebäuden sind einige kleinere Geschäftslokale, der Fahrkartenschalter der ÖBB sowie die U-Bahn-Stationsaufsicht der Wiener Linien untergebracht. Der Bahnhof verfügt über zehn Bahnsteige, von denen im Normalfall sechs für den Personenverkehr und zwei ausschließlich für die U-Bahn genutzt werden. Vom kurzen Kopfbahnsteig 11 fahren die Züge der Vorortelinie (S45) Richtung Handelskai ab, vom Hausbahnsteig 1 fast alle Züge Richtung Westen (Fernzüge Richtung Linz, Regionalzüge Richtung St. Pölten, S80 und S50 nach Unterpurkersdorfund Rekawinkel). Die Züge zum Westbahnhof (u. a. S50) sowie Richtung Meidling (S80) fahren von den Bahnsteigen 3/4 und 5/6 ab. Die Züge der U4 Richtung Innenstadt und weiter nach Heiligenstadt halten am Mittelbahnsteig im südlichen Teil des Bahnhofs, westlich ist eine vollautomatische eingleisige Wendeanlage angeschlossen, östlich eine Abstellhalle für die Züge. Ein Steg verbindet den U4-Bahnsteig mit dem 2008 eröffneten Park+Ride-Parkhaus. Seit der Vollinbetriebnahme des Wiener Hauptbahnhofs am 13. Dezember 2015 halten ÖBB-Fernzüge nicht mehr in Hütteldorf. Alle Bahnsteige sind mit Aufzügen zu erreichen, die Bahnsteige 1 und 11 besitzen außerdem einen niveaufreien Ausgang zum Busbahnhof Keißlergasse. Fahrtreppen führen von der Bahnsteigunterführung zum Aufnahmsgebäude Keißlergasse, zu den Bahnsteigen 3/4 sowie vom Aufnahmsgebäude Hadikgasse zum U4-Bahnsteig. Im Bahnhof Wien Hütteldorf dienen mehrere Gleise dem Güterverkehr, der ganztägig über die Verbindungsbahn zur Südbahn und Donauländebahnvor allem zum Zentralverschiebebahnhof Wien-Kledering abgewickelt wird.

Ren: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Ren.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn kommt aus der Wendeanlage an. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Ober St. Veit. Umsteigen zu: 47A, 54A, 54B. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Sheen: Fahr schneller. Komm schon. Fahr schneller. Mach es für mich.

Die U-Bahn überquert die Brücke und die U-Bahn fährt immer noch langsam.

Sheen: (schreit) FAHR SCHNELLER.

Patrick: Ja. U-Bahn, fahr schneller.

Patrick und Sheen sehen, dass die U-Bahn endlich schneller fährt.

Sheen: So ist es besser.

Carl: Warst du nicht zu streng zu der U-Bahn?

Sheen: Carl. Ich wollte gerne, dass die U-Bahn schneller fährt. Chuckie hat Angst, weil die U-Bahn zu schnell fährt.

Chuckie: (verängstigt) Zu schnell. Zu schnell.

Kimi: Keine Sorge Chuckie. Jetzt fährt die U-Bahn langsamer.

Jetzt bremst die U-Bahn.

Chuckie: Schon viel besser.

Sheen: Was ist denn jetzt los?

Lincoln: Vielleicht kommen wir jetzt in den Station an.

Die U-Bahn kommt in den Station an. Die Nicktoons steigen aus und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station erstreckt sich parallel zwischen dem Bett des Wienflusses und dem stark befahrenen Hietzinger Kai und verfügt über zwei Ausgänge an beiden Enden, westlich zur St. Veiter Brücke, östlich zum Preindlsteg. Es bestehen Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu den Buslinien 47A, 54A und 54B. Ursprünglich gehörte die Station zur oberen Wientallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, die vom Bahnhof Hütteldorf zur Station Meidling Hauptstraße führte. Die Eröffnung erfolgte am 1. Juni 1898, wobei sich nur am westlichen Ende ein Aufnahmegebäude befand. Ab 1925 verkehrte dann ersatzweise die Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde die Haltestelle kaum beschädigt, Instandsetzungsarbeiten waren aber notwendig. Die Planungen für den Umbau auf U-Bahn-Betrieb begannen 1976, die für das an die Station anschließende Unterwerk 1977. Das Aufnahmegebäude Otto Wagners blieb zwar erhalten, die Bahnsteigdächer, ein großer Teil des Stiegenbereichs sowie die alte Blockhütte wurden aber abgerissen und durch das Panelsystem der Architektengruppe U-Bahn ersetzt. Im Gebäude selbst wurden die WC-Anlagen und die Trafik adaptiert, der Bereich der ehemaligen Klassenräume in einen Automatenwartungsraum, einen Reinigungsraum, einen Müllraum und in ein Sand- und Salzmagazin umgewandelt. Das zusätzlich gebaute Unterwerk dient der Stromversorgung zwischen Hietzing und Hütteldorf. Es besteht aus einem Kabelkeller, einer Stahlbetonkonstruktion, die auf die ursprünglichen Futtermauern aufgesetzt ist, sowie den darüber liegenden Steuerungs- und Stromversorgungsanlagen, einer Stahlkonstruktion. Die Eröffnung für den U-Bahn-Betrieb erfolgte am 20. Dezember 1981. Um den Zugang zu vereinfachen, wurde am östlichen Stationsende eine weitere Zugangsmöglichkeit mit Aufzügen gebaut und am 21. Dezember 2001 eröffnet.

Stimpy: Eine schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Stimpy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die u-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Unter St. Veit. Umsteigen zu: 47A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station erstreckt sich parallel zwischen dem Bett des Wienflusses und dem stark befahrenen Hietzinger Kai und verfügt über einen Ausgang am östlichen Ende zur Baumgartenbrücke über den Fluss, wo eine Umsteigemöglichkeit zur Buslinie 47A besteht. Ursprünglich gehörte die Station zur oberen Wientallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, die vom Bahnhof Hütteldorf zur Station Meidling Hauptstraße führte, und trug den Namen Unter St. Veit-Baumgarten. Die Eröffnung erfolgte am 1. Juni 1898. 1910 wurde ein Windfang eingebaut, bevor schließlich ab 1925 die Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn verkehrte. Am 21. Februar 1945 wurde die Haltestelle durch einen Bombentreffer völlig zerstört, wodurch der ursprüngliche architektonische Charakter der Station mit den typischen Elementen Otto Wagners verloren ging. Die Züge fuhren daher bis 1947 ohne Halt durch, und zwar bis zum 14. Februar in Richtung Meidling und bis zum 4. März in Richtung Hütteldorf. Der Wiederaufbau erfolgte in vereinfachter Form, wobei aber die alten Fundamente weiterverwendet wurden, wodurch die Baukörpergliederung der alten Station entsprach. Daher wurde die Haltestelle in den späten 1970er und frühen 1980er Jahren beim Umbau auf U-Bahn-Betrieb unter Verwendung des Panelsystems der Architektengruppe U-Bahn völlig neu gebaut und am 20. Dezember 1981 eröffnet. An der Westseite wurde außerdem eine B6-Station der Elektrizitätswerke errichtet.

Norbert: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Norbert.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Braunschweiggasse. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die nach dem Besitzer des unweit von Schloss Schönbrunn gelegenen Palais Cumberland und Ehrenbürger Hietzings Wilhelm von Braunschweig benannte Gasse. Ursprünglich gehörte die Station zur oberen Wientallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, die vom Bahnhof Hütteldorf zur Station Meidling Hauptstraßeführte. Ab 1925 verkehrte dann ersatzweise die Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn. Der ursprüngliche architektonische Charakter der Station mit den typischen Elementen Otto Wagners ist aufgrund der schweren Schäden durch Fliegerbombentreffer am 21. Februar 1945 verloren gegangen. Die Wiederaufnahme des eingestellten Betriebes auf der oberen Wientallinie erfolgte zwar schon am 27. Juni 1945, die Station Braunschweiggasse selbst konnte allerdings erst am 28. November 1948 wieder eröffnet werden. In den Jahren 1979 bis 1982 erfolgte der Umbau auf das heutige Erscheinungsbild – das Paneelsystem der Architektengruppe U-Bahn – das alle Wiener U-Bahn-Stationen prägt. Die Station erstreckt sich parallel zwischen dem Bett des Wienflusses und dem stark befahrenen Hietzinger Kai und verfügt über zwei Ausgänge: in Richtung Braunschweiggasse und in die im 14. Wiener Gemeindebezirk Penzing gelegene Jenullgasse.

Daggett. Das ist eine gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Daggett.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Hietzing. Umsteigen zu: 10, 60, 51A, 56A, 56B, 58A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station mit zwei Seitenbahnsteigen erstreckt sich im Einschnitt entlang des Wienflusses und der Schönbrunner Schlossstraße zwischen der Kennedybrücke und dem flussabwärts gelegenen ehemaligen k.u.k. Hofpavillon. Da sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Station der Eingang zum Tiergarten Schönbrunn befindet, wurde diese in früheren U-Bahn-Netzplänen mit einem kleinen stilisierten Elefanten gekennzeichnet. Das 1898 eröffnete Aufnahmsgebäude der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, die 1925 von der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn abgelöst wurde, war im Otto-Wagner-Stil gehalten und befand sich an der westlichen, stadtzentrumsferneren Seite der damaligen Hietzinger Brücke. Es wurde im Zuge der Errichtung der als Verkehrsknotenpunkt konzipierten und 1963 / 1964 fertiggestellten Kennedybrücke, die nach dem 35. Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten, John F. Kennedy, benannt ist, abgetragen. Seit 1963 führt ein kleines Aufnahmsgebäude, das einige Imbissstände beherbergt, in der Brückenmitte vom Straßenniveau zu den beiden Bahnsteigen. Um das Aufnahmsgebäude verläuft ein ovales, auffälliges Flugdach aus Beton (das architektonische Charakteristikum der Brücke), begrenzt durch die Straßenbahnschleife. Hier halten die Straßenbahnlinien 10 von Unter-St.-Veit nach Dornbach und 60 von Rodaun zum Westbahnhof. Die Autobuslinien 51A, 56A, 56B und 58A haben hier ihre Endstation. Die Umstellung des Stadtbahnbetriebs auf U-Bahn-Betrieb erreichte die Station Hietzing am 31. August 1981, als der Abschnitt von der Station Meidling Hauptstraße hierher auf U4-Betrieb umgestellt wurde. Dann musste etwa vier Monate lang in Hietzing zur Weiterfahrt nach Hütteldorf auf die verbliebene Stadtbahn umgestiegen werden, bis auch dieser Abschnitt am 20. Dezember 1981 auf U-Bahn-Betrieb umgestellt wurde. Anfang der 2000er Jahre wurde der barrierefreie Zugang mittels Aufzugsanlagen vom Gehsteigniveau zu den beiden Seitenbahnsteigen errichtet. Die Aufzüge befinden sich nicht im Aufnahmsgebäude, sondern am östlichen, zentrumsseitigen Rand der Brücke. Westlich der Kennedybrücke besitzt die Station Hietzing ein an beiden Enden von beiden Streckengleisen erreichbares mittiges Abstellgleis für Einschubzüge oder defekte Garnituren. Am 2. September 2017 wurde die Linie 58 eingestellt, und die Linien 10 und 60 übernahmen ihre Streckenabschnitte. Zu diesem Zweck wurde eine neue Gleisverbindung ergänzt, die das Umfahren des Aufnahmsgebäudes auf der Kennedybrücke im Linksverkehr ermöglicht. Das westlichste Gleis, auf dem bis zum September 2017 der 58er in Richtung Unter-St.-Veit fuhr, wird seitdem nicht mehr benötigt und soll als zusätzlicher Platz für die Buslinien verwendet werden. Die Besonderheit dieser Station stellt der (abgesehen von den Abgängen zu den Bahnsteigen) erhalten gebliebene kaiserliche Hofpavillon dar, den Otto Wagner als Warteraum für den Kaiser und sein Gefolge entworfen hat, obwohl er in den ursprünglichen Planungen der Wientallinie der Stadtbahn nicht vorgesehen war. Vorbild dürften die kaiserlichen Wartesalons in den großen Bahnhöfen der Doppelmonarchie gewesen sein. Aktuell (2018) wird er vom Wien Museum als Ausstellungsraum genutzt.

Lincoln: Das ist eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lincoln.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schönbrunn. Umsteigen zu: 10A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die ehemalige Sommerresidenz der Habsburger, Schloss Schönbrunn. Die Station befindet sich im Einschnitt neben dem Wienfluss westlich der Schönbrunner Brücke. Ausgänge an beiden Bahnsteigenden führen auf die Grünbergstraße und auf die Fläche zwischen dem Wienfluss und der Schönbrunner Schlossstraße. Diese Flächen werden für Sportplätze und als Parkplatz für Reisebusse genutzt. Wegen der Nähe zu Schönbrunn, der meistbesuchten Sehenswürdigkeit Österreichs, wird die Station vorwiegend von Touristen genutzt. Der Ausgang Schloss Schönbrunn in Richtung Schönbrunner Schlossstraße wurde zu Beginn der 2000er Jahre neu errichtet, ein Aufzug wurde miteingebaut. In Richtung Grünbergstraße (Schönbrunner Brücke) ist noch eines der historischen Aufnahmegebäude erhalten geblieben. Der erstmals 1898 als Teil der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, die 1925 von der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn abgelöst wurde, eröffnete Station ist weitestgehend im originalen Otto-Wagner-Stil erhalten geblieben. Die beiden Seitenbahnsteige verfügen über Trapezdächer, die tragenden Metallsäulen, teilweise die Stationsschilder und die Bodenfliesen sind mit den für die Wiener Stadtbahn typischen Jugendstilelementen verziert. In den 1970er Jahren erfolgte der Umbau für den U-Bahnbetrieb und die sanfte Anpassung an das Generaldesign der Architektengruppe U-Bahn. Am 31. August 1981 erfolgte mit dem kleinen Teilstück Meidlinger Hauptstraße – Hietzing die Betriebsaufnahme für die Linie U4. Im Herbst 2008 wurde die denkmalgeschützte Station für die Dauer von einigen Wochen gesperrt und generalsaniert. Dabei wurden unter anderem die beschädigten Bodenfliesen durch originalgetreu reproduzierte ersetzt. Trotz ihres Namens gehört die Station zum größten Teil zur Katastralgemeinde Rudolfsheim, die Grenze zur Katastralgemeinde Schönbrunn verläuft mitten durch das Aufnahmsgebäude.

Lori: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lori.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekomen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Meidling Hauptstraße. Umsteigen zu: 7A, 9A, 10A, 63A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie befindet sich im Einschnitt neben dem Wienfluss, entlang der Schönbrunner Straße, zwischen der Lobkowitzbrücke und der Fabriksbrücke. Auffällig ist der ungewöhnlich breite Mittelbahnsteig, der auf die Vergangenheit der Station als Knotenpunkt der 1898 eröffneten Wiener Stadtbahnhinweist, die wiederum 1925 von der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn abgelöst wurde. In der heutigen Form wurde die U-Bahn-Station am 27. Oktober 1980 eröffnet. Über der Station befindet sich das in den späten 1970er Jahren errichtete und während der 2000er Jahre umgebaute Geschäfts- und Einkaufszentrum "U4 Center", das auch die Diskothek U4 beherbergt, die eng mit dem Aufstieg Falcos zum internationalen Popstar verbunden ist. Ausgänge führen in das erwähnte Geschäftszentrum, das eine Filiale einer Wiener Großbäckerei und weitere kleinere Imbissläden enthält. Mittels einer Straßenunterführung kann der 15. Wiener Gemeindebezirk Rudolfsheim-Fünfhaus erreicht werden. Über die Schönbrunner Straße gelangt man in die Meidlinger Fußgängerzone und zum Magistratischen Bezirksamt für den 12. Bezirk. Außerdem stellt die Station einen Knotenpunkt für zahlreiche Autobuslinien dar: so die Linien 7A und 9A zum Bahnhof Meidling, die Linie 10A in Richtung Heiligenstadt und die 63A in Richtung Südwestfriedhof bzw. Wienerbergstraße. Der Name Meidling Hauptstraße stammt aus jener Zeit, in welcher die Meidlinger Hauptstraße nur _Hauptstraße_ hieß. Als diese 1905 umbenannt wurde, hatte man den Stationsnamen jedoch belassen. Die Station Meidling Hauptstraße geht zurück auf das Gebäude der Stadtbahnstation Meidling Hauptstraße, das eines der kunsthistorisch bedeutsamsten Stationsbauwerke der Wiener Stadtbahn darstellte. Es handelte sich um jene Station, in der die Gürtellinie und die Wientallinie miteinander verknüpft waren. Sie verfügte über drei Bahnsteige. Während der Planungen zur künftigen U6-Trasse zwischen Gürtel und Philadelphiabrücke Ende der 1970er Jahre favorisierte der damalige Meidlinger SPÖ-Bezirksvorsteher Kurt Neiger eine Verknüpfung zwischen U4 und U6 an der Station Meidling Hauptstraße. Ein Vorschlag, mit dem er sich nicht durchsetzen konnte. Heute, nach Umstellung auf U-Bahnbetrieb findet die entsprechende Verknüpfung weiter stadteinwärts statt, in der neu geschaffenen Station Längenfeldgasse. Das stilistisch bereits dem Jugendstil zuzuordnende Bauwerk des Architekten Otto Wagner wurde nach zeitgenössischen Zeitungsmeldungen (u. a. Kurier, 1. Dezember 1967) dem Vorhaben einer bis heute nicht realisierten Stadtautobahn geopfert. Trotz vehementer Proteste aus Bürger- und auch Architektenkreisen wurde das Stationsgebäude im August 1968 abgerissen. Auch der Nachfolgebau existiert nicht mehr. Die Zugänge zur U-Bahn-Station wurden vollständig in das Geschäfts- und Einkaufszentrum integriert.

Luna: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Luna.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Längenfeldgasse. Umsteigen zu: U6, 12A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Angelica: Das ist eine schöne Station mit 2 Mittelbahnsteigen.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station ist die einzige Station der Wiener U-Bahn, an der sich zwei Linien auf gleichem Niveau kreuzen. Namensgeber ist die Längenfeldgasse in Meidling, die 1894 nach der Wohltäterin Josepha Haas von Längenfeld-Pfalzheim benannt wurde. Die Station erstreckt sich zwischen Höhe Längenfeldgasse und Höhe Storchengasse parallel zur Schönbrunner Straße und zum Wienfluss. Eröffnet wurde die Station Längenfeldgasse am 7. Oktober 1989 als Ersatz für den ursprünglichen Verzweigungsbahnhof Meidling Hauptstraße der 1898 eröffneten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, die wiederum 1925 von der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn abgelöst wurde. Dieser liegt nur etwa 400 Meter weiter westlich und wird heute nur von der Linie U4 bedient. Voraussetzung für den Bau der Station war der Abbruch der Rampe in Form von gemauerten Stadtbahnbögen, die von der Otto-Wagner-Wientalbrücke zur Station Meidling führte. Damit verschwand in den 1980er Jahren ein kleines Stadtquartier entlang der Dunklergasse. Die Station verfügt über zwei Mittelbahnsteige. Die beiden mit Fahrleitung überspannten äußeren Gleise werden von den Zügen der Linie U6 befahren, jene mit Stromschienen in der Mitte von denen der U4. Von stadteinwärts führenden Zügen der U6 kann direkt in ebenfalls stadteinwärts führende Züge der U4 umgestiegen werden und umgekehrt, wobei Anschlüsse in der Regel abgewartet werden. Angepasst an die Einstiegsverhältnisse der Wagen sind die Bahnsteige der Linien U4 und U6 unterschiedlich hoch. Für die Streckenunterhaltung bestehen trotz der unterschiedlichen Verhältnisse südwestlich der Bahnsteige Gleisverbindungen zwischen beiden Strecken. Die Station verfügt über zwei oberirdische Aufnahmegebäude. Das stadteinwärts gerichtete führt auf die Längenfeldgasse. Hier befindet sich die Filiale einer Wiener Großbäckerei und es besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Autobuslinie 12A in Richtung Possingergasse umzusteigen. Das stadtauswärts gerichtete Aufnahmegebäude führt auf den Bruno-Pittermann-Platz, über diesen gelangt man zur Autobuslinie 12A in Richtung Eichenstraße. Hier befindet sich eine öffentliche Toilettenanlage.

Luan: Eine tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Luan.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Margaretengürtel. Umsteigen zu: 6, 18. Ausstieg. Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekomen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist jener Abschnitt des Wiener Gürtels, der nach dem 5. Wiener Gemeindebezirk benannt ist. Die Station liegt im Einschnitt parallel zum Wienfluss und erstreckt sich von der Mittellinie zwischen Margareten- und Gaudenzdorfer Gürtel bis zur Wackenroderbrücke zwischen 5. und 6. Bezirk. Die Station wurde ab 1894 erbaut und 1899 zum ersten Mal im Rahmen der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn eröffnet. 1918 wurde sie geschlossen und 1925 als Station der fortan hier verkehrenden Linie GD Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Oberirdisch wurde die Station Margaretengürtel außerdem zwischen 1925 und 1945 zusätzlich von der kombinierten Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G bedient, die wiederum Direktverbindungen zu den Stationen der Stadtbahn-Gürtellinie bot. In den 1970er Jahren erfolgte der Umbau für die Erfordernisse des heutigen U-Bahnbetriebes. Dabei wurde vor allem der Bahnsteigbereich nach dem Konzept der Architektengruppe U-Bahn mit modernen Paneelsystemen und der U4-Signalfarbe Grün umgestaltet. Am 27. Oktober 1980 erreichte der erste fahrplanmäßige Zug der U4 die Station Margaretengürtel. Ausgänge führen durch ein im Otto-Wagner-Stil erhaltenes Aufnahmegebäude auf einen Vorplatz zwischen Margareten- und Gaudenzdorfer Gürtel. Hier besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Straßenbahnlinien 6 in Richtung Zentralfriedhof und 18 in Richtung Schlachthausgasse umzusteigen. Ein weiterer Ausgang führt zur Rechten Wienzeile bzw. in die Morizgasse im 6. Bezirk. Dort befindet sich auch ein barrierefreier Zugang zur Station. In der Nachbarschaft befinden sich der 2005 umbenannte Bruno-Kreisky-Park und die Berufsschule Mollardgasse.

Lynn Jr.: Eine gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lynn Jr.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Pilgramgasse. Umsteigen zu: 12A, 13A, 14A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob. Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die in offener Tieflage ausgeführte Station erstreckt sich im Einschnitt parallel zum Wienfluss zwischen Ramperstorffergasse und Pilgramgasse. Bis 2026 wird hier eine Station der U2-Südverlängerung vom Rathaus zum Matzleinsdorfer Platz entstehen. Erstmals wurde die Station als Teil der Wientallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn am 30. Juli 1899 ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Wie nahezu das gesamte System der Stadtbahn wurde auch die Station Pilgramgasse am 8. Dezember 1918 geschlossen und am 7. September 1925 als Teil der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Bis in die 1970er Jahre wurde die Station von der Linie WD (Wiental–Donaukanal) bedient. Dann erfolgte der Umbau für den U-Bahnbetrieb, der am 27. Oktober 1980 aufgenommen wurde. Die Station verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige. Einer der beiden Ausgänge führt per fester Stiege in ein restauriertes Aufnahmegebäude im Otto-Wagner-Stil. Der barrierefreie Zugang per Aufzug ist nur über den stadtauswärts gelegenen Ausgang Ramperstorffergasse möglich. Dieser Ausgang und das dazugehörige Aufnahmegebäude wurden im Rahmen des Aufzugseinbauprogramms der Wiener Linien 1996 neu geschaffen, da ein Aufzugseinbau in das denkmalgeschützte (Listeneintrag) Otto-Wagner-Stationsgebäude nicht möglich war. Die Inbetriebnahme der Aufzüge erfolgte am 8. November 1996. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Autobuslinien 12A in Richtung Possingergasse bzw. Eichenstraße, 13A in Richtung Hauptbahnhof bzw. Skodagasse und 14A in Richtung Neubaugasse bzw. Reumannplatz umzusteigen. Neben dem Stationsgebäude bei der Pilgrambrücke befindet sich ein Terminal des Citybike Wien-Fahrradverleihsystems. 2017 wurde die Grünfläche hinter der Station Rosa-Janku-Park benannt.

Lucy: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lucy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Kettenbrückengasse. Bitte seien sie achtsam. Andere brauchen ihren Sitzplatz, vielleicht notwendiger. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie ist in offener Tieflage angelegt, verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige und befindet sich im Einschnitt der Trasse der U4 parallel zum Wienfluss zwischen Wehrgasse und der Kettenbrückengasse. Namensgeber ist die zwischen 1828 und 1830 an dieser Stelle errichtete Kettenbrücke über den Wienfluss. Erstmals eröffnet wurde die Station 1899 im Rahmen der Wientallinie der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn. Sie wurde nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg 1918 geschlossen und 1925 als Teil der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Zwischen 1925 und 1976 wurde die Station von den Linien DG/GD und WD bedient. Danach erfolgte der Umbau für die Erfordernisse der U-Bahn mit ihrem größeren Profil. Der ursprüngliche Otto-Wagner-Stil blieb nur teilweise erhalten, so etwa bei dem stadteinwärts gelegenen, denkmalgeschützten (Listeneintrag) Aufnahmegebäude. Die Bahnsteigbereiche wurden nach dem Paneel-System der Architektengruppe U-Bahn mit der für die Linie U4 vorgesehenen Signalfarbe Grün umgebaut. Am 27. Oktober 1980 erreichte der erste fahrplanmäßige Zug der U4 die Station Kettenbrückengasse. Am 2. April 1999 wurden die Aufzüge der Station in Betrieb genommen. Ausgänge führen stadteinwärts per fester Stiege durch das kleine Aufnahmegebäude direkt auf die Kettenbrücke. Hier kann auch der samstägliche Flohmarkt – einer der größten seiner Art in Österreich – und weiters der Naschmarkt erreicht werden. Über den stadtauswärts gelegenen Ausgang kann per fester Stiege (d. h. nicht barrierefrei) und Aufzug die Eggerthgasse und die Falco-Stiege erreicht werden. In der Nähe befindet sich auch das Marktamt der Stadt Wien. Durch den Einzugsbereich der Station Karlsplatz hat sich vor allem am Ausgang Kettenbrückengasse eine Suchtgiftszene angesiedelt.

Lola: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lola.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlääst die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Karlsplatz. Umsteigen zu: U1, U2, D, 1, 2, 62, 71, 2A, 4A, 59A, Lokalbahn nach Baden. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die bleiben noch in U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Stadtpark. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Es handelt sich dabei um eines der wenigen nahezu vollständig erhaltenen Otto-Wagner-Bauwerke auf der Linie U4. Die offene Station mit zwei Seitenbahnsteigen liegt parallel zum Wienfluss. Ausgänge führen einerseits mittels fester Stiege durch ein Aufnahmegebäude in die Johannesgasse und andererseits per fester Stiege und Aufzug direkt in den im 3. Bezirk gelegenen Teil des Stadtparks. In unmittelbarer Umgebung der Station befindet sich der Kursalon Hübnerund der Wiener Eislauf-Verein. Die Planungen der ursprünglich als "Tegetthofbrücke" bezeichneten Station wurden im Dezember 1897 fertiggestellt, woraufhin im Jahr darauf mit den Bauarbeiten begonnen wurde. Die Station wurde am 30. Juni 1899 als Teil der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Wientallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn eröffnet, die von Hütteldorf aus zum Hauptzollamt (heute: Bahnhof Wien Mitte) führte. Am 8. Dezember 1918 wurde sie wegen des nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg herrschenden Kohlenmangels geschlossen und am 7. September 1925 als Teil der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. In den Jahren 1977 und 1978 erfolgte der Umbau zur U-Bahn. Dabei wurden die Bahnsteige um 60 cm angehoben, was eine entsprechende Verschiebung der Wandfriese und Bahnsteigdächer notwendig machte. Die Züge der Linie U4 fuhren die Station Stadtpark zum ersten Mal am 15. August 1978 an. Der Ausgang zum Stadtpark entstand erst später. Die Generalsanierung der Station begann am 30. November 2015, dabei kam es teilweise zu Sperren der Bahnsteige. Nach Abschluss der Arbeiten an den Bahnsteigen erfolgte am 30. Jänner 2017 die Wiedereröffnung der Station. Einige wenige Restarbeiten, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch durchzuführen waren, sind ohne Auswirkungen auf die Fahrgäste bzw. den Fahrbetrieb.

Lana: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lana.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Landstraße. Bahnhof Wien Mitte. Umsteigen zu: U3, O, 74A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, City Airport Train. Connection to: Train Service, City Airport Train. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die sind noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schwedenplatz. Umsteigen zu: U1, 1, 2, 2A, Vienna Ring Tram. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die sind noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Schottenring. Umsteigen zu: U2, 1, 31, 3A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die sind noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Roßauer Lände. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Der Name entspricht der Straße Rossauer Lände (in der alten Schreibweise), die nach dem historischen Bezirksteil Rossau benannt ist. Die Station verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige, befindet sich in der Galeriestrecke parallel zum Donaukanal und erstreckt sich zwischen der Mosergasse und etwa dem Siemens-Nixdorf-Steg. Erstmals wurde die Station, wie die ganze Donaukanallinie der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, im Jahr 1901 eröffnet und 1925 nach fast acht Jahren Betriebspause für die neue Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Sie entspricht dem Typ der Tiefbahnstation, wie Wagner sie entwickelte, der ästhetisch etwas moderner ist als der der Hochbahnstationen. Nach 1918 fand dampfbetriebener Stadtbahnverkehr wegen Kohlenmangels nur mehr sporadisch statt. 1923 pachtete die Stadt Wien die Stadtbahn (ausgenommen die Vorortelinie) vom Staat, elektrifizierte die Strecken und eröffnete sie 1925 als Wiener elektrische Stadtbahn wieder. Die Station Roßauer Lände wurde nun von den Stadtbahnlinien WD, DW, GD und DG bedient. In den 1970er Jahren erfolgte der Umbau der Donaukanallinie für den U-Bahn-Betrieb der heutigen Linie U4 in Etappen von der nördlichen Endstation Heiligenstadt aus. 1978 wurde die Station als U-Bahn-Station in Betrieb genommen. Am Ausgang Grünentorgasse ist noch ein Aufnahmsgebäude im Otto-Wagner-Stil erhalten, das vom Bahnsteigbereich nur per feste Stiege zu erreichen ist. Die Station verfügt über zwei andere, barrierefrei zu erreichende Zugänge. Einer davon liegt am nördlichen Ende der Bahnsteige und führt per Aufzug in Richtung Seegasse. Er wurde in den 2000er Jahren völlig neu gestaltet. Der zweite Ausgang führt vom Seitenbahnsteig in Fahrtrichtung Heiligenstadt auf den Spazierweg entlang des Donaukanals und ist ebenerdig erreichbar. Dieser Zugang wurde zu Beginn der 2000er Jahre nachträglich eingebaut.

Lisa: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lisa.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Friedensbrücke. Umsteigen zu: 5, 33. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die 1926 erstmals benannte Friedensbrücke, unmittelbar neben der Station. Die Station befindet sich ebenerdig zwischen dem Treppelweg entlang des Donaukanalsund der Spittelauer Lände. Sie wurde am 6. August 1901 für die Wiener Dampfstadtbahn unter dem Namen Brigittabrücke erstmals eröffnet und am 8. Dezember 1918 wegen des nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg herrschenden Kohlenmangels geschlossen. 1925 wurde sie für die neue Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahnwiedereröffnet. Auffällig ist der ungewöhnlich breite Mittelbahnsteig. Während der Jahre 1925–1976 trennten sich hier die Stadtbahnlinien WD und DG, von der Station aus führte der sogenannte Verbindungsbogen zur Abzweigstelle Nussdorfer Straße an der Gürtellinie. Seit 8. Mai 1976 wird die Station von der U4 bedient. Der südseitig gelegene Ausgang führt per fester Stiege und einer aufwärts führenden Rolltreppe in ein im Otto-Wagner-Stil erhaltenes Aufnahmegebäude auf einen Vorplatz und zu den Haltestellen der Straßenbahnlinien 5 und 33 in Richtung Westbahnhof beziehungsweise Josefstädter Straße, die direkt auf der Friedensbrücke halten. An dem nordseitigen, wenig benutzen Ausgang in Richtung Gussenbauergasse befindet sich ein Aufzug. Dieser Teil wurde in den 1990er Jahren nachträglich eingebaut.

Jenny: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Jenny.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Spittelau. Umsteigen zu: U6, D, 35A, 37A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: In der Verkehrsstation treffen die U-Bahn-Linien U4 und U6 aufeinander. Außerdem halten hier Regionalzüge der Franz-Josefs-Bahn, sowie Züge der S-Bahnlinie S40. Weiters besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Straßenbahnlinie D und zu mehreren Autobuslinien umzusteigen. Das markante Hauptgebäude der Verkehrsstation ist erst mit der Auflassung des Verbindungsbogens zwischen Friedensbrücke und Nußdorfer Straße, beziehungsweise mit der Eröffnung des Nordastes der U6 nach Floridsdorf im Jahre 1996 entstanden. In früheren Wiener U-Bahn-Konzeptionen tauchte der Verkehrsknoten bereits seit den 1960er Jahren unter dem Namen „Gürtelkreuz" auf. Die von der Stadt Wien ursprünglich gewünschte Verlegung des Franz-Josefs-Bahnhofes der ÖBB an diesen Standort wurde jedoch nicht realisiert. Am 7. Oktober 1995 wurden die Anlagen der U4 freigegeben, am 4. Mai 1996 erfolgte die Eröffnung des U6-Abschnitts. In einem der alten – nicht mehr genutzten – Stadtbahnbögen westlich der Station wurde ein 2008 eröffnetes Bürohaus integriert, das über den Skywalk Spittelau direkt zu erreichen ist. Vom südlichen Vorplatz der Station ist ein Fuß- und Radfahrerweg zu erreichen, der auf der alten Trasse der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn beziehungsweise der aus dieser hervorgegangenen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn errichtet wurde. Die Bahnsteige der U4 liegen in Form eines Mittelbahnsteiges ebenerdig. Sie sind mit jenen der U6 über ein Zwischengeschoß verbunden, das per Rolltreppe und fester Stiege zu erreichen ist. Im Zwischengeschoß sind kleinere Geschäfte wie eine Buchhandlung und eine Tabaktrafik sowie mehrere Schnellimbissläden untergebracht. Die Anlagen der U6 befinden sich genau über diesem Zwischengeschoß. Diese sind per Aufzug, Rolltreppe und fester Stiege zu erreichen. Die Bahnsteige der U6 waren mit 13,5 Metern über dem Straßenniveau bis zur Eröffnung der U2-Station Stadlau am 2. Oktober 2010 die höchstgelegenen im gesamten Wiener U-Bahn-Netz. Ausgänge führen von den Anlagen der U4 auf eine Fußgängerplattform neben dem Fernheizwerk Spittelau, auf einen Fuß- und Radfahrersteg in Richtung Brigittenau, auf die Heiligenstädter Straße und auf den 2007 fertiggestellten Skywalk Spittelau, der den 19. mit dem 9. Bezirk verbindet.

Danny: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Danny.

Die Nicktoons mache noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Heiligenstadt. Umsteigen zu: D, 10A, 11A, 38A, 39A, 5B, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Es verkehren Regional- und Eilzüge ins Waldviertel, in die Gegenrichtung sind es nur noch zwei Stationen bis zum Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof. Es halten die S-Bahnlinien S40 (Richtung Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof und Tulln, St. Pölten) und S45 (Richtung Handelskai und Hütteldorf), die U-Bahn-Linie U4 sowie regionale und städtische Buslinien. Die Station steht ebenso wie große Abschnitte der Vorortelinie unter Denkmalschutz (Listeneintrag). Der Bahnhof Heiligenstadt wurde von Otto Wagner gestaltet und ging am 11. Mai 1898 in Betrieb. Hier endeten fortan die Vororte-, Gürtel- und Donaukanallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn beziehungsweise der 1925 aus dieser hervorgegangenen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn. Zusätzlich endete zwischen 1925 und 1945 auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G in Heiligenstadt, die eine Direktverbindung zum Südostbahnhof bot. Bis zur Verlängerung zur Floridsdorfer Brücke im Mai 1993 war Heiligenstadt der Endpunkt der Linie S45. Bis April 1996 fuhr auch die Linie U-Bahn-Linie U6 nach Heiligenstadt, durch die Verlängerung nach Floridsdorf wurde die Strecke nach Heiligenstadt aufgelassen. Zur Franz-Josefs-Bahn und zur U6 steigt man nun in der neu errichteten Station Spittelau um. Anschließend wurden die Bahnsteige der U6 für den Betrieb der U4 umgebaut und eine Wendeanlage mit einer fahrerlosen Kehrfahrt errichtet. Der Bahnhof verfügt über fünf Bahnsteige, von denen aber im Normalfall nur vier genutzt werden. An den Bahnsteigen 1 und 2 halten die Züge der Franz-Josefs-Bahn, an den Bahnsteigen 3 und 4 jene der Linie S45. Der Kopfbahnsteig 5 wird nur für Sonderzüge genutzt. Die Linie U4 verfügt über vier eigene Bahnsteige. Der Bahnhof wurde im Rahmen der Bahnhofsoffensive zwischen Dezember 2006 und Juli 2008 modernisiert und behindertengerecht ausgestattet. Die ÖBB Infrastruktur Bau AG konnte den Umbau bis Mai 2008 zu Ende führen. Offiziell wurde der sanierte Bahnhof am 18. Juli 2008, genau 110 Jahre nach seiner ersten Inbetriebnahme, feierlich wiedereröffnet.

Sam: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob. Danke Sam. Übrigens, das ist die Endstation der U4. Wir fahren jetzt zur Längenfeldgasse und wir steigen in den U6 um.

Nicjtoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Die U-Bahn von Wendeanlage ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons in der Station Friedensbrücke. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Anstatt der Ansage Roßauer Lände hören die Nicktoons die Ansage Schottenring.

Tommy: Warum sagt es Schottenring?

Doug: Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist es ein Ansagefehler.

Schließlich erreichen die Nicktoons die Station Roßauer Lände, aber die U-Bahn bleibt nicht stehen.

Sheen: Hey. U-Bahn, bleib stehen.

Spongebob: Leute. Diese Station in Richtung Hütteldorf ist gesperrt, wegen Bauarbeiten.

Nicktoons: Oh.

Die Nicktoons fahren jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U6. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in der Station Hütteldorf. Calamitous schaut, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die fahren jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U6.

Robert: Ok. Dann fahren wir auch zur U6. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt zur U-Bahnlinie U6.

 _VIERUNDDREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in der Station Perfektastraße. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Siebenhirten. Umsteigen zu: Regionalbussen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie wurde in Hochlage errichtet und ist der südliche Endpunkt der Linie U6. Die Station liegt oberhalb der Ketzergasse zwischen Dr.-Hanswenzel-Gasse und Porschestraße, unweit der Wiener Stadtgrenze. Westlich der Station befindet sich das Industriegelände Liesing, östlich die SiedlungWienerflur. Eröffnet wurde sie 1995 im Zuge der Verlängerung der U6 von der Philadelphiabrücke nach Siebenhirten unter teilweiser Benutzung der Trasse der ehemaligen Schnellstraßenbahnlinie 64, die zuvor auf dieser Strecke verkehrte. Bei der Station befinden sich außerdem eine Park&Ride-Anlage sowie ein Busbahnhof für Regionalbusse und Montag bis Freitag nachts das Anrufsammeltaxi der Linie N64 der Wiener NightLine, an dessen Stelle sich bis 1995 die Schleifenanlage der Straßenbahn befand. Die Konstruktion stammt von Johann Georg Gsteu, der hier, wie auch bei der Architektur sämtlicher Stationen des U6-Südastes eine neue Verformungstechnologie von Aluminiumtrapezblech (dem Einziehverfahren) anwandte, was die Konstruktion ondulierter Formen und verschieden geformter Bögen ermöglichte. Die Kombination mit blau lasiertem Beton und Glas geben der Station eine Signalwirkung. Ein markantes Merkmal sind insbesondere die oben abgerundeten Aufzugstürme.

Manny (El Tigre): Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Manny.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist von der Wendeanlage angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Perfektastraße. Umsteigen zu: 61A, 64A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie wurde in Hochlage über der Perfektastraße, zwischen Lemböckgasse und Porschestraße errichtet und am 15. April 1995 im Zuge der Verlängerung der U6 nach Siebenhirten eröffnet. Bei der Architektur sämtlicher Stationen des U6-Südastes wurde eine neue Verformungstechnologie (das Einziehverfahren) von Aluminiumtrapezblech angewandt, was die Konstruktion verschieden geformter Bögen erlaubte. Die Kombination mit blau lasiertem Beton und Glas geben der Station eine Signalwirkung. Markant sind insbesondere die oben abgerundeten Aufzugstürme. Die Konstruktion stammt von Johann Georg Gsteu. Westlich der Station erstreckt sich das Industriegelände Liesing. Die Station bietet Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu den Autobus-Linien 61A und 64A sowie zu regionalen Autobuslinien. Montag bis Freitag nachts wird die Station von der Linie N64 der Wiener NightLine als Anrufsammeltaxi angefahren, an Wochenenden und Feiertagen verkehrt die U-Bahn auch nachts. Im Südwesten der Station befindet sich eine Park&Ride-Anlage.

Frida: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Frida.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Erlaaer Straße. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Im Zuge der Süd-Verlängerung der U6 nach Siebenhirten, wurde sie am 15. April 1995 eröffnet. Südwestlich der Station erstreckt sich das Industriegelände Liesing.

Bei der Architektur sämtlicher neuer Stationen des U6-Südastes wurde eine neue Verformungstechnologie von Aluminiumtrapezblech (dem Einziehverfahren) angewandt, was die Konstruktion verschieden geformter Bögen erlaubte. Die Kombination mit blau lasiertem Beton und Glas geben der Station eine Signalwirkung. Markant sind insbesondere die oben abgerundeten Aufzugstürme. Die Konstruktion stammt von Johann Georg Gsteu.

Harvey: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Harvey.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Alterlaa. Umsteigen zu: 60A, 64A, 66A, 67B. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station wurde 1979 als Station der Schnellstraßenbahnlinie 64 eröffnet und schließlich bis 1995 zur U-Bahn-Station umgebaut. Nordwestlich der Station befindet sich der Wohnpark Alterlaa, die größte nicht-kommunale Wohnhausanlage Österreichs sowie der Kaufpark Alterlaa. Die Station bietet Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu den Autobus-Linien 60A, 64A, 66A und 67B und verfügt über eine großzügige Park&Ride-Anlage. Nachts wird die Station von der NightLine angefahren, an Wochenenden und Feiertagen verkehrt die U-Bahn durchgehend. Die Linie N64 hält hier nur in den Nächten Montag bis Freitag, wo nach telefonischer Bestellung das Astax N64 nach Siebenhirten zur Weiterfahrt wartet. Die Linie N66 hält hier täglich. Südwestlich der Station befindet sich die Abstell- und Revisionshalle Rößlergasse, wo ein Teil des Fuhrparks der Linie U6 stationiert ist. Wegen des schwach frequentierten Südastes der U6 ist die Station Alterlaa während der Stoßzeiten in der Früh und am Nachmittag an Werktagen, ausgenommen Samstag die Endstation für jeden zweiten Zug.

Fee: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Fee.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Am Schöpfwerk. Umsteigen zu: 16A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Bei der Architektur sämtlicher neu erbauter Stationen des U6-Südastes wurde eine neue Verformungstechnologie von Aluminiumtrapezblech (das Einziehverfahren) angewandt, was die Konstruktion verschieden geformter Bögen erlaubte. Die Kombination mit blau lasiertem Beton und Glas geben der Station eine Signalwirkung. Markant sind insbesondere die oben abgerundeten Aufzugstürme. die Konstruktion stammt von Johann Georg Gsteu. Sie liegt an der Wohnhausanlage Am Schöpfwerk, nördlich des Altmannsdorfer Astes der Wiener Südosttangente und bietet eine Umsteigemöglichkeit zur Autobuslinie 16A. Nachts wird die Station von der Linie N66 der Wiener NightLine angefahren, an Wochenenden und Feiertagen verkehrt die U-Bahn durchgehend. Die Station wurde am 15. April 1995 im Zuge der Verlängerung der U6 nach Siebenhirten eröffnet. Schon zuvor hatte die Schnellstraßenbahnlinie 64 hier eine Haltestelle in Niveaulage.

Foo: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Foo.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Tscherttegasse. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie wurde am 15. April 1995 im Zuge der Verlängerung der U6 nach Siebenhirten eröffnet. Schon zuvor nutzte die Schnellstraßenbahnlinie 64 die Bahnsteig- und Zugangsanlagen. Daraus resultiert der geringe Gleisabstand, weswegen es hier keine der sonst auf der gesamten Strecke üblichen aufgeständerten Kabelkanäle zwischen den Gleisen gibt. Nördlich der Station befindet sich eine Gleisverbindung von der U6 zur Badner Bahn. Vor dem Ausbau zur U-Bahn verkehrten die Züge der Linie 64 über diese seinerzeit zweigleisig angelegte Verbindung. Bei der Architektur sämtlicher neue erbauter Stationen des U6-Südastes wurde eine neue Verformungstechnologie von Aluminiumtrapezblech angewandt, was die Konstruktion verschieden geformter Bögen erlaubte. Die Kombination mit blau lasiertem Beton und Glas geben der Station eine Signalwirkung. Markant sind insbesondere die oben abgerundeten Aufzugstürme. Die Konstruktion stammt von Johann Georg Gsteu. Die Station liegt am westlichen Ende der Tscherttegasse, östlich des Altmannsdorfer Friedhofs und des Kabelwerks Meidling. Südwestlich, in unmittelbarer Nähe, befindet sich außerdem die Station Schöpfwerk der Lokalbahn Wien–Baden. Nördlich der Station Tscherttegasse verläuft die Donauländebahn sowie die Pottendorfer Linie.

Sandy: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Sandy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Bahnhof Meidling. Umsteigen zu: 62, 7A, 7B, 8A, 9A, 15A, 59A, 62A, Lokalbahn nach Baden, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die dem Bahnhof benachbarte Station Bahnhof Meidling der U-Bahn-Linie U6 hieß bis 4. Oktober 2013 Philadelphiabrücke. Die Badner Bahn, die Straßenbahnlinie 62 und städtische Buslinien bedienen die Haltestellen Dörfelstraße, Bahnhof Meidling, Eichenstraße (östlich), Bahnhof Meidling (westlich) und Bahnhof Meidling, Schedifkaplatz (südlich), die über das Passagensystem des Bahnhofs zu erreichen sind. Die U-Bahn-Linie U6 verfügt in der Station Bahnhof Meidling (früher: Philadelphiabrücke) über einen eigenen unterirdischen Mittelbahnsteig. Alle Bahnsteige sind barrierefrei zu erreichen. Auf Straßenniveau verbindet die in Nord-Süd-Richtung verlaufende Philadelphiabrücke mit Straßenbahnbetrieb die Meidlinger Hauptstraße und den Straßenzug Edelsinnstraße / Eichenstraße mit der Breitenfurter Straße und dem an ihrem Beginn gelegenen Schedifkaplatz. Unter der Brücke verlaufen im Einschnitt die Bahngleise. Parallel zur Brücke befinden sich einen Häuserblock weiter östlich und eine Etage unter der Bahn die Zugänge vom Straßenniveau zu dem die Bahnsteige verbindenden Passagegeschoß mit Fahrkartenschaltern und Geschäften für Reisebedarf, unter diesem, parallel zum Passagegeschoß, die U-Bahn-Station. Ein weiterer Fußgängerdurchgang unter den Bahngleisen verbindet etwa 300 m östlich des Passagegeschoßes am einstigen Standort des historischen Meidlinger Bahnhofs bei der Dörfelstraße das Aufnahmsgebäude des Bahnhofs in der Eichenstraße mit den ÖBB-Bahnsteigen und der beim Meidlinger Friedhof verlaufenden Kerschensteinergasse. Zwischen Passage und Durchgang befinden sich entlang der Eichenstraße Autobushaltestellen.

SwaySway: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke SwaySway.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Niederhofstraße. Umsteigen zu: 10A, 63A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die 1894 benannte Niederhofstraße, die bis dahin Matzleinsdorfer Straße hieß. Die am 7. Oktober 1989 in Betrieb genommene Station befindet sich längs unter der Vivenotgasse zwischen der Niederhofstraße und der Reschgasse. Ausgänge führen einerseits in die Reschgasse (wo sich ein barrierefreier Zugang befindet) und andererseits in die Niederhofstraße. Die Station ist in der ockerbraunen Leitfarbe der U6 gehalten und nach den Plänen der Architektengruppe U-Bahn (etwa das Paneelsystem) ausgestaltet. Der Mittelbahnsteig befindet sich in zweifacher Tieflage. Die Aufzugs- und Stiegenanlagen führen auf eine weitere Ebene, von der aus die Bahnsteige durch eine Galerie einsichtig sind. Um tragende Säulen herum wurden runde Sitzbänke eingebaut, ein Unikum in Wiener U-Bahn-Stationen. Die Bodenfliesen sind eine Anspielung auf das „Otto-Wagner-Design" der Kernstrecke der meisten Stationen der U6 zwischen Nußdorfer Straße und Längenfeldgasse. In der Nähe befindet sich die Fußgängerzone Meidlinger Hauptstraße. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Autobuslinien 10A nach Heiligenstadt und 63A in Richtung Südwestfriedhof bzw. Gesundheitszentrum Süd umzusteigen.

Patrick: Gute Geschichte, mein Freund.

Spongebob: Danke Patrick.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Längenfeldgasse. Umsteigen zu: U4, 12A. Austieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die Nicktoons sind noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Gumpendorfer Straße. Umsteigen zu: 6, 18, 57A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station ist eine denkmalgeschützte Station. Es handelt sich aufgrund des dortigen Verlaufs des Gürtels um einen der wenigen Stationen im Wiener U-Bahn-Netz mit „gekrümmten" Bahnsteigen. Namensgeber ist die 1862 benannte Gumpendorfer Straße, die an die frühere Vorstadt Gumpendorf erinnert. Beherrscht wird die Station nordseitig von der beeindruckenden neogotischen Kuppel der zwischen 1868 und 1875 nach Plänen von Friedrich von Schmidt errichtete Pfarrkirche Maria vom Siege. Die Anlagen erstrecken sich entlang des Mariahilfer Gürtels zwischen Höhe der Gebrüder-Lang-Gasse und der Sechshauser Straße im 15. Bezirk. Betreten wird das Stationsgebäude ost- wie westseitig durch die typischen grünlackierten Schwingtüren. Von der Aufnahmehalle führen Stiegenanlagen zu den Bahnsteigen. Die Station verfügt über Aufzugsanlagen samt Rampen zur Überwindung der äußeren Stufenanlagen. Die Ausgänge führen auf den äußeren und inneren Mariahilfer Gürtel. Dort besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Straßenbahnlinien 6 in Richtung Zentralfriedhof und 18 in Richtung Schlachthausgasse beziehungsweise Stadthalle (beide) umzusteigen. Unter der Brücke südlich des Stationsgebäudes befindet sich die Haltestelle der Autobuslinie 57A in Richtung Anschützgasse bzw. Burgring. Die Station Gumpendorfer Straße galt einige Jahre als ein Brennpunkt der Drogenszene, die sich jedoch inzwischen großteils verlagerte. In der Nähe befinden sich das Haus der Aidshilfe Wien, das Arik-Brauer-Haus sowie das Raimundtheater, das auch in der Stationsansage im Zug ausgerufen wird. Eröffnet wurde das Bauwerk 1898 als Teil der Gürtellinie der von Otto Wagner konzipierten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn, die 1925 von der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn abgelöst wurde. Seit 1989 gehört die Station zum Netz der Linie U6. Während der nach der Übernahme der Stadtbahnstrecken durch die Stadt Wien von der BBÖ erfolgten Elektrifizierung wurden bei der Station Gumpendorfer Straße Anschlussgleise an das Gleisnetz der Straßenbahn errichtet. Benutzt wurden sie ab 1925 von der Mischbetriebslinie 18G, die hier – von Heiligenstadt kommend – in das Straßenbahnnetz überwechselte und weiter zum Ostbahnhof und wieder zurück fuhr. Die nach dem Anschluss Österreichs von 1938 erfolgte Umstellung auf Rechtsverkehr, der von der Stadtbahn nicht vollzogen wurde, erforderte Umbauten an den Straßenbahngleisen im Bereich Gumpendorfer Straße, um den Seitenwechsel vollziehen zu können. Fahrplanmäßig wurde dieser Übergang das letzte Mal am 19. Februar 1945 genutzt, danach nur noch gelegentlich von Bauzügen. Am 2. August 1965 wurde das Stellwerk, das für den Betrieb der Gleisverbindung notwendig war, geschlossen. Kurz danach wurde diese Anlage abgebaut, nur am äußeren Mariahilfer Gürtel blieben bauliche Reste erhalten, die heute als Abstellfläche genutzt werden. Bei der Stadtbahnstation Hietzing war ein solcher Gleisübergang ebenfalls geplant, wurde aber nie verwirklicht. Bei der Station Michelbeuern bestand ebenfalls ein Übergangsgleis, das fahrplanmäßig aber nur für eine Umkehrschleife mit einer eigenen Station genutzt wurde. Zwischen dem 15. April 1985 und 7. Oktober 1989 bildete die Station Gumpendorfer Straße die südliche Endstation der Gürtelstrecke, da ab der Otto-Wagner-Brücke über den Wienfluss die zur Station Meidling Hauptstraße führende Rampe abgebrochen und anschließend bis zur näher gelegenen neuen Station Längenfeldgasse neu errichtet werden musste. In den Jahren 2006 und 2007 erfolgte eine Generalsanierung des Gebäudes, bei welcher auch auf Barrierefreiheit Bedacht genommen wurde. Der bis dahin bestehende Durchgang außerhalb der Station wurde gesperrt, der davorstehende Kiosk abgebaut.

Leni: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Leni.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Westbahnhof. Umsteigen zu: U3, 5, 9, 52, 60, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen, Fernzügen. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die Nicktoons sind noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Burggasse-Stadthalle. Umsteigen zu: 6, 9, 18, 49, 48A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist seit 1898 die Burggasse, eine Hauptachse des 7. Bezirks, die sich zwischen Gürtel und Zweierlinie erstreckt und 1862 nach ihrer Ausrichtung auf die Hofburg benannt wurde, andererseits die im 15. Bezirk gelegene, 1953–1958 nach Plänen von Roland Rainer erbaute Stadthalle. Die Station wurde, wie die ganze Gürtellinie, 1898 als Teil der architektonisch von Otto Wagner konzipierten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn unter dem Namen „Burggasse" eröffnet. Ab 1925 verkehrte die neue Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn hier unter Oberleitung, darunter die reinen Stadtbahnlinien G, GD und DG sowie die Mischbetriebslinie 18G. Bis 1989 war die Station Teil der letzten Wiener Stadtbahnstrecke überhaupt, während die anderen 1925 von der Gemeinde Wien übernommenen Strecken, das heißt die Wiental- und die Donaukanallinie, bereits bis Anfang der 1980er Jahre auf U-Bahn-Betrieb umgestellt wurden. 1989 erfolgte die Betriebsaufnahme der heutigen U6; dazu wurde die Fahrtrichtung beider Gleise getauscht. Obwohl die Station heute nahezu vollständig vom Gebäude der Hauptbücherei Wien überspannt wird, weisen die beiden Seitenbahnsteige immer noch die ursprünglich als Regenschutz im offenen Einschnitt gedachten Trapezdächer auf. Grund dafür ist, dass die ehemalige Stadtbahnstation seit 1. Dezember 1999 unter Denkmalschutz (Listeneintrag) steht. Charakteristisch für den Bahnsteigbereich sind grob behauene Steinblöcke, mit denen die Wände verkleidet sind. Der historische nördliche Ausgang der Station führt mittels fester Stiege in ein Aufnahmsgebäude, wie es in ähnlicher Form auch in einigen anderen ehemaligen Stadtbahnstationen zu sehen ist. Auf der Brücke über den Anlagen der U6 befindet sich eine Haltestelle der Autobuslinie 48A in der Fahrtrichtung stadteinwärts von der Baumgartner Höhe zum Dr.-Karl-Renner-Ring. Der nach 1960 errichtete Ausgang am südlichen Ende der Bahnsteige führt mittels fester Stiege (d. h. nicht barrierefrei) und Aufzug durch ein im Zuge der Errichtung der Hauptbücherei in den 2000er Jahren (Baubeginn 1999 / 2000, Eröffnung 7. April 2003) neu gestaltetes Aufnahmsgebäude auf den Urban-Loritz-Platz. Hier besteht die Möglichkeit, in die Straßenbahnlinien 6, 9, 18 und 49 umzusteigen. Die Linien 6 und 18 haben hier ihre nordwestliche Endstation.

Zim: Coole Geschichteeeeeeee.

Spongebob: Danke Zim.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob. Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Thaliastraße. Umsteigen zu: 5, 46, 48A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die Geschäftsstraße Thaliastraße, die 1894 nach dem ehemaligen Thaliatheater benannt wurde. Die Station, welche über zwei Seitenbahnsteige verfügt, wurde 1980 auf der Gürtelstrecke der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn als völliger Neubau eröffnet, nachdem die 1898 eröffnete Wiener Dampfstadtbahn die Stelle noch ohne Halt passierte. Die Überdachungen der Bahnsteige bestehen aus unverkleideten Betonträgern und Glasscheiben. Die Gestaltung des kleinen Aufnahmegebäudes am nördlichen Ausgang, das eine öffentliche Toilettenanlage beherbergt, nimmt mit ihren Sichtziegelverkleidungen Anteil an der Architektur Otto Wagners. Der Ausgang am nördlichen Ende führt mittels Rolltreppen in ein kleines, unter der Trasse der U6 gelegenes Aufnahmegebäude. Hier besteht die Umstiegsmöglichkeit zu Straßenbahnlinie 46, die unter der U6-Brücke hält. Aufgrund des unterschiedlichen Geländeniveaus befindet sich am südlichen Ende der Bahnsteige einer der wenigen stufenlosen Eingänge des gesamten Wiener U-Bahn-Netzes. Hier erhält man auch Anschluss an den Autobus 48A in Richtung Baumgartner Höhe. Im Juni 2014 haben Sanierungsarbeiten an der Station begonnen, bei denen der Bahnsteig, die Eingänge und die Tore erneuert werden. Auch das Dach soll durch ein neues ersetzt werden.

Gir: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Gir.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Josefstädter Straße. Umsteigen zu: 2, 33. Ausstieg. Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Diese Station befindet sich am Mittelstreifen entlang des Gürtels zwischen dem Ausgang der Josefstädter Straße und dem Uhlplatz. Beherrscht wird der östliche Ausgang der Station durch die zwischen 1886 und 1898 im Stil der italienischen Frührenaissance errichtete Breitenfelder Kirche. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, auf die Straßenbahnlinie 2 in Richtung Ottakring bzw. Friedrich-Engels-Platz umzusteigen. An Werktagen außer Samstag hält hier auch der 33er, dessen Schleife sich hier befindet. An Sonn- und Feiertagen dient die Gleisanlage in den frühen Morgenstunden der Straßenbahnlinie 5 zum Wenden. Der Hochstation verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige und wurde erstmals 1898 als Teil der von Otto Wagner gestalteten Wiener Dampfstadtbahneröffnet. Sie wurde nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg geschlossen und 1925 im Rahmen der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Außer den reinen Stadtbahnlinien bediente von 1925 bis 1945 zusätzlich auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G die Station. 1989 erfolgte die Betriebsaufnahme der U6. Die Station wird ost- wie westseitig durch die typischen grünlackierten Schwingtüren betreten. Von der Aufnahmehalle führen zwei Stiegenanlagen zu den Bahnsteigen. Diese sind größtenteils durch seitliche Trapezdächer vor Niederschlag geschützt. Großzügige Fensterfronten geben den Blick auf inneren und äußeren Gürtel frei. Von der Aufnahmehalle führen zwei Aufzüge zu den Bahnsteigen, womit die Station als barrierefrei gilt. Im südlichen Teil des Stationsgebäudes befindet sich das Traditionsbeisl „Carina", im nördlichen eine städtische Einrichtung für Obdachlose. In der Umgebung der Station befindet sich der Brunnenmarkt mit dem Yppenviertel und die Ausgehmeile entlang des Gürtels. Nach der teilweisen Auflösung der seit den 1980er Jahren bestehenden offenen Drogenszene am Karlsplatz im Jahr 2010 hat sich in und um die Station eine neue Szene gebildet, weil ein Teil der Süchtigen hierher ausgewichen ist. Der desolate Zustand der Station veranlasste die Wiener Linien 2011, das Gebäude umfangreich zu sanieren. Zu diesem Zweck wurde die Station ab Juli gesperrt, U-Bahn-Züge fuhren ohne Halt durch. Da die Sanierung komplizierter verlief als ursprünglich angenommen, wurde die U6 schließlich zwischen Alserstraße und Westbahnhof bis Ende August 2011 komplett gesperrt. Als Ersatz wurde die provisorische Straßenbahnlinie E eingeführt. Seit 29. August 2011 ist die U6 wieder auf der gesamten Strecke unterwegs, die Station Josefstädter Straße blieb noch bis 25. November 2011 gesperrt, die Sanierungsarbeiten dauerten bis 2013.

Gaz: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Gaz.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Alser Straße. Umsteigen zu: 43, 44. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist die nach dem im 19. Jahrhundert eingemauerten Wienerwaldbach Als benannte Alser Straße. Die Hochstation erstreckt sich entlang des Hernalser Gürtelszwischen der Kinderspitalgasse im Süden und der Lazarettgasse im Norden. Die Station gehörte ursprünglich zur Gürtellinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn und wurde 1898 zum ersten Mal eröffnet. 1918 wurde sie geschlossen und 1925 als Teil der neuen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahnwiedereröffnet. Außer den reinen Stadtbahnlinien bediente von 1925 bis 1945 auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G die Station. 1989 erfolgte die Betriebsaufnahme der U6. Das Gebäude wird ost- und westseitig durch die für den Otto-Wagner-Stadtbahnstil typischen grünlackierten Pendeltürenbetreten. Von der Aufnahmehalle führen Stiegenanlagen zu den Bahnsteigen. Ein barrierefreier Zugang mittels Aufzügen besteht über den Zugang Äußerer Hernalser Gürtel. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu der Straßenbahnlinie 43 in Richtung Neuwaldegg bzw. Schottentor und nicht unweit zur Linie 44 in Richtung Schottentor bzw. Dornbach umzusteigen. In der Umgebung befindet sich das St. Anna Kinderkrankenhaus und die Ausgehmeile entlang des westlichen Gürtels mit zahlreichen Lokalen. 2014 wurde der westliche Teil der Station einer umfassenden, mehrmonatigen Sanierung unterzogen, weshalb in Fahrtrichtung Siebenhirten keine Züge hielten. Der Bahnsteig in Fahrtrichtung Floridsdorf folgte im Jahr darauf.

Jimmy. Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Jimmy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob. Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Michelbeuern. Allgemeines Krankenhaus (AKH). Umsteigen zu: 42. Ausstieg. Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station erstreckt sich parallel zum Währinger Gürtel auf Höhe des AKHs. Der Ausgang vom Mittelbahnsteig führt per Aufzug, Rolltreppe und feste Stiege in das Aufnahmsgebäude im Zuge des Michelbeuernstegs, der den Gürtel überspannt und den 18. Bezirk direkt mit dem Komplex des AKH im 9. Bezirk verbindet. Die Station wurde am 31. Oktober 1987 eröffnet, als hier noch die Linien G und GD der ehemaligen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn verkehrten. Gleise und Mittelbahnsteig mit Flugdach liegen ebenerdig, das Aufnahmsgebäude einen Stock höher. Die Architektur lehnt sich an den Otto-Wagner-Stil der meisten U6-Stationen entlang des Gürtels an. Seit 1989 fährt hier die U6. Nördlich der Station besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Straßenbahn-Linie 42 in Richtung Schottentor beziehungsweise Währing, Antonigasse, umzusteigen. Ab 2026 soll nach den 2018 vorliegenden Planungen hier auch die U5 halten, die die U6 queren soll. In unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft zu den öffentlichen Bahnsteiganlagen der U-Bahn-Station Michelbeuern befindet sich der am 5. Juli 1927 ebenfalls für die elektrische Stadtbahn eröffnete Betriebsbahnhof Michelbeuern, der seit 1989 ebenfalls von der U6 genutzt wird. Ursprünglich war Michelbeuern jedoch ein 1898 in Betrieb genommener Frachtenbahnhof der im gleichen Jahr eröffneten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn. Er diente der Anbindung der parallel zur Stadtbahn ebenfalls vom Architekten Otto Wagner gestalteten Markthalle am Währinger Gürtel Nummer 40. In Michelbeuern werden heute die sechsachsigen Doppelgelenk-Niederflurwagen der Type T und T1 gewartet und abgestellt. Der Betriebsbahnhof wurde in den Jahren 1999–2002 auf seine heutige Größe ausgebaut. Im Bereich des Betriebsbahnhofs besteht außerdem nördlich der ehemaligen Markthalle eine innerbetriebliche Gleisverbindung zwischen der U-Bahn und der Straßenbahnlinie 42, etwa für Überstellungsfahrten von U-Bahn-Wagen zur Hauptwerkstätte der Wiener Linien. Darüber hinaus nutzte die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G diese Überleitung in den Jahren 1927 bis 1945 auch im regulären Fahrgastverkehr.

Sheen: Super Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Sheen.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Währinger Straße – Volksoper. Umsteigen zu: 40, 41, 42, 40A. Ausstieg. Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie erstreckt sich entlang des Währinger Gürtels zwischen den Kreuzungen mit der Währinger Straße und der Gentzgasse. Das Bauwerk wurde zum ersten Mal 1898 im Rahmen der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn Otto Wagners eröffnet und 1918 aufgrund des grassierenden Kohlenmangels geschlossen. 1925 wurde die Station für die, nunmehr gemeindeeigene, Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Zwischen 1925 und 1989 hielten hier die Stadtbahnlinien G und GD, bis 1945 zusätzlich auch die Mischbetriebslinie 18G. Am 7. Oktober 1989 hielten zum ersten Mal die Züge der U6 in dieser Station. Das Gebäude ist als eine Hochstation angelegt und zählt mit seinen reichhaltigen Verzierungen und den Säulen beim Eingang zu den besterhaltenen und beeindruckendsten Stationen der ehemaligen Stadtbahn. Auch die südlich der Station liegenden, aber nicht mehr zum Stationsbauwerk gehörenden Brücken über die Währinger Straße, und die Verlängerungen der Fuchsthallergasse und der Schulgasse mit ihren Pylonenund reichhaltigen Architekturverzierungen tragen zum Gesamteindruck bei. Die Station wird ost- wie westseitig über Freitreppenanlagen und den typisch grünlackierten Pendeltüren betreten. Von der Aufnahmehalle mit ihrem mit Sichtziegeln ausgeschmückten Tonnengewölbe gelangen die Fahrgäste über Stiegenanlagen zu den beiden Richtungsbahnsteigen. Diese wurden im Zuge des Umbaus für die Bedürfnisse des U-Bahnbetriebs in den 1980er Jahren nordseitig um einige Meter verlängert, um den Langzügen Platz zu verschaffen. Der Zugang zu den (nachträglich eingebauten) Aufzügen befindet sich außerhalb des Aufnahmegebäudes. Im nördlichen Teil des Stationsgebäudes befindet sich eine Billa-Filiale, im südlichen Teil ein Kulissendepot sowie eine Probebühne der nahegelegenen Volksoper. Neben dem westlichen Ausgang befindet sich eine Tabaktrafik. Die Station ist die höchste der historischen Hochstationen an der ehemaligen Stadtbahn und heutigen U6. Am westlichen Ausgang führt ein Betriebsgleis zum Betriebsbahnhof Gürtel. Hier halten Züge der Straßenbahnlinien 40 und 41 auf Einzugsfahrten, von 1907 bis 1989 befand sich hier eine Haltestelle der Linie 8. An dieser Stelle hält auch die Autobuslinie 40A in Fahrtrichtung Schottentor, die Haltestelle in Fahrtrichtung Döblinger Friedhof befindet sich weiter nördlich. Südlich der Station, unter der U6-Brücke über die Währinger Straße befindet sich die Haltestelle der Linien 40 und 41. Unter der Brücke über die Schulgasse hält die Linie 42 in Fahrtrichtung Antonigasse, um die Ecke auf dem Währinger Gürtel in Fahrtrichtung Schottentor.

Carl: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Carl.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Nußdorfer Straße. Umsteigen zu: 37, 38, 35A, 37A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Die Station gehört mit den Stationen Gumpendorfer Straße, Josefstädter Straße, Alserstraße und Währinger Straße zu den am besten erhaltenen Gürtelstationen von Otto Wagner. Sie wurde 1898 erstmals eröffnet, 1918 wie fast alle Stationen der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn außer Betrieb genommen und 1925 als Teil der Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Außer den reinen Stadtbahnlinien bediente zwischen 1925 und 1945 auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G die Station. Nach Adaptierungsarbeiten für den U-Bahnbetrieb (unter anderem wurden die Bahnsteige am südlichen Ende um einige Meter verlängert) gehört die Station seit 1989 zum Netz der U6. Wie alle Gürtelstationen im Otto-Wagner-Stil wird die Station Nußdorfer Straße durch grünlackierte Pendeltür-Eingänge ost- und westseitig betreten. Von der Aufnahmehalle, in der sich ein mobiler Zeitungsverkaufsstand und eine Bäckerei befinden, führen zwei Treppen zu den Richtungsbahnsteigen. Elektronische Anzeigetafeln geben in der Aufnahmehalle Auskunft über die Abfahrt der nächsten beiden Zuggarnituren. Die Straßenbahnlinien 37 in Richtung Hohe Warte und 38 in Richtung Grinzing halten ein Stück weiter östlich innerhalb des Gürtels in der Nußdorfer Straße und in Fahrtrichtung Schottentor außerhalb des Gürtels in der Döblinger Hauptstraße. Weiters besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Autobuslinien 35A in Richtung Salmannsdorf und 37A umzusteigen. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Station befindet sich der Israelitische Friedhof Währing, neben dem Sankt Marxer Friedhof die einzige erhaltene Wiener Begräbnisstätte aus der Zeit der josephinischen Reformen. Weiters befindet sich gegenüber dem westlichen Ausgang die Abstellhalle des Betriebsbahnhofes Gürtel. Über die Schrottenbachgasse ist der Währinger Park zu erreichen. In der Umgebung der Station hat sich seit Ende der 1990er Jahre eine rege Lokalszene entwickelt.

Timmy: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Timmy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Spittelau. Umsteigen zu: U4, D, 35A, 37A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen, aber die Nicktoons sind noch in der U-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Jägerstraße. Umsteigen zu: 31, 33, 5B. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie befindet sich direkt unter der Leipziger Straße und erstreckt sich zwischen Leipziger Platz im Westen und Jägerstraße im Osten. Namensgeber ist die 1858 benannte Jägerstraße, die nach dem Schutzhaus für die 1645 errichtete Brigittakapelle benannt wurde. Die Station gehört zur Norderweiterung der U6 nach Floridsdorf und wurde am 4. Mai 1996 eröffnet. Sie wurde nach den Plänen der Architektengruppe U-Bahn (Holzbauer, Marschalek, Ladstätter, Gantar) errichtet, die schon für das Design der übrigen seit 1978 in Wien eröffneten U-Bahnlinien verantwortlich waren. Die Station verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig, von dessen beiden Enden Rolltreppen in zwei Aufnahmegebäude führen, die in einer verkehrsberuhigten, parkartig angelegten Zone platziert wurden. An beiden Ausgängen befinden sich Aufzüge, womit ein barrierefreier Zugang möglich ist. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zu den Straßenbahnlinien 31 in Richtung Stammersdorf bzw. Schottenring und 33 in Richtung Friedrich-Engels-Platz sowie auf die Autobuslinie 5B in Richtung Heiligenstadt bzw. Praterstern umzusteigen. In der Nähe befindet sich das Technologische Gewerbemuseum.

Chloe: Das ist eine tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Chloe.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Dresdner Straße. Umsteigen zu: 2, 5A, 37A. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Sie wurde im Zuge der Eröffnung des zweiten Teilstücks der U6 Spittelau–Floridsdorf am 4. Mai 1996 eröffnet. Namensgeber ist die 1875 nach der sächsischen Landeshauptstadt Dresden benannte Straße. Die Station liegt in zweifacher Tieflage direkt unter der Hellwagstraße. Ausgänge führen durch kleine Aufnahmegebäude auf die Hellwagstraße und auf die Pasettistraße. Sie verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig, über Rolltreppen und Aufzüge und ist somit barrierefrei zu erreichen. Die Straßenzüge um die Ausgänge sind als Fußgängerzonen bzw. verkehrsberuhigt angelegt. Die U-Bahn-Station wird von der Meldemannstraße gekreuzt, wo sich zwischen 1905 und 2003 das Obdachlosenasyl Männerwohnheim Meldemannstraße befand, das wegen des zwischen 1910 und 1913 hier lebenden jungen Adolf Hitler Berühmtheit erlangte. Im Jahr 2003 wurde es geschlossen und renoviert. Danach wurde mit dem Umbau für ein Seniorenwohnheim mit dem Namen „Seniorenschlössl Brigittenau" begonnen, das 2009 eröffnet wurde. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Straßenbahnlinie 2 in Richtung Friedrich-Engels-Platz bzw. in Richtung Dornbach und zu den Autobuslinien 5A in Richtung Nestroyplatz bzw. Griegstraße und 37A in Richtung Dänenstraße umzusteigen. Weiters hält hier auch die Nachtbuslinie N29 außerhalb der Betriebszeiten der Straßenbahnlinie 2.

Bunsen: Eine tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Bunsen.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Handelskai. Umsteigen zu: 5A, 11A, 11B, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: 1996 erfolgte die Eröffnung der U6-Station. Die Linie U6 hält an eigenen Seitenbahnsteigen, die sich parallel zu jenen der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke befinden. In der Engerthstraße, auf der anderen Seite des Maria-Restituta-Platzes, halten die Buslinien 5A, 11A und 11B. Namensgeber ist der 1884 benannte, nach der Donauregulierung entstandene Handelskai, eine der wichtigsten Verkehrsachsen Wiens. Die Seitenbahnsteige der Stammstrecke und der U-Bahn sind unmittelbar vor den anschließenden Donaubrücken parallel in Hochlage situiert, wobei die Bahnsteige der S-Bahn Richtung Floridsdorf und der U6 Richtung Siebenhirten miteinander verbunden sind. Quer zu diesen befindet sich auf Straßenniveau zwischen rechtem Donauufer und Handelskai der Inselbahnsteig der Vorortelinie S45, welche hier im Zuge der Donauuferbahn ihre Endstation hat. Von den oberen Bahnsteigen führen Aufzüge, Rolltreppen und feste Stiegen in die unter dem Tragwerk befindlichen Aufnahmehalle am Maria-Restituta-Platz (Ausgang Engerthstraße). Weiters führen Stiegen hinab zum Ausgang Donaupromenade.

Sparky: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Sparky.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Neue Donau. Umsteigen zu: 20A. Ausstieg: Rechts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Namensgeber ist das zwischen 1972 und 1988 als Hochwasserschutz entstandene Entlastungsgerinne Neue Donau. Das Stationsgebäude erstreckt sich parallel zur Stammstrecke der S-Bahn über der Donauuferautobahnzwischen dem Hubertusdamm und dem Rollerdamm. Ausgänge führen direkt auf den Fußgängersteg unter dem Georg-Danzer-Steg. Die Station verfügt über Seitenbahnsteige, von denen feste Treppen und Aufzüge zu dem unter dem U-Bahntragwerk gelegenen Aufnahmegebäude führen. Zusätzlich zur Linie 20A kann während der Sommersaison zum Bäderbus 20B umgestiegen werden, welcher die Strandbäder entlang der Alten Donau bedient. Die höchste Fahrgastfrequenz hat die Station alljährlich während des Donauinselfestes: Bei dieser Gelegenheit sorgt ein Ordnerdienst von Mitarbeitern der Wiener Linien und der Polizei aus Sicherheitsgründen für einen zügigen Fahrgastwechsel. Bis zum September 2000 befand sich westlich der Station die S-Bahn-Station Strandbäder, allerdings ohne direkte Umsteigemöglichkeit zur U6. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Station befindet sich seit 1979 das Islamische Zentrum Wien, das erste erkennbar als Moschee in Österreich errichtete islamische Gotteshaus.

Mikey: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Mikey.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur allerletzten U-Bahn Station.

Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (U-Bahn): Floridsdorf. Umsteigen zu: 25, 26, 30, 31, 28A, 29A, 33A, 34A, S-Bahn, Regionalzügen. Wir sind am Ziel. Bitte steigen sie aus. Auf Wiedersehen. Last Stop. Please leave the train. Goodbye. Ausstieg: Links.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der Station angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Station: Hier befindet sich sowohl das nördliche Ende der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke wie auch die nördliche Endstation der U-Bahn-Linie U6. Zusammen mit zahlreichen Einkaufsmöglichkeiten, öffentlichen Einrichtungen wie dem Magistratischen Bezirksamt und zahlreichen Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu Regionalbussen bildet der Bahnhof ein Vorstadtzentrum. Die Geschichte der Eisenbahn geht hier zwar bis in die 1830er Jahre zurück, aber erst in den 1960er Jahren wurde an dieser Stelle der heutige Bahnhof eröffnet. Der alte Bahnhof Floridsdorf befand sich ca. 500 Meter nördlich der heutigen Verkehrsstation auf Höhe Weisselgasse. 1873 wurden die Werkstätten in Betrieb genommen, welche bis heute als Hauptwerkstätte Floridsdorf bestehen. Mit dem Bau der Erweiterung der U6 nach Floridsdorf wurde die ursprüngliche Schnellbahn-Station völlig neu gebaut und am 4. Mai 1996 ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Der Mittelbahnsteig der U6 liegt im Tiefgeschoss, die Bereiche der S-Bahn in Hochlage über einer Fußgängerpassage, die auf den Franz-Jonas-Platz mündet. Der Bahnhof ist ein wichtiger Umsteigeknoten, es verkehren dort vier Straßenbahnlinien, fünf städtische Autobuslinien, drei Nachtbuslinien, mehrere Regionalbuslinien sowie der Shuttlebus zum G3 Shopping Resort Gerasdorf. Bis zur Fertigstellung des neuen Hauptbahnhofeshielten im Bahnhof Wien Floridsdorf auch vereinzelt EuroCity-Züge. Der Bahnhof verfügt über fünf Bahnsteige. Vom Bahnsteig 3 und 4 verkehren Züge Richtung Stockerau, Absdorf-Hippersdorf, Tullnerfeld, Wolkersdorf und Gänserndorf, von Bahnsteig 1 und 2 Züge Richtung Wien Meidling, Mödling, Wiener Neustadt Hauptbahnhof, Payerbach Reichenau, Flughafen Wien und Wolfsthal, von Bahnsteig 5 vereinzelt Züge nach Flughafen Wien und Wolfsthal. Die U6 hat zwei eigene unterirdische Bahnsteige.

Thaddäus: Schreckliche Geschichte.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich meine, eine perfekte Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Stimme: Eine nette Geschichte.

Die Nicktoons schauen, wer diese Stimme ist. Die Nicktoons sehen jemanden und keuchten vor Schock. Es ist der WL Security.

Nicktoons: (schreien) DU!

WL Security: (böse) Ich bin wieder da. Ich werde jetzt euch alle vernichten.

Die Nicktoons laufen schnell hinauf. Der WL Security stößt nicht die Nicktoons, sondern ein Person.

Person: Pass auf, wo du hingehst.

WL Security: Sorry.

Person: Na warte, ich schlage dich jetzt.

WL Security: NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!

Der Person schlägt den WL Security und lässt den WL Security in den Boden.

Person: Noch mehr?

WL Security: (verängstigt) Nein.

Person: Gut. Das nächste Mal stoß mich nicht mehr.

WL Security: Ok.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die sind jetzt in der S-Bahn Station und machen dort Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur alle S-Bahn Stationen in Wien.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur allen S-Bahn Stationen in Wien. Die Nicktoons nehmen eine S-Bahn. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind jetzt in der Station Floridsdorf angekommen. Calamitous schaut, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die fahren jetzt zur allen S-Bahn Stationen in Wien.

Robert: Ok. Dann gehen wir.

Stimme: IHR!

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat schauen, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist der WL Security.

Robert: Du? Was willst du von uns? Wer hat dich verletzt?

WL Security: Wenn ihr diese Idioten beobachten möchte, dann müsst ihr da oben gehen.

Robert: Wissen wir.

WL Security ist verwirrt.

WL Security: (verwirrt) Wie weißt ihr es?

Calamitous: Ich habe einen GPS. Ich kann sehen, wo die sind.

WL Security: Ok.

Robert: Wir müssen los. Bye.

WL Security: Bye.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt zur S-Bahn. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons in der S-Bahn. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste. Herzlich Willkommen im Zug nach: Hollabrunn. Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Brünner Straße. Vorsicht beim Aus- und Einsteigen. Mind the gap.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in dem Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Bahnhof: 1969 wurde die Haltestelle eröffnet. Bis 2016 wurde die Betriebsstelle neu gebaut. Dies erfolgte im Hinblick auf den Bau des unmittelbar danebenliegenden Krankenhauses Wien Nord, nach dessen Eröffnung ein großer Zuwachs an Fahrgastzahlen erwartet wird. Die Haltestelle ist als Brückenbauwerk ausgeführt und überspannt die Brünner Straße in einem spitzen Winkel. Sie besitzt einen 160 Meter langen Mittelbahnsteig. Das künftige Krankenhaus Nord hat einen direkten barrierefreien Zugang von der Haltestelle aus. Zwei Aufzüge sind hier vorhanden. Im Zuge des Neubaus wurden 1900 neue Schwellen verlegt und 1100 laufende Meter Oberleitung erneuert. Für die Brücke und deren Bewehrung wurden 725 Tonnen Stahl verarbeitet, zuzüglich 122 Tonnen Stahl für das Bahnsteigdach, das eine Fläche von 1200 Quadratmetern aufweist. Insgesamt wurden 5000 Kubikmeter Beton gegossen. Die Bauzeit betrug 24 Monate. Die Station wird wochentags viertelstündlich in beide Richtungen bedient. Diese Taktung erfolgt durch Überlagerung einmal stündlich verkehrenden S4 (Leobersdorf - Absdorf-Hippersdorf) und der dreimal stündlich verkehrenden S3 (Hollabrunn - Stockerau - Korneuburg - Wien Meidling- Wien Liesing - Wr. Neustadt), wobei außerhalb der Stoßzeiten stündlich nur ein Zug über Korneuburg hinaus verkehrt. Am Wochenende herrscht ein Halbstundentakt, welcher durch die Überlagerung der stündlichen S3 und S4 entsteht. Taktlücken der S4 werden durch zusätzliche Züge der S3 (nur zwischen Stockerau und Wien verkehrend) gefüllt.

Doug: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Doug.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Floridsdorf. S-Bahn, U6.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in dem Bahnhof angekommen, aber die Nicktoons bleiben in der S-Bahn drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Handelskai. S-Bahn, U6. Vorsicht beim Aussteigen. Mind the Gap.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in dem Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diese Bahnhof: Obwohl die Station selbst nur eine vergleichsweise sehr kurze Geschichte hat, gehört die Nordbahn, die hier den Handelskai quert, zu den ältesten Eisenbahnstrecken in Österreich. Sie lässt sich bis in die 1830er Jahre zurückverfolgen. Die Strecke in ihrer heutigen Form besteht seit der Eröffnung der damaligen Kaiser-Ferdinand-Nordbahnbrücke im Jahr 1874, die aktuelle Nordbahnbrücke wurde 1957 eröffnet. Im Jahr 1962 erfolgte die offizielle Eröffnung der den Handelskai überquerenden Stammstrecke der S-Bahn. 1996 erfolgte die Eröffnung der U6-Station. Außerdem wurde gleichzeitig die S45 von Heiligenstadt über die Vorortelinie-Donaukanalbrücke zum Handelskai verlängert. Mit der Eröffnung des Einkaufszentrums Millenniumcity im Jahr 1999 und des angeschlossenen Multiplexkinos erhöhte sich die Fahrgastfrequenz. 2010 wurde der 2008 begonnene Bürokomplex Rivergate nördlich des Maria-Restituta-Platzes bezugsreif, was erneut ein Mehr an Fahrgästen brachte. Die Seitenbahnsteige der ÖBB-Station an der Stammstrecke der Wiener S-Bahn erstrecken sich in Hochlage zwischen der Nordbahnbrückeund dem Maria-Restituta-Platz und überqueren sowohl den Handelskai als auch den Mittelbahnsteig an der Donauuferbahn, der sich rechtwinklig dazu zwischen dem Handelskai und der Uferpromenade auf dem Donaudamm befindet. Die Bahnsteige der Stammstrecke werden von den Regionalzügen und vier S-Bahnlinien der Stammstrecke bedient. An den Bahnsteigkanten der Donauuferbahn beginnen bzw. enden die Züge der Linie S45, die unmittelbar südöstlich der Station auf einem Stumpfgleis wendet und weiter über die Vorortelinienach Wien Hütteldorf verkehrt.

Tommy: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Tommy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Traisengasse. Lohrenz-Böhler-Unfallkrankenhaus.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in dem Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die Station wird täglich von mehr als 10.000 Reisenden frequentiert. Die in einem leichten Bogen angelegte Haltestelle liegt parallel zur Dresdner Straße bzw. Pasettistraße und ist zwischen der namensgebenden Traisengasse und der Donaueschingenstraße gelegen. In unmittelbarer Nähe befindet sich das Lorenz-Böhler-Unfallkrankenhaus. Es bestehen Umsteigemöglichkeiten zur Straßenbahn und zu Autobuslinien. Die Haltestelle Wien Traisengasse wurde von 1960 bis 1962 als Station der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke errichtet und am 17. Jänner 1962 eröffnet. Seit Dezember 2008 halten auch Regionalzüge in dieser Haltestelle. Die derzeitige Architektur stammt von Albert Wimmer. Die Haltestelle wurde zwischen Oktober 2007 und August 2009 von Grund auf im laufenden Betrieb modernisiert. Das Stationsgebäude wirkt durch die Verwendung von 2.500 m² Glas und 150 Tonnen Stahl hell und transparent und sorgt neben einem Sicherheitssystem mit Videoüberwachung für ein erhöhtes Sicherheitsgefühl bei den Fahrgästen. Die S-Bahn-Haltestelle verfügt über zwei 161 Meter lange Seitenbahnsteige, welche vollständig überdacht und mit einer Wandverglasung versehen sind. An den Enden befinden sich kleine Wartekojen. Der Ausgang Traisengasse verfügt zusätzlich zur Stiegenanlage über Fahrtreppen und Aufzüge, der Ausgang Donaueschingenstraße über Stiegenabgänge und Aufzüge. Beide Zugänge sind mit kleinen Eingangshallen samt Vordächern ausgestattet. Die Station ist mit einem Blindenleitsystem ausgestattet. Auf beiden Bahnsteigen befinden sich Zugzielanzeiger sowie Abfahrtsmonitore.

Dil gibt seinen Daumen nach oben.

Spongebob: Danke Dil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Praterstern. U1, U2.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Im Zuge der Errichtung der Nordbahn der Gesellschaft Kaiser Ferdinands-Nordbahn, der ersten Dampfeisenbahn Österreichs, wurde der erste k.k. Nordbahnhof 1837–1838 erbaut und am 6. Jänner 1838 eröffnet. Der Bahnhof lag in der 1850 nach Wien eingemeindeten Vorstadt Leopoldstadt auf einer Insel in der unregulierten Donau in damals noch landwirtschaftlich genutztem, immer wieder überschwemmtem Gebiet. Aufgrund des stark zunehmenden Passagieraufkommens war der Bahnhof bald zu klein und musste einem Neubau weichen. 1859–1865 wurde das neue Bahnhofsgebäude unweit des Pratersterns errichtet; dahinter lag der Frachtenbahnhof, der sich zur Zeit seiner größten Ausdehnung fast bis ans Ufer der 1870 regulierten Donau erstreckte. Mit der Planung waren mehrere Architekten beauftragt; die Ausschmückung der Räume wurde von Bildhauern und Freskenmalern durchgeführt. Die Eröffnung erfolgte am 15. Oktober 1865. Das Empfangsgebäude war, wie bei anderen großen Bahnhöfen dieser Zeit, ein ausgesprochenes Repräsentationsgebäude und war z. B. mit einem luxuriösen Hofwartesalon für den kaiserlichen Hof ausgestattet. Für die Züge stand eine geräumige Halle in Hochlage zur Verfügung. In der Zeit der k.u.k. Monarchie bis 1918 war der Nordbahnhof einer der bedeutendsten Bahnhöfe in Europa und der wichtigste Bahnhof Wiens mit den wichtigen Verbindungen nach Prag, Brünn, Krakau, Lemberg und nach Czernowitz. Für viele Zuwanderer aus den Kronländern Galizien, Bukowina, Böhmen und Mähren war er das Tor nach Wien. Die erste elektrische Straßenbahnlinie Wiens, seit 1907 die bis heute verkehrende Linie 5, verband den Bahnhof seit 1897 mit dem Nordwestbahnhof, dem Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof und dem Westbahnhof. Vom Nordbahnhof verlief seit 1859 die Verbindungsbahn, welche den Praterstern in Hochlage peripher querte, über die Station Hauptzollamt, wo sie bis 1925 Gleisverbindung mit dem Netz der Wiener Stadtbahn hatte, zum Südbahnhof. An dieser Strecke befand sich seit 1900, in Verbindung mit dem Bau der Wiener Stadtbahn errichtet, eine zweigleisige Haltestelle namens Praterstern mit Mittelbahnsteig, zwischen Ausstellungsstraße und Hedwiggasse (bei der Hauptallee) situiert: Das Kursbuch nennt sie im Frühjahr 1901 als (provisorischen) östlichen Endpunkt der Unteren Wientallinie der Stadtbahn (Praterstern–Meidling Hauptstraße). (Die Donaukanallinie, heute Teil der U4, war noch nicht eröffnet.) Die Haltestelle ist auch im Kursbuch der Deutschen Reichsbahn 1944 / 1945 zu finden, und zwar mit der Angabe, sie befinde sich 0,5 Strecken-km vor dem Nordbahnhof. Nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs war die Haltestelle Praterstern nicht mehr in Betrieb. Auf der Verbindungsbahn verkehrt seit 1962 die S-Bahn. Mitte der 1920er Jahre verfügte der Nordbahnhof über zwei Heizhäuser, sechs Kohlenhöfe, Ladegleise mit bis zu über 1 km Länge und ein Petroleummagazin. Zur Donauuferbahn gab es eine im halbkreisförmigen Bogen geführte Direktverbindung, die nicht mehr besteht. Der Nordbahnhof spielte in der Geschichte Österreichs eine wichtige Rolle: Hier wurden im Ersten Weltkrieg viele Truppentransporte an die russische Front abgefertigt und Verwundetentransporte aus dem Frontgebiet übernommen. Hier kamen 1914/1915 vor dem Eindringen der russischen Armee in Galizien geflohene Menschen an, 1917/1918 die aus russischer Kriegsgefangenschaft entlassenen österreichischen Soldaten. Im März 1938 flüchteten viele, die Verfolgung befürchteten, vor den die Macht übernehmenden Nationalsozialisten mit der Nordbahn über Lundenburg (Břeclav) in die Tschechoslowakei. Ab 1943 wurden jüdische Wiener vom Nordbahnhof aus in Vernichtungslager deportiert; zuvor waren die Deportationszüge vom Aspangbahnhof abgefahren. In der Schlacht um Wien in der Endphase des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurde der Bahnhof am 12. März 1945 durch Bombentreffer und Anfang April 1945 durch Artillerie schwer beschädigt. Die Nordbahnbrücke über die Donau war infolge der Kampfhandlungen bis 1957 unbenützbar; die Nordbahnzüge wurden bis 1959 vom Nordwestbahnhof aus über die Nordwestbahnbrücke geführt. Mit Beginn des nach 1945 folgenden Kalten Kriegs wurden die Grenzen zu den nördlichen und östlichen Nachbarstaaten geschlossen, die Nordbahnstrecke verlor ihre überregionale Bedeutung. (Dennoch war noch auf Stadtplänen der Nachkriegszeit zu lesen, die Nordbahn verkehre nach Brünn, Krakau, Lemberg und Czernowitz.) Der kunsthistorisch wertvolle Bahnhofsbau, der ohne weiteres zu erhalten gewesen wäre, wurde dem Verfall preisgegeben und 1965 gesprengt. Zuvor waren vor der Kulisse des Bahnhofsgebäudes an der Nordbahnstraße noch Filmszenen entstanden, in denen das Attentat von Sarajevo von 1914 und der ungarische Aufstand von 1956 nachgespielt wurden. Der Praterstern wurde 1954 / 1955 grundlegend umgebaut. Der Neubau einer Bahnstation für den Lokal- und Regionalverkehr wurde darauf abgestimmt, die Station in der neuen Platzmitte errichtet und am 1. Juni 1959 als Bahnhof Praterstern eröffnet. (Damals verkehrten hier die Straßenbahnlinien A, Ak, B, Bk, C bzw. 24, E2, G2, 5, 16, 25, 25R, 25K.) Von Anfang an fuhren nun von der Nord- und der Nordwestbahn kommende Züge unter dem Namen Wiener Schnellbahn von Floridsdorf bis zum Bahnhof Praterstern, einige dann weiter bis zur Station Hauptzollamt; der Betrieb erfolgte anfangs noch mit Diesel- und Dampfloks und ohne fixes Intervall. Seit 1962 besteht hier bis Wien Meidling durchgehender S-Bahn-Verkehr mit elektrischem Betrieb. Am 1. September 1975 erfolgte die Umbenennung in Wien Nord, gemeinsam mit dem Bahnhof Wien Mitte, „um die beiden Bahnhöfe besonders im Ausland als Ausgangs- beziehungsweise Endpunkte internationaler Zug- und Kurswagenverbindungen aussagekräftiger als Wiener Bahnhöfe zu bezeichnen." Am 28. Februar 1981 wurde die U-Bahn-Station Praterstern eröffnet, womit der Bahnhof an ein weiteres hochrangiges Verkehrsmittel angebunden war. Die ÖBB tätigten jahrzehntelang keinerlei Investitionen in die Renovierung des Bahnhofes. Das Gebäude wirkte seit den 1980er Jahren heruntergekommen und verwahrlost. In der Wahrnehmung der Wiener Öffentlichkeit geriet der Nordbahnhof samt seiner Umgebung immer mehr zum Schandfleck. Dazu hat sicherlich auch beigetragen, dass der Praterstern traditionell ein von Obdachlosen genauso wie von Kleinkriminellen häufig angesteuerter Ort ist. 1997 starteten die ÖBB die so genannte Bahnhofsoffensive, in deren Rahmen auch der Nordbahnhof umgestaltet bzw. neu errichtet werden sollte. Im Jahr 2004 begann der Neubau des Bahnhofsgebäudes sowie die Neugestaltung des Pratersterns. Der von Albert Wimmer entworfene neue Bahnhof bekam eine lichtdurchlässige Überdachung und vier Bahnsteige. Neue Wegleitsysteme und barrierefreie Ausstattung haben die Umsteigewege zu den beiden U-Bahn Linien U1 und U2 (seit Mai 2008) sowie zu den Haltestellen der Straßenbahn- und Buslinien am Bahnhofsvorplatz, die von der Stadtverwaltung in Absprache mit den ÖBB neu angeordnet wurden, verbessert. Der Umbau bzw. Neubau der Bahnstation, der in Koordination mit der Gesamtplanung der Stadt Wien für die Neugestaltung des Platzes erfolgte, begann 2004. Der Stationsname wurde mit Fertigstellung des ersten neuen Bahnsteigs im April 2006 in Wien-Nord Praterstern und schließlich zum Fahrplanwechsel im Dezember 2006 in Wien Praterstern geändert, so dass S-Bahn- und U-Bahn-Station nunmehr den gleichen Stationsnamen führen. Auf Bahnsteigebene wurde im April 2007 der Vollbetrieb im neuen Bahnhof aufgenommen. Die offizielle feierliche Eröffnung erfolgte am 4. April 2008. Das Investitionsvolumen betrug 39 Millionen Euro. Die Bahnsteige wurden deutlich verbreitert und auf 55 cm über Schienenoberkante angehoben, um den Fahrgästen bequemes Aus- und Einsteigen zu ermöglichen. Für sehbehinderte Fahrgäste ist ein taktiles Blindenleitsystem vorgesehen. Im neuen Bahnhof wurden auf einer Fläche von rund 6.000 m² Handels- und Dienstleistungsbetriebe angesiedelt. Die neuen Geschäftslokale, darunter Filialen einer großen Lebensmittelkette und einer Schnellrestaurantkette als Ankermieter, sind durch eine Bahnhöfe betreffende Sonderregelung von der in Wien gesetzlich vorgeschriebenen Sonntagsschließung ausgenommen. Nach der Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2008 begann nach Plänen des Architekten Boris Podrecca die Umgestaltung des stadteinwärts gelegenen Vorplatzes bis zum Tegetthoff-Denkmal samt Neuführung der Straßenbahngeleise; die Arbeiten wurden 2010 beendet. Die bauliche Umsetzung des Vorplatzes war allerdings von Anfang an heftiger Kritik ausgesetzt.

Chuckie: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Chuckie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Mitte. Landstraße. U3, U4, City Airport Train.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Auf dem heutigen Bahnhofsgelände bestand seit 1803 der Wiener Hafen des Wiener Neustädter Kanals; dieser Hafen und der anschließende Kanalabschnitt wurden bis 1849 zugeschüttet, nachdem 1847–1849 auf dem Areal des späteren Aspangbahnhofes ein neues Hafenbecken gebaut worden war. Die Absicht privater Bahnkonzessionäre Ende der 1830er Jahre, den Gloggnitzer Bahnhof, den 1. Südbahnhof Wiens, etwa dort zu errichten, wo sich heute der Bahnhof Wien Mitte befindet, wurde vom Staat abgelehnt. Schon vor der Fertigstellung der durchgehenden Verbindungsbahn bestand aber, wie auf einem Stadtplan von 1856 ersichtlich ist, ein zum Teil auf der ehemaligen Kanaltrasse gebautes Gleis vom 1841 eröffneten Gloggnitzer Bahnhof zum Hauptzollamt nördlich des heutigen Bahnhofs Wien Mitte. Nach Schleifung der Stadtmauer ab 1858 wurde ein Kopfbahnhof nahe der Innenstadt geplant, realisiert wurde jedoch 1859 ein Durchgangsbahnhof an der neuen Verbindungsbahn vom Nordbahnhof zum Südbahnhof. Diese Strecke verlief im Bereich des heutigen Bahnhofs Wien Mitte, der damals nach dem nahe gelegenen Hauptzollamt benannt war, ursprünglich in Hochlage. Um den Anschluss der hier in Tieflage errichteten Wiener Dampfstadtbahn zu ermöglichen, wurde im Zuge des Stadtbahnbaues und der Wienflussregulierung ein neuer Bahnhof in Tieflage gebaut und am 30. Juni 1899 gemeinsam mit der unteren Wientallinie sowie der Verbindungsbahn eröffnet. Der dritte und letzte Abschnitt der Stadtbahn, die Donaukanallinie vom Hauptzollamt bis Heiligenstadt, wurde am 6. August 1901 ohne besondere Feierlichkeit seiner Bestimmung übergeben. 1923 wurde die Wiener Stadtbahn (ausgenommen die Vorortelinie) von der Wiener Stadtverwaltung in Pacht übernommen, bis 1925 elektrifiziert und als Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn wiedereröffnet. Noch im gleichen Jahr trat außerdem ein Gemeinschaftstarif mit der ebenfalls städtisch betriebenen Straßenbahn in Kraft. Dadurch stieg die Fahrgastfrequenz beträchtlich. Die Station Hauptzollamt wurde zur wichtigen Umsteigestelle zwischen Stadtbahn und Pressburger Bahn sowie den Straßenbahnlinien E2, G2, H2 und O (alle vier in der Invalidenstraße) sowie J und T (in der Landstraßer Hauptstraße). Der Stadtbahnbetrieb wurde vom Vollbahnbetrieb auf der Strecke Nordbahnhof–Südbahnhof völlig getrennt; es bestanden ab 1925 keine Gleisverbindungen mehr. Der Vollbahnbetrieb wurde hingegen erst Ende der 1950er Jahre elektrifiziert. Im Jahr 1957 wurde auf der Überdeckung des Bahnhofes eines der ersten Einkaufszentren Wiens, das heute nicht mehr bestehende AEZ, errichtet. An seiner Stelle befindet sich heute das Gebäude der Village Cinemas. Mit der Eröffnung der Schnellbahn im Jahr 1962 wurde der Bahnhof in Landstraße umbenannt. Über dem Bahngelände befand sich ein Autobusbahnhof für Regionalbusse, der um 2000 aufgelassen wurde. Wegen des Neubaus des Franz-Josefs-Bahnhofs war der Bahnhof ab 1975 auch Station für internationale Züge wie beispielsweise den Expresszug Vindobona. Dies war der Anlass für die Umbenennung am 1. September in Wien Mitte, zusammen mit dem Bahnhof Wien Nord, „um die beiden Bahnhöfe besonders im Ausland als Ausgangs- beziehungsweise Endpunkte internationaler Zug- und Kurswagenverbindungen aussagekräftiger als Wiener Bahnhöfe zu bezeichnen." Die danebengelegene Stadtbahnstation, seit 1978 U-Bahn-Station, behielt dagegen bis heute den Namen Landstraße. Seit den 1990er Jahren bestanden Pläne für eine neue, dichtere Überbauung des Bahnhofsareals, verbunden mit einem Bahnhofsneubau; der bisherige Baubestand aus dem Jahr 1962 war seit langem vernachlässigt worden und galt als „Schandfleck". Die unmittelbare Nachbarschaft bezeugte jedoch die Tendenzen der Wiener Stadtplanung zur Bebauungsverdichtung in diesem Bereich (Büro- und Kinogebäude W3, Justizzentrum Wien-Mitte). 1999 wurde ein völliger Neubau des Bahnhofes geplant, wobei das Ortnersche Hochhausprojekt Wien Mitte bis zu 97 m hohe Bürotürme vorsah. Nicht nur gegen diese Türme, sondern vor allem gegen die unverhältnismäßige Verdichtung und die damit verbundenen Verkehrs- und Strukturprobleme wandte sich eine große Bürgerinitiative. Auch stellte die UNESCO in Frage, ob dieses Projekt mit dem Weltkulturerbe-Status der unmittelbar benachbarten Wiener Altstadt verträglich sei. 2003 wurde das Projekt fallengelassen. Das später realisierte Projekt wurde im Gesamtausmaß entscheidend reduziert. Es besitzt eine Bruttogeschossfläche von 150.000 m² und eine Maximalhöhe von rund 70 m. Ein Einkaufszentrum mit ca. 30.000 m² und Büroflächen von ca. 62.000 m² sind nun Teil des Komplexes. Der Baubeginn für das Gebäude, welches die Form eines zur Marxergasse hin offenen U besitzt, war am 11. Oktober 2007. Die Fertigstellung war ursprünglich für Ende 2011 geplant, die ersten Geschäfte eröffneten jedoch erst am 8. November 2012. Die Vollinbetriebnahme des Einkaufszentrums erfolgte im April 2013. Mit 50 Geschäften ist es Wiens größtes innerstädtisches Shoppingcenter und wird unter dem Namen The Mall vermarktet. Ebenfalls im Gebäude untergebracht ist das neue Finanzzentrum Wien-Mitte, welches sieben bestehende Wiener Finanzämter an diesem Standort konzentriert. Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes entstand ein Solarkraftwerk mit 1.424 Paneelen und ca. 3.100 Quadratmeter Kollektorfläche. Es hat eine Leistung von 356 Kilowatt Peak und liefert ca. 324 Megawattstunden pro Jahr. Es ist das fünfte und bislang größte Bürger-Solarkraftwerk in Wien und wurde am 2. Dezember 2013 in Betrieb genommen. Der Gebäudekomplex mit dem Einkaufszentrum wurde im Jahr 2015 von der Bank Austria an ein Konsortium unter Führung von Morgan Stanley Real Estate Investing (MSREI) verkauft. Laut Aussage der BA handelt es sich dabei um den größten Immobilienverkauf Wiens. 2016 wurde der Bahnhof zum drittschönsten Bahnhof Österreichs gewählt.

Kimi: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Kimi.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind ddie Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Rennweg.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Während der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts befand sich an der Stelle der heutigen Haltestelle Rennweg die sogenannte _Weberschleuse_ des Wiener Neustädter Kanals knapp vor der Brücke, die im Verlauf des Rennwegs den Kanal überquerte. Nachdem 1849 der Wiener Kanalhafen in den Bereich des späteren Aspangbahnhofs verlegt wurde, erfolgte nach und nach die Umgestaltung des stillgelegten Kanalbetts zum Bahnkörper. Die erste Station Rennweg wurde 1883 im Zuge der Verbindungsbahn errichtet und wurde bis 1943 von Personenzügen befahren. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde die Verbindungsbahn schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und die Haltestelle musste 1945 abgetragen werden. Im Zuge der Einführung der Schnellbahn in Wien wurde beschlossen, eine neue Haltestelle Rennweg zu errichten, welche am 23. Mai 1971 eröffnet werden konnte. Als Folge daraus wurde der Aspangbahnhof 1977 abgetragen. Die neue Haltestelle Rennweg bestand aus einem Seiten- und einem Mittelbahnsteig. Letzterer wurde jedoch niemals als solcher benutzt, da ein drittes Gleis nie verlegt wurde. Zwischen 2000 und 2002 wurde die Flughafenschnellbahn ab der Abzweigung von der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke bis zum Flughafen Wien-Schwechatzweigleisig ausgebaut, um einen 15‑Minuten-Takt zwischen dem Stadtzentrum und dem Flughafen zu ermöglichen. Dieser wurde später in Form des City Airport Trains geschaffen, welcher allerdings nicht am Rennweg hält. Zugleich wurde auch der Bahnhof Rennweg komplett umgebaut. Anstelle der bisherigen Seitenbahnsteige wurden ein Mittelbahnsteig und barrierefreie Zugänge errichtet. Auch wurde ein unterirdisches Überwerfungsbauwerk zum Einfädeln der vom Flughafen kommenden Züge auf die Stammstrecke installiert und über den Bahnsteigen ein Einkaufs-, Gastronomie- und Bürozentrum angelegt. Die Station Rennweg war bedingt durch die Bauarbeiten zwischen 2001 und 2002 für 16 Monate aufgelassen und war nach der Wiedereröffnung eine der ersten Wiener S-Bahn-Stationen im neuen Design. Sie verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig mit zwei je 160 m langen Bahnsteigkanten. Bereits bei der zweiten Station wurde an eine mögliche Anbindung an das U-Bahn-Netz gedacht und ein Abgang in Richtung der geplanten U-Bahn-Station errichtet. Diese wurde jedoch wieder zugeschüttet, da diese Pläne nicht umgesetzt wurden. Im Jahr 2007 beschlossenen U-Bahn-Paket war eine Verlängerung der U-Bahn Linie U2 vom Karlsplatz zur Gudrunstraße mit Station am Rennweg vorgesehen. 2014 wurde das Ausbaupaket jedoch geändert und die U2 wird nun stattdessen zum Matzleinsdorfer Platz verlängert. Eine U-Bahn-Anbindung der Station Rennweg könnte ab 2030 durch die Linie U5 erfolgen.

Phil: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Phil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Dieser S-Bahn fährt nach Wolfsthal (NÖ). Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien St. Marx.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in dem Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die Station wurde 2002 im Zuge des zweigleisigen Ausbaus der Flughafen-Schnellbahn unweit des ehemaligen Wiener Aspangbahnhofs neu errichtet. Anfang der 1990er Jahre wurde von der Stadt Wien und den ÖBB beschlossen, die Flughafen-Schnellbahn von Wien Rennweg nach Flughafen Wien Schwechat zweigleisig auszubauen und zu begradigen. In diesen Plänen war ebenfalls die Neuerrichtung der Haltestelle Vienna Bio Center St. Marx zwischen dem gleichnamigen Campus und dem ehemaligen Aspangbahnhof vorgesehen. Mit Fahrplanwechsel am 15. Dezember 2002 wurde die ausgebaute Strecke samt dieser Haltestelle feierlich dem Verkehr übergeben. Seither fährt alle 30 Minuten eine S-Bahn von Wien Floridsdorf zum Flughafen, die stündlich bis Wolfsthal verlängert wird, weiters durchfährt halbstündlich der CAT die Haltestelle. Während der südseitige Ausgang der Haltestelle zur Kreuzung Landstraßer Hauptstraße/Leberstraße führt, kommt man durch den Nordausgang auf den Fred-Zinnemann-Platz. Hier, am Gelände des ehemaligen Aspangbahnhofs, wurde bis 2018 das Stadtentwicklungsprojekt Aspanggründe errichtet. Einige der hier entstandenen Gebäude sind Passivhäuser.

Lil: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lil.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Geiselbergstraße.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in dem Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die Station wurde 2002 im Zuge des zweigleisigen Ausbaus der Flughafen-Schnellbahn unweit des ehemaligen Wiener Aspangbahnhofs neu errichtet. Anfang der 1990er Jahre beschlossen die ÖBB und die Stadt Wien, die Flughafen-Schnellbahn S7 zweigleisig und niveaufrei auszubauen, um mehr Züge anbieten zu können. Hierbei wurde auch eine neue Haltestelle über der Geiselbergstraße eingeplant, die gemeinsam mit der Haltestelle Wien St. Marx den verkehrstechnisch ungünstig gelegenen Aspangbahnhof ersetzen sollte. So wurde die Haltestelle Wien Geiselbergstraße in Hochlage nördlich der Geiselbergstraße und parallel zur Leberstraße errichtet. Es wurde ein 160 m langer Mittelbahnsteig in einer S-Kurve errichtet, von dem über eine Treppe im Norden eine Unterführung zwischen der Leberstraße und Am Kanal erreicht wird, südlich ist durch eine Treppe und einen Lift die namensgebende Geiselbergstraße samt der Haltestelle der Linie 6 erreichbar. Mit dem Fahrplanwechsel am 15. Dezember 2002 wurde die neue Haltestelle dem Verkehr übergeben. Der geforderte und geplante 15-Minuten-Takt der S7 wurde jedoch nicht umgesetzt, stattdessen fährt seither zusätzlich zu den halbstündlichen S-Bahnen ebenfalls alle 30 Minuten der CAT, der Wien Mittenonstop mit dem Flughafen verbindet.

Susie: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob. Danke Susie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Zentralfriedhof.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Östlich der Haltestelle befindet sich der namensgebende Wiener Zentralfriedhof, westlich des Bahnsteigs erstreckt sich der Zentralverschiebebahnhof Wien-Kledering. Der Bahnhof Zentralfriedhof ging zusammen mit der Aspangbahn (Wien Aspangbahnhof – Zentralfriedhof – Maria Lanzendorf – Felixdorf) am 7. August 1881 in Betrieb. Die Strecke zwischen Wien Aspangbahnhof und Zentralfriedhof war zweigleisig ausgeführt, die weitere Strecke nach Sollenau Aspangbahnhof eingleisig. Beim Bau der Aspangbahn wurde eine Flügelstrecke vom Bahnhof Zentralfriedhof zum benachbarten Bahnhof Klein Schwechat projektiert, die am 6. Dezember desselben Jahres eröffnet wurde und die Verbindung zur Donauländebahn herstellte. Die Eisenbahngesellschaft Wien-Aspang (EWA) war an einem Leichentransport zum Zentralfriedhof nicht interessiert, dennoch war ursprünglich eine Abzweigung zum Friedhofsbereich eingeplant. Der Betrieb des Bahnhofs Zentralfriedhof war für die EWA insbesondere um Allerheiligen ein gutes Geschäft. So hielten am 1. November 1881 32 separate Personenzüge am Zentralfriedhof, die die Strecke Hauptzollamt zum Zentralfriedhof fuhren. Zunächst war den Zügen eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 25 km/h (nachts: 22 km/h) erlaubt, erst 1882 wurde die Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf 55 km/h erhöht. Neben den Zügen der EWA hielten auch täglich acht Züge der Elisabeth-Bahn in der Station Zentralfriedhof und auch der Orient-Express erhielt einen direkten Anschluss zum Zentralfriedhof. Auch die Südbahn führte zu Allerheiligen Züge zum Zentralfriedhof. Alleine die EWA konnte auf Grund des Bedarfs der Friedhofsbesucher am 1. November 1902 37.000 Personen mit 112 EWA-Züge befördern. Durch die Elektrifizierung der Straßenbahn und deren Ausbau nach Schwechat verlor die EWA jedoch an Marktanteilen und musste den Betrieb zum Zentralfriedhof zeitweise einstellen. Mit der Stilllegung der Wiener Stadtstrecke der Pressburger Bahn am 3. April 1945 wurden die Züge dieser Strecke zwischen Wien Hauptzollamt und Klein Schwechat ab 26. Juli 1945 über die Aspangbahn nach Klein Schwechat geführt. Die direkte Fortführung der Aspangbahn von Zentralfriedhof nach Maria Lanzendorf wurde am 29. Mai 1979 stillgelegt, um Baufreiheit für den Zentralverschiebebahnhof zu schaffen. Züge in Richtung Felixdorf und Wiener Neustadt fuhren seitdem über die Ostbahn. Mit der Teilinbetriebnahme des Zentralverschiebebahnhofs Wien im September 1983 wurde auch das Verbindungsgleis vom Bahnhof Wien Zentralfriedhof in Betrieb genommen, wodurch den Bahnhof Wien Zentralfriedhof wieder zum Abzweigbahnhof wurde. Anfang der 1990er Jahre wurde der Beschluss gefasst, den Flughafen Wien-Schwechat durch eine leistungsfähige zweigleisige Eisenbahnstrecke an das Zentrum Wiens anzubinden. Hierzu war im Bereich des Zentralfriedhofs eine Neutrassierung vorgesehen. Die ursprüngliche Führung entlang des Friedhofs wurde zugunsten einer weiter nach Süden ausholenden Trasse aufgegeben. Die Baumaßnahmen begannen am 30. Juni 2001 mit der Schließung der Strecke. Anfangs sahen die Pläne die dauerhafte Auflassung des Bahnhofs Zentralfriedhof vor. Später sah die ÖBB die Errichtung eines Bedarfshaltepunkts vor, der zu besonderen Anlässen, wie Allerheiligen oder Allerseelen, bedient werden sollte. Mit seiner Neueröffnung am 15. Dezember 2002 blieb er als regulärer Haltepunkt bestehen.

Angelica: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Angelica.

Die nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Kaiserebersdorf.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof wurde zwischen 1994 und 2002 im Zuge des zweigleisigen Ausbaus der Flughafen-Schnellbahn auf dem Gelände des historischen Bahnhofs Klein-Schwechat der Donauländebahn errichtet und am 15. Dezember 2002 eröffnet. Der Bahnhof Klein-Schwechat wurde am 3. Mai 1872 in Betrieb genommen, als die Donauländebahn eröffnet wurde. Am 1. Juli 1884 übernahm die privilegierte Österreichisch-ungarische Staatseisenbahngesellschaft (im Gegensatz zu ihrem Namen eine private AG) die hier von der Donauländebahn abzweigende, am 19. Mai 1882 konzessionierte und am 5. Jänner 1884 eröffnete Strecke Klein-Schwechat–Groß-Schwechat–Fischamend–Neusiedl–Schwadorf–Magarethen am Moos–Götzendorf (Ostbahn)–Mannersdorf; 1909 erfolgte die Übernahme durch die k.k. Staatsbahnen. Kaiser-Ebersdorf(Albern) war im Fahrplan 1901 der Name einer Personenhaltestelle ( _P.H._ ) der k.k. Staatsbahnen zwischen dem Bahnhof Klein-Schwechat und der Haltestelle Praterspitz, an der die Donauländebahn in die Donauuferbahn übergeht. Der Personenverkehr wurde 1945 vor der Schlacht um Wien eingestellt und bis heute nicht wieder aufgenommen. 1914 wurde die ursprünglich private Pressburger Bahn eröffnet, deren Wiener Stadtstrecke bis 1945 beim Bahnhof Groß-Schwechat einmündete. Nach 1945 erreichte man ihre Überlandstrecke, die die erwähnte Staatsbahnstrecke bis Fischamend mitbenützte, über die Wiener Strecke der Aspangbahn und die Donauländebahn mit dem Bahnhof Klein-Schwechat. Anfang der 1990er Jahre wurde von der Wiener und der Niederösterreichischen Landesregierung der Ausbau der Flughafen-Schnellbahn S7 beschlossen, mit dem 1994 im Bereich Mannswörth begonnen wurde. Auch der Bahnhof Klein-Schwechat war davon betroffen: Ursprünglich sollte er für den Personenverkehr komplett aufgelassen werden, doch aufgrund von Protesten der Bevölkerung wurde doch eine Haltestelle errichtet. Sie befindet sich nunmehr aber nicht am historischen Standort des Bahnhofsgebäudes von Klein-Schwechat, sondern in direkter Nachbarschaft zur Simmeringer Hauptstraße, der wichtigsten Straßenverbindung von Wien nach Schwechat. Die neue Station erhielt den Namen Wien Kaiserebersdorf. Sie befindet sich auf dem einstigen Areal des von Wien 1892 eingemeindeten Dorfes, ist allerdings vom Ortskern des Simmeringer Bezirksteils Kaiserebersdorf weit entfernt. Die Station verfügt über einen Mittelbahnsteig, von dem aus beide Richtungsgleise erreicht werden, und einen Ausgang zur Simmeringer Hauptstraße. Westlich der Haltestelle folgt ein 24-‰-Gefälle, das in ein im Zuge der Ausbauarbeiten neu errichtetes, 260 m langes _Unterwerfungsbauwerk_ (wie der Fachbegriff lautet) führt. Der kurze Tunnel ermöglicht es, Züge vom Flughafen Richtung Innenstadt und vom Bahnhof Klein-Schwechat, heute nach wie vor ein wichtiger Umschlagplatz für Erdölprodukte, in Richtung Zentralverschiebebahnhof Wien-Kledering und Oberlaa gleichzeitig verkehren zu lassen. Derzeit halten in der S-Bahn-Station Wien Kaiserebersdorf halbstündlich Schnellbahnzüge der Linie S7 in beiden Fahrtrichtungen (Floridsdorf ↔ Flughafen bzw. Wolfsthal). Ohne Halt fährt, ebenfalls halbstündlich, der CAT durch. Bis 1961 verkehrte durch die Simmeringer Hauptstraße die Straßenbahnlinie 72 nach Schwechat. Da sich das Land Niederösterreich damals grundsätzlich weigerte, die drei nach Niederösterreich führenden Straßenbahnlinien anteilig zu finanzieren, wurden solche Linien dann von der Stadt Wien eingestellt. Erhalten blieben aber die Gleise zur 1974 eröffneten Hauptwerkstätte der Wiener Linien an der Simmeringer Hauptstraße (etwa 800 m von der S-Bahn-Station). In den letzten beiden Jahrzehnten wurde mehrmals zur Diskussion gestellt, wieder Straßenbahnbetrieb von Wien nach Schwechat aufzunehmen. 2013 / 2014 verkehrt von Kaiserebersdorf die städtische Autobuslinie 71A nach Schwechat. Sie benützt die Unterführung direkt neben der S-Bahn-Station, hat hier aber keine Haltestelle.

Ren: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Ren.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zurück zur Rennweg und fahren weiter.

Angelica: Warum?

Spongebob: Dieser Bahnhof ist eine Grenze zwischen Wien und Niederösterreich (NÖ).

Angelica: Oh. Ok.

Die S-Bahn nach Wien ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem Bahnhof angekommen. Die steigen um in einer S-Bahn Richtung Liesing. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Quartier Belvedere.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof wurde am 17. Jänner 1962 mit der Wiener S-Bahn-Stammstrecke eröffnet und betrieblich bis 2012 als Teil des Wiener Südbahnhofes (Gleise 21 und 22) betrachtet. Der Abgang zur Station befand sich in der nordöstlichen Ecke der Bahnhofshalle, wo man über Rolltreppen vorerst in ein Zwischengeschoß mit Fahrkartenschalter gelangte, von dem aus die beiden Bahnsteige im Tiefgeschoß erreichbar waren. Am 12. Dezember 2009 wurden die Südbahngleise und die Kassenhalle des Südbahnhofes gesperrt und in der Folge abgetragen und die Ostbahn-Bahnsteige, etwas verkürzt, unter dem Namen „Wien Südbahnhof (Ost)" als Provisorium erhalten. Die unterirdische S-Bahn-Haltestelle erhielt zuvor in der Arsenalstraße, Ecke Landstraßer Gürtel (Schweizergarten), nach Fahrtrichtung getrennt neue Aufgänge und Aufzüge. Am 9. Dezember 2012 wurde die Haltestelle im Zuge der Teilinbetriebnahme des Wiener Hauptbahnhofes und der damit verbundenen Schließung der provisorischen Ostbahn-Bahnsteige in Wien Quartier Belvedere umbenannt. Der Name bezieht sich auf den neuen Stadtteil Quartier Belvedere, der auf dem Areal des ehemaligen Südbahnhofes errichtet wird, und auf das Schloss Belvedere auf der anderen Straßenseite des Gürtels. Im Sommer 2015 wurde die Station um zirka 8 Millionen Euro modernisiert. Die Haltestelle verfügt über zwei unterirdische Seitenbahnsteige. Die Bahnsteige sind vom Straßenniveau mittels Aufzügen und Stiegen erreichbar. Auf Straßenniveau halten die Straßenbahnlinien D, O und 18 sowie die Autobuslinie 69A beim Abgang zur S-Bahn-Haltestelle.

Stimpy: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Stimpy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Hauptbahnhof. S-Bahn, U1.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen.

Spongebob: Ich werde euch später eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof erzählen. Das ist eine Abschlussgeschichte.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn) Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Matzleinsdorfer Platz.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen, aber die bleiben noch drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Meidling. S-Bahn, U6.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den bahnhof angekommen, aber die bleiben noch drinnen. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Hetzendorf.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die Haltestelle liegt auf dem Bahndamm der Südbahn an der Eckartsaugasse zwischen der Altmannsdorfer Straße und der Hetzendorfer Straße. Dies ist das nördliche Ende des über 12 m hohen und ungefähr 1,5 km langen Dammes, auf dem die Bahnstrecke zum nächsten Bahnhof (Atzgersdorf) führt. Das Stationsgebäude befindet sich an der Eckartsaugasse, es enthält neben einem Stiegenaufgang auch die früher notwendigen und seit den 1990er-Jahren unbenützten Betriebsräume (Kassensaal, Warteraum etc.). Bis 2012 fuhren vom Bahnsteig beim Aufnahmsgebäude die Züge Richtung Süden ab, seit damals Richtung Norden. Der zweite Bahnsteig ist mit einem Flugdach mit Warteraum versehen. Organisatorisch betrachtet gehört die Station zum Bahnhof Wien Matzleinsdorf (Betriebsstelle „ .-Wien Hetzendorf"), ihr Betriebsstellencode ist „Het". Die Station war eine von drei Eisenbahnstationen in Hetzendorf. Neben ihr bestanden Ober-Hetzendorf und Unter-Hetzendorf, beide an den Eisenbahnstrecken der Verbindungsbahnen im Südwesten Wiens. Von den Bahnsteigen führen Fußwege in die angrenzenden Straßen. In der Hetzendorfer Straße befindet sich die Straßenbahn- und Busstation der Linien 62 und 16A. Busstationen befinden sich auch der Eckartsaugasse (64A, 16A) und in der einige Hundert Meter entfernt liegenden Breitenfurter Straße (62A). Im Osten der Station liegt mit dem „Point Altmannsdorf" ein Wohn- und Geschäftszentrum, im Westen und Süden sind der Bahnhof und die Strecke der Südbahn von Kleingärten begleitet, die sich auf den Grundstücken der Südbahn befinden. Die Bahnstrecke ist in diesem Bereich breiter, als das für einen zweispurigen Bahndamm nötig wäre, weil bereits bei ihrer Anlage an einen weiteren Ausbau auf drei- oder viergleisigen Betrieb gedacht wurde. Eine weitere Verbreiterung am Dammfuß im Süden der Station zeigt den Bereich an, in dem der Dammbau über ein Feuchtgebiet geführt wurde. Neue Bahnhofszugänge mit Liften am nördlichen Ende der Brücke über die Altmannsdorfer Straße wurden am 14. Februar 2018 eröffnet. Durch sie wird das Wohn- und Betriebsgelände nördlich des Bahnhofes besser erschlossen, es ist nicht mehr notwendig, die stark befahrene Altmannsdorfer Straße zu überqueren. In diesem Zusammenhang wurde auch die Brücke saniert und mit neuen Geländern versehen, um die Fußgänger auch gegen rasch durchfahrende Züge (und deren Luftdruckwellen) besser abzusichern. Die Errichtungskosten von insgesamt 2,3 Mio. Euro wurden von den ÖBB und dem in der Nähe liegenden Unternehmen Boehringer Ingelheim getragen. Ein Schrottverwertungsunternehmen ist durch ein Anschlussgleis im Norden der Station an die Südbahn angebunden. Dieser Gleisanschluss ist als „Ausweich-Anschlussstelle" (Awanst) eingerichtet. Im Süden der Station befindet sich eine Überleitstelle. Im Norden der Station liegen die ersten Weichen der Bahnhofseinfahrt von Wien Meidling. Schnellbahnzüge werden in der Regel kreuzungsfrei durch eine Unterwerfung unter den Gleisen der Südbahn und der Verbindungsbahn in diesen Bahnhof geführt. Gleispläne des Bahnhofes Hetzendorf aus verschiedenen Zeiten sind im Internet verfügbar, so für 1942–1945, 1969 und 1982 und 1979. Am 20. Juni 1841 wurde der Abschnitt Mödling-Wien Gloggnitzer Bahnhof der Wien-Gloggnitzer Eisenbahn, der heutigen Südbahn, eröffnet. Damit wurde auch der Bahnhof Hetzendorf in Betrieb genommen. Die Strecke war von Anfang an zweigleisig. Für den Personenverkehr wurden nur die beiden Hauptgleise genutzt, welche bis heute über Randbahnsteige zu erreichen sind. 1909 bestanden in Hetzendorf zwei Nebengleise, welche an die Hauptgleise angebunden waren. 1913 wurde ein Freiladebereich angelegt, welcher heute von einem Schrotthändler genutzt wird. 1932 wurden einige Weichenverbindungen entfernt und der Bahnhof Hetzendorf zu einer Halte- und Ladestelle. Am 29. September 1956 wurde die Strecke elektrifiziert. Seit 1982 sind die Bahnanlagen in den Stellbereich des Bahnhofs Matzleinsdorf integriert. Mit dem Bau des Bahndammes bei Hetzendorf war bereits 1839 begonnen worden. Bei diesen Arbeiten kamen mehrere Arbeiter durch einen Erdrutsch ums Leben. Artesische Quellen im Baugrund des Bahndammes verzögerten den Bahnbau bei der Station. Die Brücke über die Hetzendorfer Straße musste zweimal gebaut werden, nachdem die erste Konstruktion nicht standgehalten hatte, es wurden dabei breite (teilweise trocken gemauerte) Stützmauern (Contra-Escarpen) aufgezogen, die bei der Hetzendorfer Straße noch sichtbar sind. Im Jahr 1885 wurde die Station vergrößert und eine Wartehalle gebaut. Als Fortsetzung der Eckartsaugasse Richtung Süden war parallel zum Bahndamm eine Straße nach Atzgersdorf projektiert, zu diesem Bau kam es nicht. Bis 1918 wurde der Bahnhof Hetzendorf von Mitgliedern des Herrscherhauses der Habsburger für Bahnreisen privater Natur außerhalb des Protokolls genützt, so beispielsweise von Elisabethbei einer Rückreise aus Korfu über Venedig und Miramar. Die Station Hetzendorf ist jener Bahnhof der Südbahn, der den kaiserlichen Schlössern Schönbrunn und Hetzendorf am nächsten liegt. An ihm fand am 27. Jänner 1913 der erste feierliche Empfang anlässlich des Einzugs der Familie des Erzherzogs (und späteren Kaisers) Karl im Schloss Hetzendorf statt. Von Hetzendorf konnte über den Bahnhof Payerbach-Reichenau die kaiserliche Villa in Reichenau an der Rax und über den Bahnhof Mürzzuschlag das Jagdschloss in Mürzsteg in direkter gerader Fahrt erreicht werden, ebenso der Hauptkriegshafen der Marine in Pola; ab 1916 auch das Oberkommando der k.u.k. Armee im Ersten Weltkrieg in Baden. In dieser Zeit war der Bahnhof mit acht Personen besetzt. Die Lage der Bahn beim Bahnhof Hetzendorf wirkte gestaltend auf die Besiedlung der Umgebung: Auf Basis eines Hofservitutes durften auf Gründen, die westlich der Bahntrasse lagen, keine Industrieanlagen errichtet werden. Dies diente dem Schutz der Ruhelage und Luftqualität des kaiserlichen Schlosses, in dessen Umgebung sich im späten 19. Jahrhundert auf den Gründen des Prónaygartens auch eine Villenanlage (das Valerie-Cottage) entwickelte. Dass die Eckartsaugasse, in der das Bahnhofsgebäude liegt, den gleichen Namen trägt wie der Ort Eckartsau im Marchfeld, von dessen Schloss aus der letzte österreichische Kaiser Karl I. im November 1918 seine Fahrt ins Exil antrat, ist Zufall. Die Gasse war schon 1909 nach dem Geschlecht der Grafen von Eckartsau benannt worden, die Grundbesitzer (Bergrechtsbesitzer) in Hetzendorf waren. Sie hieß davor Bahnhofstraße. Die Brücken über die Altmannsdorfer Straße und die Hetzendorfer Straße wurden in den Jahren 1959–1960 verlängert aus Stahlbeton neu errichtet. Bis dahin war die Brücke über die Hetzendorfer Straße ein Bogen aus Ziegelmauerwerk und bot nur einer Fahrbahn Platz. Die zweigleisig geführte Straßenbahnlinie 62 musste auf ein Gleis eingeengt werden. Das Stationsgebäude wurde 1977 tiefgreifend renoviert, wobei auch seine Fassade im damaligen Stil neu eingefärbt wurde. Am westlichen Bahnsteig (bis 2012: Fahrtrichtung Meidling) befanden sich bis 2008 vier große Platanen aus der Errichtungszeit der Station, die wegen Alterschäden gefällt werden mussten.

Norbert: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Norbert.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Atzgersdorf.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die 1841 von der privaten Wien-Gloggnitzer Bahn eröffnete, später bis 1923 von der kaiserlich-königlich privilegierten Südbahn-Gesellschaft betriebene Haltestelle der heutigen Österreichischen Bundesbahnen wurde zuletzt 2010 umgebaut. Die Haltestelle liegt etwas erhöht parallel zur Gatterederstraße. Am nördlichen Ende kreuzt die Endresstraße, die mittels Unterführung unter der Bahn durchführt. Am südlichen Ende zweigt von der Gatterederstraße die Knotzenbachgasse ab. An beiden Enden führen Abgänge mit Stiegen aus der Station heraus, beim südlichen Ende gibt es einen Lift, wodurch die Haltestelle barrierefrei gestaltet ist. Beim nördlichen Abgang kann zu den Buslinien 56A, 56B, 58A und 66A umgestiegen werden, beim südlichen Ausgang befindet sich eine Station der Linie 60A. Betrieblich gesehen ist Atzgersdorf Teil des Bahnhofs Wien Liesing und somit keine Haltestelle im eigentlichen Sinne. Die drei Bahnsteige sind für Züge bis zu 140 Meter ausgelegt. Im Regelfall werden nur die Bahnsteige 1 und 2 verwendet. Die Bahnsteige sind durchgehend überdacht und mit Fahrscheinautomaten ausgestattet. Des Weiteren gibt es elektronische Abfahrtsanzeigen und elektronische Abfahrtstafeln.

Daggett: Perfekte Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Daggett.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die türe schließen und die S-bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Liesing. Kernzonengrenze.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Der Bahnhof liegt gemeinsam mit einem Park-and-ride-Parkhaus und dem 1931 in expressivem Stil erbauten Postamt am Liesinger Platz. In seiner Umgebung befinden sich weitere öffentliche Gebäude wie das Amtshaus Liesing, das Haus der Begegnung, das Schloss Liesing und das Liesinger Bad. Das ehemalige Gelände der Brauerei Liesing mit dem 2010 eröffneten Einkaufszentrum „Riverside" befindet sich ebenfalls im Nahbereich. Im Bahnhofsbereich überqueren alle Gleise die Liesing. Der Bahnhof ist in einen Personenbahnhof und einen Güterbahnhof, in dem die Güterzüge Richtung Süden gebildet werden, unterteilt. Aufgrund seiner Lage nahe der Stadtgrenze ist er der letzte Bahnhof an der Südbahn, der im Wiener Gemeindegebiet liegt. Der Bahnhof wird von S-Bahnen und einem Teil der Regionalzuglinien (Doppelstockzüge) der Südbahn angefahren, Personenzüge des Fernverkehrs halten nicht. Die zu jener Zeit selbständige Gemeinde Liesing wurde 1841 im Rahmen der „Wien–Gloggnitzer Bahn" an die Südbahnstrecke angeschlossen. Seit 1883 fungierte der Bahnhof als Ausgangspunkt der Kaltenleutgebener Bahn, die 2014 eingestellt wurde. Weitere mittlerweile eingestellte und weitgehend abgetragene Abzweigungen oder Anschlussgleise führten ab 1882 in die Brauerei Liesing, in das Industriezentrum Liesing („Schleppbahn Liesing"), in ein Baustoffwerk und eine Kohlenhandlung. Die Breitenfurter Straße quert den Bahnhofsbereich über eine 1910 errichtete Stahlbetonbrücke mit Schmiedeeisengitter.

Eliza: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Eliza.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Das ist eine Grenze zwischen Wien und Niederösterreich (NÖ). Wir fahren jetzt zur Meidling und wir steigen in den S60.

Nicktoons: Ok.

Die S-Bahn Richtung Meidling ist angekomen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in der S-Bahn in Wien Hauptbahnhof. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Grillgasse.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: An der Stelle der heutigen Haltestelle Grillgasse wurde am 12. September 1846 mit der Inbetriebnahme der Bahnstrecke Wien-Bruck an der Leitha der Bahnhof Simmering eröffnet. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde die Strecke zweigleisig ausgebaut, dabei wurde auch ein Verbindungsgleis zum neuen Zentralverschiebebahnhof errichtet. Nach dem Krieg wurde das gründerzeitliche Aufnahmegebäude durch einen Zweckbau ersetzt. Am 3. Juni 1973 wurde die Strecke elektrifiziert. Seit September 1986 ist der ehemalige Bahnhof in den Stellbereich des Zentralverschiebebahnhofs integriert. Seither besteht nur mehr eine Haltestelle mit Mittelbahnsteig. Der Name der Station änderte sich im Laufe der Zeit oftmals: 1913 wurde die Station in Simmering Staatsbahnhof, 1922 in Simmering Bundesbahnhof, 1938 in Simmering Hauptbahnhof und 1939 in Simmering Ostbahn umbenannt. Seit 2002 trägt die Haltestelle den Namen Grillgasse.

Debbie: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Debbie.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Speising.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in Bahnhof Meidling angekommen. Die steigen um auf die andere S-Bahn. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Speising.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Sie hat zwei Bahnsteige und liegt zwischen der Speisinger Straße und der Versorgungsheimstraße. An der Haltestelle halten Züge der S-Bahn-Linie S 80, welche im Stundentakt verkehrt. Zusätzlich gibt es Regionalzüge, welche montags bis freitags fahren, wobei diese in der Früh Richtung Wien Westbahnhof fahren und am Nachmittag nach Laa an der Thaya. Weiters liegt in der Nähe der Haltestelle die Straßenbahnstation Preyergasse, an der die Straßenbahnlinie 60 hält. An den Enden beider Bahnsteige befindet sich jeweils ein Bahnübergang, der mit Lichtzeichen, Läutewerk und Schranken ausgerüstet ist. Die Bahnsteige sind für Züge mit einer Länge von bis zu 140 Meter ausgelegt. Auf beiden Bahnsteigen gibt es Wartehäuschen (auf Bahnsteig 2 ein weiteres mit Sitzmöglichkeiten) mit Fahrkartenautomaten. Seit Herbst 2016 gibt es auch elektronische Abfahrtsanzeigen sowie eine elektronische Abfahrtstafel.

Timmy: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Timmy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Hütteldorf. S-Bahn, U4.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Der Bahnhof ist Knotenpunkt für die Züge dreier Bahnstrecken, nämlich jene der Westbahn, der Verbindungsbahn nach Meidling und der Vorortelinie nach Wien Handelskai. Hier halten sowohl Züge des Fernverkehrs (seit Dezember 2015 ausschließlich Züge der privaten Bahngesellschaft WESTbahn) als auch alle Nahverkehrszüge (REX-, Regional- und S-Bahn-Züge). Seit der vollständigen Inbetriebnahme des Hauptbahnhofs Wien werden alle Fernverkehrszüge der ÖBB durch den Lainzer Tunnel geführt und erreichen somit den Bahnhof Hütteldorf nicht mehr. Der Bahnhof Hütteldorf ist westlicher Endpunkt der Wientalstrecke des U-Bahn-Netzes. Vom Autobusbahnhof und weiteren nahe gelegenen Haltestellen fährt eine Vielzahl regionaler und städtischer Buslinien ab. Bis in die Nachkriegszeit fungierte der Bahnhof auch als stark frequentierte Umsteigstelle des Freizeitverkehrs. Im Anschluss an die Züge der 1898 eröffneten Wiener Stadtbahn, seit 1925 Wiener Elektrische Stadtbahn, hier seit 20. Dezember 1981 U-Bahn (Linie U4), verkehrte der „Purkersdorfer Pendler", ein Lokalzug zu nahe gelegenen Ausgangsstationen für Wienerwald-Wanderungen. Um eine dichte Frequenz bieten zu können, war bei diesen Zügen die Lokomotive als Zwischenlokomotive mittig zwischen den Wagen eingespannt, so dass sich das Umsetzen an den Endbahnhöfen erübrigte. Der Bahnhof besitzt seit 1898 (errichtet im Zuge des architektonisch von Otto Wagner geleiteten Stadtbahnbaus) zwei Aufnahmsgebäude. Das nördliche Gebäude („Hütteldorfer Seite") liegt an der Keißlergasse mit einem Busbahnhof als Vorplatz, wo auch ein Taxi- und ein Carsharing-Standplatz situiert sind. In unmittelbarer Nähe befand sich das Gerhard-Hanappi-Stadion. An dessen Stelle wurde das Allianz-Stadion, das im Sommer 2016 eröffnet wurde, gebaut. Das im Niveau tiefer gelegene südliche Gebäude („Hackinger Seite") ist vom Wienfluss durch die Hadikgasse getrennt. Über den Hackinger Steg gelangt man in den 13. Bezirk. Die beiden Aufnahmsgebäude sind durch eine Bahnsteigunterführung miteinander verbunden. In den beiden Aufnahmsgebäuden sind einige kleinere Geschäftslokale, der Fahrkartenschalter der ÖBB sowie die U-Bahn-Stationsaufsicht der Wiener Linien untergebracht. Der Bahnhof verfügt über zehn Bahnsteige, von denen im Normalfall sechs für den Personenverkehr und zwei ausschließlich für die U-Bahn genutzt werden. Vom kurzen Kopfbahnsteig 11 fahren die Züge der Vorortelinie (S45) Richtung Handelskai ab, vom Hausbahnsteig 1 fast alle Züge Richtung Westen (Fernzüge Richtung Linz, Regionalzüge Richtung St. Pölten, S80 und S50 nach Unterpurkersdorfund Rekawinkel). Die Züge zum Westbahnhof (u. a. S50) sowie Richtung Meidling (S80) fahren von den Bahnsteigen 3/4 und 5/6 ab. Die Züge der U4 Richtung Innenstadt und weiter nach Heiligenstadt halten am Mittelbahnsteig im südlichen Teil des Bahnhofs, westlich ist eine vollautomatische eingleisige Wendeanlage angeschlossen, östlich eine Abstellhalle für die Züge. Ein Steg verbindet den U4-Bahnsteig mit dem 2008 eröffneten Park+Ride-Parkhaus. Seit der Vollinbetriebnahme des Wiener Hauptbahnhofs am 13. Dezember 2015 halten ÖBB-Fernzüge nicht mehr in Hütteldorf. Alle Bahnsteige sind mit Aufzügen zu erreichen, die Bahnsteige 1 und 11 besitzen außerdem einen niveaufreien Ausgang zum Busbahnhof Keißlergasse. Fahrtreppen führen von der Bahnsteigunterführung zum Aufnahmsgebäude Keißlergasse, zu den Bahnsteigen 3/4 sowie vom Aufnahmsgebäude Hadikgasse zum U4-Bahnsteig. Im Bahnhof Wien Hütteldorf dienen mehrere Gleise dem Güterverkehr, der ganztägig über die Verbindungsbahn zur Südbahn und Donauländebahnvor allem zum Zentralverschiebebahnhof Wien-Kledering abgewickelt wird.

Chloe: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Chloe.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein: Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Penzing.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Der Bahnhof wurde 1858 erbaut. Am 19. November desselben Jahres fand in ihm die Einweihung der Kaiserin-Elisabeth-Bahn (heute Westbahn) statt. 1860 folgte die Verbindungsbahn nach Meidling wodurch die Station zu einem Trennungsbahnhof wurde. 1898 wurde die zur Wiener Stadtbahn gehörende Vorortelinie eröffnet, fortan war Penzing ein Eisenbahnknoten. Aufgrund seiner Nähe zum Schloss Schönbrunndiente der Bahnhof bis 1918 oftmals als Abfahrtsbahnhof des Hofsonderzugs für Reisen des Kaisers, aber auch der Ankunft von ausländischen Staatsgästen. Als am 28. Juni 1914 Kaiser Franz Joseph ein Telegramm mit der Nachricht von der Ermordung des Thronfolgers Franz Ferdinand in Sarajewo erreichte, kehrte er von seinem Sommeraufenthalt aus Ischl zurück und wurde am Penzinger Bahnhof von Erzherzog Karl abgeholt. Dies war ein deutliches Zeichen an die Öffentlichkeit, dass das Reich einen neuen Thronfolger hatte. Heute dient der Bahnhof als Halt für die S-Bahnen der Linien S45 und S50. Er wurde 2015/2016 generalsaniert. Dabei wurden die ursprünglichen Bahnsteige 1 und 2 zusammengelegt, alle Bahnsteige erhöht und Lifte eingebaut.

Jimmy: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Jimmy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt die Station.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Breitensee.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die Haltestelle steht ebenso wie große Abschnitte der Vorortelinie unter Denkmalschutz (Listeneintrag). Sie befindet sich in Tieflage südlich der Hütteldorfer Straße, an der Trasse der Vorortelinie. Namensgeber ist der Wiener Vorort Breitensee. Ursprünglich in ländlichem Gebiet gelegen, wurde die Haltestelle im Stil Otto Wagners zum ersten Mal 1898 eröffnet. Bereits 1932 wurde der Personenverkehr auf der gesamten Strecke eingestellt und somit verlor auch die Haltestelle Breitensee ihren ursprünglichen Verwendungszweck und verfiel in den folgenden Jahrzehnten zusehends. Am 30. April 1979 beschlossen Bund und Land Wien den Umbau der Vorortelinie zur S-Bahn. Da der Gleisbogen nach dem Tunnel zu eng war und von der Station nur noch ruinenhafte Reste vorhanden waren, wurde diese abgetragen und im postmodernen Stil mit historisierenden Anklängen an Otto Wagner wieder aufgebaut. Sie ging am 31. Mai 1987 als Station der S45 in Betrieb. Die Haltestelle verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige. Es besteht die Möglichkeit zur Straßenbahnlinie49 umzusteigen. Der nördliche Ausgang, der durch das Aufnahmegebäude über dem Tunnel der Vorortelinie liegt, führt zur Meiselstraße bzw. Hütteldorfer Straße, der südliche zur Märzstraße.

Sheen: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Sheen.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Ottakring. U3.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekomen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: In ursprünglich ländlichem Gebiet gelegen, das sich nach der Eingemeindung nach Wien 1890 / 1892 rasant zum Stadtteil entwickelte, wurde der Bahnhof der Vorortelinie der k.k. Staatsbahnen im Stil Otto Wagners 1898 eröffnet. Neben dem Bahnhof wurde zur gleichen Zeit eine große Tabakfabrik der Österreichischen Tabakregie gebaut, die im Stadtplan 1912 als k.k. Zigarrenfabrik aufschien. Die Vorortelinie war ein Teil der Wiener Stadtbahn, der nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg nicht von der Wiener Stadtverwaltung übernommen und bis 1925 elektrifiziert wurde. Die Linie wurde von den Bundesbahnen auch nicht in Tarifgemeinschaft mit der Straßenbahn geführt, weshalb die Fahrgastfrequenz bescheiden blieb. 1932 wurde der Personenverkehr auf der Strecke eingestellt, wodurch der Bahnhof Ottakring seinen ursprünglichen Verwendungszweck verlor und in den folgenden Jahrzehnten, in denen die Gleise nur von Güterzügen benützt wurden, zusehends verfiel. Ladegleise für die Tabakfabrik und den Lebensmittelkonzern Julius Meinl, der ab 1912 südlich des Bahnhofs Lagerhallen und Marmeladenproduktion betrieb, blieben aber erhalten. Am 30. April 1979 beschlossen Bund und Land Wien den Umbau der Vorortelinie zur S-Bahn. Am 31. Mai 1987 wurde der Bahnhof nach umfangreichen Sanierungs- und Elektrifizierungsarbeiten an der gesamten Vorortelinie als Station der S45 in Betrieb genommen. Die S-Bahn-Station verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige.

Carl: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Carl.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Hernals.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Der Bahnhof steht ebenso wie große Abschnitte der Vorortelinie unter Denkmalschutz (Listeneintrag). Die Station Hernals wurde im Zuge der Vorortelinie der vom Architekten Otto Wagner entworfenen Wiener Stadtbahn errichtet und im Jahr 1898 eröffnet. Nach Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges musste 1918 der Betrieb wegen Kohlemangel reduziert werden. Während die anderen Linien der Stadtbahn in den 1920er-Jahren von der Stadt Wien übernommen wurden, verblieb die Vorortelinie bei den Bundesbahnen. Der reguläre Personenverkehr wurde 1932 eingestellt. Sie diente fortan hauptsächlich dem Güterverkehr, für den der Bahnhof Hernals ein wichtiger Umschlagplatz war. Personenverkehr wurde nur mehr sporadisch durchgeführt. In den 1980er-Jahren einigte man sich auf eine Reaktivierung der Vorortelinie. Auch der durch Bombentreffer beschädigte Bahnhof Hernals wurde einer umfangreichen Restaurierung unterzogen. Das Stationsgebäude und die Bahnsteige sind heute weitgehend in der Originalarchitektur Otto Wagners erhalten und stehen unter Denkmalschutz. Am 31. Mai 1987 wurde die renovierte Vorortelinie wiedereröffnet und als Linie S45 in das Netz der Wiener S-Bahn integriert. Der Bahnhof Hernals spielte eine bedeutende Rolle in der Verstädterung des umliegenden Gebiets (siehe Frauenfeld, Kongressplatz und Sandleiten) nach der Eingemeindung der westlichen Vororte nach Wien 1890/2. Zuvor von Stadtrandindustrie geprägt, entstand hier um die Jahrhundertwende eine großstädtische Vorstadt aus zumeist vier- bis fünfgeschoßigen Zinshäusern. Viele der Baulücken wurden in den 1920ern durch Volkswohnhäuser in Blockrandbebauung geschlossen. Heute – wie wohl auch damals – fungiert der Bahnhof Hernals eher als Verkehrsknotenpunkt denn als Grätzlzentrum für die äußeren Bezirksteile von Hernals und das angrenzende Ottakring. Das Stationsgebäude samt Vorplätzen wird (mit Ausnahme einer Imbissbude im Stationsinneren und einer Bäckerei unterhalb der Bahnbrücke) nicht für kommerzielle oder kulturelle Zwecke genutzt, wie das etwa bei den Nachbarstationen Ottakring und Gersthof stärker der Fall ist. Der Bahnhof liegt in Hochlage südlich der Hernalser Hauptstraße zwischen Julius-Meinl-Gasse und Heigerleinstraße. Er weist zwei Seitenbahnsteige mit je rund 150 m Länge, von denen jedoch nur 75 m auf der östlichen Seite der Station für den Personenverkehr geöffnet sind, und jeweils einen Zugang auf, von dem man in das zentrale Aufnahmegebäude gelangt. Südwestlich des Bahnhofes befindet sich das Kongressbad und der Kongresspark. Die Züge der S-Bahn verkehren Montag bis Freitag tagsüber alle 10 Minuten, sonst alle 15 Minuten in Richtung Hütteldorf und Handelskai. Am Vorplatz des Bahnhofes hält die Linie 43 der Wiener Straßenbahn, welche vom Schottentor nach Neuwaldegg führt und die Hauptachse vom 17. Bezirk in das Stadtzentrum bildet. Außerdem haben die städtischen Autobuslinien 42A und 44A hier ihre Endstelle. Unweit des ÖBB-Bahnhofes befindet sich auch der Straßenbahn-Betriebsbahnhof Hernals der Wiener Linien. Auf Antrag der Hernalser Grünen wird das Stationsumfeld ab 2014 durch die Bezirksverwaltung umgestaltet. Die Teilfläche zwischen Stationsgebäude und Heigerleinstraße wird eine barrierefreie Begegnungszone, inklusive „kiss and ride"-Kurzhaltezone, aber ohne ruhenden Individualverkehr. Die Autobusse bekommen zwei gut beleuchtete, überdachte Busterminals, während die Taxis fortan in der Balderichgasse warten sollen. In der Sauter- und Balderichgasse werden weiters der Fußgängersicherheit zuträgliche Gehsteigvorziehungen vorgenommen. Auf der stadtauswärtigen Seite soll die Durchgängigkeit Richtung Kongressbad verbessert werden, während die kleine Grünanlage besser beleuchtet, größer und sicherer gestaltet werden soll. Zuletzt wird der Park mit einem Denkmal für antifaschistische Widerstandskämpfer aus Hernals ausgestattet. Südlich der Personenbahnsteige erstreckte sich der Güterbahnhof Hernals, welcher bis zur Seeböckgasse reicht. Er verfügte über neun Bahnsteige, eine im Jahr 2010 abgetragene Kohlenrutsche und einen Gleisanschluss zur Firma Julius Meinl. Früher verfügte der Bahnhof noch über weitere Anschlussbahnen, welche jedoch bereits abgetragen wurden. Am südöstlichen Ende des Frachtenbahnhofes befindet sich auch das in den Jahren 1985/86 errichtete Stellwerk der Bauart SpDrS, das auch den Bereich Ottakring und die Überleitstelle Heiligenstadt 3 umfasst. Heute ist es unbesetzt und wird vom Stellwerk Heiligenstadt ferngesteuert.

Patrick: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Patrick.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Gersthof.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die Haltestelle steht ebenso wie große Abschnitte der Vorortelinie unter Denkmalschutz. Die Station Gersthof wurde 1898 im Zuge der Eröffnung der Vorortelinie der vom Architekten Otto Wagner entworfenen Wiener Stadtbahn ihrer Bestimmung übergeben. Nach Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges musste 1918 der Betrieb wegen Kohlemangel reduziert werden. In den 1920er-Jahren wurden die Wiental-, Donaukanal- und Gürtellinie der Stadtbahn von der Stadt Wien übernommen, nicht jedoch die Vorortelinie, welche bei den Bundesbahnen verblieb. Der reguläre Personenverkehr wurde 1932 eingestellt. In den folgenden Jahren gab es nur noch sporadischen Personenverkehr, die Strecke wurde hauptsächlich für den Güterverkehr genützt. Gegen Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegeswurde die Station durch Bombentreffer schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Als man sich in den 1980er-Jahren schließlich auf eine Reaktivierung der Vorortelinie einigte, musste die gesamte Ostfassade der Station abgetragen und komplett neu aufgebaut werden. Das Stationsgebäude und die Bahnsteige sind heute weitgehend in der Originalarchitektur Otto Wagners erhalten und stehen unter Denkmalschutz. Am 31. Mai 1987 wurde die renovierte Vorortelinie wiedereröffnet und als Linie S45 in das Netz der Wiener S-Bahn integriert. Bis Juni 2016 wurde die Haltestelle unter laufendem Betrieb generalsaniert. Die Arbeiten umfassten unter anderem die Instandsetzung der Außenfassaden und Innenräume, sowie die Erneuerung der Beleuchtung und des Wegeleitsystems. Um die barrierefreie Erreichbarkeit zu verbessern, wurden Teile der historischen Zugangstüren automatisiert und die beiden Aufzugsanlagen erneuert. Die Haltestelle erstreckt sich in Hochlage von der Gentzgasse bis zur Währinger Straße und liegt zwischen Gersthofer Straße und Simonygasse. Das zentrale Aufnahmegebäude kann von beiden letztgenannten Straßenzügen erreicht werden. Die Station weist zwei Seitenbahnsteige mit jeweils einem Zugang auf. Nördlich von ihr taucht die Vorortelinie in den kleinen Türkenschanztunnel ein. In der Nähe befinden sich außerdem der Türkenschanzpark und die Universitätssternwarte Wien. Die Züge der Schnellbahnlinie S45 verkehren Montag bis Freitag tagsüber alle 10 Minuten; am Abend, Samstag, Sonn- und Feiertag alle 15 Minuten in Richtung Wien Hütteldorf und Handelskai. Die Bahnsteige sind barrierefrei erreichbar, ein stufenfreier Zugang zum Stationsgebäude besteht jedoch nur über den Zugang von der Simonygasse. Aufgrund der nichterhöhten Bahnsteige ist kein ebenerdiges Einsteigen in die Züge möglich. Die auf der S45 eingesetzten Züge des Typs Talent führen Rampen, mit denen die Höhendifferenz überwunden werden kann, mit an Bord. Im Erdgeschoss des Aufnahmegebäudes befinden sich Fahrkartenautomaten und ein Kaffeehaus mit angeschlossenem Gastgarten; in der früheren Personenkasse wird zudem ein Kiosk betrieben. Am Nahverkehrsknoten Gersthof kreuzen sich drei Linien der Wiener Straßenbahn. Die Tangentiallinie 9, welche vom Westbahnhof kommt und nördlich der Haltestelle bei der Wallrißstraße ihre Endstelle hat und die Radiallinien 40 und 41, welche vom Schottentor zur Herbeckstraße bzw. nach Pötzleinsdorf führen. Des Weiteren wird die Station von der Autobuslinie 10A bedient.

Mr. Krabs: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Mr. Krabs.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Krottenbachstraße.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof liegt an der Vorortelinie und wurde mit deren Wiedereröffnung im Jahr 1987 in Betrieb genommen. Die Haltestelle wird heute von der S-Bahn-Linie S45 bedient und verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige. Benannt ist sie nach der Krottenbachstraße, die nördlich des Bahnhofs parallel zu den Gleisen verläuft. Hier befindet sich auch die Bushaltestelle Krottenbachstraße der Linie 35A. Als die Vorortelinie 1898 als Teil der Wiener Stadtbahn eröffnet wurde, war noch keine Haltestelle Krottenbachstraße vorgesehen, da das Gebiet kaum besiedelt war. Erst nachdem die Strecke 1932 eingestellt und am 30. Mai 1987 wieder eröffnet wurde, wurde diese Haltestelle von den Architekten Alois Machatschek und Wilfried Schermann in postmoderner Anlehnung an den Stil Otto Wagners neu errichtet. Heute verkehren hier die Züge der S-Bahn-Linie S45.

Sandy: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Sandy.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Oberdöbling.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof befindet sich in Tieflage unter der Billrothstraße und verfügt über zwei Seitenbahnsteige. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Straßenbahnlinie 38 und zur Buslinie 39A umzusteigen. Im Zuge der Planung der Vorortelinie entwarf Otto Wagner auch die Haltestelle Oberdöbling. Die Handzeichnungen sind verloren gegangen. Da die Vorortelinie nicht in den Besitz der Stadt Wien überging, befinden sich die Pläne im ehemaligen Verkehrsarchiv (Österreichisches Staatsarchiv - Allgemeines Verwaltungsarchiv). Die Pläne für Oberdöbling sind mit Juli 1894 datiert. Die erste Besichtigungsfahrt konnte 1897 durchgeführt werden. 1898 wurde die Haltestelle für den Personen- und Güterverkehr freigegeben. 1932 wurde der Personenverkehr auf der gesamten Strecke eingestellt und somit verlor auch die Haltestelle Oberdöbling ihren ursprünglichen Verwendungszweck und verfiel in den folgenden Jahrzehnten zusehends. Am 30. April 1979 beschlossen Bund und Land Wien den Umbau der Vorortelinie zur S-Bahn. Da die Anlage stark beeinträchtigt war, wurde diese abgetragen und im historisierenden Stil wieder aufgebaut und ging am 31. Mai 1987 als Station der S45 in Betrieb. Im Jahr 2013 wurden an den Bahnsteigen Aufzugsanlagen nachgerüstet sowie kleinere Revitalisierungsmaßnahmen durchgeführt; die Station ist seither auch barrierefrei zu erreichen. Der Teilbereich Oberdöbling steht, ebenso wie große Teile der Vorortelinie, unter Denkmalschutz.

Arnold: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Arnold.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Heiligenstadt. S-Bahn, U4.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Es verkehren Regional- und Eilzüge ins Waldviertel, in die Gegenrichtung sind es nur noch zwei Stationen bis zum Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof. Es halten die S-Bahnlinien S40 (Richtung Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof und Tulln, St. Pölten) und S45 (Richtung Handelskai und Hütteldorf), die U-Bahn-Linie U4 sowie regionale und städtische Buslinien. Die Station steht ebenso wie große Abschnitte der Vorortelinie unter Denkmalschutz (Listeneintrag). Der Bahnhof Heiligenstadt wurde von Otto Wagner gestaltet und ging am 11. Mai 1898 in Betrieb. Hier endeten fortan die Vororte-, Gürtel- und Donaukanallinie der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn beziehungsweise der 1925 aus dieser hervorgegangenen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn. Zusätzlich endete zwischen 1925 und 1945 auch die kombinierte Straßen- und Stadtbahnlinie 18G in Heiligenstadt, die eine Direktverbindung zum Südostbahnhof bot. Bis zur Verlängerung zur Floridsdorfer Brücke im Mai 1993 war Heiligenstadt der Endpunkt der Linie S45. Bis April 1996 fuhr auch die Linie U-Bahn-Linie U6 nach Heiligenstadt, durch die Verlängerung nach Floridsdorf wurde die Strecke nach Heiligenstadt aufgelassen. Zur Franz-Josefs-Bahn und zur U6 steigt man nun in der neu errichteten Station Spittelau um. Anschließend wurden die Bahnsteige der U6 für den Betrieb der U4 umgebaut und eine Wendeanlage mit einer fahrerlosen Kehrfahrt errichtet. Der Bahnhof verfügt über fünf Bahnsteige, von denen aber im Normalfall nur vier genutzt werden. An den Bahnsteigen 1 und 2 halten die Züge der Franz-Josefs-Bahn, an den Bahnsteigen 3 und 4 jene der Linie S45. Der Kopfbahnsteig 5 wird nur für Sonderzüge genutzt. Die Linie U4 verfügt über vier eigene Bahnsteige. Der Bahnhof wurde im Rahmen der Bahnhofsoffensive zwischen Dezember 2006 und Juli 2008 modernisiert und behindertengerecht ausgestattet. Die ÖBB Infrastruktur Bau AG konnte den Umbau bis Mai 2008 zu Ende führen. Offiziell wurde der sanierte Bahnhof am 18. Juli 2008, genau 110 Jahre nach seiner ersten Inbetriebnahme, feierlich wiedereröffnet. Von 2. Juli 2018 bis 26. August 2018 wurde die U-Bahn-Station Heiligenstadt saniert. Die Linie U4 fuhr in dieser Zeit nur von Spittelau bis Hütteldorf.

Helga: Eine coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Helga.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Simmering.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Bahnhof Simmering. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in Wiener Hauptbahnhof und die gehen jetzt zur S-Bahnlinie S80. Die Nicktoons steigen in den S-Bahnlinie S80 ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Simmering. U3.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: 1976 wurde an dieser Stelle die Haltestelle Simmeringer Hauptstraße errichtet. Durch den Einsturz der Reichsbrücke im selben Jahr und somit den Ausfall einer wichtigen Donauquerung erlangten die Haltestelle und die Strecke zusätzliche Bedeutung für den Wiener ÖPNV. Im Zuge der Verlängerung der U-Bahn-Linie U3 bis nach Simmering wurde anstelle der bisherigen, östlich der Simmeringer Hauptstraße gelegenen Haltestelle Simmeringer Hauptstraße die neue Haltestelle Simmering auf der anderen Straßenseite errichtet und mittels eines Verbindungsbauwerks mit der U-Bahn verbunden. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde auch der Simmeringer Platz neben dem Bahnhof neu gestaltet. Die ÖBB-Haltestelle wurde später im Zuge einer Namensreform in Haltestelle Wien Simmering umbenannt. Die Anlagen der U3 erstrecken sich direkt unter der Simmeringer Hauptstraße und sind mit Rolltreppen, Aufzügen und festen Stiegen mit der Oberfläche verbunden. Sie wurden am 2. Dezember 2000 mit der Freigabe des fünften und bislang letzten Teilstücks eröffnet. Gleichzeitig wurde auch die neue Haltestelle der S-Bahn in Betrieb genommen.

Gerald: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Gerald.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Haidestraße.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich kann leider keine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof erzählen. Sorry.

Angelica: Macht nichts.

Thaddäus: (flüstert) Glück gehabt.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Praterkai.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Hier halten stündlich S-Bahn-Züge der Linie S80 sowie Regionalzüge zwischen Wien Hbf und Marchegg bzw. Raasdorf. Die Haltestelle Stadlauer Brücke – Lusthaus wurde 1893 eröffnet. In den Jahren 1994 und 1995 musste die Bedienung vorübergehend eingestellt werden, da aufgrund der Errichtung des Kraftwerks Freudenau und des damit verbundenen erhöhten Pegels der Donau die Eisenbahnbrücke inklusive Haltestelle um mehrere Meter angehoben werden musste. Die neu errichtete Haltestelle erhielt den Namen Wien Praterkai. Bis 2008 wendete die Straßenbahn-Linie 21 vom Schwedenplatz kommend nördlich der Haltestelle Praterkai, doch mit der Eröffnung der U2-Verlängerung zum Stadion wurde die Linie 21 eingestellt und die Gleise abgetragen. Direkt unter der Haltestelle befindet sich der Donaukaibahnhof der Donauuferbahn. Von der Bevölkerung und der Politik wird seit Jahren die Verlängerung der S45 („Vorortelinie") von der derzeitigen Endstation Wien Handelskai hierher und die Errichtung einer Umsteigestation Wien Praterkai gefordert, doch im Moment gibt es keine offiziellen Planungen hierzu von Seiten der ÖBB.

Sparky: Coole Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Sparky.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Stadlau. U2.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Neben dem eigentlichen Bahnhof Wien Stadlau und der dazugehörenden Haltestelle Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße umfasst er die Frachtenbahnhöfe Stadlau und Stadlau-Nord. Seit 2010 besteht hier eine Station der U-Bahn-Linie U2. Die Haltestelle Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße befindet sich im nördlichen Bereich der weitläufigen Güterzugsgleisanlagen des Bahnhofs Stadlau an der Abzweigung der Marchegger Ostbahn von der Laaer Ostbahn. Der Bahnhof Stadlau wurde 1870 in Betrieb genommen; hier verzweigen sich seit damals die Laaer Ostbahn, bis 1945 eine der beiden Wiener Bahnverbindungen mit Brünn, und die Marchegger Ostbahn Richtung Pressburg, einst Strecke des klassischen Orientexpresses. Die Züge beider Strecken gehen vom Wiener Hauptbahnhof (damals Südbahnhof/Ostbahn) aus, vom 2010 stillgelegten Stadlauer Bahnhofsgebäude 10,5 km entfernt. (Die Haltestelle Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße liegt bei Streckenkilometer 11,3.) Mit dem Bau der Ostbahn und der 1875 abgeschlossenen Wiener Donauregulierung entwickelte sich das vorher unbedeutende Dorf Stadlau zum größeren Eisenbahner- und Industriestandort, der 1904 nach Wien eingemeindet wurde.

Lincoln: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lincoln.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof ist Teil des Bahnhofs Wien Stadlau. Hier halten die im Stundentakt verkehrenden Züge der S80 nach Unterpurkersdorf über Wien Hbf und Wien Meidling sowie Regionalzüge von Wien Hbf nach Raasdorf oder Marchegg. Die REX-Züge von Wien Hbf nach Bratislava . u.u. durchfahren die Station ohne Halt. Die Bahnanlagen der ÖBB erstrecken sich in Hochlage parallel zur Südosttangente A23. Noch südlich der Unterführung der Erzherzog-Karl-Straße trennen sich die Gleise der Marchegger Ostbahn, die nun in einer langgezogenen Rechtskurve nach Osten schwenken, von denen der Laaer Ostbahn, die gerade nach Norden weiterführen. Über der Erzherzog-Karl-Straße beginnen die beiden Mittelbahnsteige. Die Bahnsteigkanten 1 und 2 mit einer Länge von 160 m dienen der Laaer Ostbahn und werden aktuell nur für die Züge der Linie S80 verwendet, welche wegen des Ausbaus der Marchegger Ostbahn schon in Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße enden. An den Bahnsteigen 3 und 4, die in einer langgezogenen Rechtskurve liegen und 150 m lang sind, halten die Züge der Marchegger Ostbahn. Ziemlich genau rechtwinkelig darunter verläuft in einer Unterführung die Erzherzog-Karl-Straße. Zwischen den beiden getrennten Unterführungen für die beiden Fahrtrichtungen liegt die unterirdische Haltestelle Erzherzog-Karl-Straße für die Linien 25 und 26A. Von dieser führt je ein Aufzug auf die beiden darüber liegenden Mittelbahnsteige, am westlichen und östlichen Ende der Unterführung befinden sich je eine Rolltreppe und feste Stiegen als Zugangsmöglichkeit zur Haltestelle. Nördlich der Straßenunterführung wurde eine weitere Unterführung nur für Fußgänger und Radfahrer angelegt, von der über feste Stiegen die ÖBB-Bahnsteige erreichbar sind. Die WC-Anlagen, die sich ebenfalls dort befanden, wurden aufgrund von übermäßiger Verschmutzung und Vandalismus geschlossen. Weiter nördlich gibt es keine weiteren Bahnsteigaufgänge mehr. Zwischen den Gleisen der Marchegger Ostbahn und der Laaer Ostbahn stehen alte ELIN-Fabrikshallen.

Lori: Schöne Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Lori.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir fahren jetzt mit dem Regionalzug zur Hirschtetten und Aspern Nord.

Der Regionalzug ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und der Regionalzug verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (Regionalzug): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Hirschtetten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof befindet sich an der Marchegger Ostbahn und stellt stündlich eine direkte Verbindung zum Hauptbahnhof, weiters halten hier stündlich Regionalzüge von Wien Hauptbahnhof nach Raasdorf oder Marchegg. Die Haltestelle Hirschstetten-Aspern wurde 1885 eröffnet. Seit Ende 1981 halten hier Züge der S80, wofür die Strecke zwischen Erzherzog-Karl-Straße und Hausfeldstraße elektrifiziert und die Haltestelle komplett erneuert wurde. Ende 2004 wurde sie von Hirschstetten Aspern in Wien Hirschstetten umbezeichnet. Derzeit verfügt die Haltestelle über einen 155 Meter langen, 38 cm hohen, asphaltierten Bahnsteig, der sich nördlich des Streckengleises befindet. Der Zugang zur Haltestelle befindet sich am westlichen Bahnsteigende und führt direkt zur Hirschstettner Straße. Am 7. Juni 1886 wurde die Dampftramwaystrecke Floridsdorf - Hirschstetten - Groß Enzersdorf feierlich eröffnet. Diese Linie überquerte, am Rand der Hirschstettner Straße auf einem eigenen Gleiskörper verkehrend, niveaugleich das Gleis der Marchegger Ostbahn westlich der hier beschriebenen Haltestelle. Die Sicherung erfolgte mittels eines eigenen Halbschrankens für das eine Tramway-Gleis. 1922 wurde die Dampftramway elektrifiziert und auf Straßenbahnbetrieb umgestellt, seither hielten an der Haltestelle Hirschstetten-Aspern Züge der Linien 217 und 317. Die niveaugleiche Kreuzung mit der Marchegger Ostbahn blieb unverändert erhalten. Mitte 1970 wurde der Straßenbahnbetrieb in diesem Abschnitt aufgegeben, nicht zuletzt wegen dieser außergewöhnlichen Kreuzung. Seither verkehrten Busse als Ersatz, wobei das Angebot in letzter Zeit stark ausgedünnt wurde. Zwischen 2016 und 2018 wird die Marchegger Ostbahn zwischen Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße und Wien Aspern zweigleisig ausgebaut. Mit der Errichtung eines Ersatzgleises nördlich des bestehenden Bahndammes und der Errichtung eines Ersatzbahnsteiges in der Guido-Lammer Gasse wird der Betrieb der S80 eingestellt. Die Züge der Schnellbahn verkehren nur mehr bis Erzherzog-Karl-Straße. Nach Abschluss der Arbeiten soll die S80 dann auch nicht mehr in Hirschstetten enden, sondern bis zur neuen Station Wien Aspern verlängert, wobei die Station Wien Hausfeldstraße aufgelassen werden soll. Im Zuge der Arbeiten wurde die Haltestelle Hirschstetten komplett neu in Hochlage mit einem 160 m langen und rund 7,5 m breiten Mittelbahnsteig errichtet, westlich und östlich davon kreuzen die Hirschstettner Straße und der Contiweg mittels Unterführung niveaufrei die Bahn. Für mobilitätseingeschränkte Personen wurde pro Aufgang ein Lift installiert.

Danny. Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Danny.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Der Regionalzug ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und der Regionalzug verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (Regionalzug): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Aspern Nord. U2.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Die ÖBB-Station Wien Hausfeldstraße wurde am 30. September 2018 geschlossen, die Bahnstation Wien Aspern Nord hat am 1. Oktober 2018 den Betrieb als Ersatzstation aufgenommen. Die Station Wien Aspern Nord übernahm, neben Wien Stadlau, die Übergangsfunktion zwischen U-Bahn und Regionalbahn. Die S80 wird vorerst noch in der Haltestelle Wien Erzherzog-Karl-Straße enden. Die Bauarbeiten begannen im Frühjahr 2011. Mit der endgültigen Fertigstellung der Gemeinschaftsstation ÖBB/U2 entsteht ein Übergangspunkt zwischen den ÖBB mit dem S-Bahn- (S80), dem Regional- sowie dem Fernverkehr der Bahnstrecke Wien–Bratislava (Marchegger Ostbahn) und dem U-Bahn-Netz der Wiener Linien mit der Linie U2. Die Verkehrsstation wird von städtischen und regionalen Autobuslinien angefahren werden. Es wurden zwei parallel zueinander liegende Mittelbahnsteige (für U-Bahn und ÖBB-Schienenverkehr) errichtet, die über eine Bahnhofspassage miteinander verbunden sind. Die Länge der ÖBB-Bahnsteige beträgt 190 Meter. An der Südseite der Station liegt der Haupteingang. Daran angeschlossen werden der Busbahnhof und eine Park-and-Ride-Anlage sein, deren Aufgabe es sein soll, den Individualverkehr vom Autobahnzubringer Spange Flugfeld Aspern der Wiener Außenring Schnellstraße (S1) auf den öffentlichen Verkehr zu verlagern.

Leni: Nette Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Leni.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir fahren jetzt zur Spittelau.

Der Regionalzug ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und der Regionalzug verlässt den Bahnhof. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof Wien Heiligenstadt in der S-Bahn. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Spittelau. U4, U6.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: In der Verkehrsstation treffen die U-Bahn-Linien U4 und U6 aufeinander. Außerdem halten hier Regionalzüge der Franz-Josefs-Bahn, sowie Züge der S-Bahnlinie S40. Weiters besteht die Möglichkeit, zur Straßenbahnlinie D und zu mehreren Autobuslinien umzusteigen. Das markante Hauptgebäude der Verkehrsstation ist erst mit der Auflassung des Verbindungsbogens zwischen Friedensbrücke und Nußdorfer Straße, beziehungsweise mit der Eröffnung des Nordastes der U6 nach Floridsdorf im Jahre 1996 entstanden. In früheren Wiener U-Bahn-Konzeptionen tauchte der Verkehrsknoten bereits seit den 1960er Jahren unter dem Namen „Gürtelkreuz" auf. Die von der Stadt Wien ursprünglich gewünschte Verlegung des Franz-Josefs-Bahnhofes der ÖBB an diesen Standort wurde jedoch nicht realisiert. Am 7. Oktober 1995 wurden die Anlagen der U4 freigegeben, am 4. Mai 1996 erfolgte die Eröffnung des U6-Abschnitts. In einem der alten – nicht mehr genutzten – Stadtbahnbögen westlich der Station wurde ein 2008 eröffnetes Bürohaus integriert, das über den Skywalk Spittelau direkt zu erreichen ist. Vom südlichen Vorplatz der Station ist ein Fuß- und Radfahrerweg zu erreichen, der auf der alten Trasse der Wiener Dampfstadtbahn beziehungsweise der aus dieser hervorgegangenen Wiener Elektrischen Stadtbahn errichtet wurde.

Luna: Eine nette Geschichte.

Spongebob. Danke Luna.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof. Dieser Zugfahrt endet hier. Auf Wiedersehen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof wurde als Kopfbahnhof konzipiert. Wie alle Bahnhöfe Wiens war der Bahnhof mit einem luxuriösen Hofsalon für den kaiserlichen Hof ausgestattet. Zunächst hieß er „Kaiser-Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof", seit 1918 wird er in den Kursbüchern unter dem heutigen Namen geführt. Als die Kaiser-Franz-Josefs-Bahn 1870 auf der Teilstrecke Eggenburg–Wien ihren Betrieb aufnahm, musste vorerst mit einem provisorischen Bahnhof nördlich des heutigen Standortes das Auslangen gefunden werden. Grund dafür waren Streitigkeiten zwischen der Stadt Wien und der Errichtungsgesellschaft um den Standort. Die Gesellschaft wollte den Bahnhof an einem stadtfernen und daher billigeren Bauplatz errichten, während die Gemeinde eine gute Erreichbarkeit vom Stadtzentrum sicherstellen wollte. Der endgültige Standort wurde schließlich 1872 auf dem Areal des ehemaligen Palais Althan-Pouthon gefunden. 1907 wurde der Bahnhof durch die Straßenbahnlinie 5 (Westbahnhof-Praterstern) mit zwei der wichtigsten Bahnhöfe Wiens sowie dem damaligen Nordwestbahnhof verbunden. Der im historisierenden Ringstraßenstil gehaltene Bahnhof wurde am Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs durch mehrere Fliegerbombentreffer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Durch Kampfhandlungen unter Beteiligung der Roten Armee im April 1945 geriet ein Teil des Bahnhofes in Brand. Als einziger der großen Wiener Bahnhöfe konnte er bereits unmittelbar nach Kriegsende seinen Betrieb wieder aufnehmen. In den Jahren nach dem Krieg wurde er eher lieblos renoviert. Die ursprünglichen Uhrtürme wurden demoliert, Stuckatur und Fassadenteile abgeschlagen. 1967 diente er als Filmkulisse für Terence Youngs Film „Mayerling", u. a. mit Omar Sharif, Catherine Deneuve und James Mason. Ende der 1960er Jahre war das inzwischen nahezu hundertjährige Bauwerk derartig desolat, dass ein Abriss in Erwägung gezogen wurde, der 1974 erfolgte. Der neue Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof wurde nach einem Entwurf der Architektengemeinschaft Schwanzer, Krampf, Glück, Hlaweniczka, Requat und Reinthaller erbaut und konnte 1978 seiner Bestimmung übergeben werden. Im Mittelpunkt stand dabei jedoch nicht der Bahnbetrieb selbst, sondern die möglichst gewinnbringende Verwertung von innenstadtnahen Liegenschaften als Büroflächen. Über den Gleisanlagen wurde eine Betoneindeckelung errichtet. Die letzten Gebäude auf dieser Überplattung wurden Anfang der 1990er Jahre fertiggestellt, vor allem das sogenannte Universitätszentrum Althanstraße mit dem ehemaligen Standort der Wirtschaftsuniversität Wien sowie den bestehenden Geowissenschafts-, Pharmazie- und Biologieinstituten der Universität Wien. Mit der 2007 beschlossenen Absiedelung des Hauptstandortes der Wirtschaftsuniversität von dem im Eigentum des Bundes und der ÖBB stehenden Areals wird seit Mitte der 2000er Jahre über eine völlige Neuwidmung der zentrumsnahen Flächen nachgedacht. Anfang 2011 wurde vorgeschlagen, den Bahnhof völlig aufzulassen. Dennoch verbleibt die große Mehrheit der Gebäudenutzer (alle ansässigen Fakultäten der Universität Wien) bis auf Weiteres am Standort Althanstraße. Seitdem Schnellzüge nicht mehr vom Franz-Josefs-Bahnhof aus geführt werden, ist der Bahnhof nur noch von regionaler Bedeutung. Von diesem Bahnhof aus fahren nahezu ausschließlich Regionalzüge in die Region nordwestlich von Wien und ins Waldviertel. Er ist Endpunkt der S-Bahn-Linie S40 nach Tulln und St. Pölten sowie Ausgangspunkt von Regionalexpresszügen nach Krems an der Donau, Sigmundsherberg sowie České Velenice. Durch die Errichtung des S- und U-Bahn-Knotens Spittelau nur etwa 600 Meter weiter nördlich im Jahr 1996 wurde der Bahnhof als Pendler- und Regionalbahnhof weiter abgewertet. Bis Anfang der 1990er Jahre bestand mit dem Paradezug Vindobona eine Verbindung nach Prag und Berlin. 2010 gab es einmal täglich in den Sommermonaten einen Zug nach Passau Hbf. Die stärkste Frequenz hat der Bahnhof am Wochenende; dabei handelt es sich jedoch nicht um Zugreisende, sondern um Kunden einer Supermarktkette, deren dortige Filiale durch eine Sonderregelung von der in Wien gesetzlich vorgeschriebenen Sonntagsschließung ausgenommen ist. Thema in den lokalen Medien ist überdies die am Bahnhofsvorplatz deutlich präsente Obdachlosenszene.

Harvey: Perfekte Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Harvey.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Westbahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof Wien Penzing angekommen und die Nicktoons steigen in den S-Bahnlinie S50 um. Die Nicktoons steigen in den S-Bahnlinie S50 ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Westbahnhof. U3, U6. Dieser Zugfahrt endet hier. Auf Wiedersehen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Der mit der Westbahn – ursprünglich: k.k. privilegierte Kaiserin Elisabeth-Bahn – im Jahr 1858 eröffnete Kaiserin-Elisabeth-Bahnhof wurde vom Bahnarchitekten Moritz Löhr entworfen. Bei seiner Eröffnung lag der Westbahnhof außerhalb der Stadt Wien und des sie umgebenden Linienwalls. Ab 1873 wurde die Gürtelstraße, bald nur Gürtel genannt, parallel zur Stirnseite des Bahnhofs gebaut; der damalige Bahnhof zeigte vom Gürtel aus nur seine Schmalseite, nicht das repräsentative Eingangsportal. 1892 wurden die so genannten Vororte, unter anderem das Bahnhofsareal, eingemeindet. Ab 1894 wurde der Linienwall abgetragen. Seit 1897 verkehrt die erste elektrische Straßenbahnlinie Wiens, seit 1907 (bis heute) Linie 5 oder 5er genannt, vom Westbahnhof zum Nordbahnhof, dem damals wichtigsten Bahnhof Wiens. Der Bahnhof umfasste vier in historisierendem Baustil errichtete Bauteile. Die Bahnhofshalle war ursprünglich 104 m lang und 27,2 m breit. Sie wurde durch ein eisernes Zeltdach mit Trägern gedeckt und bot Platz für vier Gleise. Ausgeprägte Zungenbahnsteige waren zunächst nicht vorhanden. Die Ausfahrt aus der Halle war von zwei Türmen flankiert. Im Osten schloss ein zweistöckiges Verwaltungsgebäude die Gleisanlage gegen den Gürtel hin ab. Die Seitentrakte nahmen die Einrichtungen für Ab- und Anreise auf. Die nach Süden gelegene Abfahrtsseite bestand aus einem repräsentativen Portal mit Freitreppe und drei großen, von Säulen getragenen Bögen, die von Statuen gekrönt waren; Verbindungstrakte rechts und links davon stellten eine Verbindung zu je zwei zweistöckigen Bürogebäuden her. Durch das Portal erreichte man die Kassenhalle und den Bahnsteig für die Abfahrt. Auf leicht erhöhtem Terrain gelegen, bot die Abfahrtsseite von Südosten her die eindrucksvollste Ansicht des Bahnhofs. An der im Norden gelegenen Ankunftsseite wiederholte sich diese Gliederung; bedingt durch das Gelände entfiel hier aber der Gebäudesockel und das Portal war weniger hoch ausgeführt, dafür boten Arkaden Passagieren, die auf Fiaker oder Fuhrwerke warteten, Schutz vor der Witterung. Um dem gestiegenen Fahrgastaufkommen Rechnung zu tragen, wurden bei einem von 1910 bis 1912 vorgenommenen Umbau die beiden Türme, die die Ausfahrt flankierten, entfernt, die Dachkonstruktion geändert und Platz für ein fünftes Gleis geschaffen. Zusätzlich wurden im Vorfeld der Hallengleise weitere überdachte Bahnsteige und Abfahrtsgleise angelegt. Im April 1945 wurde der Bahnhof im Zuge der Kampfhandlungen am Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs von Bomben getroffen und brannte aus; das Dach der Halle stürzte ein. Nach Kriegsende wurden die Gebäude für den Bahnbetrieb zunächst notdürftig adaptiert, man entschloss sich jedoch zu einem völligen Neubau, sodass der Bahnhof ab 1949 abgerissen wurde. An den alten Bahnhof erinnert noch eine Statue der ursprünglichen Namensgeberin der Bahn, Kaiserin Elisabeth, die sich früher an der Fassade des Bahnhofs befand und jetzt in der unteren Halle des Westbahnhofs aufgestellt ist. Für den Neubau hatte die Generaldirektion der ÖBB mit dem Wiener Stadtbauamt und der Österreichischen Post- und Telegraphenverwaltung einen Wettbewerb ausgeschrieben: Die Beurteilung der Entwürfe erfolgte vom Standpunkt des Gesamteindruckes, des funktionellen Charakters, der städtebaulichen Lösung, der architektonischen Gestaltung und der Konstruktionen. Die Teilnehmer an diesem Wettbewerb hatten sich unter anderem auch mit der Verbindung zur Stadtbahn und zum Westbahnhofbunker zu beschäftigen. (Rathauskorrespondenz, 2. Juni 1949). Eingelangt waren 55 Entwürfe, dreizehn davon kamen in die engste Auswahl. Da sich das Preisgericht auch nach mehrmaligen eingehenden Prüfungen der Entwürfe zu keinem ersten Preis entscheiden konnte, wurde ein zweiter Preis vergeben: Der von der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Architekt Robert Hartinger, Architekt Sepp Wöhnhart und Franz Xaver Schlarbaum eingereichte Entwurf zum Neubau des Westbahnhofs wurde von 1949 bis 1954 realisiert und konnte bereits am 24. November 1951 teileröffnet werden. Da an den Seiten nur schmale Verwaltungstrakte errichtet wurden, war Raum für insgesamt elf Gleise vorhanden, die durch überdachte Zungenbahnsteige erschlossen werden. Zentraler Bereich ist die große, vom Gürtel (seit 21. Juni 1958: Europaplatz) her zu betretende Bahnhofshalle, die in eine untere und eine über zwei Stiegen- und Rolltreppenanlagen zu erreichende obere Ebene geteilt ist. Die Halle wird durch hohe Fenster belichtet, die in die Fassade nach Osten und nach Westen (dort oberhalb der Überdachungen der Bahnsteige) eingebaut sind. Unter der oberen Halle, zugänglich von der unteren Halle, waren bis 2008 die Fahrkartenschalter angeordnet. An der zum Gürtel (Europaplatz) hin gelegenen Außenseite bot ein Vordach Schutz vor schlechtem Wetter beim Aus- und Einsteigen in Autos und Taxis. Nachträglich wurde in der unteren Halle ein Pavillon errichtet, der ein Servicezentrum für Buchungen, Hotelreservierungen und anderes beherbergte. An der Nordseite des Bahnhofs wurde in den 1980er Jahren ein (inzwischen abgerissenes) Parkhaus angeschlossen. Das Aufnahmsgebäude mit seiner Fachwerkdachkonstruktion steht unter Denkmalschutz. Im Zuge der Errichtung der U-Bahnlinie U3 entstand um 1993 im südlichen Bereich der Halle eine große Stahl-Glas-Konstruktion, in der in mehreren Ebenen Teile des Bahnhofsrestaurants und ein Café untergebracht waren. Von der unteren Ebene der Halle war das unterirdische Verbindungsgeschoß zu den U-Bahn-Stationen von U3 und U6 erreichbar. In beiden Ebenen der Bahnhofshalle waren bis zum Sommer 2008 verschiedene Geschäfte, wie ein Supermarkt, eine Bäckerei, Trafiken, ein Internetcafé, ein Postamt, ein Kopierladen, Imbissstuben, ein Blumenladen, ein Friseur und weitere Geschäfte untergebracht; die Polizeiinspektion wurde 2006 wegen Unbenützbarkeit gesperrt und in den in der Felberstraße liegenden Teil des Westbahnhofs verlegt. 2002 wurde das Architekturbüro Neumann & Steiner in einem Wettbewerb zur Umgestaltung der Anlage als Gewinner gekürt. Es war das einzige Projekt, das den Erhalt der Halle vorsah, und durch Anbauten, Hotel und Bürokomplex die Vorgaben der ÖBB erfüllte. Erste Vorarbeiten zur Neugestaltung begannen 2007. Die Bahnhofshalle war von September 2008 bis Dezember 2010 gesperrt; in dieser Zeit wurden u. a. Böden und Decke restauriert. Südlich der Halle war ein provisorisches Abfertigungsgebäude errichtet worden, das im Jänner 2011 geschlossen und dann abgetragen wurde. 2008 bis 2011 wurde das Bahnhofsareal umgestaltet. Neben der Modernisierung des Bahnhofsgebäudes selbst, die im Dezember 2010 abgeschlossen wurde, war die verstärkte ökonomische Nutzung des Areals für nicht bahnbetriebliche Funktionen sein Ziel. Im Februar 2011 begann die Sanierung der Bahnsteige. Sie umfasste unter anderem die Erhöhung der Bahnsteigkanten auf die in Österreich gängige Höhe von 55 cm, die Sanierung der Bahnsteigdächer sowie die Erneuerung der Ausstattung und Beleuchtung. Links und rechts der unter Denkmalschutz stehenden historischen Bahnhofshalle wurden achtgeschoßige Bauten an den Ecken zur äußeren Mariahilfer Straße und zur Felberstraße errichtet, die nicht für Bahnzwecke verwendet werden. Hier wurden Büros, Dienstleistungsbetriebe und Ecke Felberstraße ein preisgünstiges Zwei-Sterne-Kettenhotel untergebracht. Unter die Bahnhofshalle wurde auf drei Ebenen ein Einkaufszentrum mit 90 Geschäften auf 17.000 Quadratmeter gebaut. Die Neubau- und Umbauarbeiten kosteten etwa 200 Millionen Euro, waren eine öffentlich-private Partnerschaft und wurden 2011 abgeschlossen. Die Eröffnung der Bahnhofscity Wien West erfolgte am 23. November 2011. Im April 2012 übersiedelte die Polizei in die neue Inspektion, von der Felberstraße auf den Europaplatz. In der architektonischen Kritik des erneuerten Bahnhofs und der ihn umgebenden Neubauten wurde der äußerst geringe Abstand der Neubauten zum historischen Abfertigungsgebäude bemängelt: Wie eine Schraubzwinge klemmen die beiden Blechkonserven die alte Halle zwischen sich ein, schrieb Wojciech Czaja 2011 in der Wiener Tageszeitung Der Standard, Flächenmaximierung nennt sich diese Form der Adipositas. Er verwies auf diesbezügliche Kritik aus dem Bundesdenkmalamt und aus der für Stadtgestaltung zuständigen Wiener Magistratsabteilung 19, die vom unabhängigen Stadtplaner Reinhard Seiß (Immobilienprojekt mit Gleisanschluss) unterstrichen wurde. Czaja lobte andererseits die behutsame und historisch angemessene Sanierung der historischen Halle, dereinst geplant von Robert Hartinger, Sepp Wöhnhart und Franz Xaver Schlarbaum. Hier stellten Neumann & Steiner ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis: Akribie, Detailverliebtheit und technische Konstruktion. Hier regiert jene Subtilität, die man sich auch für die Ausschreibung und Planung der Neubauten gewünscht hätte. Das ÖBB-Immobilienmanagement hob hervor, der Westbahnhof sei das erste Bauvorhaben der Bahn, bei dem es gelungen sei, ein Infrastrukturprojekt zur Gänze mit einem Immobilienprojekt zu finanzieren.

Fee: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Fee.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Die Nicktoons hören auch eine Ansage.

Ansage (Bahnhof): Bahnsteig 8. Regionalexpress nach Amstetten über St. Pölten Hauptbahnhof fährt ab.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Matzleinsdorfer Platz.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur S-Bahn. Die Nicktoons steigen in die S-Bahn ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof Wien Matzleinsdorfer Platz angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Dieser Bahnhof wurde 1969 eröffnet, ist Teil der S-Bahn-Stammstreckeund ein wichtiger Verkehrsknoten im Wiener Nahverkehr. Direkt neben der Haltestelle befindet sich das betriebliche Zentrum des Hauptbahnhofs und ein Servicebetrieb der ÖBB-TS GmbH. Bis 2026 soll die Linie U2 hier ihre neue, vorläufige Endstation erhalten. Beim Matzleinsdorfer Platz befand sich ursprünglich eine Haltestelle, die dem Ausbau des Frachtenbahnhofs zum Opfer fiel. 1903 wurden Verhandlungen zur Wiedererrichtung aufgenommen, doch führten diese zu keinem Ergebnis. Zur Entflechtung des Schnellbahnverkehrs vom Güterverkehr wurde zwischen Meidling und dem Schnellbahntunnel eine neue Trasse am Nordrand des Frachtenbahnhofes gebaut und ab 27. Juni 1969 befahren. Dort befindet sich seitdem auch die in Hochlage errichtete Haltestelle Matzleinsdorfer Platz, die drei Monate später, am 28. September 1969, in Betrieb genommen wurde. Um den stetig zunehmenden Autoverkehr von damals 24.000 Fahrzeugen täglich am Verkehrsknotenpunkt Matzleinsdorfer Platz / Margaretengürtel, dem stadtseitigen Ende der Triester Straße, zu entflechten, wurde am 22. Dezember 1951 die zweispurige Unterfahrung im Zuge des Gürtels als erste ihre Art in Wien für den Verkehr freigegeben. Seit Dezember 2009 halten auch Regionalzüge in dieser Haltestelle. Die Station besitzt einen überdachten Mittelbahnsteig mit zwei Gleisen, welcher von der ehemaligen Kassenhalle auf Straßenniveau mittels einer Fahrtreppe und eines Aufzugs erreichbar ist. Dieser wurde im Dezember 2010 nachgerüstet, im Zuge der Arbeiten wurde auch der Bahnsteigzugang neu gestaltet. Nach Abriss des ehemaligen Südbahnhofs wurden am Bahnhofsareal auch Autoreisezüge interimistisch abgefertigt. Mit Juni 2014 übernahm diese Funktion nun die neu geschaffene Autoreisezuganlage am Hauptbahnhof; die Anlage am Matzleinsdorfer Platz wurde aufgelassen. Die U-Bahn-Station Matzleinsdorfer Platz soll 2026 mit der südlichen Verlängerung der U2 eröffnet werden und der provisorische Endpunkt der Linie U2 werden, bis diese 2028 bis zur neuen Station Wienerberg verlängert wird.

Foo: Gute Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Foo.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur nächsten Bahnhof.

Die S-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Meidling. S-Bahn, U6.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob: Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Der Bahnhof Meidling befindet sich ca. 3 Kilometer westlich des Hauptbahnhofes. Westlich des Bahnhofes Meidling verzweigen sich die Fernverkehrsstrecken Richtung Westen und Süden. Zwischen dem Bahnhof Meidling und dem Hauptbahnhof verkehren alle Fernzüge der ÖBB. Östlich des Hauptbahnhofes verzweigen sich die Fernverkehrsstrecken Richtung Norden und Osten. So kann in alle Fernverkehrszüge (ausgenommen jene, welche von Osten kommend am Hauptbahnhof enden) auch im Bahnhof Meidling zugestiegen werden. Zusätzlich wird er seit Dezember 2017 von der WESTblue-Linie nach Salzburg angefahren. Die dem Bahnhof benachbarte Station Bahnhof Meidling der U-Bahn-Linie U6 hieß bis 4. Oktober 2013 Philadelphiabrücke. Die Badner Bahn, die Straßenbahnlinie 62 und städtische Buslinien bedienen die Haltestellen Dörfelstraße, Bahnhof Meidling, Eichenstraße (östlich), Bahnhof Meidling (westlich) und Bahnhof Meidling, Schedifkaplatz (südlich), die über das Passagensystem des Bahnhofs zu erreichen sind. Der Bahnhof Wien Meidling verfügt über acht Bahnsteige. Die vier nördlichen Bahnsteige werden von den Zügen der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke (S1, S2, S3, S4) und der S80 benutzt (Bahnsteige 1 und 2 Richtung Wiener Neustadt, Bahnsteige 3 und 4 Richtung Floridsdorf). An den Bahnsteigen 5 und 6 halten die Fernverkehrszüge von West- und Südbahn. Züge der Südbahn fahren bei Platzmangel auch von Gleis 2 oder 4 ab. Die Züge der S60 (Verbindung von Pottendorfer Linie und Ostbahn über Wien Hauptbahnhof) und die Fernzüge von Nord- und Ostbahn zum Westbahnhof halten an den südlichen Bahnsteigen 7 und 8. Das alte, zwischen 2002 und 2005 abgerissene Stationsgebäude war das letzte in Wien, das noch aus der Zeit der 1841 eröffneten Wien–Gloggnitzer Bahn erhalten war. Das Verwaltungsgebäude war zweigeschoßig und besaß noch die ursprüngliche Lisenengliederung und Attika am ehemaligen Stationsgebäude, unterbrochen durch eingeschoßige Verbindungsgebäude. Aus dem Jahre 1905 stammte eine Unterführung mit Fliesenverkleidung, ebenso die Stiegenaufgänge, Gitter und Bahnsteigflugdächer. Im Bahnhofsgebäude befand sich eine kleine Privatkapelle, die von den Kreuzschwestern (Barmherzige Schwestern vom heiligen Kreuz) betreut wurde. Die Schwestern wohnten auch im Bahnhof und kümmerten sich um die Kinder der Bahnangestellten. 1904 übersiedelten sie in das neuerrichtete Klostergebäude in der benachbarten Murlingengasse 71. 1841 war der Meidlinger Bahnhof als Durchfahrtsbahnhof ohne weitere Bahnanschlüsse nur eine Station 2. Klasse in der Rangordnung der Südbahngesellschaft. 1860 wurde Meidling durch die Errichtung der Verbindungsbahn nach Penzing, die Süd- und Westbahn verband, zu einem Kreuzungsbahnhof. 1872 wurde die Donauländebahn mit einer Verbindung nach Meidling fertiggestellt. 1874 wurde die Pottendorfer Linie im Bahnhof Meidling in die Südbahnstrecke eingebunden. 1923 begann in der Republik Österreich die Verstaatlichung der Südbahngesellschaft. Der Bahnbetrieb wurde von den ÖBB übernommen. Die Fahrzielangabe Meidling Südbahnhof blieb bei der Wiener Straßenbahn bis in die 1960er Jahre erhalten. Bei den Bürgerkriegsereignissen des Februars 1934 spielte der Meidlinger Bahnhof eine bedeutende Rolle. Am 12. Februar wurde der Polizist Josef Schiel, der einen bewaffneten Arbeiter anhalten wollte, von diesem erschossen. Aus einer anschließend stattfindenden Demonstration, die von der Polizei aufgelöst werden sollte, fielen Gewehrschüsse gegen die Exekutive, die den Rückzug antreten musste. Bewaffnete Angehörige des Republikanischen Schutzbundes besetzten zahlreiche Standorte Meidlings und errichteten entlang der Eichenstraße Verteidigungsposten vom Matzleinsdorfer Frachtenbahnhof bis zum Meidlinger Bahnhof, der auch besetzt wurde. Erst mit Verstärkung des Bundesheeres und mit dem Einsatz eines Panzerzuges gelang es der Polizei, den Bahnhof zurückzuerobern. Die allmähliche Ausdehnung des Matzleinsdorfer Frachtenbahnhofs bis zum Bahnhof Meidling, die 1962 erfolgte Eröffnung der Stammstrecke der Wiener Schnellbahn und der 1989 fertiggestellte Bau der U-Bahn-Linie U6 bis zur damals Philadelphiabrücke genannten Station ließen den Bahnhof Wien Meidling schließlich zu einem der wichtigsten Wiens werden. Ab 13. Dezember 2009 musste der Bahnhof vorübergehend wesentliche Funktionen des gesperrten Südbahnhofes übernehmen, weil der neu gebaute Hauptbahnhof erst ab 2012 in Betrieb genommen werden konnte. In Zusammenhang mit dem Meidlinger Bahnhof stehen die in der Eichenstraße 5−23 befindlichen Arbeiterwohnhäuser, Backsteinbauten, die um 1870 nach Plänen von Wilhelm von Flattich, der als Direktor für Hochbau der Südbahngesellschaft den Südbahnhof und andere Gebäude an der Strecke errichtet hatte, gebaut wurden. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Beispiel frühen sozialen Wohnbaus, der in zehn dreistöckigen Arbeiterhäusern Wohnungen für Bedienstete der Südbahngesellschaft bot. Hofseitig den Gleisen zu gelegen, wurden für die Kinder Gärten zum Spielen angelegt. Die Bauten wurden aus Kostengründen relativ schmucklos, lediglich durch Kordon- und Kranzgesimse gegliedert, ausgeführt und sind bis heute bewohnt. Die Fertigstellung des Umbaus des Bahnhofs Wien Meidling erfolgte durch eine feierliche Eröffnung am 30. November 2009. Die Bahnsteige wurden völlig neu errichtet, der barrierefreie Zugang wurde zu allen Bahnsteigen mittels neuer Aufzüge ermöglicht, beide Personentunnel wurden umgebaut und eine völlig neue unterirdische Bahnhofshalle wurde fertiggestellt. Außerdem wurde eine ÖBB Club Lounge errichtet, um Fernverkehrsreisenden den nötigen Komfort zu bieten. Vom 13. Dezember 2009 an war – aufgrund des danach begonnenen Abrisses des Wiener Südbahnhofes – Wien Meidling bis 2014 Endstation für die meisten Züge der Südbahn und war dies bis 8. Dezember 2012 auch für die Züge der Pottendorfer Linie. Seit der Hauptbahnhof, der am 9. Dezember 2012 zum Teil in Betrieb genommen wurde, Ende 2014 / Anfang 2015 den Vollbetrieb aufnahm, ist der Bahnhof Wien Meidling wieder nur Durchgangsbahnhof. Davor wurde Mitte 2014 die Lage einiger Gleise am Ostkopf verändert, um eine sechsgleisige Durchbindung – zwei Gleise der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke, zwei der Südbahn und zwei der Pottendorfer Linie – von Meidling zum Hauptbahnhof zu haben.

Ginger: Tolle Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Ginger.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies.

Ansage (Bahnhof): Wien Meidling. Bahnsteig 4. Die nächsten Reisemöglichkeiten sind: S-Bahn nach Wiener Neustadt Hauptbahnhof. Planabfahrt: 15:45. Bahnsteig 2. Railjet nach München Hauptbahnhof. Planabfahrt: 15:55. Bahnsteig: 5.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zur Abschlussbahnhof.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die S-Bahnlinie S60 ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Ansage (S-Bahn): Nächster Halt/Next Stop: Wien Hauptbahnhof. S-Bahn, U1.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen und die machen dort Fotos und Selfies.

Spongebob:Ich erzähle euch eine letzte Geschichte, über diesen Bahnhof: Um in den 1950er Jahren dem immer stärker werdenden Straßenverkehr mehr Platz bieten zu können, beschloss die Wiener Stadtverwaltung 1956, die Straßenbahnstation Südtiroler Platz der auf dem Gürtel verkehrenden Linie 18 in eine Unterführung zu verlegen. Parallel dazu sollten auch vier Fahrspuren des Wiedner Gürtels die Favoritenstraße unterfahren. Gleichzeitig wurden von den ÖBB die Arbeiten am Schnellbahntunnel und der Haltestelle der S-Bahn-Stammstrecke aufgenommen. Da sich die 1959 eröffnete Unterführung der Straßenbahn und der Gürtelfahrbahnen bewährte, wurde etwa zehn Jahre später in offener Bauweise ein westlich direkt an die unterirdische Haltestelle anschließender Straßenbahntunnel errichtet, der vom Südtiroler Platz unter dem Wiedner Gürtel und dem Margaretengürtel entlangführt und inklusive einer Abzweigung Richtung Süden zur Quellenstraße und in die Wiedner Hauptstraße 3,4 km misst. Dieses Streckenstück, das die westliche Rampe der unterirdischen Straßenbahnhaltestelle Südtiroler Platz auf das Straßenniveau ersetzte, wurde am 11. Jänner 1969 offiziell eröffnet. Die Tunnelstrecke wird als U-Straßenbahn, kurz Ustrab, bezeichnet. Unter den oben erwähnten Einbauten befand sich ein Verbindungsbauwerk zwischen dem älteren Teil der Verkehrsstation und der bis 1978 erbauten U-Bahn-Station. Die Anlagen wurden im Rahmen des Umbaus umgestaltet bzw. sind durch die Schaffung der neuen Passage nicht mehr öffentlich zugänglich. Im Zuge der Errichtung des Hauptbahnhofs wurde die Verkehrsstation 2007–2012 in Zusammenarbeit von Wiener Stadtverwaltung, Wiener Linien und ÖBB grundlegend saniert und adaptiert. Dabei wurden nicht nur haustechnische Anlagen und Oberflächen erneuert, sondern auch neue und größere Zugangswege angelegt. Umfangreiche Arbeiten waren dabei auch an der Schnellbahnstation notwendig. Zu Beginn der Bauarbeiten wurde die Decke des in offener Bauweise errichteten Tunnels entfernt. Als nächster Arbeitsschritt die beiden Seitenbahnsteige auf 210 m verlängert und die Oberleitung gegen Deckenstromschienen getauscht. Anschließend wurde die entfernte Decke wieder errichtet. Dabei entstanden auch zusätzliche Ausgänge zur Argentinierstraße. Der wesentlichste Eingriff bestand aber in der Errichtung einer neuen Fußgängerpassage, die die U-Bahn-Station direkt mit der Bahnhofshalle Nord verbindet. Zusätzlich sind auch alle übrigen öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel auf der Nordseite des Hauptbahnhofs mit ihr verknüpft. Sie unterquert die Gürtelfahrbahn, die Haltestelle der Straßenbahnlinie 18 und die S-Bahn Stammstrecke, die an dieser Stelle allesamt in Tieflage verlaufen. Besonders ist, dass die Unterführung dabei mit Sichtfenstern zu den unterirdischen Straßenbahn- wie auch S-Bahn Strecken ausgestattet ist. Dort gehenden Fahrgästen wird also freier Blick auf die beiden Gleisbereiche gewährt. Im Bereich der Straßenbahnstrecke gelangt dabei zusätzlich Tageslicht in das Bauwerk, da die Passage unterhalb der offenen Einfahrtsrampe zur U-Straßenbahn liegt. In der neu geschaffenen Passage entstanden zudem eine Informationsstelle der Wiener Linien und die Filiale einer Wiener Großbäckerei. Der Anschluss an die nördliche Bahnhofshalle erfolgte im Oktober 2014. Die S-Bahn-Station unter dem Südtiroler Platz besitzt zwei Seitenbahnsteige in einem in offener Bauweise errichteten Tunnel. Die S-Bahn nahm den Vollbetrieb am 17. Jänner 1962 auf. Am 9. Dezember 2012 erfolgte die Teilinbetriebnahme des Wiener Hauptbahnhofs. Die S-Bahn-Haltestelle wurde mit diesem Datum in _Wien Hauptbahnhof_ umbenannt. Sie wird organisatorisch als Teil des Hauptbahnhofs betrachtet und zählt zu den insgesamt 12 Gleisen mit Bahnsteig. Die prominenten Gleisnummern 1 und 2 erhielt sie aufgrund ihrer bei weitem stärksten Zugsfrequenz. Neben den S-Bahn-Linien S1, S2, S3 und S4 halten hier auch alle anderen Züge der Stammstrecke. Die Linien S60 und S80 halten im oberirdischen Teil des Bahnhofs an den Bahnsteigen 3–4 (S80) und 11–12 (S60). Die Inbetriebnahme erfolgte, dem Baufortschritt entsprechend, in mehreren Etappen. Der erste Teil wurde am 9. Dezember 2012 eröffnet. Mit Fahrplanwechsel Dezember 2013 und Dezember 2014 wurden jeweils zusätzliche Verbindungen zum Hauptbahnhof geführt. Die offizielle Eröffnung des Hauptbahnhofes und der BahnhofCity erfolgte am 10. Oktober 2014. Seit der Vollinbetriebnahme am 13. Dezember 2015 fahren alle durch Wien verkehrenden ÖBB-Fernverkehrszüge den Hauptbahnhof an; sämtliche Funktionen des Bahnhofs sind in Betrieb. Wien erhielt damit zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Stadt einen Hauptbahnhof. Täglich frequentieren 145.000 Passagiere den Wiener Hauptbahnhof. Pro Tag halten 1.100 Züge. Er ist somit der meistfrequentierte Fernbahnhof Österreichs. Überlegungen für einen Zentralbahnhof in Wien gehen bis in die 1870er Jahre zurück, meist mit den Planungen für die Wiener Stadtbahn verbunden. Weitergehende Projekte aus den Jahren 1960 bis 1990 wurden verworfen. Mit der Zeit kristallisierte sich der Standort des Südbahnhofs als Standort für einen Hauptbahnhof heraus. Das konkrete Vorhaben wurde im Juni 1995 von Planungsstadtrat Hannes Swoboda und ÖBB-Generaldirektor Helmut Draxler der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Ein Schweizer Architekturbüro hatte zuvor den Gestaltungswettbewerb gewonnen. Das Konzept sah eine unterirdische Nahverkehrsetage mit vier Bahnsteigkanten und einen oberirdischen Bereich mit sechs Bahnsteigkanten für den Fernverkehr vor. Als erste Baustufe war für drei Milliarden Schilling (etwa 210 Millionen Euro) ein unterirdischer viergleisiger Durchgangsbahnhof für die S-Bahn vorgesehen. Für weitere 2,5 Milliarden Schilling (etwa 180 Millionen Euro) sollte darüber später ein sechsgleisiger oberirdischer Fernbahnhof entstehen. Daneben wurden verschiedene ergänzende Maßnahmen im Eisenbahnknoten Wien als notwendig erachtet, deren Kosten nicht beziffert wurden. 1995 wurde ein Expertenverfahren für einen neuen Zentralbahnhof eingeleitet. Das Siegerprojekt des Architekten Theo Hotz scheiterte unter anderem an hohen Kosten. 2003 unterzeichneten Bund, Stadt Wien und ÖBB eine Absichtserklärung, das Projekt Durchgangsbahnhof Wien gemeinsam zu realisieren. Zur Gestaltung des geplanten neuen Stadtteils wurde 2004 ein internationales Expertenverfahren für den Masterplan Stadtteil Wien Südbahnhofausgeschrieben. Der daraus hervorgehende Masterplan Bahnhof Wien – Europa Mitte (zeitweise trug das Projekt diesen Namen) wurde vom Wiener Gemeinderat einstimmig beschlossen. Er sah ein Bauvolumen von rund einer Million Quadratmeter Bruttogeschoßfläche vor, darunter 550.000 m² Büroflächen. 5.000 Wohnungen für 13.000 Menschen sollten ebenso entstehen wie 8 Hektar Park. Das Projekt war als Vorhaben 8/9 in dem im Oktober 2003 vorgelegten Masterplan Verkehr 2003 der Stadt Wien enthalten. Die Realisierung war bis 2011 vorgesehen. Die damalige Planung war gegenüber vorherigen Planungen reduziert worden und sah noch zehn Bahnsteiggleise vor, davon zwei für den Stadtschnellbahnverkehr, sowie zwei bahnsteiglose Durchfahrgleise. Dem ÖBB-Aufsichtsrat wurde das Projekt bei seiner Sitzung vom 12. Oktober 2006 zur Beschlussfassung vorgelegt. Die veranschlagten Gesamtkosten wurden dabei von zuvor 420 auf 660 Millionen Euro angehoben. Da das Finanzierungskonzept für die Mehrkosten fehlte, wurde keine Entscheidung getroffen. Da andererseits auch kein Beschluss gegen das Projekt gefasst wurde, sah der Vorsitzende des Aufsichtsgremiums, Martin Huber, die grundsätzliche Befürwortung seitens des Gremiums gegeben und ließ die Bauarbeiten beginnen. Die Stadt Wien schätzte die Gesamtkosten Ende 2006 auf 850 Millionen Euro. Ende 2007 wurden für das gesamte Projekt die notwendigen behördlichen Genehmigungen beantragt. 2008 waren alle Genehmigungsverfahren abgeschlossen. Anstelle der zwei durch ein gemeinsames Aufnahmsgebäude verbundenen, annähernd rechtwinklig zueinander stehenden Kopfbahnhöfe des so bis 2009 betriebenen Süd- und Ostbahnhofs wurde ein in der Diagonale der beiden Hauptstrecken situierter Durchgangsbahnhof gebaut. Somit können Fernzüge von der Westbahn nach Ungarn und zum Flughafen Wien weitergeführt werden, ebenso wie Züge von der Südbahn nach Tschechien und in die Slowakei. Dadurch soll Reisenden eine Reisezeitverkürzung von rund 40 Minuten ermöglicht werden. Im für den Richtungsbetrieb ausgelegten Hauptbahnhof sollen alle Fernverkehrszüge sowie die Regionalzüge – außer jener der Westbahn und der Franz-Josefs-Bahn – zusammengeführt werden. Der Bahnhof soll als Taktknoten für Österreich dienen, wobei Fernzüge zur vollen und halben Stunde Anschlüsse in den Achsen Nord-Süd, West-Ost und zum Flughafen bieten. Das Wenden von Zügen soll entfallen, Leerfahrten sollen reduziert werden. Durch die Reduktion von Fahrstraßenkonflikten und die Verkürzung von Fahrzeiten soll die Kapazität gegenüber den bisherigen Anlagen erhöht und der Flächenbedarf reduziert werden. Für internationale Fernzüge ist eine Haltezeit von drei Minuten vorgesehen. Die zehn Bahnsteigkanten des oberirdischen Teils des Hauptbahnhofs ersetzen 18 Bahnsteigkanten des letzten Südbahnhofs. Die Wartungs- und Serviceeinrichtungen wurden an einem Standort konzentriert. Die Gesamtlänge der Gleise sowie die Anzahl der Weichen für die gesamte Anlage (einschließlich Wartungsareal) gingen um etwa 30 Prozent zurück. Mit Vollinbetriebnahme sollen auf den Gleisen 3 bis 12 insgesamt 309 täglich verkehrende Planzüge verkehren, weitere rund 200 nur an bestimmten Tagen oder saisonal. Daneben sind Leerzug-, Lokomotiv- und Güterzugfahrten durch den Hauptbahnhof vorgesehen. Insgesamt sollen 1.105 Züge und 120.000 Menschen pro Tag den Bahnhof nutzen. Für das Jahr 2025 werden, laut einer Prognose aus 2008, pro Tag etwa 150.000 Fahrgäste und Besucher erwartet. Insgesamt fielen seit 2009 rund 1.020.000 m³ Aushub- und 830.000 m³ Schüttmaterial an. Auf 20.000 Laufmetern Bohrpfählen wurde 370.000 m² Schalung aufgebaut, in die 285.000 m³ Beton gefüllt und mit 38.000 Tonnen Bewehrungsstahl verarbeitet wurden. Der Flächenwidmungs- und Bebauungsplan für das laufende Projekt mit einer Gesamtfläche von 109 Hektar wurde 2006 vom Wiener Gemeinderat im Einvernehmen mit den Österreichischen Bundesbahnen als Bauherr des Bahnhofes und Grundbesitzer beschlossen. Weiters startete 2006 die Einreichphase und die strategische Umweltprüfung. Der Spatenstich für die Vorarbeiten sowie für den Umbau der bestehenden großteils unterirdischen Verkehrsstation Südtiroler Platz erfolgte 2007. Der 12. Dezember 2009 war der letzte Betriebstag des Südbahnhofs für die Südbahn, am 13. Dezember 2009 wurden die alte Aufnahmshalle sowie die Bahnsteig- und Gleisanlagen des Südbahnhofes geschlossen und anschließend abgetragen. Züge der Südbahn verkehrten dann nur bis zum Bahnhof Wien Meidling. Die Bahnsteige der Ostseite wurden um ca. 150 Meter verkürzt, und auf Höhe der Schweizer-Garten-Straße wurde ein (inzwischen wieder entfernter) provisorischer Bahnhof mit dem Namen Wien Südbahnhof (Ostbahn) errichtet. Nahverkehrszüge der Ostbahn fuhren bis 8. Dezember 2012 dieses Provisorium an, Fernverkehrszüge wurden mit Halt in Meidling zum Westbahnhof geführt oder nach Wiener Neustadt (Südbahn) verlängert. Die unterirdische S-Bahn-Haltestelle Wien Südbahnhof blieb in Betrieb; sie erhielt statt der Zugänge aus dem Südbahnhof neue Zugänge aus dem Schweizergarten, Ecke Arsenalstraße, und wurde am 9. Dezember 2012 in Wien Quartier Belvedere umbenannt. Auch die Haltestellen der Straßenbahnlinien O und 18 wurden dorthin verlegt. Die Hauptbauphase des Bahnhofs begann im Frühjahr 2010. Möglichkeit zur Information über das Projekt Hauptbahnhof Wien, über den aktuellen Baufortschritt und den Überblick über das gesamte zu bebauende Areal bot das Infozentrum Bahnorama, ein 66,72 Meter hoher, 150 Tonnen schwerer Aussichtsturm, errichtet aus 160 Kubikmeter österreichischem Fichtenholz. Ab 19. August 2010 bis zur Schließung per Ende 2014 war das Infozentrum öffentlich zugänglich (10., Favoritenstraße 51). Von der Turmplattform in 40 Meter Höhe konnten der neue Bahnhof, die beiderseits des Bahnhofs in Bau befindlichen neuen Stadtteile und die bestehenden Begrenzungen des Areals (Wiedner Gürtel, Schweizergarten, Arsenal, Gudrunstraße und Sonnwendgasse) betrachtet werden. Das Bahnorama wurde von mehr als 300.000 Besuchern frequentiert. Die Holzturmkonstruktion sollte ursprünglich 2015 vom neuen Eigentümer abgetragen und an anderer Stelle wieder errichtet werden, musste letztlich jedoch im Jahr 2016 von der Stadt Wien nach mehreren erfolglosen Abrissbescheiden zwangsweise abgerissen werden. 2011 wurden die Tragwerke der ersten Sektion der Bahnsteigüberdachung errichtet und die Gleisbauarbeiten begonnen. Die rund 25.000 Quadratmeter große rautenförmige Dachkonstruktion überdeckt die Bahnsteige 3 bis 12. Im Frühjahr 2012 wurden die ersten drei Gleise fertiggestellt, die ab dem 6. August 2012 die zuvor eingerichtete provisorische Baustellendurchfahrt ersetzen. Am 9. Dezember 2012 erfolgte die Teilinbetriebnahme der oberirdischen Anlagen. Zeitgerecht wurde dafür der an die Sonnwendgasse anschließende südliche Bahnhofsvorplatz (der Am Hauptbahnhof benannt wurde) fertiggestellt. Im Anschluss begannen die Arbeiten an sechs weiteren Bahnsteiggleisen, der Haupthalle nördlich der Gleise (beim Südtiroler Platz) und an den neuen Gleisanlagen samt Brücken im Bereich östlich des Hauptbahnhofes. Durch das aus betrieblichen Gründen bis Dezember 2012 nötige Bahnhofsprovisorium Südbahnhof (Ost) konnte erst nach dessen Abriss mit den Bauarbeiten begonnen werden. Ein wichtiges Projekt an der Ostseite stellte das Unterwerfungsbauwerk von der Südseite des Hauptbahnhofes zur Marchegger Ostbahn dar. Im Februar 2014 wurde die Dachgleiche der Haupthalle beim Südtiroler Platz gefeiert. Die Geschäftsflächen wurden im Oktober 2014, noch vor Beginn des Weihnachtsgeschäfts, an die Mieter übergeben. Bis Dezember 2015 wurden die Gleisanlagen an der Ostseite fertig gebaut und erreichten damit ihre volle Kapazität. Am 9. Dezember 2012 wurde der in Bau befindliche Hauptbahnhof im oberirdischen Bereich mit vier Bahnsteiggleisen und einem Durchfahrtsgleis in Teilbetrieb genommen und vor allem von Zügen des Ostbahn-Nahverkehrs bedient. Die offizielle Eröffnung des Hauptbahnhofes und der BahnhofCity mit ihren 90 Geschäften und Gastronomiebetrieben erfolgte am 10. Oktober 2014 durch Bundespräsident Heinz Fischer. Damit wurde vorrangig eine Marketingmaßnahme vollzogen. Der Übergang vom Teilbetrieb in den Vollbetrieb der Eisenbahn-Infrastruktur für den Bahnbetrieb und für die Bahnkunden erfolgte ein Jahr später, mit dem Fahrplanwechsel im Dezember 2015. Seit 14. Dezember 2014 halten alle ÖBB-Fernzüge aus und in den Norden, Osten und Süden am Hauptbahnhof. Ebenso starten bzw. enden dort seither alle Nachtreisezüge. Railjet und InterCity-Kurse aus dem Westen endeten noch bis 12. Dezember 2015 am Westbahnhof; jene Linien, die von dort aus nach Budapest verkehrten, erhielten allerdings schon einen zusätzlichen Halt am Hauptbahnhof. Mit 13. Dezember 2015 wurden die Voll-Inbetriebnahme und damit die Fertigstellung des gesamten Projekts vollzogen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt wird der gesamte ÖBB-Fernverkehr vom Hauptbahnhof aus geführt; der Westbahnhof wurde zu einem für den Nahverkehr in und aus dem westlichen Niederösterreich wichtigen ÖBB-Regionalbahnhof. Das Eisenbahn-Verkehrsunternehmen WESTbahn Management GmbH bedient ab dem Fahrplanwechsel im Dezember 2017 stündlich nicht mehr nur den Westbahnhof, sondern auch den Hauptbahnhof. Der Hauptbahnhof ist oberirdisch über nördlich und südlich der Gleisanlagen gelegene Zugänge erreichbar, welche durch eine breite Passage unterhalb der Bahnsteigebene verbunden sind. Im Norden befindet sich die vom Südtiroler Platz aus nur zu Fuß zugängliche Haupthalle (sie hat einen kleineren zweiten Eingang von der Gertrude-Fröhlich-Sandner-Straße aus). Beide Eingänge liegen an der westlichen Seite des Bahnhofs. Durch beide Eingänge gelangt man in die 11 m hohe Haupthalle. Sie erstreckt sich bis zur Gertrude-Fröhlich-Sandner-Straße, 130 m entlang des Bahnkörpers, auf 4.200 m². Glasflächen im Deckenbereich sowie Richtung Bahnsteigebene erlauben direkten Blick auf den Gleisbereich. Der südliche Eingang beim _Am Hauptbahnhof_ benannten südlichen Vorplatz, ebenfalls an der Westseite des Bahnhofs gelegen, ist (im Gegensatz zum Haupteingang) von der Sonnwendgasse, der Gertrude-Fröhlich-Sandner-Straße und der Gerhard-Bronner-Straße aus auch für den Individualverkehr erreichbar. Hier befinden sich auch ein Taxistandplatz sowie Kiss and ride-Plätze. Der Bahnhof nimmt mit den anschließenden Gleisanlagen eine Fläche von etwa 50 Hektar ein. Unterhalb der Bahnanlagen sind Unterführungen für öffentlichen und privaten Verkehr gebaut worden. Entlang der nördlichen Längsseite des Bahnhofs führt östlich der Haupthalle die Canettistraße zum Schweizergarten, entlang der südlichen Längsseite bilden Am Hauptbahnhof und die Gerhard-Bronner-Straße eine Verbindung von Südtiroler Platz bzw. Sonnwendgasse zur Alfred-Adler-Straße, die 10. und 3. Bezirk durch das Neubaugebiet (und unter den neuen Gleisen durch) verbindet. Insgesamt sind drei Unterführungen, die so genannte Südbahnhofbrücke (eigentlich auf ehemaligem Ostbahnareal, aber zur Erinnerung an den Bahnhofsnamen benannt) und der Arsenalsteg vorgesehen, um die Stadtteile beiderseits des neuen Bahnhofsareals zu verbinden. Die Tragwerke von Brücke und Steg waren Ende 2011 bereits in Position, die Zufahrtswege wurden großteils erst 2015 fertiggestellt. Im Bahnhof selbst stehen 14 Personenkassen, 22 Fahrkartenautomaten und mehrere Informationsschalter zur Verfügung. Im Innenbereich sind mehr als 800 Sitzplätze allein in konsumfreien Zonen, eine ÖBB-Lounge und ein interreligiöser Andachtsraum vorgesehen. In der Tiefgarage finden etwa 630 Pkw Platz. Die verschiedenen Ebenen sind mit Hilfe von Stiegenanlagen, 29 Rolltreppen sowie 14 Personen- und fünf Lastenaufzügen verbunden. Das Gesamtgelände umfasst auf einer Länge von 6 km 100 km Gleise mit 330 Weichen und 8 km Lärmschutzwänden. Der Hauptbahnhof und der weiter westlich gelegene Bahnhof Wien Meidling arbeiten betrieblich als zusammenhängende Einheit, die Züge halten an beiden Stationen. Der Hauptbahnhof hat April 2016 eine Radstation für Radfahrer bekommen. Der Hauptbahnhof verfügt in Hochlage über fünf je 12,5 m breite Mittelbahnsteige mit je zwei Gleisen sowie zwei Durchfahrtsgleise ohne Bahnsteig. Alle Bahnsteiggleise können auf Grund ihrer Länge von mehreren Zügen besetzt werden. Entsprechend der Bahnsteignummerierung der ÖBB wurden diese zehn Bahnsteige bzw. Gleise von Nord nach Süd mit 3 bis 12 bezeichnet, da die Nummern 1 und 2 für die unterirdische Regional- und S-Bahn-Station vergeben worden sind. Im östlich an der Arsenalstraße gelegenen Terminal Wien Hauptbahnhof Autoreisezug (Bahnsteig 13–16) werden seit dem 14. Juni 2014 Züge abgefertigt. Seit dem Fahrplanwechsel am 14. Dezember 2014 werden alle Autoreisezüge vom neuen Terminal aus geführt. Während des Tages warten hier auch manchmal Railjets und andere Fernzüge auf ihren Einsatz. Die Anlagen am Westbahnhof und in Wien Matzleinsdorf wurden aufgelassen. Bis zur Fertigstellung des endgültigen Straßennetzes erfolgt die Zufahrt von Süden über Gudrunstraße und Laimäckergasse. Das betriebliche Zentrum des Hauptbahnhofs liegt südlich der S-Bahn-Haltestelle Wien Matzleinsdorfer Platz. Von hier aus werden alle Fernverkehrszüge bereitgestellt. Ebenso erfolgt dort die Reinigung und Versorgung (bspw. Catering, Ausstattung der Schlafwagen) der Zuggarnituren. Das Areal wurde in den Jahren 2008 bis 2010 errichtet, umfasst auf rund 10 ha Gleisanlagen unter anderem Abstellanlagen für Lokomotiven und Reisezugwagen und den sogenannten Hightech-Stützpunkt Matzleinsdorf der Dienststelle ÖBB-Technische Services. Eine weitere Wende- und Abstellmöglichkeit befindet sich östlich des Hauptbahnhofs bei der Autoreisezuganlage. Das Dach über den Bahnsteigen ist eine offene Konstruktion bestehend aus 2 Hälften. Eine Hälfte, das sogenannte „Rautendach", besteht von oben gesehen aus 5 Reihen abwechselnd geneigter Trapezflächen, die pro Reihe so halb-versetzt sind, dass zwischen den Dachflächen eine vertikale Öffnung entsteht, die verglast ist und Licht unter das Dach bringt. Zusätzlich existieren zwischen 2 Zwillingsstützen 6 Meter × 30 Meter große Oberlichter an den höchsten Punkten der Dachflächen. Die Unterseite der Dachkonstruktion ist in Dreiecksflächen aufgelöst, wobei diese zu den Zwillingsstützen hin geneigt sind. Zum Südtiroler Platz verjüngt sich dieses Ensemble von Dachflächen, der Südbahn folgend. In einer Raute sind 2.300 Träger und 13.500 Blechzuschnitte verarbeitet. Das „Rautendach" ist rund 200 Meter lang und 120 Meter breit. Die andere Hälfte des Daches besteht aus Flachdächern, die sich am östlichen Ende nach oben schwingen und ebenfalls von unterschiedlich facettierten Zwillingsstützen getragen werden. Die Bahnsteige liegen etwa 7 Meter, der höchste Dachflächenpunkt etwa 23 Meter über Straßenniveau. Die sichtbare Fläche des Daches umfasst 31.000 m², das Innere besteht aus Stahlfachwerk. Die Konstruktion, in welcher etwa 7000 Tonnen Stahl verbaut sind, wurde von der Firma Unger Stahlbau realisiert und mit dem Österreichischen Stahlbaupreis 2013 ausgezeichnet. Die Formfindung, bspw. auch die Höhenversetzung der Dachkonstruktion, wurde von den Architekten aber schon alleine aufgrund von technischen Notwendigkeiten beeinflusst. So fördern die horizontalen Fenster zwischen den Rauten nicht nur den Tageslichteinfall, sondern boten auch die Möglichkeit Brandrauchentlüftungen zu integrieren ohne die Dachhaut (wie bspw. am Bahnhof Wien Praterstern) zu perforieren. Die Gestaltung des Innenausbaus soll das subjektive Sicherheitsgefühl verstärken und die bisher an Süd- und Ostbahnhof präsente Obdachlosen- und Drogenszene fernhalten. So gibt es beispielsweise offene Hallen und breite Stiegenanlagen anstatt Nischen und engen Passagen. Die Lichtausgestaltung wie auch der Einsatz von Tageslichtöffnungen in Böden und Decken, welche vom Bahnsteig bis in die Tiefgarage durchgehen, sollen eine durchwegs angenehme Atmosphäre schaffen. Auch die Anordnung der Handelsflächen nimmt auf diesen Wunsch Rücksicht, so sollen Geschäfte, welche alkoholische Getränke verkaufen, nicht in den Eingangsbereichen angesiedelt werden. Derartige Maßnahmen finden beispielsweise auch beim umgebauten Westbahnhof Anwendung. Im Innenausbau wurden vermehrt hochqualitative Materialien verarbeitet. Naturstein- und Glasflächen sollen nicht nur optisch ansprechend sein, sondern auch Erhaltungskosten und Vandalismusschäden gering halten. Im Wand- und Bodenbereich wurde Serpentinit in „Tauerngrün", ein Gestein aus Österreich, verarbeitet. Einbauten wie Hinweisschilder, Türen und Löschwasserhydranten sind in die Wände integriert. Der Anschlussbereich zwischen Boden und Wand ist in einem dunkleren Farbton gehalten und wurde als geschliffene Hohlkehle ausgeführt. Eine Ausnahme bilden die Aufgänge zu den Bahnsteigen, welche mit reflektierendem schwarzem Glas verkleidet sind. Seit Mitte Dezember 2014 wurden die ersten Fernzüge aus dem Westen über den Bahnhof zum Flughafen Wien weitergeführt. Im ersten Jahr bedienten ausschließlich ICE-Kurse die neue Relation. Die dafür notwendige Klederinger Schleife, eine 2,1 km lange Gleisverbindung zwischen der Ostbahn und der Donauländebahn in Richtung Pressburger Bahn (auf der die Linie S7, von der Wiener S-Bahn-Stammstrecke kommend zum Flughafen verkehrt), wurde seit 2012 errichtet. Sie verläuft ohne Kreuzung mit der Donauländebahn. Die regionale Nutzung ist noch offen. Die Fahrzeit zum Bahnhof Flughafen Wien beträgt rund 15 Minuten. Direkte Zugverbindungen von Linz zum Flughafen Wien tragen zusätzlich eine Flugnummer von Austrian Airlines.

Thaddäus: Schreckliche Geschichte.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine: Es ist eine perfekte Geschichte.

Spongebob: Danke Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Die Nicktoons machen noch weiter Fotos und Selfies.

Ansage (Hauptbahnhof): Wien Hauptbahnhof. Bahnsteig 8. Die nächsten Reisemöglichkeiten sind: Eurocity nach Zagreb. Planabfahrt: 15:58. Bahnsteig 7. Regionalexpress nach Wulkaprodersdorf. Planabfahrt: 16:05. Bahnsteig: 12. Railjet nach Salzburg Hbf. Planabfahrt: 16:15. Bahnsteig 5.

Die Nicktoons hören wieder eine Ansage.

Ansage (Hauptbahnhof): Bahnsteig 7. Eurocity 159 nach Zagreb Glavni Kolodvor über Wiener Neustadt Hbf, Graz Hbf und Maribor fährt ein. Dieser Zug wird in Bahnhof Graz Hbf geteilt: Der Zugteil Sektor B-C fährt nach Zagreb. Der Zugteil Sektor C-D endet in Graz Hbf. Attention please: Platform 7. Eurocity 159 to Zagreb Glavni Kolodvor via Wr. Neustadt Cental Station, Graz Central Station and Maribor is now arriving. This train will be devided at Graz Central Station: The coaches in Sector B-C go to Zagreb. The coaches in Sector C-D end in Graz Central Station.

Die Nicktoons machen noch immer weiter Fotos und Selfies. Nach ein paar Stunden sind die Nicktoons mit dem Fotos und Selfies machen fertig.

Spongebob: Wir gehen jetzt zurück zur Hotel.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zurück zur Hotel. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind im Bahnhof Hütteldorf. Calamitous schaut, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Leute, die gehen jetz zurück zur Hotel.

Robert: Ok. Wir gehen auch nach Hause. Ok?

Dobro & Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Gut.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fahren jetzt zurück zur Roberts Haus.

 _ZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind in ihrem Hotel angekommen. Die packen sachen und die Nicktoons ziehen sich ihre Pyjamas an.

Spongebob: Wie war das heutige spazieren?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) COOOOOOOOOOOOL.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Schrecklich!

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine: Es war schön.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Spongebob: Es war auch schön, um Wien zu sehen.

Spongebob schaut auf die Uhr.

Spongebob: Es ist spät. Wir gehen schlafen.

Die Nicktoons gehen ins Bett.

Spongebob: Gute Nacht Leute.

Nicktoons: Gute Nacht Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons machen die Lichter aus und fangen an zu schlafen. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die sind in Roberts Haus angekommen. Dobro macht die Tür auf und die sehen kein Chaos in die Wohnung.

Dobro: (verwirrt) Das ist komisch. Hier ist kein Chaos.

Michael: Oh. Ich wollte keine Party machen.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Ok.

Robert: Wo ist das ÖFB-Team?

Michael: Die sind schlafen gegangen.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat setzen sich in das Sofa hin.

Michael: Wie war das beobachten?

Robert: Es war grauenvoll. Wir haben die Nicktoons nicht einmal gefunden.

Michael: Ok. (wird müde) Ich bin müde. Ich gehe schlafen.

Robert: Ok. Ich auch, aber ich wcke dich morgen auf.

Michael: Ok. Gute Nacht.

Robert, Dobro, Syndikat: Gute Nacht.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat werden müde.

Dobbro: Ich bin müde.

Robert: Ich auch.

Vlad: (müde) Wir auch.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen ins Bett.

Robert: Gute Nacht Leute.

Dobro & Syndikat: Gute Nacht Robert.

Robert macht das Licht aus. Dobro und das Syndikat fangen an zu schlafen, außer Robert.

Robert: (flüstert, böse) Gute Nacht Nicktoons. Wir werden euch morgen vernichten. Muahahahahahahahaha.

Robert fängt jetzt an zu schlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

 **Das ist der längste Kapitel, den ich jemals gemacht habe. Es tut mir leid, dass seit 2 Wochen kein neues Kapitel gekommen ist. Ich war auf Praktikum. Ich hatte Stress, von Arbeiten. Dieser Kapitel hat mich echt zum Stressen verursacht. Das nächste Kapitel kommt in ein paar Tagen. ;-) In Wattpad wird es ein bisschen dauern, weil es auf diesem Kapitel YouTube Videos kommen werden.**

 **Achtung: Diese Videos von U-Bahn und S-Bahn Mitfahrten habe ICH selbst aufgenommen. ;-) Meine Videos müssen noch hochgeladen werden. ;-)**

 **Achtung: Es wird auf diesem Kapitel in Wattpad einige Veränderungen kommen!**


	29. Vorbereitung auf dem Kampf

_AM NÄCHSTEN TAG_

Es ist 6 Uhr. Der Wecker läutet bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat. Robert wacht auf, schaltet sein Wecker aus und zieht seine Kleidung an. Robert sieht, dass Dobro und das Syndikat noch schlafen.

Robert: Papa, Syndikat (fangt an zu schreien) AUFSTEHEN!

Dobro und das Syndikat wachen auf.

Dobro: Huh? Robert. Es ist 6 Uhr morgens. Wieso hast du uns aufgewacht?

Robert: Du weißt, was wir heute machen.

Dobro: Nein.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Es ist Zeit. Wir vernichten heute die Nicktoons.

Dobro: Oh. Stimmt.

Robert: Ich wecke jetzt Michi auf und wir werden Frühstücken und dann wir fahren zur Flughafen Wien.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert geht zur Michaels Zimmer.

Robert: Hey Michi (fangt an zu schreien) AUFSTEHEN!

Michael wacht auf.

Michael: Was willst du?

Robert: Du weißt, was wir heute machen.

Michael: Ja, ihr vernichtet die Nicktoons.

Robert: Richtig und wir gehen jetzt Frühstücken.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat gehen jetzt Frühstücken. Michael kommt auch zum Frühstück.

Michael: Was werde ich tun?

Robert: Sobald Calamitous sagt, dass die Nicktoons in Wien Kaiserebersdorf sind, wirst du die Maschine anschalten. Ok?

Michael: Ok.

Robert: Falls das ÖFB-Team sagt, wo wir sind, sag denen, wir fahren zur Flughafen Wien.

Michael: Ok. Werde ich auch machen.

Robert: Guter Michi.

Dobro: Du meinst eher, schlechter Michi.

Michael: (schreit) PAPA!

Dobro: Sorry.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat mit dem Frühstücken fertig.

Robert: Wir gehen jetzt Michi. Verstehst du den Plan?

Michael: Ja.

Robert: Ok.

Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat verlassen Roberts Haus und die gehen jetzzt zur Flughafen. Nach vielen Minuten sind Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat in Flughafen angekommen und die vorbereiten sich auf dem Kampf.

 _EINUNDHALB STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind aufgestanden, gehen zur Frühstück und die Nicktoons gehen Frühstücken.

Spongebob: Freut ihr euch auf nach Hause gehen?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: (glücklich) Ich freue mich aufs nach Hause gehen.

Spongebob: Wie war es, Wien zu schauen?

Frida: Perfekt.

Angelica: Toll.

Manny (El Tigre): Super.

Zim: Einfach Genial.

Tommy: Toll.

Patrick: Sehr gut. Dieser Stadt ist der bestes auf der Welt.

Lincoln: Eine tolle Stadt.

Lola: Cool.

Phil: Einfach schön. Die U-Bahn Stationen sind schön.

Lil: Die S-Bahn Stationen sind auch schön.

Thaddäus: Es war schrecklich.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Ich meine: Es ist der schönste Stadt der Welt.

Spongebob: Es war auch wunderschön, Wien zu sehen. Wir haben die Koffer gepackt und ich muss noch bezahlen und dann wir gehen zur Flughafen und wir fliegen nach Hause.

Nicktoons: (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Spongebob. Ok.

Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons mit dem Frühstücken fertig. Die Nicktoons gehen zu ihrem Zimmer, um ihre Koffer zu holen. Die Nicktoons holen ihre Koffer und die Nicktoons verlassen das Zimmer. Spongebob gibt den Schlüssel zurück. Spongebob bezahlt und die Nicktoons gehen raus aus dem Hotel.

Nicktoons: Auf Wiedersehen Wien.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur U-Bahn Station. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in der U-Bahn Station angekommen. Die U-Bahn ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons in der U-Bahn Station Praterstern angekommen. Die Nicktoons winken den U-Bahn Zug.

Nicktoons: Auf Wiedersehen Silberpfeil.

Die U-Bahn verlässt die Station. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt die Typ V. Nach ein paar Sekunden schließt die Türe der Typ V.

Nicktoons: Auf Wiedersehen Typ V.

Die Typ V verlässt die Station. Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur S-Bahn Station. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind die Nicktoons in den Bahnhof angekommen. Die S-Bahn Richtung Flughafen ist angekommen. Die Nicktoons steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und die S-Bahn verlässt den Bahnhof.

Nicktoons: Auf Wiedersehen S-Bahn, Regionalzügen und auch Fernzügen.

Die S-Bahn fährt weiter nach Flughafen. Inzwischen bei Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die warten noch immer auf die Nicktoons, wenn die in den Bahnhof Wien Kaiserebersdorf sind.

Dobro: Oh Mann. Wir warten schon seit geschlagenen 2 Stunden.

Robert: Wir werden noch weiter warten.

Nach ein paar Minuten sieht Calamitous, wo die Nicktoons sind.

Calamitous: Robert, schau.

Robert schaut auf dem GPS, dass die Nicktoons in der Nähe von den Bahnhof Wien Kaiserebersdorf sind.

Robert: Danke Calamitous. Es ist Zeit.

Robert nimmt sein Handy raus und Michael an.

Robert: Ok Michi. Du kannst die Maschine anschalten.

Michael: Ok.

Michael schaltet die Maschine an.

Robert: Ja. Ja. JA. Ganz Wien und der Flughafen sind eingesperrt.

Robert sieht, dass alle Flüge annulliert sind.

Robert: Gut, wir werden dann warten.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons: Die Nicktoons sind jetzt in Bahnhof Flughafen Wien und die verlassen den Bahnhof.

Nicktoons: Auf Wiedersehen S-Bahn und Wien.

Die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zur Flugzeug nach Los Angeles, aber die sehen, dass der Flug annulliert ist.

Spongebob: Warum ist es annulliert?

Thaddäus: Ich will nach Hause.

Leni: Vielleicht spinnt das Wetter.

Angelica: Es hat heute ein schönes Wetter.

Leni: Oh.

Danny: Vielleicht hat ein Superschurke diese Annullierung gemacht.

Stimme: Da bist du richtig.

Die Nicktoons schauen, wer diese Stimme ist und keuchten vor Schock. Es ist Vlad.

Danny: Vlad.

Jetzt kommt Plankton.

Spongebob & Mr. Krabs: Plankton.

Jetzt kommt Calamitous.

Jimmy: Professor Calamitous.

Jetzt kommt Crocker, Dark Laser und Foop.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chloe, Sparky: Crocker, Dark, Laser, Foop.

Jetzt kommt Oonski.

SwaySway, Buhdeuce: (verängstigt) Oonski der Große.

Oonski: (schreit, böse) JETZT WIRD OONSKI EUCH VERNICHTEN!

Angelica: (verängstigt) Was habt ihr vor mit uns?

Vlad: (böse) Kleines Mädchen, wir werden euch jetzt vernichten.

Angelica bekommt Angst.

Danny: Ihr seid alleine. Wir werden euch vernichten.

Stimme: Das könnt ihr leicht vergessen Nicktoons.

Nicktoons: (verwirrt) Huh?

Das Syndikat macht Platz. Die Nicktoons sehen zwei schwarze Gestalten, dass die näher zur Nicktoons gehen. Es ist Robert und Dobro.

Robert: Hallo Nicktoons. Herzlich Willkommen.

Tommy: Wer bist du?

Robert: Gut, dass du fragst. Mein Name ist Robert Grgic. Der neben mir ist mein Vater: Dobro Grgic.

Dobro: Hallo.

Robert: (flüstert, böse) Sei böse.

Dobro: (böse) Ich meine: Hallo Nicktoons.

Nicktoons: (verängstigt) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. DAS SYNDIKAT IST MIT DIESEN ZWEI MUTANTEN ZUSAMMEN!

Robert und Dobro schauen sich gegeneinander an.

Robert: (böse) Wir sind normale Menschen, aus der anderen Dimension. Stimmt's Papa? (er sieht sein Vater nicht mal) Papa?

Robert sieht, dass sein Vater flüstert etwas auf Angelicas Ohr. Angelica fängt an zu lachen.

Robert: Papa, warum fangt sie an zu lachen?

Angelica geht zur Nicktoons.

Angelica: Hey Leute, dieser Vater von den Typ hat zu mir geflüstert, dass Robert kein Freundin hat.

Die Nicktoons fangen an zu lachen. Robert war schockiert.

Vlad: Ich finde es nicht lustig.

Robert: (schockiert) Was zur… (schreit sehr laut) **PAPA!**

Die Nicktoons hören geschockt auf zu lachen.

Robert: (sauer) WAS SOLL DAS?

Dobro: Was? Ich möchte gerne, die Leute gerne Witzig machen.

Robert: (wütend) DEINE WITZE **NERVEN!**

Dobro: Sorry.

Robert beruhigt sich.

Robert: Was auch immer. Ihr Nicktoons, wir werden euch vernichten.

Die Nicktoons fangen an zu lachen.

Dobro: (verwirrt) Warum lachen diese Nicktoons?

Robert: Die denken, wir sind machtlos, aber wir werden denen gleich bezahlen.

Spongebob: Du willst uns vernichten? Komm schon, zeig uns.

Robert: (böse) Ok. Du blöder Schwamm.

Robert drückt Spongebob am Bein und er hebt es und er wirft Spongebob mit 200 km/h zu den anderen Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons sind schockiert.

Robert: Wer ist der nächste?

Spongebob: Wie stark ist er bitte?

Robert: Ich bin viel stärker, als die anderen.

Dobro nimmt Spongebob am Bein und er wirft mit 200 km/h auf den Wand.

Spongebob: Das ist für?

Dobro: (wütend) Du hast meine Schwester ein Geschenk gegeben und das WOLLTE ICH **NICHT!**

Spongebob: Es reicht, wir werden diese Leute vernichten.

Lana wirft ein Schlamm. Es trifft nicht Robert, sondern Vlad. Vlad gibt ein böses Gesicht.

Lana: Oh. Oh.

Vlad: Na warte du…

Vlad lasert Lana in Lanas Gesicht und Lana kracht sehr hart in den Wand.

Lana: Aua. Das hat wehgetan.

Robert: Sonst noch was?

Die Nicktoons sagen nichts.

Robert: (böse) Leute, das heißt: VERNICHTET DIESE NICKTOONS.

Spongebob: (böse) Attacke.

Die Nicktoons, Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat fangen an zu kämpfen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	30. Kampf gegen R, D, M und das S

Die Nicktoons kämpfen jetzt gegen Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat.

Dobro: Gib auf, du grünfarbender Idiot. Du hast keine Chance gegen mich.

Zim: Niemand nennt Zim ein grünfarbender Idiot.

Zim wollte Dobro fäusten, aber Dobro geht zur Seite.

Dobro: Netter Versuch, du Wüstenalien.

Spongebob: Hey du.

Dobro: Ja.

Spongebob trifft Dobro auf sein Gesicht.

Dobro: Na warte du…

Spongebob: JETZT TIMMY.

Dobro: Huh?

Timmy nimmt sein Koffer und faustet Dobro sehr hart und er fällt zur Boden.

Dobro: Aua.

Spongebob: Gut gemacht.

Crocker: Haha. Ich werde deine Elfen nehmen Turner.

Manny (El Tigre): Das kannst du vergessen.

El Tigre nimmt Crocker im Bauch und der wirft ihn und er kracht auf dem Wand.

Crocker: Au. Du wirst bezahlen, Tigertrottel.

Spongebob sieht irgendetwas.

Spongebob: Leute, schaut her, ich sehe einen Schutzschild, wo es transportiert wird.

Lil: Oje. Das ist schlecht.

Spongebob: Danny, Timmy und Jimmy, wir gehen jetzt zur einem Haus, wo dieser Schutzschild transportiert wird.

Danny, Timmy, Jimmy: Ok.

Spongebob, Danny, Timmy und Jimmy gehen zur einen Haus, wo dieser Schutzschild transportiert wird. Robert ist schockiert und er geht zur Toilette. Er nimmt sein Handy und er ruft Michael.

Michael: Hey Robert. Was brauchst du?

Robert: Michi, die vier Nicktoons: Spongebob, Danny, Timmy und Jimmy gehen zur unseren Haus.

Michael: Ok. Ich habe einen Käfig gebaut.

Robert: Guter Michi.

Inzwischen bei Spongebob, Danny, Timmy und Jimmy: Nach mehreren Minuten haben die den Haus gefunden. Die gehen in Roberts Wohnung hinein. Die haben die Maschine gefunden. Die wollten zur Maschine gehen, aber ein Käfig ist runtergefallen.

Spongebob: Hey, wer hat diese Falle gemacht?

Stimme: Ich habe das gemacht.

Die vier Nicktoons schauen, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist Michael.

Timmy: Wer bist du?

Michael: Ich bin Michael. Ich bin Roberts Bruder.

Jetzt kommt das ÖFB-Team.

Michael: Das ist das ÖFB-Team. Ihr wolltet gerne die Maschine zerstören? Dafür sage ich zwei Wörter: Netter Versuch.

Spongebob: Was machen wir jetzt?

Danny: Ich weiß, was wir machen können.

Timmy: Und zwar?

Danny verwandelt sich als Geist. Er bringt die 3 anderen Nicktoons raus aus dem Käfig.

Michael: Das habe ich nicht vorgestellt.

David Alaba: Sollen wir sie attackieren?

Michael: Ja. Attackiert sie.

Das ÖFB-Team wollte, die 3 anderen Nicktoons attackieren, aber Danny lasert alle von dem ÖFB-Team und die fallen von der Wohnung hinunter.

Michael: (schockiert) Oh. Das habe ich nicht geplant, aber ich attackiere euch.

Michael faustet Spongebob in das Gesicht und er fällt zur Boden.

Danny: Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen.

Jimmy: Ich gehe zur Maschine, dass wir es zerstören können, während du, Spongebob und Timmy gegen Michael kämpft.

Michael: Da kannst du…

Danny nimmt Michaels Bein und er wirft ihn in das Sofa.

Michael: (böse) Es reicht.

Spongebob, Danny und Timmy kämpfen gegen Michael, während Jimmy schaut wegen der Maschine. Inzwischen bei den anderen Nicktoons gegen Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die Kämpfen immer noch weiter.

Dobro: Gibt auf, ihr doofe Kinder. Ihr seid machtlos und habt keine Chance gegen mich.

Lola: (verängstigt) Der Typ macht mir Angst.

Jetzt kommt Oonski.

Susie: Es ist ein großer Biber.

Oonski: (schreit, böse) OONSKI WIRD DIESE KINDER VERNICHTEN. 8er nimmt seine Spitzkugel) SAGT: AUF WIEDERSEHEN, IHR BLÖDE KINDER!

Stimme: Heute nicht, du blöder Biber.

Dobro und Oonski schauen, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist der Brotmacher.

SwaySway, Buhdeuce: Der Brotmacher.

Brotmacher: Hey Biber und Mutant.

Dobro: Ich bin ein Mensch.

Brotmacher: Ihr 2 lasst die Brot-Piloten in Ruhe.

Dobro: Das kannst du…

Der Brotmacher nimmt Dobro und er wirft ihn sehr hart auf die Wand.

Dobro: Aua.

Plankton: Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich, wegen meinen Anzug meiner Krabbenmaschine.

Calamitous: Ich bin auch drinnen.

Dark Laser: Das wissen wir.

Foop: Spürt euren Tod, mit der Tafel.

Chloe: Ah. Bär bitte.

Cosmo und Wanda zaubert ein Bär und der Bär ist bei Plankton, Calamitous, Dark Laser und Foop. Der Bär schreit.

Foop: Nicht dieser Bär schon wieder.

Der Bär attackiert, die 4. Der Brotmacher kämpft noch gegen Oonski.

Oonski: Sonst noch was Brotmann?

Der Brotmacher nimmt Oonski und er wirft ihn zur Krabbenmaschine.

Oonski: Oh. Oh. Ein Bär.

Der Bär attackiert Oonski.

Kimi: Das war großartig ähm?

SwaySway: Das ist der Brotmacher.

Brotmacher: Danke Kinder.

Buhdeuce: Woher weißt du, dass wir angegriffen werden?

Brotmacher: Ich erzähle euch das später. Jetzt müssen wir noch eure Freunde retten.

Vlad: Hey du mit weißen Haaren, willst du…

Lincoln wirft sein Koffer auf Vlads Gesicht.

Vlad: Na warte du…

Lincoln wirft noch mehr Koffer auf Vlad.

Lincoln: Willst du gerne noch mehr?

Vlad lasert Lincoln und Lincoln kracht auf dem Pfeiler.

Lincoln: Aua.

Der Pfeiler fällt runter. Es trifft nicht Lincoln, sondern Vlad.

Vlad: Aua.

Crocker: Gibt auf Mädels. Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten.

Leni: Oder etwa doch.

Crocker: Keine Chance.

Lori: Oder doch.

Crocker: Niemals.

Crocker schießt mehrere F auf die Mädels, aber die Mädels wehren sich. Die Mädels werfen Koffer auf Crocker. Die Koffer treffen viele Male auf Crockers Gesicht.

Crocker: Das hat wehgetan.

Mr. Crocker wird bewusstlos.

Lori: Wir müssen noch diesen Idiot noch aufhalten.

Robert kämpft noch gegen andere Nicktoons.

Robert: (böse) Ihr Trotteln habt keine Chance gegen mich.

Jenny lasert, aber Robert duckt sich. Sie lasert nochmal, aber Robert geht zur Seite.

Robert: Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ihr keine Chance gegen mich habt.

Die Nicktoons versuchen noch weiter Robert zu besiegen. Inzwischen bei 4 Nicktoons und Michael: Die 3 Nicktoons kämpfen noch immer gegen Michael.

Michael: Dieser Junge hat keine Chance, diese Maschine zu zerstören.

Jimmy: Oh doch. Ich habe einen Selbstzerstörungsknopf gefunden.

Michael: Die betätigst du sicher nicht.

Michael wollte Jimmy attackieren, aber Danny nimmt ihn und er wirft Michael sehr hart auf den Esstisch.

Michael: Ihr habt mein Esstisch ruiniert ihr…

Jimmy betätigt den Selbstzerstörungsknopf.

Ansage: Selbstzerstörung in 10 Sekunden.

Michael: Oh. Oh.

Spongebob: Schnell alle raus.

Timmy wollte raus gehen, aber Michael hält ihn auf seine Hand.

Michael: Du gehst nirgendwo hin.

Timmy: Hilf mir Leute.

Danny lasert Michael auf sein Gesichts und Timmy kann hinausgehen. Die 4 Nicktoons gehen raus aus dem Roberts Wohnung.

Ansage: Zerstörung in: 3.

Michael: Ich…

Ansage: 2.

Michael: …hasse…

Ansage: 1.

Michael: …Nicktoons!

Ansage: 0.

BOOM. Die Maschine ist zerstört und auch Roberts Wohnung. Die 4 Nicktoons jubeln, außer, dass die sehen eine Figur. Es ist Michael, dass in einem Jet pack ist.

Michael: Ihr habt die Maschine zerstört. Ihr werdet von Robert bezahlen.

Inzwischen bei den anderen Nicktoons gegen Robert, Dobro und das Syndikat: Die kämpfen noch weiter. Dobro sieht, was mit dem Schutzschild passiert.

Dobro: Robert, was passiert mit dem Schutzschild?

Robert sieht selbst, was mit dem Schutzschild passiert.

Robert: WAS? Was ist passiert?

Robert hört ein Handyklingeln. Es ist Michael, die Robert anruft.

Robert: Michi, was ist passiert?

Michael: Die Maschine ist zerstört.

Robert ist schockiert.

Robert: Die Maschine ist zerstört. Bring meinen Spezialanzug mit.

Michael: Ok. Mach ich.

Robert: Danke.

Dobro: Was ist passiert?

Robert: (böse) Die Maschine ist zerstört.

Dobro sieht auf die Tafel, dass alle Flüge nicht mehr annulliert sind.

Dobro: Oh. Die werden es…

Jemand kommt mit Roberts Spezialanzug. Es ist Michael.

Michael: Hier ist dein Spezialanzug.

Robert und Dobro gehen in Roberts Spezialanzug hinein.

Frida: Dieser Anzug ist groß.

Jetzt kommt Spongebob, Danny, Timmy und Jimmy zu den anderen.

Lincoln: Leute, ihr habt es geschafft.

Robert: (böse) Ihr habt die Maschine zerstört und das Syndikat besiegt, aber ihr habt mich, mein Vater und mein Bruder noch nicht besiegt. Wir werden euch besiegen.

Stimmen: Das kannst du träumen.

Die Nicktoons schauen, wer diese Stimmen sind. Es sind Ronnie Anne und Clyde.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne? Clyde? Woher wisst ihr, dass wir angegriffen werden?

Ronnie Anne: Ich erkläre dir das später, wir werden diesen Typ fertig machen.

Robert: (böse) Versucht es, ihr Vollidioten.

Die Nicktoons fangen an Robert, Dobro und Michael zu besiegen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	31. Kampf und besiegt

Ein paar Nicktoons lasern auf Roberts Spezialanzug.

Robert: Ok. Es reicht, mit euren lasern!

Robert lasert Blitze auf die Nicktoons.

Dobro: Schon besser.

Michael: Und jetzt?

Robert: Wir werden die jetzt mit meinem riesen Hand, die Nicktoons zerquetschen.

Michael: Finde ich super.

Robert, Dobro und Michael sehen, dass die Nicktoons gegeneinander lasern. Es entsteht ein großer Feuerball.

Robert: Was haben die wieder vor?

Der große Feuerball geht Richtung Roberts Spezialanzug. Robert, Dobro und Michael sind schockiert.

Robert: Oh. Oh.

Dobro: Das wird eng.

Michael: Das ist das Ende.

Robert, Dobro und Michael machen die Augen zu. Der Feuerball wurde mit einem großen Spiegel verteidigt.

Nicktoons: (schockiert) WAS?

Robert, Dobro, Michael: (verwirrt) Huh?

Stimme: Netter Versuch.

Dobro: Warte dieser Stimme, kommt mir bekannt vor.

Robert: Mir auch.

Robert und Dobro sehen ein Mensch am Jet pack. Es ist der WL Security.

Robert, Dobro: (schockiert) DU?

WL Security: Hey ihr. Ich werde diese Nicktoons jetzt vernichten.

Danny lasert den WL Security und der WL Security kracht gegen den Wand.

WL Security: Autsch.

Die Nicktoons sehen, das Spongebob auf Roberts Spezialanzug klettert.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): OH NEIN.

Thaddäus: (flüstert, glücklich) Oh ja.

Spongebob: Ich werde dich jetzt aufhalten, du doofer Freak.

Robert: (böse) Sieh mal einer an. Das ist der blöde Schwamm.

Spongebob: (böse) Du wirst, was erleben.

Robert: (böse) Ich werde nichts erleben, du Narr. Du wirst was erleben.

Spongebob: (böse) Und zwar?

Die Arme von Roberts Spezialanzug nimmt Spongebob und die Arme werfen Spongebob raus.

Dobro: (böse) Das.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Spongebob.

Angelica: Geht's dir gut?

Robert: Ich schieße ein Laser, ihr Idioten. Sagt: Auf Wiedersehen.

Robert wollte die Nicktoons lasern, aber es stimmt was nicht.

Robert: Huh? Was? Wieso will es nicht?

Spongebob: Ich habe ein paar Batterien von deine Anzug genommen.

Robert: (schockiert, böse) DU HAST WAS?

Spongebob: Wir werden euch jetzt aufhalten.

Ein paar Nicktoons machen wieder einen Feuerball.

Robert: Noch ein Feuerball?

Der Feuerball trifft dieses Mal Roberts Spezialanzug, aber es ist noch nicht zerstört.

Robert: Ihr seid die miesesten Nicktoons der Welt. Ihr habt meine Maschine zerstört, das Syndikat besiegt und jetzt versucht ihr meinen Spezialanzug zu zerstören? Dafür sag ich ein paar Wörter: Probiert es.

Dobro: Was ist mit der Energie passiert?

Robert: Dieser Schwamm hat die Batterien von meinem Anzug genommen.

Michael: (schockiert) ER HAT WAS?

Ansage: Vorsicht in ein paar Minuten wird dieser Anzug zerstört.

Robert, Dobro und Michael haben jetzt rote Augen.

Robert: Halt die Klappe, du dummer Ansage. Gib mir noch mehr Energie. JETZT!

Spongebob: Ich werde dir jetzt eine Lektion erteilen.

Robert: (böse) Oh Nein. Du wirst mein Wand nicht wieder niederreißen. Es hat 500€ gekostet.

Spongebob: Es ist mir egal.

Spongebob reißt die Wand wieder ab.

Robert: (böse) Du wirst bezahlt. Das schwöre ich.

Spongebob: Wir werden dich zum ersten Mal besiegen. Du warst der mieseste der Welt.

Robert: AAAAAAAAAAHHH.

Ein paar Nicktoons lasern auf Roberts Anzug.

Angelica: Warte. Ich habe eine Idee. Eliza, Lincoln. Kommt mit. Vielleicht dieser Elektrizität wird Roberts Anzug zerstören.

Eliza: Eine tolle Idee.

Lincoln: Ich finde es gut.

Angelica, Eliza und Lincoln gehen zur einen zerstörten Elektrizität.

Angelica: Ich werde dieses zerstörte Kabel auf den Fuß von dem Anzug geben.

Angelica gibt ein zerstörtes Kabel auf dem Fuß von Roberts Spezialanzug.

Eliza: Wieso geht es nicht?

Lincoln: Es muss noch angeschaltet werden.

Angelica, Eliza und Lincoln sehen, dass es zu viele Knöpfe gibt zum anschalten.

Lincoln: Das wird schwierig.

Robert: NEIN, NEIN, **NEIN.** DAS KANN NICHT WAHR SEIN!

Nicktoons (außer Angelica, Lincoln, Eliza): (schreien, böse) DU WIRST BESIEGT UND DU KANNST NICHTS MEHR TUN!

Robert: Und du Spongebob Schwammkopf, bist einfach einer der miesesten, denn ich jemals gesehen habe. Du bist einfach der schlimmste.

Spongebob: Du, dein Vater und dein Bruder. IHR SEID DIE SCHLIMMSTEN AUF DER WELT!

Angelica, Eliza: Lincoln. Jetzt.

Lincoln schaltet den richtigen Strom an. Der Anzug wird elektrisiert. Robert, Dobro und Michael haben weiße Augen.

Robert, Dobro, Michael: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.

Zim: Wir haben es geschafft.

Mr. Krabs: Es wird explodieren.

Jenny: Schnell alle zurück.

Angelica: Wir haben das gemacht.

Tommy: Gut gemacht Angelica.

Robert: (böse) NEIN, NEIN, NEEEEEEIN. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ihr habt meinen Spezialanzug ruiniert.

Dobro: (böse) DU DOOFER SCHWAMM HAST ALLES RUINIERT.

Michael: (böse) DU HAST MEINE WOHNUNG ZERSTÖRT UND DIE MASCHINE IN LUFT GEJAGT.

Robert: Was hat er gemacht?

Michael: Während die Maschine zerstört wurde, ist auch unsere Wohnung zerstört.

Dobro: (böse) WAS? DU DOOFER SCHWAMM. DU WIRST UNSERE WOHNUNG WIEDERAUFBAUEN!

Spongebob: (böse) HALTET EURE KLAPPEN! IHR SEID BESIEGT ENDGÜLTIIIIIIIIIIIIG!

BOOM. Spongebob fliegt weg von Roberts Spezialanzug.

Robert: Oh. Oh. Wir sind erledigt.

Dobro: Das ist das Ende.

Michael: So ein Mist.

Ansage: Zerstörung in 3.

Robert: Nicktoons.

Ansage: 2.

Robert: Ihr Nicktoons.

Ansage: 1.

Robert, Dobro, Michael: (wütend) ICH WERDE WIEDERKOMMEN!

Roberts Spezialanzug fällt auf die Flugbahn. BOOOOM. Roberts Spezialanzug wurde explodiert.

Danny: Wow.

Lincoln: Das war der beste.

Zim: Wir haben es geschafft.

Mr. Krabs: Wir haben diesen Trottel vernichtet.

Sandy: Hey, wo ist Spongebob?

Die Nicktoons hören auf zu jubeln und die Nicktoons sehen schockiert, dass Patrick zu Spongebob geht.

Patrick: (besorgt, traurig) Spongebob?

Keine Stimme von ihm.

Patrick: (tränen im Augen) Bitte Spongebob. Bitte.

Die Nicktoons kommen zur Patrick und sind schockiert, dass Spongebob am Boden liegt.

Jenny: Er hat uns diesen Urlaub für uns gemacht. Er hat diesen Schurken besiegt.

Patrick: Das bedeutet: Nein, NEIN, **NEIN.** Oh Spongebob.

Die Nicktoons bekommen Tränen in den Augen. Patrick schreit andauernd „Spongebob".

Mr. Krabs: (tränen im Augen) Der Arme Patrick. Ich will nicht meinen besten Burgerbrater verlieren.

Jenny umarmt Patrick in Traurigkeit.

Jenny: (traurig) Er war der beste. Er hat uns gerettet. Er hat alle für uns gemacht.

Patrick: Das ist nicht fair. Ich will nicht meinen besten Freund verlieren.

Thaddäus: (glücklich) Das ist der beste.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich meine: Es ist schlecht.

Spongebob wacht auf. Er war nur bewusstlos und nicht tot.

Spongebob: Hey, was ist den passiert?

Die Nicktoons sehen geschockt, dass Spongebob noch lebt.

Patrick: Spongebob. Du lebst.

Spongebob: Na sicher. Ich war nur bewusstlos, sonst nichts.

Tommy: Es ist schön, dich wieder zu haben.

Thaddäus: Dieses Mal ist es schlecht.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich meine: Es ist gut.

Spongebob: Ja. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause.

Stimme: Ihr geht nirgendwo hin.

Die Nicktoons schauen, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist der WL Security.

WL Security: Ihr Trotteln geht nirgendwo hin.

Danny lasert den WL Security und der WL Security kracht gegen den Wand.

WL Security: Aua. Mein Rücken.

Danny: Du bist auch besiegt.

Die Nicktoons steigen in das Flugzeug ein. Das Flugzeug fliegt jetzt zur Los Angeles.

Fortsettzung folgt…


	32. Am nächsten Tag

_AM NÄCHSTEN TAG_

Die Nicktoons sind in ihrer Welt. Später gehen die Nicktoons auf der Krossen Krabbe.

Frida: Hey Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Was Frida?

Frida: Warst du auf einer Kampfschule?

Thaddäus: Nein.

Sheen: Hey Thaddäus. Habt ihr Purple Flurp?

Thaddäus: NEIN. Wir haben Krabben Cola, Und noch andere Getränke, die wir haben. Wir haben KEINEN Purple Flurp.

Carl: Dieser Saft ist der beste, den die Sodagötter gemacht haben.

Thaddäus: Ich würde einen Purple Flurp zaubern, aber ich muss die Sodagötter holen. Nein, warte. Ich kann das nicht machen, weil ES KEIN SODAGOTT GIBT! Jetzt bestell was oder verschwinde aus der Kassa.

Sheen: Ok Thaddäus. Habt ihr einen Purple Flurp?

Thaddäus grunzt.

Spongebob: Wer möchte einen Krabbenburger?

Die Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus) schreien viele Male „Ich".

Spongebob: Guten Appetit Leute.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): Danke Spongebob.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Spongebob, wir haben Kundschaft. Du müsst Krabbenburger braten.

Spongebob: Wird erledigt, mein Freund.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ich bin nicht dein Freund.

Spongebob geht zu den anderen Nicktoons, während die Nicktoons noch weiter Krabbenburger essen.

Spongebob: Wisst ihr Leute, auch Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Spongebob: Ich sage, es war ein schöner Urlaub mit euch. Ich hoffe, wir werden einen nächsten, vielleicht in ein Kontinent planen. Möchtet ihr das?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Dieses Mal gehe ich nicht mit.

Mr. Krabs: (böse) Oh doch. Das wirst du wohl. Du musst zur nächsten Urlaub kommen oder du hast keine freien Tage für dieses Jahr und nächstes Jahr.

Thaddäus: Gut. Ich werde mitkommen.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Spongebob: Sagt alle: „Wien ist die beste Stadt der Welt".

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) Wien ist die beste Stadt der Welt.

Thaddäus: Sowas habe ich nicht gesagt.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: (genervt) Ok. Wien ist die beste Stadt der Welt.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt. Die Nicktoons essen weiter Krabbenburger. Spongebob macht weiter die Krabbenburger.

ENDE

 **Der nächste Kapitel wird ein Epilog kommen. ;-)**


	33. Epilog

_EPILOG_

Inzwischen in Wien: Robert, Dobro und Michael liegen verletzt am Boden. Die drei wachen auf.

Dobro: Was ist passiert?

Michael: Wir sind abgestürzt und bewusstlos geworden.

Robert: Da hat Michi recht.

Robert, Dobro und Michael sehen das Syndikat.

Robert: Hey Leute, was ist passiert?

Vlad: Wir wurden vorhin besiegt. War das dein Spezialanzug?

Robert: Ja.

Vlad: War mir klar.

Robert: Wir werden bald einen neuen Plan besprechen. Muahahahahahaha.

WL Security: Vielleicht könnt ihr mich dabei nehmen.

Robert: Vielleicht.

Stimme: Hey ihr.

Robert, Dobro, Michael und das Syndikat sehen, wer diese Stimme ist. Es sind Flugpassagiere.

Passagier: Wir geben dir, die schuld, dass du unseren Flug annulliert hast. Leute, attackiert diesen Freaks.

Die Passagiere kommen näher zur Robert, Dobro, Michael und das Syndikat.

Robert: Mami.

Die Passagiere attackieren jetzt Robert, Dobro, Michael und das Syndikat. Die Passagiere schlagen, verprügeln und werfen Koffer auf denen.

Robert: (auf seinen Gedanken, böse) Ich werde wiederkommen Nicktoons. Egal wann, wo und wie.

Ein Passagier wirft ein Koffer auf Roberts Kopf.

ENDE

 **Endlich! Nach zweiundhalb Monaten habe ich an diese Geschichte gearbeitet und ich bin heute fertig. :-) Folgende Geschichten habe ich geplant:  
Nicktoons: Robert wird zurückkommen. Es werden noch mehr Grusel Clown Geschichten kommen und alle andere die ich geplant habe.**

 **Bei Rugrats, The Loud House und andere Nicktoons Serien habe ich auch geplant eine Geschichte zu schreiben.**

 **In Wattpad werden die Kapiteln bald kommen, weil ich muss noch die U-Bahn Videos hochladen. Problem: Die Videos sind mit Tag und Nacht gemischt.**

 **Ich danke euch, dass ihr meine Geschichte gelesen habt und bald kommt eine neue Geschichte von den Nicktoons. ;-)**


End file.
